Broken Flame
by bosworth1997
Summary: My name is Elizabeth. This is my story. I am the older sister of Alphonse Elric. Twin Sister of Edward Elric. The Broken Flame Alchemist. My twin and I are closer than any identical twins, and we will restore our brother. No matter what.
1. Prologue

Got an idea, first on on here, and I wanted to try something that I haven't seen for FMA yet. I definitely want to write my story before anyone else gets this idea too:3

* * *

My name is Elizabeth. You may not have ever heard of me. My brothers are the real famous ones, not me. Heck, one's the youngest State Alchemist ever. The other one is the best hunk of metal that ever had a soul sealed to it. People tend to forget that I'm also the youngest State Alchemist ever, technically _the_ youngest State Alchemist ever, as Edward is four minutes older than I.

But what does that matter? My brother and I are close, real close. And if we ever fight, however short of a time, Al takes my side. I suspect it's because I'm a girl, and we all know how chivalrous Al can get.

Ah, still, I'm getting off topic again! My brothers. Our adventures. Our Alchemy. That's what I want to tell you about. And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll tell you of my crush. Probably not for a while, though. All you need to know right now is that

I am Elizabeth Elric, the Broken Flame Alchemist. Twin Sister of the FullMetal Alchemist, and we're not giving up until we restore our little brother, Alphonse.

* * *

:3 I don't own FMA, Duh, this is a *fan-fic* net:P but I like batting around with twin sisters to main characters, I once had a half-written twin-harry-potter fanfic on Quizilla. Whatevs:)))

Please review and critique, whatever we're supposed to do on this website, I'm kinda new:)


	2. Chapter 2: Twins

I don't own FMA:3 But I totally own Elizabeth, and Bradly:P

Chapter 1. (Age 5)

* * *

I blew air out of my nose, boy was I mad. That mud-faced, snot-munching kid in the back of the class was such a meaner. I looked over at Ed to see if he was just as mad, but he looked like he was thinkin' real hard and walkin'. I scrunched up my face and looked at him real hard, waitin' for him to feel me looking.

That Bradly Jones can go eat worms, my twin brother always knows when I'm lookin' at him!

Edward sighed at swung his head at me and said, "What, Liz?" He grinned his Eddy-grin and waited for my answer.

"Well," I said, "You got anything on how to show that butter-fingers that we're real twins?" I asked, still mad.

Ed wrinkled his nose and scratched his head. It must be somethin' hard to pull of. "Yeah, kinda." he said lamely.

I huffed and folded my arms and stopped walking. Ed stopped too. "What? We gotta get home 'fore we can even try it!" he explained.

"Hm. Okay!" I said, happy.

* * *

One walk home later...

* * *

Ed and me got home and hugged Al.

"Brother! Sister!" he cried happily. He was only four, and always excited to see us. He wanted a twin real bad too, to be like us. But Mom told him that we could only have two twins at a time. I think she was just joking, though.

After mom set us all up with snacks, Ed and me snuck to Dad's office. He had all kinds of alchemy books in there.

Ed and me could already transmute some small things with a circle we drew on paper. Ed started flippin' through pages in some book until he found one with a title that said... it said..

I musta been lookin' at it real hard 'cause Ed leaned over to me and said, while tracing over the title, "Bl-u-d, Tr-ans-mu-tay-shun." I smiled at him, but still didn't get what we were gonna do.

"Ed, what's this gonna do?" I asked and pointed to the page.

Ed grinned his Eddy-grin and said, "Liz, this is gonna make us closer than twins! We'll be..." he looked at the page, "Blood connected!"

My eyes got big and I questioned, "What's gonna happen?"

"Well," he said, "If you get hurt, I'll know and come and save you!"

I scrunched up my face, "I want some prince to save me, not my brother! Or I'll save myself!" I pouted.

"Fine, but if I get hurt, I want your help. Anyone else would go and make fun of me for gettin' hurt!" he told me seriously.

I nodded and started reading the instructions that I could. Ed read some of the others, and we sent Al to ask mom what words we didn't know meant. We sent Al cause he listens to grown ups talking, so he mighta heard some of the big words. Mom didn't think anythin' of it.

After two days, we got everything we needed. It took a while to get a knife outta the kitchen without mom noticing, is all. Cause we only needed a knife and a circle.

* * *

The Transmutation

* * *

I nodded at Ed. He nodded back at me. We draw the circle as neat as we could, making sure to get it just like the book.

He went first, and cut the palm of his left hand. The book said it had to be your left hand, cause it was closer to your heart. He looked like it hurt, but he didn't cry or scream or anythin'. We didn't want mom to hear.

I went next, and cut the palm of my own left hand. My lip stuck out cause my hand hurt so bad. I felt like cryin' but I couldn't cause Ed didn't.

We put our hands together, like a handshake, and put our right hands on the outside of the small familiar blue flash appeared.

* * *

The effects

* * *

And ever since that day, Edward and I have been forever connected. Blood and soul, connected. If one was in trouble, the other just _knew_ where to look.

We claimed it was twin-magic. Al believed it. Bradly believed it. Winry believed it. Mom didn't. Grandma Pinako didn't.

I blame the fact that grandma Pinako wrapped our hands after mom found our bloody hands and circle, but Ed insists that some people just don't... 'believe.'


	3. Chapter 3: Mother and Father

I don't own FMA or characters. Only Elizabeth and Bradly:3

* * *

Chapter 2. Mother (Age 10)

* * *

I have the most wonderful mother in the entire universe. She's kind and caring, cooks well, and she loves our alchemy. Even though she was very angry at Ed and I for the blood transmutation, it blew over with only a month without alchemy. We've been more careful since then, but our blood-bond hasn't disappeared, despite finding out we hadn't even completely done the transmutation. Apparently it was supposed to be much more drastic, some cases even had telepathy involved. At the time we didn't realize it was human transmutation, but now we knew better than that. We even let Al in on the secret and why it was such a bad idea to do it.

Dad stopped visiting. Completely. When we were really little, so small we couldn't remember, he came home every night. That's what mom said, anyway. Al believes it, I think it's possible, but Ed hates him. He doesn't even call him 'dad' or 'father' anymore. He just says 'Him' or 'that guy'. Mom also said that when we were about a year old, he still came home every weekend. And at about two, he still came back once a month. Once Ed and I turned three, he missed his monthly visit. After that, he visited on Al's third and fourth birthday, and on my and Ed's 6th birthday. Then he stopped coming.

* * *

(Age 6)

I still remember our 6th birthday, and Ed wishes he could forget it. Dad gave me a little trinket-doll with a yellow dress and matching bonnet. She had black, straight hair and eyes and red lips painted on her porcelain face. Overall, she was about four inches tall and I loved her. Ed got a demonstration of alchemy.

At first, he was excited to see what dad would show him. But when dad turned a rough rock into polished gem, Ed was rather disappointed. He yelled at dad, _That's not alchemy! _He had wanted to see something impressive, or at least something we couldn't do ourselves.

Dad was surprised, and asked him, _Really? Not Alchemy? Feel free to show me some real alchemy, Champ. _I remember not liking his tone, the way he said it so sweetly with such a smile to Ed. He didn't believe that Ed could do it. And Ed and I were twins. Did he not think I could do it?

_I can do alchemy, too, Daddy! _I told him happily. He laughed at us, and motioned for us to begin. Ed and I looked at each other and nodded. We practiced this a thousand times, it was a horse with a carriage. Inside would be three people and on top of the carriage driving would be two people. It took a long time to get it to where we could make the parts for the horses, but we were ready to show mom and dad.

Ed drew the outside circle while I started on the inner shapes. It was a little nerve-racking, showing this to someone we hadn't seen in a year. But we finished the circle and knelt on opposite ends of it. With one last glance I looked up at Ed looking up and me and we placed our hands on the circle as the familiar blue lights appeared.

I concentrated on the carriage and the little people, Ed on the horses and details of their reins.

The blue light started to diminish as the figure took shape, but in one last effort, I surged energy into the circle to make the people's faces and details. We had never practiced details on the people, but I focused on Al's looks for one of the people inside, my looks and Ed's for the other two. Then mother and father for the two figures steering.

The blue light subdued completely, along with dad's doubt. It was perfect. Even shinier than dad's little gem.

Once his shock wore off, he laughed again. _What a cute little trick._ Ed stormed off, and I knew I needed to follow.

I defiantly looked at my father for the first time and told him, _It was. And it was way cuter than yours._

I ran after Ed, forgetting I still had my doll in my pocket. Once I reached him, I found him sitting at the trunk of a tree. He didn't acknowledge my arrival, so I fiddled with the doll in my hands.

In a huff of anger, he grabbed my birthday present and threw it against the tree as hard as he could. He didn't turn around again until my tears started falling. When I thought he'd be sorry, he just snapped, _Don't cry to me, go cry to daddy!_

I turned on my heels and ran back to the house. By that time it was almost dark and dad had left. I told Al what happened and he calmed me down, making me feel like his little sister. That's the first time Al took my side on a fight. And the first time Ed and I had a serious fight.

The next morning, he hadn't returned, and we went in search of him. We were all worried. Mom, Al, and I all left for the tree he had been under earlier. He wasn't there. Al and I started freaking out, but mom just said, _He's probably back home already._ And set a hand on our shoulders as she led us back to the path home.

It seemed to take forever to get home, because mom didn't let us run back. But once we got within view of it, we didn't have to run. Ed came running up to _us, _crying.

_I'm sorry!_ he said, _I won't break anything else, don't leave with dad! Don't leave me!_

I cried too, he thought we were leaving him to go with dad! We said our 'I love you's and had a wonderful lunch together.

* * *

(Age 10)

Mom sent the three of us to go get some fresh herbs, and we were all racing home. "**Last one home's a rotten EGG!**" Ed yelled playfully to Al, running before he even finished speaking. I played too, and ran almost as fast as they did. Almost.

When we got into the yard, I had to stop for a breather, my allergies were acting up. I coughed a few times before heading in after them, only to be run over by them coming out. I never made it to the front door, because they were dragging me away from something. They each held on the my hands, running to Grandma Pinako's house.

"Ed! Al! What's going on?" I yelled as we ran, stumbling over a pothole in the road.

They supported me and didn't let me fall, just continuing to run. Al responded all teary-eyed, "Something wrong!"

Ed snapped at Al, "Shut up, moron!" he picked up his pace and added, "There isn't anything wrong with mom!"

We reached the door moments later, but it felt like hours. I figured out what was going on, and I was on Grandma Pinako's door crying and begging for help along with Ed and Al. She smacked us on the top of our heads and made up calm down and explain.

Al stuttered a few times before Ed interrupted him and explained, "Mom collapsed!"

Even though Grandma Pinako's hit calmed me down, those two words sent me into another fit of wails.

* * *

Pinako exited mom's room and shut the door behind her quietly. She shook her head, "This isn't some over-night sickness. She's been hiding it for years."

I looked at her with wide-eyes, "Is mom going to be okay?" When her eyes softened at us, Al and I whimpered. We knew that look. It was never good. Pity was never good. _Mom, will dad be there for our game? __Softened eyes...__ Sorry, Sweetheart. No._

Ed punched the floor angrily, "You're kidding!" he snapped at Pinako, "It's got to be something else! We have to be able to do something. Any-Anything." He, too started to crumple.

Pinako smiled sympathetically at us and urged for us to visit with her to make mom feel better. We complied in a daze, following her into the room.

"Mom?" I asked tentatively from behind Pinako, "Are you okay?" I asked, practically whimpering.

She laughed lightly, closer to choppy exhaling than laughter, she replied, "I'll be fine, dear." She held her hand out and called softly, "Alphonse, come here sweetheart." Al stepped forward with tears in his eyes and a brave look on his face, even though everyone could see through it.

"Yes?" he asked softly, as if had he spoken louder, his facade and mom would have shattered.

"I love you. You're my little boy, with a heart of gold. Don't let anyone change that, you understand, Alphonse? You never let someone make you think that you have to do something that you know is wrong. And if you're not sure what's right or wrong, follow your hea-" mom began coughing violently, but we all knew what she meant. And were all scared of what was going to happen.

"Edward, Elizabeth." She called. Pinako took Al out of the room and shut the door behind her. We stepped up to mom, and we cried.

"M-Om! Y-ou ca-an't le-leave us-s!" we spoke together, in a garbled mess of sobs and stutters. Mom also cried with us, but much more like an adult. No sobs, no hiccups, no snot, like us little kids. Just a few renegade tears acting of their own free will.

"Babies, Mama loves you so much. Just like I love Alphonse. But he's your younger brother, and he need you two to be strong for him." Mom sighed and looked at the two of us.

She lifted her hand to run it through Ed's hair, and then my own hair. She held up a lock of my hair, golden yellow, down to my waist. She moved her hand to my shoulder and put her thumb on my cheek, and did the same to Ed with her other hand.

For the first time, we hear a sob come from our mother. "You look so-so much like him." I expected him to get mad, but Ed just smiled and said, "I know mom. And Al looks so much like you. That why he's dad's favorite."

She removed her hands and smiled at us, still silently crying. Pinako peeked in the door and told us to come out, that mom needed rest. As we exited, Ed and I grabbed Al and headed for Dad's study.

Mom missed Dad, and we were going to find him for her. So she'd get better.

* * *

I don't remember exactly how the anime goes (Yes, this is based off the anime:3) but i know that I'm at least in the ball park. Just roll with the changes, unless I totally screw something up, then please correct me.


	4. Chapter 4: Alchemists

(Age 11)

Now, Ed and I are in bed, side by side. We knew that our blood connection was strong, because of the transmutation we did when we were young. What we never expected, however, was the connection's ability to inflict one's injuries on the other. Had we completed the back side of the page, thank God we didn't, any little injury we had inflicted upon us would have been doubled onto the other.

Due to Ed and Al's failed transmutation, I lost my left leg along with Ed. The mystic forces took it away from me as I watched Al being taken away from the window. I was helpless, as Ed had insisted that only he and Al do the transmutation. He went as far as to lock the doors and windows, leaving me to watch from outside, being unable to help. This was only days ago, no, hours. Pinako had our wounds bandaged up.

Ed had lost his left leg, right above the knee, during the attempt to bring mom back. Yeah, to bring her back. About the same time that we sent out all the letters to try and get dad back, she died. During the transmutation, Al lost his entire body. Luckily, Ed was quick enough to bind his soul to a suit of armor; at the price of our right arms. Once again, the mystic forces hadn't thought to separate the two of us, but took our body parts as if we were the same. Once again, it was due to our blood connection.

As we lay side by side, I could tell that there was something he had seen. Something I had seen because he had seen it. I knew what it was. He knew what it was. But it was an unspoken vow to never bring it to light. What we had seen was beyond our world. Beyond the rules of equivalent exchange, and something that was rightfully forbidden. So we forbade ourselves from speaking of it.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, hearing Pinako scold Ed, Al and I, and listening to Winry tinkering with Al's newfound 'body'.

* * *

My sleep was short-lived as someone knocked on the door and let themselves in.

Though I was in the back room and Granny was standing in the doorway, I could clearly see the intruder past Pinako, and acted as if I were still asleep. He was a young man, probably only a few years older than us. He looked to be 16 or 17, the youngest they allowed State Alchemists. And boy was he a State Alchemist.

From the distant look in his eyes, to the navy blue and white uniform. His pocket watch could be seen glistening from his left uniform pocket. He must be a sentimental one, having it closer to his heart. Pinako was trying to keep him out, but another one pushed through as well. It was a blonde woman, with a determined look in her eye. Between the two of them, they finally got past Pinako.

"What do you want?" the short woman snapped at the interlopers. The man's attention was focused on her at once.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, now where are the boys?" he demanded. Pinako just gave him a pointed stare. Mustang snapped, "I saw their home, now where the hell are they?"

Pinako admitted defeat, but she wasn't too happy about it. "The three of them are in the back room, resting. You may see them, but I ask that you don't disturb them. They've been through hell." She explained sadly. We must have really upset her.

Pinako stepped aside and allowed Mustang to pass. He stepped inside and his distant look came back to earth. "W-what the hell happened to these three? And who's the girl?" I couldn't help but chuckle. Mustang responded immediately. "What did you three do? Who are you?"

With a grunt I forced myself up with my left hand. God, I hated being right-handed at this moment. "I am Elizabeth Elric. Edward's twin sister. Don't tell me you've heard of my brothers and not me?" I jested. A wave of dizziness hit me and Pinako set my pillow up to support me. "Ask me anything," I offered to the Colonel, "I'll tell you what happened. But just know, we were in the wrong. We know that." I finished solemnly.

"What did you three do?" He demanded, sitting down in an old wooden chair, pulling it up to my bed.

I swallowed. "We tried to bring our mother back." Tears stung at my eyes from what I had seen, but I kept them at bay. I wouldn't cry in front of this stranger.

"Where's your other brother?"

"He's the suit of armor," I replied blankly, "Al come here and show him your blood seal."

When Al stood up, Mustang gasped and the chair he was sitting it screeched against the hardwood floor. Al took off his helmet an revealed an empty suit of armor; save for his seal.

"You're...Empty." Mustang commented, awestruck. "How did _that_ happen?"

I gritted my teeth. "In addition to the makeup of a human, the transmutation took Al's entire body, Ed's left leg and mine as well."

Mustang's eyes darted to my absent right arm. "And your arm?"

"That was a result of Edward binding Al's soul to the suit of armor. It was amazing, you should have seen it. He thought of a way to save our little brother, when I couldn't do a thing." I replied.

"Tell me where you got that circle." He demanded. Of course, a State Alchemist is only here on business. He's probably going to get us in trouble, damn it.

"I wouldn't know. Edward wouldn't let me help with the actual transmutation. I was only allowed to look up and gather the chemical makeup of the new body." I replied shamefully. I should have insisted I helped, or better, that we not go through with it.

"Then where were you during the transmutation?"

"Outside the house, looking in."

"It was pouring out."

"I was supposed to be here, but I had to watch."

"They didn't let you inside?"

"They didn't know I was watching until after. They even locked the doors."

The Colonel blinked in surprise. I guess he was trying to figure out the Elric brothers, and their sister. We sat in an uncomfortable silence until I broke it.

"Colonel, let me explain something you can't figure out on your own," I said tentatively, "Edward is the oldest. I am younger than him by four minutes. Alphonse is our younger brother, by a year. Edward is the leader of the family, since mom died. Alphonse is our moral compass, Pinako is our guardian, and Winry is the one who keeps us in line. I'm just along for the ride, acting the part of little sister to both of them, hell sometimes Winry forgets I'm not her little sister, too."

Mustang remained silent. "I guess you wouldn't understand, State Alchemist. We're not some kids who saw a book with a circle and wanted to play. We were serious. We had training. We fight each other constantly to train, we practice constantly. We wanted our mother back. The only person in this world we thought we had." I scoffed at our antics, "We learned that lesson the hard way." I looked down at my bandages, and Al's suit.

"Come to central." I snapped my attention back to Mustang. "What?"

"You three are the greatest children alchemists I've ever seen. The only alchemists I know of that attempted human transmutation an survived. And a soul bound to a suit of armor? That's unheard of." He replied.

I smiled, "What good would that do us? And besides, we've done human transmutation before, Ed and I. Before we knew it was forbidden."

I saw him stiffen next to me. "Wh-what? When? How?" He exclaimed angrily. Someone doesn't like being out of the 'know'.

I rolled my eyes, "Down boy," I teased. "We were five, Ed and I. A boy named Bradly Jones was teasing us because we weren't identical twins. He made me cry a few times because of it, and Ed had had enough. We dug through our dad's alchemy books and found a blood transmutation. We didn't finish, though. Thank God for that. That connection we made is still there, and it's the reason why I lost my arm and leg along with Ed. I wouldn't have been affected had it not been for that silly little thing."

"Yeah," I heard Ed say in the bed next to me, "It was a pretty stupid thing to do, way back then. Sorry I dragged you into this, Liz." I scowled at him, always trying to be my big-brother-hero. Ugh.

"If I could have smacked you for that, I would have." I replied menacingly. "You know I have to save your ass sometimes. Admit it!"

Mustang interrupted our fight with a chuckle, "The state could use some talents like you. Come to central."

Ed, now fully awake and actively part of the conversation piped up, "And what exactly do we get out of-" I interrupted him as soon as I realized what came out of his mouth and said, "What my idiot means, is equivalent exchange. As an alchemist, I'm sure you get our drift."

Mustang smirked. "As if keeping your taboo a secret wasn't enough?" We swallowed as he continued, "The state has an extensive library, entirely on Alchemy. You could figure out a way to...get your little brother back."

Ed and I took a sharp intake of breath. Al's body? Could we get it back, really?

"What about brother and sister's bodies? Could we fix them?" Al asked hopefully.

Mustang laughed, "If you can figure a way to get an entire body back, why not two arms and legs?"

Al nodded his metal head, "Good, cause they're gonna get fixed first!" Ed made a noise of disagreement.

"Al, we can live with automail. You need your body back first. We can't have you in constant danger of getting your seal destroyed." I replied quickly, shooting down his idea as fast as I could.

Mustang stood and saluted us. "Then I'll see you thr-two in central as soon as you're better."

* * *

I cringed as I heard Winry and Pinako pull on the automail they were attaching to Ed's arm and leg. I knew this wasn't going to feel good, and Ed insisted on going first. I also knew that he wasn't going to scream or cry. He wasn't the type to. He felt like he put Al and me through way too much to allow anyone to feel bad for his own pain.

* * *

I bit my lip as Winry started attaching the nerves to my shoulder. What's worse was that Pinako was attaching the nerves to my leg at the same exact time. To limit the pain, I suppose. I felt my eyes water up and tasted copper in my mouth as my lip began to bleed. Winry stuck a towel in my mouth the moment she saw blood. I gratefully ground my teeth against the fabric instead of my own mouth.

* * *

I watched as Ed and Al sparred, waiting patiently for my own turn. Al moved surprisingly deftly for his size, bobbing and weaving to attack Ed. His size was a definite advantage, allowing him to go on the offense very easily. Ed's size wasn't a disadvantage, however, as his small figure allowed him to jump and move ever quicker than Al. The problem, however, was that Al had not nee for defense, so Ed was constantly on defense in return. He used his right arm as a constant shield, protecting the rest of his body. With one misstep, the spar was over. Ed had slipped on some rocks with his left leg, and fell under Al, leaving himself vulnerable. Finally it was my turn.

* * *

Ed and I sparred next, butting arms constantly. We each had a metal arm and leg, so it was difficult not to. We tried using our advantages, but ended up being equal. There was no way around it. Though Ed was stronger, I was faster. We each had the same automail and same skillset. We were as equal as could be, meaning we were excellent partners.

We bounced around like monkeys, trying to gain the upper hand. He would do a leg sweep, and I would see it coming in time to jump. I would finally pin him, and he'd roll over and jump back up. He'd jump up to kick me, and I'd shield myself with my right arm, forcing him backwards again. This dance continued til dusk.

When Winry came out to call us in for dinner, Ed's attention was drawn to her I smirked as I grabbed him from behind in a hug, trying to pin him. He managed to grab my arm an fling me over him and onto my back.

I coughed and admitted defeat. "Cheating bastard." I grumbled to myself.

"All's fair in love and war, little sister!" He taunted. Yeah, I'll remember that.

* * *

All done with chapter three:3


	5. Chapter 5: Certification

**Alright, so I've now watched both the FMA and FMA:B animes and they're different:/ By a lot. I've heard that FMA:B is closer to the manga, but since I can't read much manga on cause of my flash, I can't confirm that. Bleh. So this story will probably follow more along FMA:B, mainly due to the more detailed plot and backstories, and because of the two, I prefer that one, even if I had to watch more than half of it in English Sub:) But there's no guarantee on any events or plot that happened in FMA:B to happen in here, cause I can only match up so many things with three elrics.**

* * *

** (Age 12)**

****Ed and I left for Central this morning, only to be greeted by whom we now know as Roy and Riza. Just don't tell them I said their first names or they'll have a conniption fit. Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye escorted us to the testing area. Mustang had a few comments to Ed as they lead Miss Riza and I to the area, while we actually had a fairly civil chat. She was polite, but very private-like as well. I suppose I'd have to become an official state alchemist to get anything but chit-chat out of her.

Once in the testing area, there were about forty candidates taking the test with us. Ed and I were separated, not that I blame them, we're twins after all. It was a fifty-question alchemy test. All of it was multiple choice, however, and on a sheet that was easy to see any misplaced answers. We had an hour to complete it. Ed and I finished in half the time. Well, he finished four minutes before I did, but still.

At 11, once all the others were completed with the test, the people grading them tossed out any unfinished tests and the people who submitted them. They even attempted to throw the two of us out, but Ed dema-er, insisted, that we have a fair chance. I asked politely as well, to try and keep the peace. They relented, and graded our tests. We both received a perfect score.

The next part was a demonstration.

* * *

I sat in my seat watching Ed walk up to the man with an eye-patch. He seemed to be important, with several armed guards around him. He was also armed, but with a sword in place of a firearm. The two men next to Ed looked surprised, and saluted the moment they saw him.

"Who's he?" Ed blurted indignantly, not bothering to even try to figure it out for himself.

One of the men next to him smacked him upside the head, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The man said, barely loud enough for me to hear, "That's the Furher, King Bradley. Show some respect, kid."

"Geez, I didn't know." Ed mumbled. I couldn't actually hear him, but I knew he said something along those lines.

The Furher smiled at the three, and spoke to Ed, "Edward Elric, correct?" he didn't even pause as he continued, "It isn't every day that a child is allowed to take the exam, let alone pass it. And I hear that you and your sister made it here today. Congrats on making it this far, now if you would," He motioned to the floor before him, below the steps he stood on, "Please demonstrate this wonderful alchemy you're famous for."

The guard that smacked Ed stepped forward and asked him, "Do you need something to draw a transmutation circle with?"

"Nah, I got it," Ed replied offhandedly.

Dramatically, he took a wide stance and clapped his hands. In a split second, he was on the ground, and on the rise again, with a stone spear forming out of the ground. I wasn't impressed or affected by the spear, circle-less alchemy, or the blue light, but the guards sure were. Dazed, they watched him, not sure of what just happened. Ed soon held his signature spear, complete with the dragon at the blade and everything.

The Furher, however, clapped instead of becoming awestruck. "Alchemy without a circle. Impressive."

Ed looked at the Furher with a funny look, before twirling the spear around, "You know, Furher, you really should come with more protection to these things."

I saw him move before anyone could, simply because I know how to predict his movements. He ran towards the Furher with spear pointed at him, "This could be an opportunity to assassinate V.I.P.s, you know." He had stopped inches from his face, and landed half a dozen pistols pointed at his own face.

The Furher chuckled as Ed removed the spear and the pistols dropped. "You have a nerve of steel. That's good. But you're too naive to think that I need this many guards." The Furher popped his sword from its holster and I barely saw a glint of its reflection as the Furher struck. Ed's spear-head dropped to the ground and he was visibly shaking.

"I-I didn't even see you move." he replied, completely amazed.

* * *

Nervously, I stood before the Furher now. It was my turn, the Furher frightened me, and I had no idea as to what I should do now. I hadn't planned ahead, dammit. When the man asked me if I needed something to draw with, I clenched my jaw and declined. I'd teach my idiot something he would need to know.

I glanced at my brother for encouragement, and then at the Furher's guards, just to check. Lastly, I looked to the Furher himself to see if I should begin. He smiled and nodded for it to start.

I wanted my judgement to be quick, but simple. Prove myself useful dangerous. Not too dangerous, though. I'm not a threat. I gulped down my fear, and did a clap similar to Ed's. I, however, didn't clap as if praying. I put my left hand forward, as if in a fighting position. Then, I drew it back as I pulled my right arm forward, clapping them as my right arm became my front. In that instant, I created a flame that began at my right hand, stopped, and picked back up at my target. My targets. My small targets.

I clamped my eyes shut and waited for the gunshots. I just send flames at the Furher and his guards. If I missed, they can hurt me.

When no gunshots happened, I opened my eyes to see the guards fumbling with their red-hot guns. I did it right, thank God. Which also means...they need new guns. I fused the metal of the gun and the metal of the bullets together. I glanced at the Furher, who didn't even reach for his sword.

"Nice thinking, Miss Elric. But remember, a burnt hand can be dealt with. A sword wound in much harder to deal with." He commented coyly.

I smiled and replied, "With all due respect, Furher, sir, from this distance, I have a much better chance of getting away than my brother did." I could feel Ed's glaring eyes on me, but I just smiled smugly to myself, not daring to look at him.

The Furher laughed at us, at our ridiculous sibling rivalry in this situation, and passed us.

* * *

Colonel Mustang took us to his office to give us our pocket watches, as he was now our ranking officer.

"Good job you two." he congratulated us, handing us our watches. "This means you're officially dogs of the military, how does it feel?"

Ed grabbed his watch and opened his mouth to give some smart-ass remark. I clamped my hand over it, taking my pocket watch with the other. "However you want us to feel," I remarked sarcastically in place of whatever Ed was going to say, "Sir."

Roy smirked at me, "You're going to get along just fine, Elizabeth. And Edward, you will too, as long as you have her with you."

Ed and I saluted like good little dogs and turned to exit. Mustang, however, called us back with a whistle. He has slung his feet up on his desk and was holding out two open letters. They hadn't been sealed at all, and I knew he had read them. Nonetheless, we took them and read them for ourselves.

Mustang interrupted us, saying, "It seems as though the Furher has a sense of humor, Ed. How do you like being the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

He looked up, confused, "FullMetal?"

The colonel explained, "Along with the watch, every alchemist of the state receives a title. Mine is the Flame Alchemist. You are the Fullmetal Alchemist. How does it fit?" He asked again.

This time, Ed replied, "It suits me. I like it," with a slight smile.

Mustang turned to me, "And you?"

I smirked, "I like mine, but do you like being replaced, sir?"

Roy scoffed and pulled his feet off the table, leaning forward towards me. "Replaced?"

I took it as a challenge and put my hands on the table, leaning towards him as well. "By a younger generation, sir."

He rested his head on his hands and replied, "How am I being replaced by something broken, Broken Flame?"

I mimicked his posture and, with a sweet smile, said, "Am I really broken? Though flames are my specialty, they're not the only alchemy I preform." Remembering a newspaper I read, I added, "And a little water doesn't douse my flames."

I could hear him grit his teeth at that. Must be like Ed and his height. I chuckled at my victory, until his smirk returned. My laughter faded as his irritation did.

He remarked coyly, "Well, I don't mind being replaced by a new flame as cute as you." His words knocked the breath out of me. Cute? Cute? Did he seriously just call _me _cute? No.

I turned red in the face with anger. No one ever calls me cute. I want to recognized as an _amazing_ _Alchemist_. Not a **'cute flame'.**

Ed swung around as well, "What did you say to my sister, you bastard?" He snapped angrily.

Mustang blankly replied, "Shut it, pipsqueak."

And with that, the Mustang VS Elric became 1-0, leaving two angry twins headed for home and one really smug bastard back at central.

* * *

**And that's that:3**


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbyes

**I'm typing up the second chapter today for you, nic2mad, thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you like the story so far:)**

* * *

**(Age 12)**

Though I have my brother's temper, and he has mine, some how we still managed to get on the train without killing anyone or going back after Mustang. Well, Ed actually tried it, but he was soon discouraged by Hawkeye's pistol barrel. Instead, we made our way to the station ranting and bickering over who was more insulted and angered by Mustang. Ed won, but only cause he really is short, whereas I'm abso-freaking-lutely amazing, and not cute.

At least by the time we were on the train ride home we had calmed down considerably, and were able to begin a conversation. One that didn't revolve around our hatred of our new ranking officer, or involved plotting ways of his downfall.

I had began thinking of the possibilities. Could Ed and I really get Al's body returned to him? Is it even possible? Are we strong enough? Does his body still exist? If not, what then? Where do we go from there? I was completely and utterly confused, and didn't know where we stood or where our feet were headed.

"Ed, what are we going to do now?" I asked meekly. I've always been like this, I'm strong, stubborn and determined, when I have a cause. But without Ed leading me, who knows what my cause would be. I really am his little sister in a lot of ways. Not that I'd ever tell that idiot, he'd let it get to his head.

He swallowed and shifted in his seat, "Well, Liz, we just got to take one step at a time. We'll take Al with us to Central, that's for sure. Have Winry do any tune-ups on our automail that we need, say our goodbyes."

I shivered from the realization. We didn't really have a home anymore, did we? We haven't had one in over a year. Sure, Winry's and Pinako's house is close, but not the real thing. We have to make one for ourselves, build it, forge it, transmute it. Whatever people do to create a home.

"Ed, is this the last time we're going home?" I said after pondering for a few minutes. I brought my knees up and set my feet in the train seat to hug my legs. I awaited his answer.

Edward sighed before letting his hair fall in his face and grinning his Eddy grin, "Come on, Liz, you know it isn't! I won't let you die, and that old hag Pinako won't lock her doors to us! We'll always be family to them." He replied. I heard his voice waver. He wasn't too sure himself, and yet, here he was, being strong for me? Idiot.

I smacked his as hard as I could with my left hand. I cringed as soon as I saw the tears on his face, but my hand was wet, too. He was crying before I smacked him? Is that why he covered his face with his hair? I thought back to all the rough times we've had. How many times has he let his hair fall like that? How often does he try and be strong for Al and me, when we're supposed to be twins, dammit!

"Ed, you idiot!" I cried before bursting into tears as well. I threw down my legs and swung myself over the gap of the train seats to hug him.

We sat like that until Resembool was in sight, with my arms slung around him, and his wrapped around me. I was crying, he was crying. But by the time we arrived back home, our tears had dried into salty tracks on our faces and we had a brand-new resolve for ourselves. We wouldn't cry in front of Al. We would stay strong for him. For each other. For everyone back home.

* * *

Granny Pinako insisted we have dinner before heading back to central. She wasn't too happy about us becoming dogs, but it was our decision and she respected that. She didn't like Mustang too much, either. We agreed and told her what he said to us. Much to our dismay, she found it quite amusing, agreed with _him_ and didn't dislike him as much.

Winry did some tinkering on our arms and legs, and made sure all nerves were attached. I hated that part. It was so painful whenever she messed with the nerves of the automail.

Once we were done with that part, Pinako had already finished dinner and had Alphonse set the table for everyone. There were two or three different dishes, courtesy of Pinako, and I liked two of them very much. Unfortunately, Granny decided to piss of Ed and give him milk with his food. Granted, she gave everyone milk, but I have no doubt in my mind she did it just to aggravate Ed.

"I am not drinking that." Ed responded calmly to Winry's request to drink the cursed beverage.

"Ed, if you don't, you'll stay a midget all your life!" She snapped at him, going straight for the jugular.

Ed boiled as he raged, "**Who the hell are calling a pint-sized midget?**" I rolled my eyes and answered for her.

"Idiot, she only called you a midget. You just called yourself pint-sized. Maybe if you drank a pint of milk in your lifetime you wouldn't be the size of it." I replied smirking.

Pinako jumped right in as well, fiery as ever, "Dear, don't criticize your brother. A cute girl like yourself should be more lady-like."

"Oh, no you didn't! I am not cute!" I roared in reply, stabbing my mashed potatoes with a spoon.

The table remained in deadlock for a few seconds, with everyone staring at the others. Den broke the silence by barking at our unusual quietness. We all grinned as laughed it off.

* * *

After eating, though, Ed and I decided to return to our house to look at it. We hadn't been there since mom died, really. But in actuality, we hadn't been there since we tried to bring her back.

A tried to tag along, but I rejected him, having a bad feeling of returning to our house. I felt as if something wasn't finished. Something is wrong.

We could see the house as plain as ever, with our swing in the front yard on the tree. Ed yelled to me, "I'll race you home!" as he began running, that cheater.

I caught up to him quickly enough, both of us bursting into the door together at the same time. We laughed like children again, but it faded at the realization at we, at age twelve, weren't children anymore. We were, but we weren't. The somber feeling also arose from being in this house again.

Six years since dad left. Two years since mom died. A year since we left. And we thought we'd never come back, not after seeing that thing.

I gasped. The failure. What happened to it? Did we...? Did it...? Oh God, is it still...?

"E-Ed." I gasped out, about to be sick from just remembering that thing. "What happened to th-the thing we cre-ated?"

Ed had forgotten as well by the looks of it. We had practically passed out from the pain and bloodloss at the time. We ha Al to care for. We had automail to have put on. We had to recover. Yet how did we forget that _thing_?

We turned the corner where we had set up the circle in dad's old study. Ed went first, and I shouldn't have entered after him. The creature itself was gone, with only the dark stain of where it once was remaining. We couldn't look at it for long. I got sick, and Ed had to leave the room with me in tow. Pinako must have buried it or done something, thank god we had her.

"Liz," he panted, dragging me completely out of the house, "Never again. We never set foot in that house again. Understood? We should burn it. There's no coming back. There'll be no home to come back to." He declared to me.

"Do you want me to..?" I asked, trailing off. Ed nodded.

"Al and the others will come, seeing the fire." he added somberly. We wanted to forget. This time for good.

I clapped and the house began to burn.

* * *

Alphonse's helmet glowed from the fire. Edward's face glowed from the fire. Pinako's face glowed from the fire. Winry's tears glistened from the fire. I smiled to myself when Edward noticed them, too.

"What are you crying for?" Ed asked her gently.

Winry made not attempt to wipe off her tears or stop. She just sniffled and looked at him. "Because you won't! None of you stubborn Elrics will cry when you need to!"

Edward froze. He gulped before reaching over and hugging her. "Don't cry because of us. Don't cry because of me."

Winry hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It's not_ because_ of you. It's _for_ you." she insisted.

* * *

We left the next morning. Winry cried again, but this time Edward had no kind words to comfort her with. He's such an idiot.

At least I know he truth. One of these days I'm going to have a sister-in-law. Even if Edward doesn't think he loves Winry, everyone else _knows._


	7. Chapter 7: Lior

**Hello, you wonderful people:) So this is where everything gets a little skewed. The two animes are very different, but I've watched them both. While I previously said I'd be leaning towards FMA:B, there will be some elements of FMA, too. Mainly because I like them:) Enjoy, and if you have any ideas, just say so!**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

For the past two and a half years, Mustang has had the three of us-Ed, Al and me- on civic duties, with free time to research the stone. Personally I don't really get him. He wanted us to join, but we have very little to do now. Mainly we're holed up in the library, researching and reading and referencing and cross-referencing too many books. Books. Books. The occasional Journal. Books. I am so damn sick and tired of paper; I just want to get out and do something! I'm not one for sitting round and reading all damn day!

I was beyond relieved when Edward told me about an important lead he'd found. We were headed to a little town with some big miracles happening. We weren't sure of any details, but some major rumors were circulating about a man bringing the dead back to life.

Edward had sent Alphonse to buy the train tickets and we were about to head out. Walking behind my brother, I noticed he had grown a bit, and his hair had grown a lot. He had his golden hair in a neat braid, laying on his red coat which bore Izumi's mark. I fingered my matching braid which resided on my blue uniform coat. I hadn't realized I stopped until Edward stopped as well.

"What's the matter?" he asked, definitely worried. I guess I wasn't usually this quiet.

I shook my head in response, getting my message across. I had one last glance at him before he turned and continued walking, with only an off-handed shrug in reply. His bangs were parted right down the middle, with a strand of hair sticking all but straight up. I bit my lip and played with my own bangs. They matched his, save for the single strand. I'll be changing that later on.

* * *

We had taken the train all the way to Lior. It wasn't a silent ride, Ed and Al were chatting the entire time, but I couldn't help but feel like less than an individual. All this time I've been following Ed. I ask him and Al for advice. I ask them what's next. At some point I even started wearing my hair the same as Ed. And he's a guy.

Their conversation slowed down, and I hadn't been paying much attention, so I just blurted my question to Ed. "How long has my hair been the same as yours?"

Ed froze and blinked for a second or two. "Huh? What do yo-" His eyes trailed down my bangs to my braid, "Oh. I don't know." he shrugged. "I guess as long as you thought your brother was awesome enough to imitate." He replied, relaxing into his seat.

I gave him a deadpanned look and shifted my gaze to Alphonse. "Do you know, Al?" I asked curiously.

Al shifted in his seat, "Uh, I'm not sure. Probably since...Well Ed started growing his hair out once we moved in with Pinako. So as soon as it got longer you guys had the same hairstyles."

I nodded, that long? I retreated back into my isolation and let them talk the rest of the train ride.

* * *

So there we found ourselves, sitting at a little drink stand in the middle of the little desert town of Lior. We must have been quite a sight to see, with Al barely fitting under the pavilion of the stand, Ed in his bright red coat, and me, with glares to kill. I recognize now, at least, that my anger was completely misdirected, I was just agitated that I had only really been around Ed and Al for the longest time, and lost quite a bit of my femininity. Hell, my hair was exactly like Ed's!

Still gritting my teeth, I definitely noticed the man behind the bar avoiding any kind of eye contact with me, looking to Ed and Al instead. I relented, and tried to ease my anger by chewing on the straw of my orange drink. The man's eyes dashed between Ed and Al a few times before asking, quite bluntly, "Are you guys street performers?" He continued cleaning cups behind the counter as if it was a regularly occurring question.

Ed just about choked on his drink. He set down his cup completely, "Seriously? Do we _look _like street performers to you?"

The guy paused with the rag in the cup, "Well, yeah." Edward sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, lets go." He hopped down from the bar stool and I almost giggled at the height he lost. Almost. Al, on the other hand, was taller once he got down and smacked his head on the pavilion which he was so narrowly missing while seated. He let out a little squeak of surprise, and I cringed as the radio which had been broadcasting some preacher smashed into bits on the ground.

The man snapped up to the counter to look over at the damage, "Easy! I didn't mean anything, boys!" I shot a look at him, and he added, "And miss."

"Sorry, accident. We'll fix it, don't worry." Ed reassured the man. And there I was, content to just leave. Then again, I was still irritated in general, nothing towards anyone in particular.

"How? The radio's smashed beyond repair!" He cried in disbelief. Why would he believe us? A couple of kids and a suit of armor. Real convincing.

Ed scoffed, "Watch and learn, Gramps."

Alphonse then took that as a cue. He drew a transmutation circle, with the center encompassing the broken radio. I felt my anger and overall annoyance ease up a bit once the familiar and comforting blue lights of alchemy started up.

Al stood up with a brand-new radio intact inside his chalk-circle. "Amazing!" I heard from behind me, where the man stood inside his drink stand.

I turned as he continued speaking, "It's a miracle! You've been touched by the sun god, Leto. Just like Father Cornello!"

"Who?" Ed asked, but before anyone answered, I tried to clear things up.

"It wasn't a miracle like you're thinking."

"It's alchemy," Al finished for me.

A small crowd had formed due to the flash of alchemic light. "Right," A young man from the crowd said, "I've heard of them. There are even state ones."

Edward smirked proudly. "Then maybe you've heard of us, The Elrics."

The drink shop owner reiterated, "The Elrics? Hm."

The same young man, and a friend of his, piped up again, "Hey, I've heard of them." The other continued with, "Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist and Eizabeth Elric, The Broken Flame Alchemist, right?"

I was surrounded by a few people wanting to know about flame alchemy, and Al surrounded by some supposedly 'understanding' why he was called the Fullmetal Alchemist. I just chuckled, and told them, "I'm not too sure how exactly I do it. It has to do with flammable gases in the air, and creating a spark with my hands, though." The group continued in awe until a ruckus by Al and Ed interrupted them.

Someone- no, many someones- had mistaken Alphonse for Edward and when he corrected them, everyone looked to Ed, thinking the same thing. Nothing happened until someone spoke three unforgivable words in Ed's book, "That little guy?"

He went off in a rage, vowing to show everyone 'little' and definitely showing everyone in Lior his short temper. _"Edward." _I whispered menacingly, _"Don't think I will hesitate to char your sorry, short ass."_ Eh, maybe my temper hadn't exactly cooled off, either.

* * *

Once everyone had finally cooled off. Yes, it took the Elric twins quite a while to cool off, we stood at the drink stand still. 'Father Cornello' could be heard in the background still, so we had to ask about him and his miracles. They might be the lead we found by the rumors.

"Who is this guy, Father Cornello?" I asked the drink stand guy.

"He's our leader, the leader of the town." He replied, obviously shaken up by my and Edward's temper. To think that the little ones have short fuses while the big one is like a teddy bear is pretty ironic.

"Yeah," One of the guys from the crowd agreed, "We were pretty lost before he came and taught us the ways of the sun god, Leto."

"He grants eternal life to the faithful believers!" Another cried happily.

"He can even resurrect the dead in the name of Leto."

"His miracles are proof of Leto's truth!"

Edward's expressions were barely there at all as he asked, "This guy's claiming he can bring back the dead?" He paused slightly, "Now that's something I got to see," Ed seemed really skeptical, and I felt the same. I couldn't tell by looking at Al's metal being, but I knew he'd have mutual feelings on the matter as well.

* * *

We were lucky enough to come into town on a day when Cornello was showing a miracle. He stood in front of a great church with a statue of a man with a crown and scepter that gave the impression of the sun. He picked a small rose from his pocket, and held it in his hand. The red ring on his finger glinted as he blew and transformed the small rose into a giant flowery sculpture. The red light that was emitted left me feeling uneasy, and down right suspicious.

"So that's how it goes, huh? What do you guys think?" Edward asked, looking back at us. I glanced once more over the crowd and at Cornello.

"There's nothing _to_ think." Al replied.

"Alchemy." I added. Alphonse nodded, "No doubt about it."

"Yeah," Ed replied, deep in thought, "But somehow he's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange!"

"You're right," I said to Ed, "The mass shouldn't have been changed, not by that huge of an amount."

Al turned to face us, "And to turn organic matter into inorganic?" He sighed, "I don't get how that's possible unless-"

My eyes snapped to his ring. That's it. "The ring is a stone."

* * *

As soon as the crowds dispersed, we made our way into the church. I was a bit surprised to see a girl already in there. She was kneeling down by the alter, praying to Leto. She had dark brown hair that went down her back, on top of her plain white dress.

"-hear my prayer. I beg of you." Edward stood close by, in between the two rows of pews, listening in. I would say something about that, but Al and I were too, standing right next to our brother. The girl lifted her head up, an I could see that her bangs were dyed a dark pink, nearly red color. "Bring him back!"

"So," Edward interrupted her prayer, "This is the almighty Leto, huh?"

I could hear he gasp slightly in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure and stood up to greet us, "W-Welcome, Are you interested in Letoism?"

"Nope, not really. We're not the religious kind." Edward replied bluntly. I swear he has no tact, whatsoever.

She lowered her head slightly, "That's too bad. To know god, is to know hope and to receive divine grace. Through Leto, all things are possible." She looked at Edward specifically, "If you were to believe, I'm sure he would bless you," I know where this is going, "And make you _taller!_" I stifled a giggle as Ed began his rant on him not being short.

Agitated, he took a seat in the front pew and got straight to the point. "What about the resurrection of the dead, do believe in that, too?" he asked slightly sarcastically. He knew as well as I did that this girl wanted someone back, he'd heard her prayer just as well as Al and I did.

"Yes." she replied whimsically.

I sighed along with Ed. This poor girl is only going to get hurt in the end. Let's hope she doesn't get as desperate as we did. Ed dug into his pocket and pulled out his notebook.

"Water, thirty-five liters. Carbon, twenty kilograms. Ammonia, four liters. Lime, one-point-five kilograms. Phosphorus, eight-hundred grams," Ed listed. I saw the pink-top getting pretty confused. I, on the other hand, was getting agitated and annoyed all over again. How dare Edward read off those? Al and I have that list memorized. I could recite those damn ingredients in my sleep.

Edward continued without hesitation, "Salt, two-hundred and fifty grams. Saltpeter, one hundred grams," He snapped his notebook shut, "And fifteen other elements in trace amounts."

"H-Huh?" she asked, completely confused.

"That list right there," Ed stated, hunching over, "represents the complete chemical makeup of the human body for an average adult. It's been calculated and recalculated, down to the micrograms." He took a deep breath and sat straight up again, "And still there has never been a single report of creating a human life."

Ed's expression turned to a scowl as he asked, "And you're trying to tell me that you can do with praying that modern science has failed to do?"

"Lift thy voices to god! And the Prayers of the faithful shall be answered!" she replied, as if reciting some verse of her holy book.

Edward laughed, "Did I mention? The ingredients I listed, a kid could buy with the spare change in his pocket down at any market! Guess humans are pretty cheap." I gritted my teeth. Ed needs to pull it together. It's not just this girl he's affecting with his words. Al and I can hear as well.

"No," she replied, "We-We're all children of god, created in his image!" She was loosing it. Ed, don't push her too far.

"You have to understand," he said, somewhat reasonably, "We alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in concepts like 'god' that can't be proven. We observe the physical world and the laws which govern it, to try and learn the truth. Ironic, isn't it? Through our applications of science, we're almost able to play 'gods' ourselves." He laughed without amusement. He must be thinking of what happened, damn him.

"So you're putting yourself on the same level as god?!" she cried, "That's just-just sheer arrogance!"

"You know," Edward replied, "There's an old myth of a hero who flew on wings, made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close," I looked at Al, and he looked at me. In that moment I could see his old face, with a look of utter disappointment and sadness. "His wings melted and he came crashing back to earth. Right, Al, Liz?" He glanced at us from the side.

And crashed we have. "Brother," Al tried to say.

"Well, this is difficult for me to ask, Miss," Edward interrupted, "but do you think that your Father Cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me?" he bowed and I resisted the urge to call him out on his sudden 'change of heart'.

"Of course!" she chirped brightly, "If anyone can lead you to the creator's light, he can!"

* * *

She began leading us right away, and asked a man for a conference with Father Cornello. We gave our names as the Elrics, obviously. While we waited for confirmation, I spoke to Rose, whose name I'd recently learned, a few paces away from the boys.

"U-uhm, Rose?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" she replied brightly. I swear she seems forced right now. I can't have been too long since she lost whoever she's trying to get back.

"How should I say this...?" I muttered, "Uh, uhm, in case you didn't know, I've been living with my brothers my entire life," Damn, of course I have, they're my brothers! "A-and, I haven't really been around girls when I was growing up, not for several years now, anyway." I stopped. How should I ask to be a girl? I am a girl! But, not a girl-girl! I'm like, a guy-girl!

"You've become more like a boy than a girl? Or at least that's how it seems sometimes?" she asked gently, with an amused smile.

I nodded sadly, "Edward is my twin, ad we've been so close for forever! But I just noticed today, we have the same looks. And it's okay for him, but I don't want to look like a boy. Even our hair is braided the exact same way every day!" I cried quietly.

Rose put her hand on my shoulder-my human shoulder, "Elizabeth. You're very beautiful. You may be a little rough around the edges from growing up with such rowdy brothers, but even the most beautiful rose has some hardy thorns." I smiled at her.

I'm beautiful? I never get compliments like that. The closest thing is when Mustang tries to piss me off by calling me cute. "Thank you so much, Rose!"

* * *

**Wow, it took a while to type this up, and it was over 5,000 words! so I broke it up into two chapters:3**


	8. Chapter 8: Father Cornello

A man then entered the room where we were waiting. "Father Cornello is very busy, but he's decided to spare a moment for you three," the man stated, motioning for us to follow.

The four of us formed a small group and followed the man through a doorway. Ed replied, "Thanks, we won't take too much of his time."

"Good. Then it's agreed." The man said ominously. I heard the door shut roughly behind us, and a spun to see another man blocking us in. "We'll make this quick. I spun again only to be stopped by the guards by the door. Al had a gun to his helmet, the man leading us had turned around and pulled a gun.

"Brother Cray!" Rose exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Rose," Cray explained, "These heathens have come to discredit Father Cornello! They're evil. This is Leto's will." He cocked the gun.

"Brother-" Rose tried to plead, but Edward interrupted her.

"Well, like you said, let's make this quick!" he heaved one guard over his shoulder and onto his back. I took that as a cue to flip and disarm the guards holding me. Alphonse punched Cray, and his gun slid to Rose's feet. The last one tried to run, but Ed picked up the staff he'd been carrying and chucked it at his feet, making him trip and fall on his face.

"What's all this?" A voice bellowed from behind me. I turned around and found Father Cornello standing only paces away from us. "Ah, the FullMetal Alchemist, welcome to the home of our sacred order!"

Rose brightened up, "Father Cornello!"

Cornello continued, "I must apologize for the guards' behavior. They seem to have been misguided. Now, have you come to learn the way of Leto?"

"Not exactly," Edward replied, "But there are some things I'm pretty curious about. Like why you're using alchemy to trick the people of Lior." he accused. Rose looked to Cornello expectantly.

"Alchemy? Could mere alchemy create something out of nothing?" To demonstrate, he put his hands together. The sickening red glow appeared again as a small statue of Leto formed in his hand.

"That's what confused us at first, but then-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Let's cut to the chase. We know you have the philosopher's stone. That's how you're not exchanging equivalently. Now hand over the ring, Cornello." I demanded. Edward certainly has a way with beating around the bush.

Cornello's eyes shot to his ring before he replied, "The ring is a ring. Nothing more, it is from god alone which I derive my power!"

"Still selling that line, eh?" Edward snapped, his temper flaring, "If that's the case I'll have to beat some truth out of you!" Edward started marching towards Cornello, determined to get the ring.

"My, you are quite the heathen. Rose, dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, Father?" she replied obediently.

"Pick up that gun at your feet." he ordered. Edward had stopped walking and was looking at Rose.

"U-uh, Okay." She picked up the gun, but did nothing more. She looked to Cornello for the next order.

"Now I want you to shoot the fullmetal alchemist." he demanded. My gaze shot up to him, he's asking her to do his dirty work?!

I waited for Rose's answer, "F-Father, I can't do that!" she cried. I noticed she still held onto the gun, however.

"I am Leto's messenger! My word is the word of Leto himself! It is the will of god, shoot him, Rose!"

Rose stood there, with the gun close to her, shaking. "Rose! Who pulled who from the depths of despair when your fiance died last year from the accident? Who lead you to god's light?" he cried, urging her to do his bidding.

"You did, Father!" she cried, shaking even more.

"And what did I promise you?!"

"I-If I believed and stayed faithful in my prayers, that you would bring him back!" she shouted, holding the gun out towards Edward, prepared to shoot. "I-I'm sorry, I have no choice." she whispered to Ed, and herself.

"Even when he's been lying?!" I shouted at her.

Her head turned to me, "You're wrong! I've seen his miracles!" she cried in response.

"Fine," Edward declared, "Then shoot."

Rose clamped her eyes shut and held the gun out, shaking. A gunshot reverberated off of the walls, followed immediately by a clank of metal.

"Al!" Ed and I shouted at once. The shot had knocked him clean over, but at least it didn't go near his blood seal.

Rose thought she killed him, however, and gasped. Her shaking resumed stronger than before and she dropped the gun.

"You have done well, Rose. Leto is pleased. Now pick up the gun and shoot the twins, too." Cornello commanded.

Al sat back up, without his helmet on, and said, "Haven't you made her do enough already?" I relished Cornello's shock and dismay at my headless brother.

"B-but your h-head, I-I thought-" Rose stammered, unable to finish.

"Don't worry about it," Ed replied, holding Al's head for him, "He's pretty sturdy." Ed knocked on Al's chest plate.

"Yeah! See, no harm done." Al added, bending over slightly to show Rose his empty shell.

Rose's eyes were huge and she was in utter shock. She seemed frozen in place until she began backing up like a trapped animal. It was all too much for her.

"An empty suit of armor, that walks and talks?! No doubt about it, Rose! He is an unspeakable evil that must be eradicated!" Cornello cried, backing up to the wall. He slammed open a little hatch on the wall and flipped a lever. A beast stepped out of the shadows, I presume from inside some sort of cage or cell. "And my Chimera should do the job nicely!"

"_That's_ what you've made with the stone?!" I cried

Edward scoffed, "That and cheap parlor tricks! That's pretty twisted, Cornello!"

He clapped and transmuted his signature spear for a weapon and I readied my stance. He played close combat, I went for long-distance. Al stayed towards the back, trying to convince Rose he wasn't evil, and to protect her. I faintly heard Cornello's awe over the lack of a circle, but was too focused on the chimera to care.

I clapped and aimed a flame right at its mane, for it's upper body was that of a lion. A little fun fact: a lion's mane is so thick it protects the lion's vulnerable neck. With my fire, I scorched it right off to help Ed's attack. Unfortunately, my attack backfired as the beast lashed out in response. It slashed Ed's spear and tore into his left leg. Or would have had it not been automail.

The lion-claws shattered this time. "What?!" Cornello bellowed, "That's impossible! The chimera's claws can cut through iron!" Ed round-house kicked the beast quite a distance away.

He chuckled, "But they don't do so well against steel, do they?"

The chimera had had enough of Ed, and decided to come after a seemingly easier target; me. I turned as quick as I could to clap, but the beast's jaws clamped onto my right arm before I had a chance to finish my flame. I snorted rather unlady-like at its attempts to chew through my arm.

"You like that, Chimera? How about-" I brought my left leg straight into the chimera's gut, forcing its jaws to release and for it to fly backwards, "this!"

I stood with Ed, pretty worn out. I don't use sheer force too often. That's Edward's forte, not mine. We stood before Cornello, with my automail arm clearly shown through my torn uniform jacket, and Ed's automail leg clearly showing though his torn black pants.

"Your arm! Your leg! A hollow brother! I understand, now!" Cornello cried, piecing everything together. Edward stripped himself of his red jacket, revealing his automail arm as well. I also removed my hindering jacket. "You attempted the one thing that is forbidden! You attempted the act that even the most novice alchemist knows never to try!"

I gritted my teeth and readied myself for a fight, "Why don't you come on down, Cornello!" I taunted.

"We'll show you who's a novice, damn it!" Edward shouted.

Cornello looked at Rose, who was positively frightened. "Rose, look at these three. Their sins! They attempted human transmutation, the greatest taboo of alchemy. They were so arrogant they believed they could bring someone dead back to life!"

I looked at Rose sadly, holding up my arm for her to see. I flexed my metallic hand, making a fist and unfurling it, "Rose, am I still beautiful? Even with thorns as gnarly as these?" I clenched my fist and let it rest at my side, "Or am I too different from the way your god 'Leto' is to be considered anything but a sinful, evil heathen?"

Edward did the same, having something of his own to ask of her, "Take a good look Rose. This is what happens when you try and play god. Is this what you want?"

Cornello laughed loudly, and we snapped our attention to him. "The fullmetal alchemist! Not even half a man! Hell, not even half a boy!"

"And you?" he snapped, "A phony who can't do anything without that stone! Hand it over!"

Al tried to reason with Cornello like Al does, "Father, we just want to take it before you get hurt. Its powers are too great for an inexperienced person to handle."

"So you can use it?!" Cornello cried, raising his staff to his opposite hand, "If you're so eager to play god, let me send you to meet him!" The ring glowed as he transformed the staff into a rotating gun, and aimed it at us. He shot without warning, but Ed was quicker. He made a wall to protect us.

"Nah," he replied, "God and I don't get along too well. Even if I did go, he'd probably just send me right back here!"

Al picked up Rose and tried heading for the door. Cornello didn't hesitate to shoot at him the moment he moved from behind the wall, even while carrying Rose. "This way!" Ed cried, going to a wall. He quickly transmuted a door and we were on our way. We were running like hell out of church like the heathens we are.

* * *

I scolded Ed for laughing about running over those poor men, "I don't care that they're working under Cornello! Rose pretty much was too, but she didn't know he was a fake!"

"Whatever." He pouted slightly, knowing I had won. "Right now we need a plan, to get the word out of Cornello's fraud."

Al stepped forward, setting Rose down. "Remember the broken radio? That gave me an idea."

l explained his idea and with a few tweaks to it, it was set in motion.

* * *

So here I am, waiting for Al's contraption and Ed's speech to make themselves known. All I had to do was listen to the peoples' conversation and correct any misgivings.

There was a loud screeching noise from the radio-bell thing that Al was supposed to create. I could be heard all through Lior. Then Cornello's voice boomed through, very loudly.

"Ask your questions." I must admit, it seemed like an interview, the way the boys timed it.

"_Wow._" I exclaimed in false amazement. "Only my first day here and there's an interview with the famous Father Cornello?!" If any attention wasn't on the broadcast, it was now.

"If you can do anything with the philosopher's stone, why waste it on phony miracles for the people of Lior?" That was definitely Ed's voice.

"Because, with each miracle I preform, I gain more followers to the order. These people will lay down their lives for my sake! I'm slowly bulding an army of holy warrior unafraid to die, because they think I can actually bring them back! In just a few more years, I'll have enough believers to release them onto the world and will use the philosopher's stone to tear this country apart!" Cornello then began cackling quite heavily.

I was shocked at how easily he fell into that.

Edward's laugh joined in, not to be unnoticed by Cornello, "Wait, what are you laughing about?"

"I knew it, you really are a novice, aren't you?" I imagined Ed showing him some microphone or something, just to spite him.

It was silent for a moment before there was a cry of anger, "Why you! How long has that been on?!"

"From the start. Your _believers_ heard everything."

"How could you?! You'll pay dearly for this!"

There was a sound that very few people in this town would recognize right after. The sound of transmutation.

"Sorry! Not today! Just face it, you're out-classed here." I almost smacked my face. Has he forgotten that we can still hear?

"I am without rival!" Cornello cried, and another transmutation went off. This one was followed by a cry of dismay.

"It's a rebound." Edward stated.

"No! I won't be disgraced like this!" He cried, and sounded like he was in pain. The sound of transmutation went off again, "Now behold the messenger of the Sun God, Leto!"

There was a loud crash and I knew that they had left the room. I decided to wait by the garden near the church, it's very pretty there.

* * *

"And the stone?" Al asked after Ed retold the tale of what happened after the crash.

"It was a fake. I'm sorry, Al," He knocked on Al's chest plate, "I thought we found the way to get your body back."

I stood a few paces away, letting them have their brotherly moment, when I heard footsteps racing our way.

"Give me the stone!" Rose's voice cried, "Give me the philosopher's stone!" I turned to see her with gun in hand, pointing it directly at us.

Edward sighed, "Like I just told Al, the stone was a fake, and it's shattered now."

"Liar!" she cried desperately. "You're going to use it to get your bodies!" I would have agreed with her, had the stone not been a fake, or had she stopped there. But no, she continued, "You're going to try and bring your mother back!"

I was at her side in an instance, though I wasn't too far off to begin with. I smacked the gun out of her hand with my right arm before she had a chance to touch the trigger. "Does your god have no mercy? No forgiveness? No Repentance? No, he doesn't! Did Al get any mercy, only ten years old, when his entire body was taken from him, because we convinced him to help us get our mother back? And this!"I showed her my right arm, "is this not repentance enough for anything?! For weeks we had no way to move, not even in a wheelchair because we had only one arm! Then, when we decided to get automail, do you understand the pain of having this put onto you? Having every. Single. Nerve. being reattached, and feeling nothing but pain? And the rehabilitation! If we moved too much, the weight of the metal caused massive bleeding! Doesn't that seem enough repentance to you?! What were you doing at age eleven?! I was crying from the pain of automail! Ed was crying for making his little brother into a suit of armor! And Al? At age ten, he was no longer _able_ to cry because of what we'd done."

My breathing had turned ragged and shaky. There was a single thread that I was holding onto, but I wouldn't dare let go and allow Al to see me cry. I let go of that thread as Edward's hand touched my shoulder. Still refusing to let Al see my tears, I didn't turn to face him, but kept my back to him.

"People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not now, not ever." He took a deep breath, "Not ever."

Rose fell to her knees, crying and mumbling to herself, 'he promised' 'if I prayed' 'bring him back', were the parts I could hear, but I got the gist of what she meant. "That hope was all I had left!" She cried louder, so we could hear her, "What am I supposed to do now?" I walked past her, it was all I could do to keep my crying silent, I couldn't answer her. "Tell me what to do!"

Ed and Al walked past too, but Ed stopped, "I can't tell you that, Rose. You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk, keep moving. You've got two good legs, so get up and use them." Then he began walking again, with Al and I in tow.

* * *

**Technically part of the previous chapter, but who cares? :) hope you enjoyed nonetheless:)**

**Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Alchemist Killer

(Age 15)

In the next few few weeks, nothing big had happened. We'd been staying in standard quarters, with a special co-ed exception for us siblings. Everything was calm and complacent, with only some repairs and other civic duties for us to take care of. It wasn't until the Alchemist killer popped up that we had issues again.

It happened when we were visiting Colonel Mustang's office to get any new assignments. We had hit a dead end with Lior and were simply digging around for any fresh leads in our free time.

Breda and Havoc sat on one side of the table, with their backs to us as we entered, finishing up some of Mustang's work. Hawkeye and Falman stayed on the other side, also doing Mustang's work. Fuery sat with Breda and Havoc, fiddling with his radio. It was really beat up, and looked like a hand me down.

As we entered, Havoc was holding a piece of paper that resembled a report, "Who's this?" he asked, looking at the picture.

Falman, who had probably just handed him the paper, replied, "That's Lieutenant Yoki. He was using the Youswell coal mine to line his own pocket while stationed there. The Elrics exposed the thief and now he's on the run."

Havoc went to work on the paper, doing who knows what with it, and Hawkeye spoke to Fuery, who was still fiddling with the busted radio, "Master Sergeant Fuery, How's the radio?"

He grimaced and removed the headphones from his ears, "The receiver on this thing's seen better days. I'm gonna have to replace it." I chuckled, he's got an alchemist for a commanding officer who can't even fix a radio?

"I got it," I replied, bringing attention to the fact that the three of us had entered. Fuery and Breda seemed surprised, as to be expected since they had their backs to us. I was a bit shocked that Havoc had noticed our arrival before I spoke, however. Nonetheless, I clapped my hands, being extra careful not to make a spark, and touched the radio. The familiar blue glow touched the room for a few seconds before dispersing completely. A new, shiny radio was left.

"A-Ah, Thanks!" Fuery stuttered, still a little shocked.

"Welcome back, boys," Hawkeye stated, not looking up just yet. She heard me let out a frustrated grunt and she added, "And Elizabeth." She shuffled a few papers and finally looked at the three of us, "Go on in, the colonel is expecting you."

Edward's entire atmosphere shifted into a much darker one, "Of course he is."

We entered anyway and sat down on the two couches. I sat next to Edward, and Alphonse next to me. I couldn't take being squashed in the middle, so I reluctantly stood and took a seat on the couch parallel to the one I had originally sat on, facin gmy brothers.

"Hello," Mustang greeted, "It's good to have time to actually talk to you three, rather than giving you a folder and letting you loose." It was true, he's been so busy that the moment we've entered his office recently we've been all but swatted out with our assignment.

He cleared his throat and I kept my gaze at my brothers, one with a blank expression like always and the other looking very annoyed and impatient. "I wanted to congratulate you three on the success in Lior," I snapped my head to him, was he being sarcastic? "and I wanted to ask what became of the lead."

Edward sighed, "It was a fake," he scratched the back of his head, "but the power Cornello gained from it wad real enough. He even had a huge chimera transmuted."

"Yeah," Al chimed in, "I don't know how he did that. We're not very familiar with bio-alchemy."

"I'm a bit curious, too." I added, thinking of the possibilities. An arm or a leg didn't require a soul to create. For that matter, a whole body doesn't either, I mean, we _have _Al's soul!

Edward nodded, "Might be worth looking into." he mumbled off-handedly.

"Sounds like you need a specialist," Mustang offered, flipping through some papers in his desk drawer, "Shou Tucker, The Sewing-Life Alchemist. He's done a lot of research into chimera transmutations, even creating one himself. I'll introduce you."

"Thank you so-"

"Why're you acting to civil?! What is it you want?" Ed jumped up angrily, interrupting Al's gratitude.

Mustang gritted his teeth and forced a smile, "Don't get me wrong, FullMetal. Doing you a favor is just better than being indebted."

Edward eyed him uneasily, "Fine," he relented, content with having the introduction, "Come on, lets get going."

He and Al exited, with Mustang and I close behind. Once they were through the door, I stopped and held my arm across the doorway, halting the Colonel. I knew I had a few seconds before Ed and Al realized we had stopped.

"Mustang," I whispered, "I've been hearing things around town, about an alchemist getting killed. What's going on, should we know about this?"

He froze, I'm guessing he wasn't expecting me to know about the IronBlood Alchemist just yet. "No, you shouldn't." He replied curtly.

"Then I'll do some of my own research. Ed and I aren't attached at the hip, you know," I paused, leaning towards him as threateningly as I could muster, "And I know for a fact that researchers get in trouble. Is there _anything_ I should know?" I reiterated, more sternly and demanding.

Mustang gritted his teeth, knowing I'd fulfill my threat of snooping where I shouldn't be, "I'll drop off your brothers, and we'll come back here. Then I'll explain everything."

I lowered my arm just as Ed had turned around to look for us, "Thank you, _sir." _I left him in the doorway to catch up to Edward and Alphonse, "Guys, you don't even know where you're headed, wait for Mustang."

* * *

In the car, Mustang began filling us in with details of Tucker's infamous chimera.

"He only ever made one successful chimera, but it could understand human speech." He read off, almost robotically.

"Understand...human speech?" Edward asked, a bit confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "You mean..." I paused, not really understanding the conclusion that I'd been brought to, "It could talk? How is that possible?"

"I don't know how it's possible, but it earned him his state certification." His expression turned a bit darker, "Supposedly it only said one thing. '_I want to die.'_ Then it stopped eating and got its wish." I was horrified, how could the state allow him to create something in so much pain that it wanted to die? That it starved itself down to death? Moreover, who rewarded that man with a certification so he could attempt to create more?

The car slowed to a stop, and the three men exited behind me. Well, Mustang, Al and Ed. We walked up to a large, rectangular house. It was really huge, and had I not been amused at Ed's dumbfounded expression, I would have been wearing my own. Mustang turned and rang the doorbell.

While Edward still hadn't recovered from his amazement, a huge white dog tackled him. I burst into hysterics at the sight of my brother under the huge mass of white fur. He started pitching a fit from under it, and boy was he using some colorful language. Alphonse was right next to him, asking if he was okay.

The door creaked open and an adorable little girl, with long brown braids, big doe eyes, and cute little bangs peeked out with a giant grin on her face because of the visitors, "Daddy!" she called to someone still inside, "There are people here!" her voice was sweet and innocent, still lacking a bit of diction. She couldn't have been but four or five years old. Behind her, a man with glasses an a soft smile also peeked out.

"Now Nina," he scolded gently, "This is why I told you to keep Alexander tied up."

Once he notice our presence, he let us in and lead us to the living room.

"Please excuse the mess," He offered apologetically, "the house has been like this ever since my wife ran out on us." He set down the cups and the tea pot on the table, sitting across from the four of us. I wasn't too pleased at where I was sitting, however. Roy and Ed were directly across from Tucker, as they were the main conservationists here. Al was seated on Ed's right, leaving me to be seated on Roy's left. I silently sipped on my tea, not uttering a word.

"Edward," Mustang motioned to him, "is interested in the field of biologic-alchemy. Would you allow him to read your research?" he queried on behalf of Ed.

"Certainly, I don't mind." Tucker replied. I noticed the atmosphere relax considerably. "However," And there went that atmosphere, "the code we live by, as alchemists, require equivalent exchange. I want to know why you're interested." he leaned forward, waiting for his explanation.

"Well," Mustang began, trying to come up with something plausible. Edward held up his hand.

"Colonel, let us handle this, we'll explain." I sighed at his beginning and decided to show Tucker my leg.

With a sad smile, I lifted my left foot to rest it on my right knee. I slipped the pant-leg up to give him a peek of metal. Edward just took off his entire red coat. And so the explanation began.

Satisfied, Tucker lead us to a basement door and showed us happily. Inside were dozens of animals, half-animals. They lined one wall, while books, scattered references and dozens and dozens of transmutation circles lined the other three.

"It's quite embarrassing, really." Tucker commented, "I'm considered an expert, but I don't really know the secret. And all hasn't been well recently." Regardless, he swung open another door and revealed a large library.

"This is my library, feel free to read all you like." And that was it. Just like before, in our Father's small study, they dove into the books like children again, greedy and excited for more knowledge.

"I'll send someone this evening to get you two, okay?" Mustang called out to them.

"Amazing," Tucker observed, "Their focus is very strong, I don't think they even know we're here anymore."

I chuckled, "Ain't that the truth. Winry used to threaten to burn our books when we were children. All because Ed and Al ignored her when they read. _Pipsqueak_ and _Tin-head,_" I said the names loud enough for them to hear, "Are not on earth anymore. Even short-fuse over there doesn't mind that height-jokes when he's got his nose in a book." I sighed, "Just like old times."

Mustang and I left to go back to his office. There he told me of the Alchemist Killer.

* * *

An Ishvalan man with no known name has killed ten people, five of them State Alchemists, the other five were with them, and presumably tried to fight the killer. The most recent murder was the Ironblood Alchemist, a very skilled man in hand-to-hand combat, which is what the two had engaged in. The cause of death of the Ironblood Alchemist could only be described as massive hemorrhaging. However, upon hearing descriptions, it seemed to me as if he were exploded or deconstructed from the inside.

The killer-whose only identifying trait beyond his race is a scar-has been targeting state alchemists specifically. Not just military, not just alchemists, but _state alchemists,_ the dogs of the military.

"Thanks for your help, Colonel," I expressed truthfully, "if you need any help while my brothers are researching, feel free to consider me one of your subordinates." I smiled. When he acted like this, civil and professional, I didn't mind Roy at all.

"In that case..." He trailed off as I had turned to walk away.

"Yes?" I asked, turning back to face him.

"Could you help Havoc and Fuery? They're a bit behind on work, and because of that, so am I. They're fumbling around, with one problem after another." He replied, agitated at their misfortunes.

"Yes, sir." I saluted and headed out of his office to ask how I could help.


	10. Chapter 10: Preferences

**This chapter has virtually nothing to do with the actual plot (Though it might, later on, possibly-ish) but I got the idea and thought it was pretty amusing and decided to put it into play:) Not to mention that there's a lot of events that really can't have a third elric shoved into them, so it's better to pair Liz off with some other main characters to better preserve the original story line. Anywho, ****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**(Age 15; 3rd person:3)**

"So," Mustang pried smoothly, "what is _your_ 'type', Broken Flame?" He had a smirk playing at the edges of his lips, ready for an embarrassed reaction or something of the sort from Elizabeth. Havoc and Fuery were intently listening, curious as well. Hawkeye didn't really care, and continued with her work. She could still hear as well as any of the others, however. Falman and Breda had already excused themselves before start of the conversation, effectively avoiding this awkward situation.

Elizabeth froze at Mustang's question, not really having ever thought of something as trivial as 'types' before. Then a thought crossed her mind-_How the hell did I end up in the spotlight like this?!_

* * *

_Earlier~_

Elizabeth had asked Havoc to explain how to file the papers correctly once she had offered to assist Mustang's subordinates. He explained them simply enough for her.

"All I need you to do for me is put these," he handed her a large stack of folders with scrawled titles across the tabs, "in alpha-order. If there are any duplicate names, just check the dates an put them in Chronological order. Any titles beginning with a number, place them before 'a' and order them numerically." He took his cigarette out of his mouth for a moment and looked at Elizabeth for reassurance, "Got it?"

In reply, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "No, could you explain alpha-order for me, ash tray?" She snatched the folders and began working deftly, placing the numbered and lettered ones in different piles to begin the organization.

Just a few minutes passed with the silent work that things began to get interesting. Falman was called to the library for extra assistance with the re-organization of the first branch library, and Breda offered to help him, as he could do quite a bit of heavy lifting.

Then Mustang finished all of the paperwork at his desk. In his feeling of accomplishment, he kicked his feet up on his desk and rested his head on his hands, leaning back in his chair.

Havoc scoffed at him, "Care to lend a hand, Colonel?" he taunted, with a serious undertone.

"Now, now," Mustang replied, "I have myself a brand-new temporary subordinate. What kind of commanding officer would I be to relieve her of her duties and not allow her to learn the ways of office work?" he chuckled lightly before adding, "Besides, I have a date tonight. I haven't even decided where or what we're doing. I can't disappoint."

Elizabeth halted her sorting at the addition and turned to give him a skeptical look. "Is it a blind date?" She asked coyly, waiting for the denial.

"No, I asked the lovey lady myself." Mustang responded smugly.

The girl scoffed at him, "Then she knows not to expect anything good, so you won't disappoint!" she mocked bluntly.

Mustang pulled himself up from the leisurely position he held to face her more directly, "Believe me, she expects a lot, and will not be disappointed. After all, I'm just her type."

Havoc grunted angrily, "Please, you're everyone's type. Do you even have a type, Colonel?" Hawkeye looked up from he work from the first time. She had been listening in the whole time, but felt no need to interrupt before now.

"Female." She stated sharply before returning to her work dutifully.

Havoc burst into hysterics, with Elizabeth not far behind. The single word made Mustang burn red with anger, and a hint of embarrassment. Fuery withheld his amusement out of respect and fear for the flame alchemist, but even he let out a small smile at the cheap shot.

"Th-that's not true!" Mustang insisted adamantly, "Even I have standards!" He snapped.

Elizabeth smirked wickedly, "_Even you?_" She reiterated, plainly insinuating the worst. Havoc continued to laugh, but managed to calm down enough for an insult of his own.

"_Legal_ Females!" Havoc added, with a sly glance at Elizabeth, "That means you're safe for a few years, cutie!"

Elizabeth's face heated up in anger, "Excuse me? Like the Colonel, I have standards!" she snapped, "And they're much more strict than his!"

Havoc rolled his eyes, "Standards? Everyone has standards. I do, too!" Mustang snorted at that. "What?" Havoc snapped angrily at his response.

"Please," Elizabeth taunted, "Your standards must suck, because I've never heard of you having a girlfriend for more than five days!" She chuckled at her own joke, accompanied by Mustang and Fuery, who felt no need to repress a laugh about Havoc.

Havoc, on the other hand, got a really sour look on his face from the memories of his short-lived flings. The look didn't last long as it was quickly replaced with a determined expression as he cried, "At least mine are more strict than Mustang's!"

Mustang, having no reply, let the conversation die. Almost. He smirked at the realization that he didn't get the chance to mess with his newest 'subordinate'.

"So," Mustang pried subtly, restarting the topic very nonchalantly, "What is _your_ type, Broken Flame?" He awaited a naive answer, or one of confusion or embarrassment or anger.

Elizabeth, who had frozen out of surprise, snapped out of the trance soon enough, replying with a lie, "I like sweet guys. Most girls do." Her tone was short, sweet and to the point. The only one that noticed her discomfort on the topic was Hawkeye, who decided not to remain silent like usual.

In fact, she outright laughed at the girl's response. "That's not true, and you know it. Living with brothers like you've got, you wouldn't be able to deal with a sweet, calm man. You'd go nuts from the quiet." Elizabeth flushed a deep scarlet color, knowing she'd been caught in her lie.

"So," Havoc teased, "Fuery is out."

Still flaming red, Elizabeth shot up in protest, "I like Fuery!" Her mouth gaped open immediately at her words and she quickly stumbled to remedy them, stuttering, "No-not, Not like that!" She cried, covering her face as best as possible. "I-I'll just take some references to my room," she mumbled in embarrassment, "I'll be back in a few."

Trying desperately to escape from being the source of the two men's amusement, Elizabeth rushed past the door jam to grab her papers that the Colonel was allowing her to borrow. Unfortunately, her pant-leg caught on a nail sticking out. "Damn it," she muttered, tugging on the fabric to hurry out of there. A loud _'R-r-r-riiiiip_' sounded through the office and she paled. Her pants now had a nice-sized slash going up her right leg, running from her knee all the way to the hem. "_Damn_ it!" She exclaimed louder.

Letting her hair fall in her face and with papers in hand, she walked up to Hawkeye and mumbled something incoherent to her.

"What?" She replied, knowing only the gist of what Elizabeth had asked of her.

"I said," Elizabeth reiterated through clenched teeth, "'Do you have any extra pants?' This is my last pair." She gritted her clenched teeth as Hawkeye took her time to respond.

"Hmm," She thought for a second, "Perhaps. Come to my room and we'll see if any fit." she offered graciously.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you very much, Lieutenant."

* * *

**(Age 15)**

"Havoc!" I snapped angrily, "I swear to god, if you don't stop staring at my leg, I'm going kick your ass." I threatened, no, promised. He was really getting on my nerves, staring at me like he's never seen anyone in a military skirt. It's been like this since I returned from Hawkeye's room. First it was Fuery and Mustang, then Havoc returned from getting my brothers and he started staring at my automail, too.

His eyes lingered on the metal for a few more seconds before focusing them on something else. "S-sorry," He mumbled, nearly incoherently, "I've never really seen you or Edward's automail, is all." He added, louder and clearer.

I gritted my teeth angrily, "Well get used to it." I spat.

His head turned in surprise, my tone _was_ pretty nasty. "What do you mean?" he inquired curiously.

I fingered the hem of the skirt, which matched my military jacket, as expected, "The store I get my pants from went out of business. I need to find a new place to get some blue slacks." I explained. That store was the only place that sold the military-blue that matched my military-issue jacket without actually being military issue. The pants I got there were so much better than a skirt or military issue pants. At least I have bloomers underneath my skirt.

I sighed and said my goodbyes to the subordinates and Mustang, taking my leave for the day. I left with a promise to return tomorrow, as Edward and Alphonse were returning to Tucker's place tomorrow. I preferred filing and sorting to reading in a massive library. They'll relay any information discovered to me, as I'll relay any discovered information to them. We cover more ground this way. I looked at the few papers on bio-alchemy, chimeras and the stone. There really were only a few, Ed and Al were swimming in references compared to me.

I opened the door to greet Ed and Al, and to add the new papers to my small collection from before. "Hey, guys." I said half-heartedly, flipping through the papers in my hand still.

"Hello, sister!" Al greeted cheerfully, by himself. I looked around the room for Ed, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Al, where's Ed?" I asked, still scanning the room.

"Shower." He answered simply. I nodded and flopped on my bed, combining the reference papers and re-organizing them. The door opened and closed, I presumed Ed, but I kept reading anyway.

"Hey, Li-" Edward began to say, but halted mid-name. I lifted my eyes from the words to see a shocked brother, who then morphed into an angry brother. He abandoned his greeting and shouted at me, "**What the _hell _are you**** wearing?!**"

I blinked in surprise, but grimaced in realization that I was still in the military skirt. "Uh, a military-issue skirt." I replied lamely, with no intention of explaining how it happened.

"_Military?_" Ed asked in disbelief, "More like _mini! _Put some pants on, instead! You're not wearing that!" he snapped, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Brother." Al tried reasoning with him.

"No. I _like_ the skirt," I replied, "besides, I have bloomers on under, so I can still fight."

"No." Edward argued stubbornly, without any other reasons.

"Excuse me? You're not my father, you're my brother. I'll wear whatever the hell I want to." I responded, "This conversation is over, brother." I finished coldly.

* * *

**Oh goodness:) I just went to post this and saw the views! 222 views, from 62 different people, from 12 different countries! I'm so happy right now, I'll try and get another chapter in before the new year!**


	11. Chapter 11: Befriending

**Last post of 2012:DD**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

When everything calmed down and Edward and I could finally speak to each other civilly, granted it took all night, he and Alphonse told me of what they read. Unfortunately, Tucker didn't write very detailed notes, nor was he an expert, so the scrawled books and references were vague; if related at all to what we were searching for. There were some interesting things, like bodily structures and things of the same, so the two decided to visit again. Alphonse added that the little girl, Nina, had made them promise to return and play with them. The thought just made me smile, Nina seemed like such a sweet little kid, and being nice and playing like a child again would be good for my brothers. They offered to bring me along, but I declined, having already promised to come again tomorrow to be one of Mustang's subordinates.

"You find any pants, yet?" Edward asked deadpanned, but completely avoiding eye contact. He was munching on some toast for breakfast, already dressed and ready to head out with Al.

I glared at him until he stole a glance. He quickly looked back at his suddenly interesting toast. "No," I replied, "But I did find some tights. They'll work just fine." I was going to compromise with him, he was only trying to be a good brother, after all.

Edward nodded in approval. I couldn't help but wonder why he was getting so protective lately. He's always been protective, of course. I _am_ his sister, but never so much as to order me around for something as petty as a skirt. Edward stood up to leave, "Bye, Liz. Watch over the bastards here for us."

"Brother, don't say stuff mean like that!" Al scolded, following behind him, only pausing to turn and wave goodbye to me.

I sighed, so that's it. He's getting antsy over me being surrounded by the military. Probably Mustang in particular. He still flares up any time he calls me 'cute,' whereas I have to be in a pretty bad mood anyway for his comments to affect me that much. Disregarding that, I dug through my drawer to find the tights I was talking about. They were opaque and black, perfect for underneath my skirt.

Ready to go, I headed out for the Colonel's office to begin another day's work.

* * *

"Hey, Beth!" Havoc called to me as I entered the room, "How're you doing?" he smiled at me, a cigarette in his mouth like always.

I could see Mustang scribbling in a few notebooks, and Fuery fiddling with his radio. Breda and Falman weren't anywhere to be seen, and neither was Hawkeye. I knew she'd be here soon, however, because Mustang didn't look like he'd be leaving any time soon.

I sighed and took the seat next to Havoc, "Don't call me Beth, Havoc. It's either Elizabeth or Broken Flame." I requested.

He chuckled, "Sure, Beth." I stiffened at his blatant disregard for my wishes, but tried my hardest to brush it off.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject to something less personal.

Mustang answered for him, closing one of his notebooks, "Nothing!" he cried cheerfully, standing up and walking behind us, "Nothing, because you wonderful subordinates finished all of my work for me yesterday!"

I forced a smile and began to give him an earful, and would have, had Havoc not interrupted, asking, "Then why are we here, Colonel?"

Mustang put his hand on my shoulder, and the other on Havoc's shoulder and said, "Because you're still my subordinates, and this way you'll be here the moment something needs done." I saw him squeeze Havoc's shoulder out of the corner of my eye. Havoc looked up at Mustang with a slight glare, but he just walked back to his desk and began writing again. Havoc glared at him more plainly when he returned to his seat, and Mustang sent him a smug smile in return.

Not wanting to draw attention, but still curious, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, 'What was that all about?' and slid it over to Havoc.

He pretended not to notice it for a few moments, which really agitated me. I stood and walked over to the bookshelf to find a nice alchemy book to pass the time instead. The 'Alchemists' Beginnings' was among the books, so I grabbed the familiar bindings and sat back down. As I opened the book, I found that Havoc had finally passed the note.

His hand writing was surprisingly small, but very fluent for how scrawled and messy it looked. It suited him well, and was definitely a man's hand writing. 'An assignment I don't care for.'

I crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the bin next to Mustang's desk. If he didn't want to get into it, I wouldn't pry. There are plenty of things I wouldn't want being pried into, so I understand. I heard a snap break the silence, and a bright flame followed, near the colonel's desk. I gasped in surprise from the sudden flash, my gaze finding Roy, who already had his fixed on me. He smirked, probably knowing what was written for the most part, and lowered the fingers he'd just snapped. Just the thought that he had something planned or was planning something made me grit my teeth. I made myself calm down, because it might be something serious. Or it's Mustang and he's screwing with everyone's minds.

Within twenty minutes, I couldn't handle the silence anymore. "Colonel?" I asked tentatively, "I want to go get a cup of coffee and get out of the office for a while." He appeared to be finishing a sentence, but looked up after a few seconds.

"Go ahead." he replied nonchalantly, but looked at Havoc expectantly. He didn't seem to notice me still observing him even as I stood to leave.

Havoc also stood and turned to the Colonel and asked, "Can I go with her?" he turned to me as an after thought.

Mustang reiterated the same response for Havoc as he did for me, and we were off.

He opened the door for me, like a gentleman, and followed after. The walk out of Central Command was awkwardly silent, and Havoc seemed tense. It wasn't until we were out of the front door did he relax a bit, but the silence remained until I took the initiative to break it.

* * *

We were standing across the street from the coffee shop, but neither of us took the first step. I turned to say something, but halted. How do I talk to someone, practically a stranger, without Edward and Alphonse as a mediator? Or work as a topic? I swallowed my nervousness, out of necessity, and my pride, for good measure, just to talk to Havoc for the first time out of the office.

"Uhm, ready to go, Havoc?" I asked quietly, looking up at him. He wasn't really looking at anything, and seemed to be thinking about something and spacing out.

He blinked and came back to earth, facing me. He smiled when he realized what I'd said, "Call me Jean, Beth. And yeah, lets go."

Jean? His first name? Odd, I'd known it the whole time, but never thought to call him by it. It seemed too casual, too informal. Havoc had begun walking already, so I had to catch up to speak again, "Uh, Ha-Jean. Why do you call me 'Beth'?" I asked. I've gotten kind of used to it in such a short time, what with him saying it every other time he speaks to me.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke. "It's part of your name, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, "Besides, no one else does." He added with a smile.

I turned a bit pink because I think, in a round-about way, he just said he liked calling me something only he gets to call me. No, no. That's just what I want to think because I find him interesting. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

After finally getting some drinks and a seat, I calmed down. Havoc wasn't flustered to begin with, but I don't think he noticed my embarrassment or clumsiness. We could settle into a nice, casual conversation at last.

I sipped my hot coffee, "Your family runs a store? Really?" I asked, quite intrigued. Our conversation had just started to get a bit personal, Havoc initiated it.

Havoc nodded, "Yeah. It's a general store, and we've got just about anything you need. Anything else, you either don't need it, or we can get ahold of it for you." He teased, holding his coffee with both hands.

"Oh, really?" I exaggerated, "What about an arm and a leg?" I joked, clanking my metal joints a bit. Havoc's expression softened, but darkened as well.

He sighed, "So what's the story?" he pried, "I know the official story, and that that's not the truth. I know vague details. Could you elaborate...?" He left the question open, and I knew I could simply re-tell the story of the eastern conflict and he'd understand why I'd refused. But I wanted to tell someone, I needed to.

"It's a long story." I replied, waiting for his response. I won't tell someone that won't care. I need to know if he's genuinely interested, if he genuinely cares.

He smiled sadly, "I have time if you do." A dry lump formed in my throat, and I couldn't seem to talk. Silence enveloped us for a few seconds, but I swallowed my fear and began to recount my tale.

"Before the actual story, know that Edward and I completed a blood transmutation, or rather, half of one. It was an attempt to show a boy in our class that we were closer than identical twins. We were only four or five at the time. But here's how the story began:"

"When Edward and I were six, our father left us. He was a good father until then, but he left without a word. Our mother tried to cover it up, and play it off as if he'd return, but he abandoned us. Plain and simple." I sighed, remembering my birthday that year, "And when we were barely ten, we ran home from a friend's home to find her collapsed and unconscious. Well, Ed and Al found her. They dragged me to Pinako's house without explaining. Pinako used to be a nurse, you see. She told us it was a sickness that had been hidden for a long time." I paused, regaining my composure to keep from crying, "Even on her deathbed, Mother thought our father would return." I looked at my coffee to avoid Havoc's eyes, "We sent out dozens of letters to try and find our dad, thinking that if he returned, she'd get well again. He didn't. And she didn't."

I took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Only two days later, our mother died. Another day later, we buried her. And another day later, we had decided to bring her back." My rigid breathing was soon joined by silent tears that had no place in my eyes. I blinked them away and kept telling my story. "Edward and Alphonse were determined, as determined as I was. We found a teacher by chance, and learned alchemy from one of the best in just six months. That's all she'd take us for. In our free time, we read constantly, any book on human transmutation. Especially the ones from our dad's study. There were tons of them there."

I took a bug gulp of my coffee and looked at Havoc. He seemed to be processing the story so far. He noticed my cease and asked, "Continue, please?" I nodded, and complied.

"When we were either almost eleven or barely eleven, I don't remember which, we committed the taboo. Ed and Al drew out the circle, while I went out and got all of the ingredients for the transmutation. Then they made me leave and locked the door behind them. I had to wait outs-"

"Wait!" Havoc interrupted, "How did your limbs get taken away if you weren't transmuting anything?" I smiled, expecting that.

"The blood transmutation we did when we were little. It connected us, body, blood, and soul. Normal injuries inflicted on one aren't inflicted on the other. But the rebound of the human transmutation...That wasn't normal." I explained.

Still not finished, I began speaking again, "I had to wait outside. Edward had told me to go to Pinako's house and wait for the three of them to return, but I had to watch. I peeked through the window, and stayed even as it started to pour out. Then it happened, the transmutation began. I was temporarily taken to a gate, which I still haven't learned what it is exactly. I saw everything. That's how I can just clap to transmute. Once it was all done, Al had been taken away, along with Ed's left leg, and my own. I was crying from the pain, so much that I could barely watch anymore. But I did. I watched in amazement as Ed, in the pain he was in, drew a seal in his own blood-my own blood- that bounded Al's soul to a suit of armor. It took his right arm," I looked at my automail-arm sadly, "and my own."

I held my head in shame, never feeling worse about the incident than right now. Havoc looked at me with pity-filled eyes, but he also had another look in them. One I wasn't familiar with. "Beth..." He stopped, and changed directions, "What happened after?"

"Al carried us to Pinako's home. She bandaged us up real nice. That night, Mustang came to visit. I explained, and so did Ed and Al. He planted the idea of becoming a state alchemist in our minds. And it blossomed. We requested to be fit with automail the next morning. It took a year to recover fully, and I bled quite a bit during that time from the weight of the metal. So did Al. After we were certified, on the train ride home, Ed and I broke down, crying. Once we dried it up, we made a vow. We vowed never to cry in front of Alphonse, to be strong for him. Then the next morning, as we were leaving we burned down our house. It was Ed's idea, so we couldn't tuck tail and run home."

I sighed, I've never told anyone this much, ever. Hell, I've never talked about it with anyone but Ed! Not ever Al!

Havoc cleared his throat, "What about the-the transmutation?" He asked gingerly.

I let my hair fall in my face, "That _thing_ didn't even look human. We failed. Completely. Utterly. Failed."

By the time my tale was told, the sky had darkened quite a bit. "Let's go, Beth" Havoc said softly, laying money down on the table before walking away.

He walked me to my room in Central Command without a word. It wasn't awkward like the walk here, it was comfortable. He didn't even face me until we reached my door. It was then that he set his hand on my head. "You've seen hell. But you've got people to back you up, now. Don't worry about not crying. Just learn to let it out when you need to."

My eyes wavered, almost watered, "Tell you what. When I need a shoulder, I'll come to you, Jean."


	12. Chapter 12: Scar!

**Wow, I didn't even realize that I'd gone past ten chapters! Wooohoo! xD**

**Someone mentioned Mustang getting burnt by Elizabeth, and He insisted that he'd be able to evade any flame-borne attack she could throw at him. Elizabeth, who I asked after, replied that he ****_could_**** evade any flame-borne attack she launched towards him, provided that he ****_saw it coming._**** Is that a threat, Miss Elric?**

**Man, I love these little notes at the beginning/end^.^**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

I sighed as Edward and Alphonse left again, this time not even bothering to lecture me about my skirt. Maybe it was because they were tired of it, or it could have been because I was already wearing tights under. Whichever, they couldn't be bothered by it. I'm not complaining, believe me. It's just a bit odd that Ed didn't say anything.

I smiled as I remembered his temporary little sister, Nina. My two brothers had taken to her surprisingly well for having to fight constantly for the past few years. From what Al's told me, even Ed has patience with her, and she's called him the little brother a couple of times. Just the thought makes me laugh sometimes.

Still one of Mustang's dogs, I headed out to the office soon after Al and Ed left. This time, however, I brought along some reading materials and a notepad in a small back-pack. That way if Mustang surprised us again with no work, I'd be prepared. The walk was short, only a few halls and turns away.

Once I reached the familiar door, I opened without knocking to find the usual gang all seated around the work table. Except Mustang of course, who took his usual seat at the main desk. I pulled the seat beside Havoc once more to sit down, and set my bag near my feet.

"What's today's agenda?" I chirped happily. I liked this new routine. Although it was a bit odd being separate from Ed and Al at first, I find it a bit freeing now. I'm not the little sister anymore, I'm Elizabeth.

Mustang sighed and replied, "More sorting, the first branch needs some papers organized before being re-submitted into circulation. And you, you wonderful little alchemist, have the fastest hands when it comes to the papers. Get to it, Broken Flame." He began scrawling in his notebook, I assume taking notes and making reminders for himself.

I nodded, though he couldn't see me, and began picking up papers. I even took a few piles off of Havoc and Feury, nimbly sifting the numbers from the letters, then going on to sorting the numbers numerically and the letters in alpha-order. Time flew by silently as I sorted, ordered, reordered and sifted piles of information, references and research. There were sometimes entire pages of numbers, like a code or set of data. I paid them little or no mind, simply continuing on. There were pages and pages of research, the ones I noted to look up later were on bio-alchemic experimentation, searches for natural chimeras, and a short segment of flame alchemy.

The only noise for hours were the breaths of the others and the shuffling of papers. The only time there was anything different was when Havoc lit a cigarette. You could almost hear the noise of the flint scraping against the gear rebounding off the walls as everyone stopped working at the new sound for a split-second. But then the well-oiled machine began again without a word.

It wasn't until about twelve thirty that our work began to diminish, and we had finally finished. As Havoc placed the last pile of papers he had down with the other neatly stacked piles, an ear-splitting ringing noise penetrated the silence. The phone perched on Mustang's desk had scared the living daylights out of everyone in the office, even Hawkeye. Though her expression didn't change, and her posture remained nearly identical, I noticed her right hand flinch towards her gun holster.

"Colonel Mustang speaking," He spoke into the phone with a very serious tone, then as if answering, "The Elric Brothers?" He shot a look to me, as I scraped the legs of my chair against the hardwood floor standing up, but continued with the conversation, "Yes, Sir. I'll be right there. Do you need re-enforcements?" He paused, waiting for an answer, before replying, "Yes, Sir." again and hanging up.

"What's wrong?" I asked the moment the phone touched the receiver, still standing up.

Mustang shot a warning look my way, and replied, "Nothing. You need to stay here. Or better yet," he turned to Havoc, "go to lunch with someone. Don't worry about your brothers. They're perfectly fine." His vague answer made me grit my teeth, but he was my commanding officer. I nodded and grabbed my bag, heading out the door.

The door closed behind me and I walked to the cafe that Havoc and I went to yesterday for coffee. I figured Havoc could find me easily enough if Mustang had sent him like I think he did. The only question I have is why. Why does Havoc keep hanging around me? Is it that Mustang wants him to keep an eye on me? I don't thin Jean would do that, not when I consider him a friend. At least, he'd tell me, right?

I ordered a bowl of soup and some bread. It came with a drink, and I sat down at the table, noting the dark clouds rolling in. Looked like rain was coming in to me. I had only taken a few bites of my soup when the ashtray himself sat down across from me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I held my breath for a second, trying to decide to ask him if Mustang was having him watch over me. I let go and figured it couldn't hurt.

"Hey, Jean?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. I noticed he had also gotten soup, but with some crackers instead of bread. He was breaking the crackers into the soup as I spoke, but stopped momentarily.

"Yeah?" He asked, continuing to break up the rest of his crackers in his soup. I hesitated, which made him look at me expectantly.

"If you had an assignment having to do with me, you'd tell me, right?" I asked, not quite saying what I had planned on saying.

Jean paused, probably a bit surprised by the random question, but smiled and replied, "Of course I'd tell you." He began eating, and I started munching on my bread silently.

We ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It wasn't comfortable, either. It was just...silent. By the time we'd both finished, however, the rain I'd seen earlier had started to pour. My old wounds began to ache as soon as the rain began to fall. I'd asked Pinako about it when I was younger. She had explained that there wasn't anything wrong with me, that it was a mental thing. The rain reminded me of the pain I'd experienced the night I had lost my arm and leg. I've never asked Ed if he felt the same on rainy days, though.

"Have you heard?" Havoc asked suddenly, gathering up his napkin, bowl, and spoon.

"Heard what?" I replied curiously, standing up to do the same and take the bowls back to the counter.

Havoc shifted in his seat, looking a bit upset and sympathetic. "Tucker transmuted his daughter into a chimera."

* * *

**I just about stopped writing here, but then I'm like, no! I have to find out what happens next! (Since this is close to the fight with Scar)**

* * *

I froze in my stance, with one hand full of a bowl with a cup and spoon inside. My hand slipped and the bowl crashed to the ground, thankfully only clattering instead of shattering. Still the clink of metal reverberated through me, as I tried to let it sink it. Nina? Little Nina? "What?" I whispered pitifully, barely audible above the downpour. "Is she," I muttered, before realizing I had to speak louder, "Is she going to be okay?" I asked Jean. I finally regained enough of my senses to pick up the dishes and return them. I waited for Jean's response.

He wouldn't look me in the eyes as he answered, "She and Tucker were being guarded, but we found them an hour ago, dead." My breathing quickened, dead? How? The only killer I've heard of since coming to this part of Amestris is Scar, but they figured he headed north.

"H-How?" I stuttered out, fearing for the worst. Scar's been targeting big names, like Ironblood, Sewing-Life, and _FullMetal_.

"Listen, Beth," Havoc coaxed, trying to get me to calm down, or something. He held his hand up in a surrendering manner, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"No!" I snapped, "Tell me if it's Scar! Is it the man targeting state alchemists?!" I demanded.

Havoc looked away, clenching his jaw. I shook my head, he won't answer. "Then I have to go. I have to warn Ed and Al before they get caught up in this." I stated frantically, trying to get an answer still.

"No, it's too dangerous. We don't even know how he kills yet! You need to stay with me." Havoc commanded, as if I'd listen. I'd heard enough. Scar is still in central. Scar killed Tucker and Nina, and Ed knows nothing about the man.

"Like hell I do. I have to protect my own, Havoc." I retorted, breaking into a mad dash out in the street. I heard Havoc call after me, but I kept running, trying to lose him. At the same time, I had to think of where Ed and Al might be.

In hopes of luck, I dashed to the center of town, where a fountain was. I was thinking I might catch of glimpse of Al somewhere. I searched with my eyes, but couldn't see to far off, due to the almost-white rain. I was frantically whipping my head around, but I finally found them.

A black car, most likely reinforcement, was racing towards a man with white hair and dark skin in a burnt yellow jacket, black and white pants, and dark sun glasses. The first thing I took note of were the glasses, which probably hid his red eyes. Then I noticed who he was standing over. Scar was looming over my brother, minus an automail arm. I dashed towards him, trying to help. I had to help.

I found myself on the ground, however, still several yards away. I thrashed around, trying to get to him still, but I was being restrained by someone much stronger than me. I couldn't be bothered to take my eyes off of Edward to see who it was, though. I was close enough to hear Ed talking to Scar, and Al yelling at him. Ed was going to let Scar kill him.

"**EDWARD! You bastard! Get up and** **_run!_**" I screeched as loud as I could. He looked at me, letting me know he heard, but made no attempt to escape. I writhed more, trying to get to my brother, but was still being restrained. I thrust my right elbow back into whoever it was, gaining a pained grunt in return.

"Beth! _Stop!_ I can't let you go! You'll get killed!" Havoc's voice rang in my ear.

I thoroughly ignored him, still screaming at Ed and Scar. "**Scar! Leave him _alone!_ Don't_ touch_ him!**" Havoc stood up with his arms around me. He shook me a bit, just rough enough to get my attention.

"Elizabeth. Don't call his attention. I can't protect you from him," He snapped, using my full name. He muttered to himself, almost inaudibly because of the rain, "I don't know why Mustang gave me this assignment."

I snapped my head to him, "What? An assignment?" I shook my head, "Let go of me, I have to get to Edward. He needs help." I was on the verge of hysterics, I couldn't have Edward taken from me, too.

* * *

(Havoc's point of view^.^)

I paled, did I really just tell this hothead that the time I spent with her was an assignment? She'll never forgive me, now. I glanced from her fighting figure to where the Alchemist Killer was now being fought by Major Armstrong. Edward was pretty much stranded where he was, but now not in eminent danger.

I looked back to Elizabeth. She was furious and glaring right at me. "Damn you Jean!" She spat venomously, but still using my first name. I've actually enjoyed the past few days of her working with us. She's got a quick wit and keeps right up with the colonel and Hawkeye. Mustang even told me the reason she was with us and not her brothers. I don't want to get on her bad side. It doesn't help that her bad side includes Edward's bad side too. I still had a hold on her, even though she had stopped fighting.

"Beth?" I asked tentatively, to make sure she was still okay.

"Bastard." She spat in reply. She's got quite a colorful vocabulary when she's angry.

"Edward's okay. He's not hurt, and the back-up's here," I explained, "we couldn't afford to have both of you in the fight."

Elizabeth huffed angrily, "Both of us? Couldn't someone else have an a_ssignment_ to watch and protect my brothers? Or am I the only one in need of protection?" she sneered sarcastically, obviously still pissed that I lied to her.

"Are you still mad about that?" I asked incredulously. "Your brothers just got out of danger, so all of your attention turns to one little lie of mine?" I reminded her, trying to make her feel guilty or sad or anything but pure anger at me.

She laughed, and for a moment, I thought she wasn't angry anymore. But as it was cut short by her remark, I realized how bitter it really was, "One little lie? One little lie!" She mocked bitterly, "You're the first person I have ever told about my mother. About my promise with Edward. About the failure. About everything!" I felt the guilt sink in as she continued, "And I thought you were nice, interesting, trustworthy. I thought you were a good friend and listener, who wouldn't lie to me." She hiccuped before going on without further hesitation, "I was wrong. I'm wrong a lot. I guess that's why I'm better off as the little sister, at _Edward Elric_'s side."

Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath before she slumped in my arms, no fight left in her. Her own anger had burned her out. My guess is she's been bottling her emotions for too long. It can't be good for a teenage girl to do that. She sank down even further, until she was out of my arms and sitting on the ground. I got down on my knees and waited with her.

We stayed like that, silently, until Edward walked over to get her.

"Liz," He called from a few feet away, "Come on, we gotta go back home!" I would have thought she'd be happy about it, but her expression didn't improve until she replied.

"Be there in a sec!" She chirped with a forced smile. She then turned to me, no effort of a smile evident, and looked at me with the most broken expression I've seen her wear. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," She said icily, "I fucking hate you."

* * *

**Ouch:/ I almost didn't want to put that last part in, but he lied to her, and she really trusted him T.T Stupid Havoc.**


	13. Chapter 13: Relieved of Duty

**I like having Liz on her own:3**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

I sighed as I finally gave up on getting Edward down to eat dinner with me in the mess hall. He refused to leave his room. I honestly felt horrible about how I reacted to Havoc in comparison to what Edward was dealing with. Not horrible enough to be the first to apologize or cave, but still pretty bad. Edward was helpless to save little Nina. He was helpless to protect Al in the fight with Scar. I could easily sympathize with him. Not only because he's my twin, but also because I was in the exact same situation when we tried bringing mom back. The difference being that no one was killed. I may feel guilty and at fault for many things that happened that night, but I don't have a trace of guilt as far as death goes. Not like Ed feels.

"Al," I said after I had already left the room, with my head popping back in, "I'll be in the mess hall, I need something to drink to calm me down. Tell him where I am if he has needs me." I ordered, my eyes finding the hunk of metal that lay next to my immobile brother. Those were all the shards of him. I can't fix him because of he and Ed's unique connection due to the blood seal, but I can transmute non-related metal so that none of it is lost. I removed my head and closed the door without waiting for a reply. I turned on my heel and began walking in the direction of the mess hall. I hope they have some herbal tea and honey.

I heard footsteps echoing through the hall behind me, but I didn't pay them any min until an attached voice joined them. Directed at me, Havoc's voice called, "Beth! Beth, wait up!" I gritted my teeth, but refused to respond to him in any other way. Not until I got some Herbal Tea, anyway. My nerves were absolutely fried here.

"Havoc!" I heard Fuery cry desperately, "Don't run so much! This radio makes it hard for me to keep up!" I quickened my pace a little, hoping to lose them in some turns of the halls. Havoc seemed to have his attention on me, however, and by his footsteps, was still following me.

"I never asked you to keep up! But if you're coming, you better pick it up!" He snapped behind him, still trailing me. I turned left sharply, and sprinted to the end of the short hall before me. I hoped to turn the next corner before Havoc saw me. He did see me, and cursed under his breath. I was too far away, but I think he said something along the lines of 'all the way over there?'

Fuery was oblivious to the little chase between the two of us and still tailing Havoc. "We were headed to the mess hall together! We were going to so sit, relax and eat. I don't want to chase around _your _assignment just because you pissed her off! Can't you walk like a normal person after what happened today?!"

I stopped and blinked. So Fuery wasn't so oblivious. And he just referred to me as his 'assignment'. The little bastard. My hesitation was only momentary, as I quickly began walking again. I really didn't want Havoc to catch up with me.

He-He's, I don't know what he is. All I know is that I don't know what or who he is. I thought I admired him and even had a small crush on him because he was interesting. But the problem is that I have no clue how long I've been his assignment. Was it before the car ride to Tucker's? After? Right before the note? Any way I look at it, I was only an assignment to him when I poured my heart out to him. He might have cared, he really might have wanted to hear it. Or, as the gut-wrenching feeling in my gut keeps telling me, he was just trying to figure out why a fifteen year old girl is important enough to have someone be assigned to keep her safe.

Relief flooded around me as I reached the mess hall. The smell of food surrounded me as well, but none of it appealed to me. I had no appetite right now. I just came for some Herbal Tea to settle my nerves. I had already had dinner tonight, with Havoc. I waited in line for a few minutes to ask about the tea. A nice lady in the back brewed up a fresh pot and poured me a cup. I smiled and thanked her quickly before sitting in the corner of the mess hall by myself. I hoped I wasn't too visible, but it seems that my hope isn't worth anything to the universe.

"Finally I caught you, Beth." Havoc breathed out as he took the seat directly across from me. I suddenly found my herbal tea very interesting, cupping the mug with both hands and looking at my reflection in the placid tea. My hair was stiff, but dry, due to the rain and I had some dirt smudged on my face from the struggle with Havoc on the ground. My eyes looked tired, felt tired, and overall, I looked sad and broken, befitting to my title.

My reflection, which I was using to avoid eye contact with Havoc, was disrupted by ripples when a heavy object was roughly set on the end of the table. My gaze quickly found the source: Fuery's radio. He had set it on the table to sit down to my left. Unlike Havoc, who I had ignored completely, I turned to face Fuery, forcing a pleasant smile for him.

"Hey Fuery." I greeted, sipping at my tea. I could feel Havoc's tension from across the table, but I forced myself not to take note of it.

Fuery waved a dismissive hand, "Please," he replied, "Call me Kain outside of work. We could be considered a bit more than acquaintances, right?"

"Uh, yeah. We're more than acquaintances, but not quite friends. I guess I understand your reasoning," I almost laughed, but it ended up as more like a half-scoff instead. "Call me Liz then, Kain." I added. For a split second, I considered having him call me Beth, but couldn't bring myself to ask him to.

Kain smiled in return and started chatting at me. It would have been _with _me, but I was kind of zoned out. I just nodded, 'hmm'ed and agreed when I heard something that vaguely sounded right. I could still feel Havoc's tension, and it was driving me nuts. If he couldn't relax or calm down, he needed to leave!

"-Hawkeye tripped Mustang and shot at him, but he dodged all of the bullets and backed up. That's when Major Armstrong came in and started fighting him." he chatted on. I realized he was talking about the fight with Scar today and interrupted him to ask a question.

"Uh, Why did she trip him?" I inquired. I took a sip of tea and stole a glance at Havoc. He was holding an unlit cigarette in his mouth, flicking his lighter. He was just fiddling with it, though, as he wasn't pressing hard enough to make a flame. His eyes were fixed on me, and he looked tired. I couldn't keep his gaze, it made me feel uncomfortable, so I looked back at Fuery, who had finally begun to speak.

"Oh, it's because of the rain. He was getting cocky about his flames and forgot he's useless in the rain." he replied offhandedly. The way he spoke made me realize I hadn't really been looking at Havoc that long, it just felt like I had. Having noticed the noise of the flicking lighter, it began to wear on my nerves.

"Hey!" A new voice snapped defensively, "I'm not useless on rainy days! I'm just..." He paused, searching for the right word.

I intervened, proposing, "Useless?" He cut his eyes at me angrily, but he didn't look very threatening, as he was still wet from the rain. He had stayed longer than anyone else, getting all of the reports in correctly. Despite what I say about him in anger, Mustang does his job well.

But right now, his lack of frightfulness was downright funny. A small giggle bubbled out of me. Fuery snapped his head at me, and saw my expression. Another giggle followed, which paved the road to laughter. "You-" I said through giggles, slowly calming down, "don't look-threatening at all!"

He huffed in response and sat on my right with a plate of food. "What brings you here, Broken Flame?" He asked civilly.

I sipped my tea again, and lifted it up. "Getting some Herbal Tea to calm my nerves." I smiled sadly, "I've had a bit of a rough day today."

Mustang nodded, "And FullMetal?"

I looked away, sipping at my drink once more. It was almost gone. "If I've had a rough day, he's been through hell again." I commented. He's got it a lot worse than I do, that's for sure.

"Again?" Havoc asked, leaning slightly forward to join the conversation. His eyebrows were furrowed, as if trying to figure out what 'hell' he'd been through.

"Havoc, I don't thin-"

"You know damn good and well what we've been though. You know _all_ of it, you bastard." I snapped heatedly, standing up. He also stood up, reaching out to me.

"Beth, I didn't mean-" He tried to explain, but I wasn't in the mood for petty, half-assed explanations. Not from him, anyway.

"My name is **Elizabeth!** I'm not Beth! Stop speaking to me so casually, as if you're a friend of mine! You proved that you're not." I ranted. Right now I was thankful I had chosen the corner of the mess hall, and that there weren't a lot of people. I couldn't handle a scene right now, even if I was probably making it myself.

"Fine!" he snapped at me, his cigarette falling to the ground, "You win, _Elizabeth._ Tell me what I should have done differently." His hands dropped to his sides and he looked defeated. But he was still too proud, stupid, or ignorant to apologize.

"You're such a dumbass!" I snapped back, "I asked you outright if you'd tell me if you had an assignment that had to do with me. You said you would! And did I hear of it? No! I gave you a perfectly good opportunity to tell me, but you didn't!" I felt exhausted, and couldn't keep up with my anger any longer. I forgot to grab my tea cup as I turned to leave, but I said one last thing, "You lied to me." I must have looked just as defeated at he did. Just as tired. I really am broken, aren't I? I get too angry or too sad and too reliant or too independent. All at the wrong times.

* * *

**(3rd Person)**

Mustang sighed as he watched the defeated girl finally reach the mess hall door and leave. It had already been decided by her brothers that she was to remain here during their return trip for repairs. They thought that having her see everyone and everything that they left behind would be really rough on her. Mustang thought differently, but said nothing because they probably wouldn't take his opinion into consideration. He then turned to Havoc, a bit disappointed in his reactions to Elizabeth.

"Havoc," He began, "now I understand why you have such trouble keeping a girlfriend." he said remorsefully.

"What?" Havoc cried, confused at the sudden blow to his already deflated ego.

"Fuery," Roy ordered, "you're to relieve Second Lieutenant Havoc of his protection duties."

"Wait, stop!" Jean pleaded, "I gotta figure out how to fix things with her, she's really pissed. I can't be relieved yet!"

Mustang shook his head and smiled coyly at the second lieutenant, "This is a direct order, Havoc. You're not to talk to Elizabeth Elric because of any assignment or anything else to do with work."

Havoc slowly realized the favor that the colonel was handing to him and a small grin broke out onto his face. He started running to the door, but stopped after only reaching a few feet. He turned back to Roy and called out, "Thank you, Sir!" before starting to run again. He was hoping to catch Elizabeth before she reached her room. She could easily lock him out if she was already at her room.

* * *

Now he stood with his foot in the crack of the door, with only half of Elizabeth's face within his view. He assumed that Edward and Alphonse were in there with her, and they were, but he had no way of knowing that until Edward's voice called from behind the door, "Liz! Who's at the door?"

Her eyes never left Havoc as she replied with only a heartbeat's hesitation, "Havoc." The man in question felt a surge of annoyance towards both Elizabeth and Fuery, who were on a first-name and nick-name basis with each other, while he and she were on a last-name and full-name basis.

"Really?" Edward asked, his footsteps approaching the door. Elizabeth's face disappeared from Havoc's view and was replaced by Edward's. Edward also opened the door for him and allowed him inside the room. "Hey, Havoc! Come on in." He welcomed as Havoc entered their room. There were only two beds, one for each of twins, or so Havoc assumed.

"Uh, thanks." Havoc replied, still taking in the room. There weren't many extra things, it was a basic, military-issue dorm. They didn't have any pictures, nic-nacks, or decorations up at all.

"Listen, man," Edward said to Havoc, placing his left arm on his shoulder, "Thank you for holding Liz back. She would have busted in there and got herself hurt. Thank you for keeping my little sister safe." He smiled happily, despite being short an arm and having his brother immobile. It amazed Havoc that he could focus on just about the only good thing in this situation, but also relieved him.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth angrily, and Havoc noticed. "Why did you come here, Lieutenant?" She asked bitterly. Edward, who was standing next to her, bumped shoulder with her warningly. "Quit it, Ed. I want to know why he followed me from the mess hall." she scolded in return.

Suddenly being put on the spot, Havoc blinked in surprise, but still managed to answer after a few seconds. "I was coming to tell you that I, uh, have been relieved of my assignment." he replied, not elaborating any farther. His answer disappointed Elizabeth, and it showed slightly as well.

"Oh." She responded deflated. She'd been hoping for an apology or some sort of reconciliation attempt. "If that's all, then go home." She added, with the icy tone returning.

"I'm going, I'm going." He reassured. Without thinking about asking her, Havoc blurted, "I'll be at the cafe at five tomorrow, right after work." His sudden outburst surprised Elizabeth, even Edward. She nodded in response, acknowledging his offer, but not giving a definite answer.

Havoc walked out of the door, and Elizabeth went to shut it behind him. Before it closed, however, he asked, "Well?"

Elizabeth closed the door on him and paused for a few seconds. Right as Havoc turned to walk away, a bit disappointed, she called through the door, "I'll think about it."


	14. Chapter 14: Off Duty

**Sorry for not writing for a while. School started back last week, and I have had lots of work to do. Science fair is due in like, a week and I haven't done the experiment yet, so I really shouldn't be writing this:/ But I am anyway~!**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

I signed and closed the letter, making sure to tape it closed to save it from prying eyes, namely Edward and Alphonse. I really didn't want them reading my letter to Winry. Not only did it mention how I think I might feel about Havoc, but it included the conversation of my 'type' of guy, and a certain request that I've been meaning to take care of. When I was younger, the issue wasn't that prominent, but lately it's become a bit of a pain.

The letter read: _Dear Winry,_

_Things here in central are doing well, even if Ed and Al don't tell you the details. I don't know if they'll even tell you how they got so beat up, nor would I blame them if they tried to keep it from you. Their state of health is due to a criminal that the military is currently after. He's on the run now, so he shouldn't be after them anymore. They are alright, but it really shook them up._

_I have a question for you, Winry. How do you know what love feels like? Or even just a crush? There's a man here that I work with that makes me feel nervous and different. Even Ed is okay with him, but that's because he held me back from the fight that the two of them were injured in. I'm not sure if he's just an interesting guy, or if I like him. You're a lot more girly than I am, so I was hoping you could tell me what it is I'm feeling. _

_When you write back, assuming you received this letter, please tell me how things back home are, and how Granny Pinako is._

_I almost forgot, when Ed and Al were researching at Shou Tucker's home, I stayed back at the base with Mustang's unit. I sorted papers and files for a few days. But somehow this odd conversation got started, about 'types'. It's kinda funny, now that I think about it. I hope you got a kick out of that, imagining me in a conversation of what kind of guy I like._

_Your Friend, _

_~Elizabeth Elric_

_P.S. This is a bit awkward, but could you send a few bras in a box or something? I couldn't really buy any new ones because Ed and Al never left my side before, and now I've got an official guard because of the criminal on the loose, and I really need one or two. Thanks in advance!_

"Ed!" I called from outside the bathroom door. He's been in there forever! Just as I called for him the door nob turned and Edward stepped out dressed and ready to head out for Resembool. I felt kind of bad for my impatience when I saw his lack of automail again, realizing I had forgotten that he had to get showered and dressed with only one arm.

"What?" He replied, sidestepping me to grab his jacket and suitcase. I almost laughed at his little dance to put on his red long-sleeved jacket.

"Can you give this to Winry, please?" I asked, handing the letter to him, "And don't you dare read it! If you do, I'll break your good arm!" I threatened emptily, I know he won't read it, and he knows I wouldn't break an arm.

Edward laughed at my reaction, "Then can I read her letter back to you?" He teased.

"Take that up with Winry!" I joked. I noticed how he smiled, remembering Winry. For how long we've been gone, he hasn't thought of her much. I wonder if that's a bad thing, or maybe he has, and never said anything.

We walked to the main entrance of the building and waited for Major Armstrong. Edward definitely put up a fight with the Major being his guard and all, but he had no chance of winning that battle with one arm.

Fuery wasn't far behind the three of us, he had set out to find me not long after we had left the room. Turns out he was supposed to be there before we left, Mustang's orders, but we left a few minutes earlier than expected.

"Elizabeth?" He called from a few yards away, "Oh!" He spotted Al, and consequently me. Al wasn't able to walk, but he leaned on me to make it this far. The Major was going to carry him the remaining distance to the train. "There you are!" he called, closing the remaining distance pretty quickly.

I internally groaned before facing him completely. I'm not sure if I was dreading having a guard, Ed's reaction to _Fuery_ being my guard, or a bit of both. Nevertheless, I had to grin and bear it as I replied, "Yes, Fuery?" with a pleasant smile.

"Wait for me from now on, please. Mustang and Havoc will kill me if I lose track of you!" He huffed, not paying attention to Edward and Alphonse's departure. Ed's attention, however, snapped to the oblivious Fuery.

"You're her guard?" He remarked, utterly confused.

"Fuery...?" Al chimed, "Why, Liz would be better off being _your _guard." Though Al meant no malice, it still came out a bit harsh and uncalled for, simply due to what was said. I couldn't argue, I fought much better than Fuery. He's a bit of a bumbling bee kind of office worker, not an army ant.

"U-Uh, I-M-My orders were to guard her. D-don't take it out on me. Besides, the Alchemist Killer's on the run," Fuery defended himself, "I doubt he would want to attack anyone in central. This is merely a precaution."

Edward looked at him like he was trying to figure him out or something. I passed it off as a guy thing. He reluctantly replied, "Alright," I could feel the stipulations coming already, "But stay as close to Havoc, Mustang and the others as you can. I swear if anything happens to her..." He trailed off threateningly. Damn it, he has to choose now to be protective? Not when Havoc practically asked me on a date in front of him? No, not a date. A peace-meeting.

I interrupted his brotherly moment with a shove and a comment, "Whatever, Ed." I retorted sarcastically, "Be sure not to fall on your face in front of Winry," I didn't pause, but I did note the thoughtful look on his face. Was he taking this to heart? "and don't bust up your automail before I get to see the new design!" The thought made him chuckle and he let go of his ego enough to say goodbye with a smile.

By the time they finally started out for the station I had long since turned and accusing eye to Fuery. "Why isn't Havoc assigned to me anymore?" I asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

Fuery gave me a sheepish look and scratched the back of his head, "I don't really know. I'd be a lot more comfortable if he were still your guard, to be honest." I'm sure I looked a bit skeptical because he added, "You're a bit hard to handle, Liz. And like Edward said, I'm not exactly the best protection. Havoc is way more capable." I tried to ignore the 'hard to handle' comment, remaining silent in the process. I managed to wordlessly nod, and Fuery just began walking in a random direction, taking the initiative to move.

I was so deep in thought I hadn't even realized we were passing a little unfamiliar diner. How long had we been walking? I glanced backwards, but the headquarters were far out of sight. I scanned the area, hoping for a flicker of familiarity, but none came. I'd definitely never been to this part of town before.

"Where are we?" I chirped, slightly interested in what was up.

"Civic duty," He geared out dreadfully, "normally I don't have it, but Mustang doesn't want you in the off-" He stopped dead in his tracks, "He doesn't want you out of your comfort zone." He corrected quickly, but not nearly quick enough. I'd already caught the drift.

I groaned, "Not you too, Fuery. You're the nice one. Don't lie to me. Why doesn't Mustang want me in the office?" I pleaded. He was sweet enough, maybe he'd just cave.

"H-He just doesn't want you out of your comfort zone." Fuery insisted stronger, more confidently.

I huffed in anger, "Whatever."

Fuery heaved a heavy and frustrated sigh, "Don't be like that, Liz. I'm taking you somewhere. We're not really on Civic duty. But I can't tell you where we're going yet." We'd reached a large, old-style brick house with two stories. At a second glance, I realized it wasn't a home. It was an Inn.

I furrowed my brow as he opened the door for me. "What's going o-" I froze mid-step, still blocking the doorway as my eyes locked with Havoc. Taking that mid-step, I whirrled on my heel to face Fuery, "Seriously? A set up? Are we five now?" I snapped sarcastically. I turned rapidly to face the instigator himself this time, "I said I'd think about it. It doesn't translate to 'bring me to a place to meet anyway', understand?" Havoc didn't really acknowledge me until a few seconds after I spoke.

"Oh," He drawled slowly, "Hey Beth." Three words. Three words and my face flamed up. Three words.

I gritted my teeth at the fool I'd just made of myself, and of the fool Havoc had let me make of myself. "Havoc." I nodded stiffly.

"Beth..." I turned my head away, still a bit mad, still a bit embarrassed. How did I feel about Havoc? Was I mad at him? Did I like him? Did I admire him? Or a mixture of them? He continued anyway, "I'm sorry for lying to you." Just like that, one simple apology, had me cracking a smile. I still refused to look at him, but I wasn't-couldn't be-mad at him any longer. I'd been waiting for that. It took him long enough.

"Good." I replied with a small, forgiving smile, finally turning to face him. In a split second I decided to test him a little more. Oh god, I'm a horrible person. "If that's all, Fuery and I going back to work now." If he wanted to hang out or anything, he'd have to take initiative. He's lost my trust and I want him to try and earn it back.

"Beth!" He called as I rested my hand on the door handle, "I've got some food coming our way, are you sure you want to bail right now?" He offered slyly. Sometimes I think I'm too much like my brother for my own good.

"Is that an invitation?" I responded rhetorically. He answered anyway.

"Why yes, it is. Please sit and eat with me," He smiled at me. Though he still looked tired, he didn't look nearly as bad as when I told him I hated him. I felt pretty bad about that, now that I think of it. He didn't deserve that. He was trying to help me, and do his job. Can't blame a mad for that, can I?

I pulled up a chair and Fuery followed, but stood awkwardly. I chuckled at his ignorance of the situation.

"Well, Kain?" Havoc joked, "Anytime today."


	15. Chapter 15: Reconciled

**Woo! Another Chapter:D**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

It was very awkward at first, the meeting, the conversation, the jokes, small talk, and most of all, having Fuery listen in on all of it. But soon enough, Fuery took the hint and sat down at the bar. I eyed him as he sat down dramatically, with a great flourish of his arms to show that he'd gotten our drift and that he was out of our hair, but still close by. I wasn't sure if he was still in hearing range, but I didn't take Fuery to be an eavesdropper, or at least not a blabber mouth.

"So?" Havoc asked quietly. I turned and saw his nonchalant posture, leaned back in the chair lazily. He didn't fool me, though. I don't know what his real job is, but I know he's not as unaware as he seems to be right now. If I had to guess, I'd say he could tell me where anyone in this pub was, in or out of his range of sight. "What do you want to know, Beth?" He smiled a bit, almost smugly, "I'm sure you're bubbling with questions."

I opened my mouth to speak, but hesitated. Was he really going to answer any questions? I continued after a second, "What's with Mustang and Scar?" I half-blurted. I'd meant to ask, but not so generally or so loud.

Havoc nodded absent mindedly, "I should have known you'd fire the tough one right away," He scoffed, "Mustang has known about Scar since the beginning of his killings, about six or seven months ago. Everyone has. It's not that often you hear of a state alchemist being bested and killed." A waitress walked by our table and he halted his explanation.

"Hello," she chirped sweetly, with a hint of a southern-bell accent, "The bar has just opened, would you like a drink?" She was a very pretty girl, with an auburn colored hair and stark green eyes. Freckles splattered across her nose and cheekbones, giving her an innocent and sweet look.

I once again thought of how I looked. Blonde hair in a straight braid and plain bangs, nearly identical to Ed's, and mellow golden eyes that attract only historians' interest. My attire wasn't very feminine or pretty either, with my military blue and white jacket and a plain black shirt underneath, one of Ed's tank tops, actually. My hands might have been feminine, if I had both of them and didn't keep my thick white gloves on. The only thing remotely girly I wore was the military skirt, which had opaque black leggings under it. Despite the leggings, my automail was still fairly visible, as the shape was seen. My shoes weren't even girly, and I've heard many girls on the streets talk about their shoes. Mine were an old pair of Ed's. He'd outgrown them but they fit me. I insisted on not throwing away a good pair of boots, but the vibrant red soles

stuck out like a sore thumb.

In my thoughts I hadn't noticed the waitress leave, or heard Havoc's response. Only when he cleared his throat did I emerge from my thoughts to rejoin him in the real world.

"Beth?" He chimed, clearly amused, "You with me, Beth?"

I huffed angrily at my lack of attention and replied sourly, "I told you, it's Elizabeth." I folded my arms for good measure, pouting horribly.

He smiled genuinely, "And I told you, I like being the only one to call you Beth." My arms loosened considerably and fell to my lap. I mumbled an inaudible retort in vain, my face flushing at his... his... _annoyance_.

I took a deep, calming breath and replied coherently, "Fine. But I swear if anyone else starts to call me Beth..." I threatened, knowing there was nothing I could really say. To many people, like Ed, Al, and any enemy, I could be and was very threatening. But Havoc? My threats and anger just rolled off of his back like rain.

"They won't. Only I get to, Kiddo." He laughed goodheartedly, leaning over to ruffle my head. I let him, but it felt really weird and I didn't like it one bit. I forced a smile anyway, and laughed along with him.

* * *

I sighed as Fuery and I walked out. The awkward feeling when we were being watched by Fuery had soon returned after he treated me like a child. I still don't understand why I let him, though. Do I think of him like a father-figure? How would I even know what that felt like? Ugh, I'm so confused!

Havoc remained in the pub, sitting at the table where we spoke. As soon as I turned away to get the door handle, I could hear the waitress' voice from before, speaking to him very kindly in her southern accent. I really hate the south, just the thought of it made me grit my teeth.

"Liz?" Fuery asked tentatively, "What did Jean tell you, exactly?" For quiet little Fuery, he was pretty curious. My surprise was clearly painted on my face as he quickly rephrased, "From what I heard you didn't get everything you wanted to know. We work together so I know most of the-the details and such of the cases and assignments-" He took a deep breath before realizing he was rambling, and stopped.

The sight of him made me giggle and instantly lightened my mood. He looked worried and worn out, with a slight tint to his face, either from embarrassment of his rambling or the lack of oxygen. I noticed for the first time he came without his signature radio, to be honest it surprised me a bit. His black hair only just fell to his eyebrows and was a bit shaggy looking, but very neat at the same time. For being older than me, Fuery sure didn't act like it. In fact, he acted like I was older than him most of the time. It felt odd, not being automatically assumed the little sister for once. I realized too late that I'd been staring at him and he, just a few inches taller than I, realized it before me.

"Elizabeth?" He asked quietly, having calmed down considerably. "Are you okay?"

I blinked at him, still staring but not really hearing him. I heard what he said and all, but it was like I was just noticing him for the first time since I got here. I'd been fixated on the stone, figuring out Havoc, helping Ed and Al, and other things, but never Kain Fuery. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his shoulder, crying without tears. "No." I mumbled, not caring if he heard or not, "No, I'm not."

On the porch of the Inn, probably blocking the door the the pub again, I stood with a very shocked Fuery, hugging him. I don't know how I would have gotten past the surprise-hug had he not finally hugged me back. His hands awkwardly found their way around my waist, patting me softly on the back. He didn't ask any more questions, he didn't try to make me calm down, he just let me have his shoulder, silently.

* * *

**(3rd Person:3)**

Havoc was enjoying the attention from Melanie, the waitress here at the Inn's pub, but he still felt a bit uneasy about Beth's reaction to his words. He'd heard Mustang call her a kid before, and the result was disastrous. Why he'd done it, he still could decipher, not that it mattered anymore. What was done was done, no changing that. The only thing on his mind besides Melanie was Beth's lack of reaction. He shook it off regardless, and began chatting with Melanie.

"So," She asked sweetly, "What time?" He liked the accent, the south was a very unique place with a very distinct vocal difference that made the women much more innocent and sweet sounding.

"Meet me here at-" Havoc began to say six or seven, whenever she got off work, but a woman at a nearby table interrupted him with what she was gossiping about.

"Oh look at those two sweethearts! Melanie, dear, wouldn't you like a beau who would do something like that when you're down?" An elderly regular to the pub cried cheerfully, watching a young couple right outside the door.

Melanie giggled and replied, "Yes I would," she glanced at Havoc, noting his similar hair color to the girl. It dawned on her that the girl was just here with Jean. "Your sister sure is lucky to have a sweet man like him." She chirped.

Confusion painted him, "Sister? I don't have a sister here." He replied slowly. Melanie rolled her eyes at him.

"The girl you were sitting with earlier? She's not your sister?"

"No," Havoc chuckled, "Of course not." Realization crossed his face as he spun around in his chair to find Beth's arms around Fuery and Fuery holding her right back.

"Oh..." Melanie replied quietly, slowly slinking back into the kitchen. She sensed an awkward situation brewing and had no intention of staying around for it.

Having been in the way of the door for a few minutes, the two finally broke apart, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. As they began to walk back to headquarters, Havoc watched Fuery lean towards her, obviously saying something. Elizabeth's head turned to respond to him, the words not reaching Jean.

Elizabeth leaned on Fuery, and his arm rested around her shoulders. _When did that happen?_ Jean wondered.

Whenever it happened, it didn't sit well with him. It made him feel even more uneasy than Beth's reaction, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Without so much s a goodbye to his waitress friend, he silently followed them, keeping a safe distance. They'd never know he was there.


	16. Chapter 16: Walking Home

**Read some stuff on Mary-Sues, and I have some doubts about Elizabeth's character, but I'm sure all will be okay. Sometimes I worry that she's too much like Ed and everything, but I intended for her to be basically a female Edward in the beginning, so that she develops and becomes more independent along with the progression of the story. (i.e. The change from slacks to skirt&her mentions of being too boy-like) Tell me what you think of it:)**

* * *

**(Age 15, 3rd person)**

Though the day sped by from the long walk with Fuery and the meeting with Havoc, Elizabeth was immensely tired. But she couldn't rationalize it out in anyway she formed it. Her tiredness wasn't exactly physical, but the mentally drained feeling she had been carrying around for the past few days made her feel physically tired. Tired enough to allow herself to lean on Fuery, at least. He didn't seem to mind, as he let her rest her head on his shoulder and even kept his hand around her in his own attempt at comfort. It really rubbed Havoc the wrong way, that he'd been the one who she'd talked to and who had heard her story, yet it was Fuery who she went to for comfort.

The two walked down the main street, directly to the headquarters. Though it was a direct route, it was at least an hour's walk at night. The night-time traffic was always much heavier here in central because availability of cars here. It didn't help that the two weren't in any hurry, either.

They were just out of hearing range of Jean, but Elizabeth looked considerably happier than she did at the pub, laughing and smiling at whatever Fuery had just told her. Fuery's normally skittish and mild expression was slightly smug in Havoc's eyes. Was it his imagination or was it just Kain happy that he'd cheered up Beth? Whatever the reason, Havoc happily noted that his arm was no longer draped over Beth's shoulder.

The amount of lights grew as the three treaded closer to the center of the city, both because of the proximity and the growing darkness. The sky was mostly dark, with stars already appearing in the east. The only light was from the barely visible sun far to the west, scarring the horizon violently with a burnt orange streak. Havoc looked to the sunset to admire its majesty, but in doing so, wandered too close to the two he was following. They had stopped to look at the sinking sun, almost causing Jean to walk right into them. He realized in time, but was still too close for his liking. They would be able to hear him now, just s he could hear their conversation.

"Wow," Beth breathed, still looking at the sky with wide-eyes, "the sunsets here are just amazing, Kain." She subconsciously wrapped her arm around his, surprising him.

Havoc gritted his teeth as Fuery made no move to pull away, but instead replied, "Yeah, but you don't really notice them unless someone makes you stop and look." He prated, also gazing at the sun. It was about to disappear completely, there was just a minute sliver still above the city line.

A nearby clock chimed loudly, startling Beth and Fuery. It slightly affected Havoc as well, but unlike Fuery he didn't flinch. Beth tightened her grip on Fuery, looking around wildly for a moment. Once the bell chimed a second time, she laughed nervously and let go of Kain's arm. She muttered out a half-hearted apology.

"It's okay." He reassured her politely. Fuery didn't mind Elizabeth at all. Sure, she was a bit temperamental at times, but nowhere near as hotheaded as Edward. Though she tended to follow Edward whenever she was with him, Elizabeth was very opinionated, independent and optimistic. Unlike her brother, she leaned more to seeing the good in a person rather than being skeptical and questioning. Well, Fuery didn't know how Edward saw people, but if he did see them the same way as Elizabeth, he certainly didn't voice it like that.

Elizabeth scowled at herself but blanked it away as soon as possible. Though she felt as if he was just humoring her, she didn't want to bring up that argument with anyone else anymore. It just aggravated her, and no one really understood what she was saying about always being the 'little sister'.

Once again moving, Havoc had a chance to find a safe distance. He sure as hell wasn't going to get caught by Beth. Especially so soon after the assignment fiasco. He knew the risk of getting caught and the consequences of being caught, but he couldn't stop walking after them. He had to know what was going on. Beth and Kain hadn't been this friendly before.

As soon as Havoc fell out of hearing range, Beth reached out to Fuery and tugged on his sleeve a little. Fuery, only taller by a few inches, leaned over to hear what she had to say. Fuery nodded and replied to her, to which she also nodded. Fuery shot a passing glance over his shoulder, right at Havoc. He'd tried to duck down and hide his face, but he knew that Fuery had not only seen, but recognized him.

Havoc's colleague then smiled and patted Beth on the shoulder, motioning for her to complete the walk by herself. He then stopped walking and waited for her to get far enough away so she wouldn't hear his and Havoc's conversation. He looked to Jean with an unusual expression for Fuery; annoyance.

* * *

**(Age: 20-Kain Fuery)**

I smiled as I sent Liz off to walk the remaining distance. She only had a short walk, the headquarters were already in sight. If anything did happen to go wrong, Havoc and I could see and get to her quickly.

My smile faded into disapproval as I thought of Jean. I know he likes Liz and all, but to stoop to stalking? _Stalking?_ For god's sake, she's fifteen! He's seven years older than she is! I turned on my heel once she was far enough away, and faced her stalker.

"Why were you following us, Jean?" I asked exasperatedly. I don't want to be mean or anything, but these two were tiring. What is this, high school? Oh, I guess Liz would be high-school-aged. But that doesn't excuse Jean's behavior in the slightest.

He gulped, "How long did you know?" he asked, a bit ashamedly. He should be ashamed.

"The sunset. You got too close." I replied bluntly, "Be glad I didn't tell her. She'd have been so pissed at you." Havoc groaned in frustration, taking out a cigarette and lighting up. He knew I disapproved of his antics, or he should at least. We'd trained and worked together for years. I knew he was really confused by Liz. She obviously liked him, but unlike any other girl who'd shown an interest, she had no clue what she was feeling. Which meant Havoc had no clue what she was feeling.

"My skills are getting a bit rusty. I haven't trailed anyone in a while, have I?" He asked seriously.

I sighed, "Whether or not your skills are rusty, you know you shouldn't stalk people, right?" I joked. I'm not much of an intimidation kind of guy, so I didn't know what I was doing. I'm not good with confrontation.

He didn't like my joke. "Fuery, what's going on with you two?" He grilled. He, however, was an intimidation kind of guy. He leaned toward me with an emotionless gaze that frightened me a little. I'd seen him with that cold stare before, but was never on the receiving end of it.

"Don't look at me like that!" I replied shakily, telling myself to keep my voice steady, "Something upset Liz. That's all. No need to be so protective, she's already got two brothers, you know." I scolded.

He scoffed, "Believe me, I don't want to be her brother." I looked at him skeptically and waited for him to realize what he'd just said. Sure enough a few seconds later, he quickly added, "You've, uh, seen what happens to her brothers. I don't want to be metallic or anything. Too loud." He rambled aimlessly. I chuckled at his antics and started walking after Liz. She'd past a few streets but was now looking in a shop window.

I looked over my shoulder and called to Jean, "Don't follow us anymore, I've got her taken care of!" He huffed some sarcastic retort before waving and heading in a more scenic direction. I wondered to myself if he was going to go find that waitress girl or not.

I hurried to catch up to Elizabeth, what she was looking at coming into view as well. Looking past the glass window into the display stand, she leaned on the glass with one hand, her eyes locked on a decorative silver hair pin. It was about three inches long and slightly curved to fit to a woman's head. Though it was fairly plain, it had been engraved with a simple design, etching across the entire length of it. The design had swirls that resembled vines, following til the end, where a single periwinkle lay. The middle of the common flower held a lone, colorless gemstone.

Hearing someone's approach, she glanced over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Fuery, and quickly pried herself away from the window.

"Hey." She called, smiling, "Ready to go?" I returned her smile, leading the way to headquarters.

"Yeah, there wasn't anyone really following us, we're good." I reassured her. I'd told her to go on ahead, and I know she walks faster than that. Either she'd been looking at that clip for a while, or she stuck around to see if anyone was following us.

"M'kay," She replied. She grinned sheepishly, "I was looking in the shop windows." She admitted. She walked along side me, matching my stride. Somehow it amazed me that even Alphonse could think of her as a little sister. She was very strong and independent, much like an older sister. So why was she so often found listening to both her brothers, as if she were the youngest?

"So," I pried a bit, "What was that hair clip you were looking at?" I gestured behind us, towards the little jewelry shop she had stopped at. Elizabeth smiled quaintly to herself, as if remembering a fond memory.

"I," She laughed silently at herself, "I used to pick periwinkles for my mother everyday in the spring. And when the end of spring got near, I'd pick as many as I could and pull up some of the plants, too. My plan was always to give my mom a flower a day, but they'd wither before even a week had passed, and the plants died not long after. Yet I still did it, every year until I was nine years old." She sighed, a misty look filling her eyes, "Periwinkles were her favorite flower. She once told me it was partly because of the name and partly because of how many you could find."

I adjusted my glasses nervously, surprised at how much she'd shared. "I-I shouldn't have asked," I apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

She smiled at me sadly, "Those aren't bad memories, Kain. They're wonderful. I haven't thought of them in years. Thank you." Her voice rang sincerity, letting out a sad kind of happiness.

We walked in silence the remaining few blocks, not speaking a word until the arrival at the front door. Elizabeth then broke our solemn silence by saying, "Thanks for today, Kain. And about the memory thing, don't worry about my past. If you're curious about something, just ask. Ed and Al don't like to talk about stuff, but I don't mind. Memories shouldn't be shut away and ignored, in an attempt to forget them. No matter how hard they are to remember, you've got to. They are what made you who you are now." Her sudden words shocked me, and the invitation to questions even more so.

"Th-Thanks." I muttered out, surprised. She may be different around her brothers, but she was definitely not always the 'little sister' like she thought she was. But it did raise a good question, what about her made you want to protect her?

* * *

**Hm, that is a good question. Anyone care to guess? :3**


	17. Chapter 17: Phone Call

**The past couple of chapters have been off of memory and stuff, but I just caught up to the storyline in the manga and I haven't strayed too far:DD So here's another chapter for anyone who reads~!**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

I sighed happily as I plopped myself on my bed. It was a bit lonely without Ed and Al to talk to, in all honesty. True, Ed _has_ fallen asleep in the middle of a late night heart-to-heart, but he's always needed a lot of sleep. At least Al could always be talked to, but he has an odd perspective in some things. He's a true romantic, always believing in the best and idealistic possibilities of life. It was refreshing most of the time. The only exception was when I wanted to rant about someone or something.

I suppose this silence will do me good. I haven't been alone at night in forever. Literally, forever. When I was little, I was terrified of the dark. Edward and Alphonse swapped sneaking into my room every night. Once my mom and dad found out, we all shared a room. They figured once I turned twelve or thirteen I'd outgrow it, that my fear was just a phase.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. I can't go down that memory lane right now. I can't. I'll have nightmares. I slowly rose from my bed and changed into a modest night gown. Lets face it, with the exception of my skirt from Riza, _all_ of my clothing is modest. It wasn't even a night gown, really. It was a large man's shirt that reached the top of my knees, with a high crew neck and 'short' sleeves that fell at my elbows.

As I moved to the bathroom, I pulled out my hair tie and began running my fingers through my hair to undo the braid. I moved to grab my toothbrush, but hesitated, my reflection catching my eye. Looking back at me wasn't my reflection like I'd thought, but Edward. I huffed and stared at the reflection, determined to find differences between the two of us.

Our l- _My_ lips were redder than his, slightly more feminine. My eyes, though the color was identical to his, had a more delicate shape to them, with longer lashes, too. My face was a little slimmer, and my eyebrows as well. I smiled at myself and my antics, but was definitely satisfied. No doubt about it, I look more like a girl than I had thought.

I smugly snatched the pink toothbrush up and hurried through my night-time routine. Once I was done, I turned off the bathroom light and returned to the room, stealthily moving as quickly and silently as possible. It was really quiet without them.

A sharp, sudden knock flooded the room, shocking me and causing me to run into the dresser. "Y-Yes?" I called out to the person behind the door, pathetically nursing my automail knee. What can I say? There _are_ some phantom feelings there!

A familiar voice rang through, "Broken Flame, you have a phone call!" I grumbled incoherently, why does Mustang take pleasure in irritating me?

I flung open the door, resting my automail arm on it and blocking the doorway, "From whom?" I questioned sleepily. I just want to go to bed.

"Your brother," He replied, tugging on my real arm, "Hurry up, Havoc's got him on hold." The thought of Havoc seeing me in my night gown made me burn with embarrassment.

I tugged right back, "Uh, let me get changed!" I argued. Mustang, seeing for the first time that I wasn't in my normal clothes, looked over me once.

Once his eyes reached mine again, he shrugged, "So?" I gave him an incredulous look, so he added, "It's like a... Like a dress." He rationed out. "But seriously, Fullmetal has been on the phone for at least twenty minutes now.

I gritted my teeth angrily but followed nonetheless. It's just a dress. Just a dress. Just a dress made of a man's shirt. I groaned internally.

* * *

"Edward?" I asked into the telephone. I'd seen Havoc, but he didn't say a word to me. It was a bit insulting, but I just gave him the cold shoulder too. What was _that_ about?

"Hey, Liz." He replied through the phone. Just hearing his voice made me crack a smile. I could hear him take a deep breath before whispering into the phone, "We got a lead, Liz. I'll tell you when we get back, okay?

"Okay." I answered shortly. I knew not to get into details on a phone. Not a military phone, anyway. You didn't know who could be listening in. And philosopher stone research wasn't exactly legal, considering our motivations for finding it. "Did you give Winry my letter?"

He sighed, "Yeah, and she locked me out of her room for twenty minutes before coming out with a box taped up. Then she threatened me for another ten minutes so I wouldn't open the box. _Then_ she lectured me for another ten or twenty minutes about caring for my automail. _Then _she finally started fixing it. It'll be another two days." He explained exasperatedly. "How was your day?" He chirped in sarcastic happiness.

A giggle bubbled out of me, "Wonderful. Fuery's my guard and he took me out of headquarters for the day. We went to a little Diner pub and had lunch and looked in the shops of windows for most of the day." I purposely omitted Havoc's role. A little spiteful blow on my part. From a glance out of the corner of my eye, however, his expression an posture didn't shift a centimeter.

Letting whatever was wrong with Havoc fly out of my mind, I began chatting with Edward again.

"Has there been any word of Scar?" He asked, his voice filled to the brim with concern.

I smiled, even with one arm, he still worries more about me. "None that has reached me. The last I heard, he's run off. Be careful, Ed. And watch after Al's... well being." I could have smacked myself for that. I almost said Al's 'Bloodseal'. Feeling much happier that he had to ask rather than tell of scar, I quickly changed the subject, "How are Granny Pinako and Winry?" I smiled fondly at the thought of my extended family.

Edward groaned, "The Pinako was pretty pissed that I didn't bring you along. So was Winry." He paused, "Well, Winry was more mad at me, because I didn't _call_ before coming." I laughed, imagining the get together they experienced. I imagine Winry threw a wrench or some bolts or something at Ed. It was just about the only way to get his attention these days. And Pinako? He noticed her right away, I bet. She and Edward always bicker about height. Funnily enough, she never bothers me, though I'm the same exact height as he.

"I hope you didn't insult Granny Pinako too much, Ed. She did cook your dinner, right?" His laugh echoed through the line.

"Yeah. You know she's like family to me." He dismissed smoothly.

I bit my lip in hesitation before asking what I'd been wanting to ask, "Edward?" He 'hmm'ed, "Why didn't you want me to come home with you guys?" It honestly hurt a bit when it was decided for me to stay here. I wanted to visit our mother's grave and bring flowers. I wanted to see the ruins of our old home, see Pinako and Winry. I wanted to see my old childhood friend, Bradly Jones. I wanted to eat Pinako's food, she had taught so many recipes to our mother that it was like eating mom's food again.

There was a long pause on his end. He cleared his throat awkwardly before replying, "It hurts, Elizabeth. Being here, seeing how it used to be. It really hurts." his voice was timid and regretful, like he didn't want to be there either.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I was getting a little bit emotional. "And staying doesn't hurt? Edward, some memories are meant to be learnt from. They are what we build our future on. That place is home, even if every single house gets burned down. You can't protect me from that kind of pain, no matter how you go about it. The pain of the past can strengthen you or it can break you. But there is no middle, no other option." I felt much better after getting that off my chest.

"Liz..." He replied sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that." It seemed like he couldn't say anymore.

I broke the seriousness with an empty laugh, "It's fine, Ed. We're twins, not clones. I should have spoken up before you guys left. Now put my little brother on the phone. I miss Alphonse."

There was a pause and a few clinks of metal in the background. Al was probably getting set up to hold the phone. "Elizabeth?" He asked excitedly. It reminded me of when we'd come home from school to have Al waiting by the front door with his toys, like an anxious puppy.

"Alphonse!" I greeted gleefully, a smile spreading across my face, "How's Resembool? Is the sky the same as when we were little?"

He let out a small laugh, "Yes, it is. Oh, brother didn't tell you about Bradly, did he?" My interest peaked. Bradly? No, he didn't tell me about Bradly. "Well," Al continued, "He gave Edward a box to give to you. He also said that you left it at school on the last day you were here."

I furrowed my brows, "What? I left everything at school on the day we left. What could he have found that was so important to keep for three years?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around some significant memory.

"I don't know, but I'm not letting Brother open it for you." He replied earnestly. I chuckled at his determination for honesty and privacy.

"Thank you very much, Al."

I said my goodbyes to the two of them, telling them that I loved them and asking for them to send my hello's to Pinako and Winry. I made Ed promise to pick a periwinkle if he could find one and put it on mom's grave for me. As I was trying to hang up, however, Edward started to say something.

"Could you put Mustang on the phone?" He requested.

* * *

**(3rd Person)**

"Sure." Elizabeth complied, motioning for Mustang to step towards her. She handed the phone off, but didn't move.

Though Elizabeth couldn't hear him, Edward's first request of Roy was, "Could you have Liz step away so she can't hear? I need to ask you something." Mustang muttered something vaguely resembling an agreement and covered the phone's microphone.

"Broken Flame, I want to talk in private with Fullmetal." He ordered expressionlessly. Elizabeth gritted her teeth, angry that she had to have people listen in on her conversation, but he could have a private one. She bit her tongue and walked away, however, trying not to start unnecessary arguments.

She stood next to the door, across from Havoc. Though she couldn't hear Edward's words, she could clearly hear Mustang's.

"Mustang, would you mind if I asked a favor regarding Elizabeth?" Edward's voice rang through the phone into Roy's ear. Without a protest, he continued to voice his request. "Put someone in a room adjacent to her, or outside of her room. Please." he asked civilly.

"Why?" Mustang inquired shortly. He knew that Elizabeth could hear him, and depending on the situation, she needn't know what was going on.

"She's never been alone at night. When we were little, we shared a room. After our mother died, she shared a room with Winry. Here at headquarters we share a room. She needs someone with her at night." he half-pleaded. He had horrible nightmares about his mother, and now Nina. He knew how terrifying they could be, and that he wouldn't want to wake up alone after one.

"So what? It's two nights, right? She can sleep alone." Mustang replied sharply. He understood how change could frighten her, but having someone close at night was a tad bit too far.

Edward groaned in frustration, "You don't understand how bad those nightmares can be! She hasn't had one in nearly three years, but I don't want her to wake up all alone after one. Just tonight. If she doesn't have any nightmares, don't worry about tomorrow night!" he compromised.

The 'nightmares' piqued his interest, "What nightmares?"

Ed took a deep breath, "I don't know, she'd never tell me. They sent her screaming mine and Al's names, she'd beg for us not to leave, for _him_ not to take us. When she finally woke up, she'd get sick, stay awake for the rest of the night, and refuse to go back to bed until she crashed the next night." The was a slight hesitation but he added, "They might be similar to mine. Mine are about our mother." Though his answer was vague, Mustang understood perfectly. He'd seen what they had made.

"Alright." He relented, "But only tonight. No nightmares, no one there tomorrow." He added sharply, hanging up.

The moment Elizabeth heard the phone click, she whirled around to confront Mustang. Before she took a second step, however, she froze and thought better of it. Maybe this once, she shouldn't fight the protection being offered to her. Though she didn't know the extent of the protection, only having heard Mustang's half, she knew it had to do with her nightmares. And they terrified her to death. She'd let this one go.

Mustang exited through the door which she was standing by, and motioned for her to follow. She silently did as was silently told. Walking down the hall, though, she turned to look back at Havoc. He had been looking at her with a very expressive gaze, but before she could figure it out, his blank stare returned and he began looking past her. Elizabeth sighed and followed Mustang blindly back to her room.

He made no effort to inform her of the conversation, nor did she make the move to confront him. Once back at her room, and still technically ignorant of any form of protection, she slipped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Dark and terrible dreams seeped into her unconscious immediately, spreading through her mind like a black spider web. The poison weaved and webbed all around, incarcerating her conscious self in her mind riddled with horrible memories and thoughts in the form of a dream; a nightmare.

* * *

Havoc and Riza made their way down to Elizabeth's room. Havoc volunteered first, offering even to stay outside her door if need be. Riza offered second, realizing that if Elizabeth did need someone, that Havoc wouldn't be the best person. She wouldn't want a strange man in her room, especially just coming out of such a strong delusion as a nightmare.

Mustang had only left her room half an hour prior, and they were sent about five minutes ago. They turned down the hall leading to the rooms when a girl's shrill screech flooded the entire floor.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Du-u-un. :3**


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmare

**Fair warning: This will be an odd chapter because of the nightmare and stuff. The ****_Italic words _****are all in Elizabeth's mind, her dream. Everything else will be in 3rd person's point of view. The reason for this is so that you, as the reader, know what her nightmare is, while also being aware of the other people's reactions and Elizabeth's reactions in real life:) Oh, and I'm re-numbering the chapters. Seeing MY chapter 15 as FANFICTION'S chapter 16, or 17 as 18, or 1 as 2, ect, is getting on my nerves:/ The chapters themselves aren't getting changed, nor are the titles, just the numbers:3**

* * *

**(Third Person Point of View)**

_"Elizabeth, sweetie," Mother called, "Come and play with Edward and Alphonse with me." I looked up at my mother from my child-self. Her beautiful brown hair swept to the side in a loose ponytail framed her subtly sweet face, currently holding a bright smile. The idealistic picture only lasted a moment._

_The Truth I saw at the gate that fateful day appeared, sitting in the only posture I'd ever seen it sit in. One leg was bent at the knee and flat on the ground under the other, which it rested its arm lazily on. His head was laying sideways on his arm with a wicked grin, looking almost playful. _

_"Elizabeth, sweetie," It called in my mother's sweet voice, "Come and play with __**Edward and Alphonse with me."**__ His voice changed towards the end, turning much scratchier and rough. I tried to scream and run, but couldn't move at all. It's just a dream. I need to wake up. Just a dream._

Riza and Jean bombarded into the room where Elizabeth lay screaming, guns pulled, expecting to have to shoot an intruder. They lowered their guns from an all-but empty room, making their way to the delusional girl.

"Beth?" Jean called, shaking her. "Wake up, it's a dream." Elizabeth ceased her screaming, but didn't wake up.

Jean wondered what she could be dreaming of. Riza, although much better hidden, was concerned about the same thing.

_The truth beast from the gate laughed at her failed attempt to scream, "You're in my world now," He said. He took mother's voice once more to add mockingly, __**"Sweetie."**_

_He grinned a toothy, white grin and revealed to Elizabeth her two brothers, along some other friends. All those who she had befriended at central were present as well, Mustang, Hawkeye, Fuery, and Havoc. In order they stood, all smiling happily at her. Edward had his arm and leg back, grinning his Eddy grin at her. Alphonse was out of his armor, standing a few inches taller than Ed. Then came Fuery, smiling shyly behind his reflecting glasses. His radio was absent. Riza was next, standing between Kain and Roy. She and Mustang were holding hands, expressionlessly as they seemed to do everything. It was evident, however, that they were both very happy. Last in line was Havoc, smiling eagerly at me. _

_I was utterly confused, why did he seem so eerie and distrustful? He was showing my friends, what is he going to do to them?_

Just as Havoc had stood from Elizabeth's side to wait outside her room, she began crying out again, calling Edward's name.

"No!" she screeched, "Not Edward! Don't take him!" Riza grabbed Elizabeth's thrashing arms, restraining her before someone got hurt. Though a punch might not seem like much, an automail arm never felt nice to the nose.

"Dammit," Havoc cursed roughly under his breath, rushing across the room to help, "What the hell is her nightmare about?"

_I watched helplessly, frozen in space as the thing at the gate unraveled Edward's body, taking him into the gate. He fought fiercely against the current of shadow hands clawing at him, but all in vain. Reaching out for my help one last time, I watched my twin brother disappear past the gate. As it slowly inched closed, I anticipated the creak of its seal. I was disappointed when it didn't close all the way, and fearful when I realized what it meant._

Elizabeth sobbed uncontrollably in her sleep, breaking into a cold sweat. "Give him back! Leave them all alone!"

Havoc groaned in frustration, "Hawkeye, why can't we wake her up?!" he whispered furiously. Hawkeye paid his tone no mind, understanding how helpless the fighter was feeling.

"If we woke her up now, she might think she's still dreaming. There's no telling what she might do in that state of delusion." She replied calmly and hastily, wiping away Elizabeth's sweat with a rag. "I wish we could just get her out of the dream too, Jean. No one should have to relive horrible memories, not in their sleep like this."

_"Sister!" Alphonse cried, reaching out to me, fighting against the swarm of hands just as passionately as Edward had. "Sister, help me!" He cried out again in desperation. I found myself able to move, but not nearly fast enough. Though I ran to him as swiftly as I could, he never got any nearer. _"Al! Alphonse!" _I cried out, our fingertips just barely brushing against each other before he was ripped away from me. _

_Like Edward, he was completely unraveled by the truth that lurked around the gate. His face was almost gone all the way, but he still managed to partly utter, "Sist-!" before being swept away completely. _

"Al. Al. A-Al!" Elizabeth choked out, unknowingly beckoning the duo to her bedside. She'd been eerily quiet for a minute or two, allowing Havoc and Riza to relax partially. Once again she stuttered in a breathy plea, "Al. Al. A-Al!" As if begging for him to return.

Riza's cold heart had completely melted to this girl's vulnerability. She understood the terror of having to relive things that could have been done much better, or could have had a much happier ending.

She gently swept the strewn hair away from the girl's face, feeling much like an older sister to Elizabeth in that moment. Her moment was disrupted by a hand shooting out and grabbing her arm. Thinking Elizabeth had woken up, she immediately became alert to tend to her.

"Riza, don't...Leave. Don't leave me." She mumbled out sadly, latching onto Riza with all she had. "Don't go through the gate. The gate will kill you. Don't die." Her eyes were open, looking past Riza into who knows what. Hawkeye knew what was happening, Elizabeth was sleep talking. Not the odd, mumbling kind, but full-fledged, coherent speaking. This was directly linked to her dream.

"Edward, Alphonse, and...Me." She muttered thoughtfully to herself.

_Riza and Roy were ripped apart violently, breaking their placid charade. They were being pulled into separate gates, even worse than into one gate together. I reached out to grab each of their hands, a desperate attempt to rejoin them. Like the other before them, however, they were dragged struggling into the gate by slithering, evil hands. _

Elizabeth's tantrum became still. She hadn't moved for nearly ten minutes. Riza and Havoc slowly began to relax, feeling the tension dissipate and leave the room altogether. Havoc let out a deep sigh.

"What do you think she'd dreaming of?" He asked whimsically, a bit off from his lack of sleep and weariness of dealing with a hysteric but oblivious Elizabeth. Riza sat up, think how to go about explaining the situation. Would Elizabeth mind if she told Jean her story? "Don't worry about their past. I know how they really lost their bodies," Havoc added with a playful glint in his eye and a small smirk hovering just under the surface, "The Eastern conflict, right?"

Riza smiled thoughtfully and nodded, "Yes. She's probably having night-terrors about those who took her mother and hurt her brothers." She replied vaguely. The general answer confirmed Havoc's shapeless thoughts of her nightmare. So she **was** dreaming of the failed transmutation. But what did a gate have to do with that?

His thoughts were shattered by Elizbeth's shrill cries once again. "No!" She convulsed on her bed, thrashing like she was trying to escape some entanglement. Riza launched herself to her bedside, swiftly grabbing the shaking arms in fear of flailing arms. "No! Come back!" Her voice was much higher than before, much more desperate. Snapping out of a daze, he also rushed to her side, securing her legs to keep her from kicking anyone.

She began shaking violently, similarly to a seizure. "Give him back. Give him back." She called in a broken voice. Whatever had just happened in her dream, she lost someone important. Edward, thought both Riza and Jean. Her sobs of grief filled the room as she slowly began to wake up.

_"Jean." I called out hopelessly, "Don't leave me. I-I'm scared." I walked out to him, the hands and gate nowhere to be found. He accepted me and my fear and sadness without hesitation, opening his arms to me. I hugged him tightly, realizing just how much Jean would be there for me, if I needed him. _

_A dark laugh penetrated the dark, vague room. "You thought I'd forget the most important one?" that thing's voice asked sarcastically, "Without him, I couldn't properly break you, now could I?" I hugged Havoc tighter, not willing to let go._

_"No. No. ." I muttered to myself and the thing into Havoc's chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force myself awake. I knew this was a dream, so why couldn't I make myself wake up? "I won't lose you too, Jean." _

_Cold, slithering armed wound themselves around my waist, wedging themselves between Jean and I. "No!" I screamed, snapping my eyes open. I flailed around, trying to escape my confines. Jean was reaching out to me from the ground...From the gate. "No!" I cried desperately as the gate __beneath Havoc's feet collapsed open, dragging him inside its darkness. "Come back!" I cried again. I felt tears stain my face as the winding arms slowly let me descend. I touched the ground in moments, collapsing on the newly closed gate. _

_I crumpled up and sobs racked my body as I lay on the closed gate, pleading with it. "Give him back. Give him back." I lost my ability to speak as the sobs came stronger and I found myself unable to withhold them any longer._

_"Elizabeth." Riza's voice echoed through my mind. I looked around, having heard that concerned voice before. It never was a good sign. What happened? Did she make it back? Is Mustang okay? Are my brothers and Fuery okay? Is Havoc okay? _

_"R-Riza!" I cried, watching her materialize in front of me. The room was smaller than before and the gate had disappeared. She was sitting near me, watching over me. _

_Her face held a worried look, and she said, "What happened, Elizabeth? What was in your dream?" I froze. My dream. Are we still in it? Is she the truth, disguised as Riza, like he was my mother? _

_My crying began anew as I fell into Riza's arms, sobbing. _

Elizabeth, fully awake but not quite aware, wrapped her arms around Riza, crying into her shoulder. Hawkeye wore a shocked expression for a split second before relaxing and rubbing the girl's back in comfort. Havoc took this as his cue to leave the moment. He silently moved outside, leaning against the wall near the door and lighting a cigarette.

Still within hearing range, he heard Elizabeth recount her horrible nightmare as Riza began it with the question, "What was your nightmare, Elizabeth? You need to tell me." Though it was very direct and firm, her voice didn't have the sharp and sometimes harsh tone it normally did when she had to speak.

"Ed-Edward and A-Alphonse were there, and-d then Kain, aand you aand Mus-stang." She stuttered out, still hiccuping and breathing irregularly from her dream. "H-Havoc." She took a deep breath, "Havoc was there, too." She added, a bit steadier than the rest, but still very shakily.

Riza nodded, still comforting the girl, "And what made it a nightmare?" She pried gently. Havoc was a bit surprised, he had never seen nor heard this kinder side of Hawkeye.

Elizabeth took a deep, shaky breath to prevent herself from crying at the thought of losing Havoc. "You all were-were taken into th-the Gate." She whimpered, just barely audible to Havoc's trained ear. "And I couldn't do any-"She hiccuped, "Anything." She sniffled a bit. The memory flashed behind her eyes to be seen by her and her alone. It frightened her more than any nightmare she'd ever had.

Riza hesitated, her reactions had been drawn out. Something happened to each person, it must have. "Tell me what happened to everyone," She demanded softly, "In order." Elizabeth bit her bottom lip like a little girl in trouble, but she slowly nodded.

She began to recount what happened, starting from her mother's voice and the truth. Then she told of Edward's resistance, getting shakier by the minute. By the time she told of what Alphonse had screamed so desperately, her entire body was quivering. Riza felt guilty for making her relive the memory, especially so soon after she had to experience it, but she felt obligated to share Elizabeth's burden.

She told of Fuery's fate next, with a sorrowful look in her eye. Riza knew that she'd gotten close to Kain, they were alike in many ways, even though she was much more confident and opinionated than he. Elizabeth hesitated when it came to Hawkeye and Mustang's part. She slowly explained the relationship that they seemed to have, which Riza accepted without comment. Hawkeye knew that Elizabeth had a good eye for a person's emotions, and it came as no surprise to her that she had sensed their complicated but memorable past together.

If her prior hesitation was a mere split second, this one had a feeling of hours. Elizabeth was unaware of Havoc's presence, yet she still lied to Riza, mumbling out a quick, "Havoc was taken the exact same way as Edward and Alphonse." In reality, the event passed back and forth in front of her eyes, taunting her of her helplessness in that moment. The mumble was much too quick, rising Hawkeye's suspicion.

"No," She drew out slowly, "He wasn't." Elizabeth remained silent, biting her lip to the point of pain. "Tell me." She ordered. The girl sitting on the bed remained silent still, yet an aura of fear and regret lingered around her. She was almost positive she was awake, but a part of her wished to believe this was a part of her nightmare. That she wasn't really sharing this nightmare, a nightmare that made her vulnerable and weak, with Hawkeye. "Elizabeth!" Hawkeye snapped angrily. Her facade shattered along with her sense of reality in this dark bedroom.

She crumpled in the bed, seeing the gate beneath her once more, "I-I couldn't save him!" She cried softly to Riza, sobs returning to her body like an aftershock to an earthquake. "The gate," She let out a cry of frustration, beating the bed, thinking she was thumping on the gate, "The gate took him away from me and I-I-I couldn't save him!" She dug her fingers through her hair, grieving for the loss that only she knew about.

Outside of the room, Havoc's mind was racing. The one she was crying out for so desperately was him? It was _him?_ Not her brother, Edward, by Havoc. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea because of her actions to him lately, but it didn't matter. In fact, he dismissed her recent behavior and the dream completely.

Right now, Beth thought that he was dead. Right now, she thought she couldn't save him. He didn't know what the 'gate' was, or why a gate scared her so much, but it did. He wasn't going to let a gate make Beth think that she was responsible for something happening to him. Especially something in a nightmare.

Without a second thought, he pushed himself off the wall and pinched his cigarette, putting it out and slipping it into his pocket. He silently slipped in the room, flashing the light on. The sudden light blinded Elizabeth, halting her hysterics by sheer shock. He walked to the bedside while she was still a bit dazed and tapped Riza on the shoulder, letting her know it was alright for her to switch places with him.

Though she still looked dazed, Elizabeth wasn't blinded for more than a split second. Her eyes adjust to bright light very quickly due to her experience with Alchemy. The dazed effect came from Havoc's sudden appearance. It made her doubt her reality, and consciousness. She reached out slowly to him, wide-eyed and awestruck.

He smiled and took her outstretched hand, pressing it up against his face. The rough stubble on his face made her own crumple and redden, silent tears once more appearing. "J-Jean." she gasped out.

He smiled at her with an odd expression and replied, "Beth?" He relieved her fear more with one word than with Riza's entire conversation.

Elizabeth stood on her knees on the bed, coming nearly eye-to-eye with Havoc. She grazed his jawline with her hand, a seriously doubtful expression painted into her expression. She gulped and removed her hand, finally accepting that it was really Jean Havoc and that she was really awake now. A smile crossed her face as she allowed herself to fall towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and snuggling her face into his shoulder.

Though her arm was cold on his skin, Havoc's reaction was immediate, wrapping his arm around her waist to reciprocate the hug. Elizabeth was shaking from a combination of laughter and tears of relief.

From the doorway, Hawkeye watched with a smile. Those two looked good together to her.


	19. Chapter 19: Riza's Handy-work

**1,000+ Views:DD I'm pretty sure that's good~! Hope everyone Enjoys:) I'll get out of your way now^w^**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

Elizabeth sniffled softly. She had completely calmed down and managed to regulate her breathing. She looked around her room, the lights of the morning just barely cutting onto the floor through the closed curtain. Jean lay next her sitting form, fast asleep on her bed. Riza, too, was asleep. She was sitting in Al's chair, her drowsy face supported by her arm on the arm of the chair. Elizabeth sighed in content. She still couldn't quite believe that they'd both been there for her. Havoc, she somewhat understood his concern. Riza...not really. Hawkeye's devotion had always been Roy Mustang. Both protecting and watching over him, always his adviser and backup.

_It's over,_ She thought fondly to herself, _The nightmare is all gone._ She decided that it was late enough in the morning for her to be awake, so she tip-toed to the bathroom so as to let the guards sleep. She knew she'd kept them up late last night, it had been past midnight when she woke up from the night terror.

As she went to close the bathroom door, she thought better and moved deftly back into the room, snatching her normal outfit out of the drawers. She knew better than to leave clothes in the room. A wicked thought passed through her mind as she glanced at the crumpled clothes she had indelicately pulled out of her drawer, _Or do I?_ She slunk into the bathroom, her face flushed at the indecent thought of returning here with Jean present in only a towel. She forcibly shook the thought from her mind and turned on the shower, not getting in until she double-checked the door's lock.

The sound of a shower jolted the two guards out of their light sleep. True, they'd been fast asleep, but they never slept too deeply. Riza rattled the bathroom door nob gently, checking the lock. Jean was a bit dazed, trying to figure out how he ended up sleeping in Beth's bed.

Seeing his puzzlement, Riza answered the unasked question, "You fell asleep holding her, I fell asleep watching her. I guess we could both be considered creeps now." Her voice was back to the sharp, and definitely sarcastic tone. Jean wondered how this woman could possibly be the sweet thing that had comforted Beth last night.

"Hey." He remarked quickly to his defense, "She hugged me." He emphasized strongly.

Riza nodded, giving a sense that she didn't really agree, and replied, "Of course."

Jean gritted his teeth and ignored her comment, getting up off of Beth's bed, as if she'd never know. He was frustrated with himself, knowing that he fell asleep before she did. Though she regulated her breathing and closed her eyes, Havoc was certain he would have heard her had she ever fallen asleep again. Nightmares those bad don't just disappear because you wake up.

Silence swept through the room once more, save for the beat of the shower and Elizabeth's singing, both of which ended soon after, as she got out of the shower. Under other circumstances, Jean might have been amused by her singing, even if they couldn't hear the words to her song. But something about her attitude, how she could sing happily so soon after a night terror, didn't set well with him. It didn't aide his peace of mind, or Hawkeye's, that they honestly didn't understand her dream. These two, who had never performed alchemy in their lives, couldn't even begin to comprehend the existence of the gate, much less the significance of being forcibly dragged into it.

Whatever train of thought they might have had derailed at a sudden strangled noise of frustration coming from the bathroom. The distressed call was followed shortly by Elizabeth snapping, "Dammit, Edward! I'm going to _kill_ you!" Riza swiftly moved to the door, only a split second before Jean, and knocked. A loud crash sounded through the bathroom and into the bedroom followed quickly by an angrier tone seething out, _"Fuck."_ _  
_

Elizabeth appeared in place of the door only moments later, quite a sight to see. She was flushed red with anger and her automail hand pressed against a small cut on her head. Her hair was still dripping wet and down, water from it trailing down her shoulders and onto her chest, covered only by her slightly too-small bra. She was wearing her skirt, but hadn't put on her tights yet, leaving both her natural and automail legs bare, along with her feet.

Jean found himself staring at her. He'd never seen the scar connecting metal to skin. It was a medium between the two polar opposites. Like the metal, it was harsh-looking, but like the rest of her, it was delicate and living. When he tore his eyes from the scar, they met the next 'safe' spot to look, her face. At least, he thought it was a safe place. It was distorted with anger and disgust as her left arm came defensively up to shield her scar from his prying eyes.

"Get out, Havoc! Can't you see I don't have a shirt on?" She snapped angrily, much more embarrassed about the staring than the her shirtless state. She was positively fuming, but the reason was completely unclear to her.

Riza gave her a soft smile as Jean slipped out of the room. He was a little embarrassed that he'd been caught starting, but much more embarrassed because he believed that she thought he'd been staring at her chest. He slumped himself against the wall outside the room and lit up a cigarette.

"So," Hawkeye said Elizabeth, who was still clutching her automail scar, "I take it you're still a bit sensitive?" Elizabeth clenched her jaw and tried to refrain from any emotion. Due to her lack of response, Riza took a different approach, "What's wrong, Elizabeth?" she inquired concernedly.

The girl before her dropped her mask and gulped timidly, "Why does it all have to happen when I'm not with Ed?" she whimpered softly. "Havoc lying to me, Edward getting attacked, my brothers getting hurt, the nightmare, and... and..." she trailed off, unable to express herself. Telling Riza like this made it seem like less than it felt. Saying 'Havoc lied to me' didn't tell how much she'd shared with him or how much she'd trusted him by the time he lied. Saying 'Edward was attacked' had no mention of her helplessness or Havoc's restraints. Just saying her brothers were hurt didn't express how close Scar's attack was to Al's blood seal, how close he was to becoming nothing. What she said made everything seem so insignificant in comparison to the actual events that had unfolded over the past week or two.

Riza's eyes softened, "I understand." The woman said nothing more as she proceeded to shoo Elizabeth into the bathroom. She grabbed the girl's shirt and jacket, silently throwing them at her. A puzzled Elizabeth caught them purely out of reflex, but understood clearly enough. She put them on an pulled her still-wet hair out of the back before it soaked her shirt and jacket too much.

"Why are you in h-" Elizabeth began to ask, but Riza promptly interrupted her by grabbing her shoulders and making her sit on the toilet seat. The frustrated girl let out an annoyed grunt, but questioned no further. Hawkeye snatched a brush off the bathroom sink and began pulling it gently through her damp hair. The gesture surprisingly relaxed Elizabeth, and she found herself getting quite drowsy. Perhaps it was just the lack of sleep, though.

Hawkeye smiled fondly at the sleeping girl, wondering how she'd managed to stay awake for so long. She moved her fingers deftly through the quickly-drying blonde hair, deciding on a new hairstyle for the teenager. She knew that something so superficial couldn't cure her problems, but something new and cute could do wonders for a girl's self-esteem. _Especially with Havoc,_ Riza thought sarcastically.

Within half an hour, Elizabeth's hair was completely dried and done into a simple pin. Her bangs were pinned back and to her left, opening up her face to show her feminine features. Riza had noticed how insecure the girl was feeling and it wasn't that surprising, seeing at she and Edward truly did look identical at a glance. This was her favor to Elizabeth, a sort of support on her part.

The girl jolted up, gasping for air. Riza snatched her hands away, just barely missing the hair and ruining the entire hairdo. "S-Sorry" She mumbled out, standing up to excuse herself.

"Look in the mirror." Riza ordered, pretending to have not seen Elizabeth's outburst. She was sure that the girl had revisited the nightmare from last night, and didn't want to bring it back up.

Puzzlement painted across her face, Elizabeth did as told anyway. She gasped at the strange new 'do, but definitely didn't object. A smiled replaced the puzzlement and she whirled around to hug Riza, thanking her repeatedly.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed while exiting the bathroom, "I almost forgot my tights!" she made a beeline for her dresser, but Riza held out a hand to halt her path.

She shook her head at the girl, "No tights today." Hawkeye was going to give this girl some confidence, if it was the last thing she did. Elizabeth didn't need to hide behind her brothers, her tights, her bangs, or her jacket anymore. Riza had never even seen the girl's flames in action. She scarcely used them because of her constant state of protection.

Elizabeth blinked at her sudden interest in her fashion, but nodded, "Okay, then what are we doing today?" She questioned skeptically, her eyes following Hawkeye as she walked across the room. Riza, on the other hand, didn't watch the girl, but continued walking until she reached the door.

"Office work. What did you expect?" She replied coyly, opening the door to reveal a bored and smoking Jean.

Havoc, thinking he was being invited in again, pushed himself off the wall and turned on his heel to enter. He paused when his eyes met Elizabeth, noting, "You look nice," before letting himself in. A string of smoke followed the ashtray as he walked past the girls to sit on Beth's bed.

Elizabeth's temper flared as she gritted her teeth and marched over to where he sat, getting right in his face. "Don't smoke in my room!" She scolded harshly, pointing at him accusingly, "Just because you don't mind smelling like an ashtray doesn't mean I want my room to!"

Havoc's wide eyes went from her finger to her red face as soon as she was done speaking. He had to admit she looked much better without Edward's hair. It was always a bit odd, thinking she was cute while she looked exactly like her brother. His face flushed like a schoolboy's at the internal thought, and immediately he put out the cigarette, shoving it into his pocket. "Fine." He relented quickly.

Happy, Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room behind Riza. Though oblivious, she soon had Havoc in tow as they made their way to Mustang's office.

* * *

**Sorry if this one's a bit short. I like to keep them all on one main event, if you haven't noticed, and it would've been _too_ long had I gone to the next event! I guess this one's kinda a filler, isn't it? Oh well, the next one will be better:DD**


	20. Chapter 20: A little white box?

**Here we are and I can't believe this story is already at the 20th chapter~! OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS YEAAAH:) I'm more than a little bit excited because this FMA fanfiction story is by far more fun and fulfilling than I'd expected! Oh, and does anyone remember the blood transmutation that Liz and Ed did when they were little? It's baaaaack!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

It took about only an hour or two for me and the Mustang Unit to catch up on all the paper work that Roy oh so effectively left for us to do. Though I may sound slightly bitter, I really do enjoy this work. Everyone laughs and jokes around the moments of silence and concentration, making it a really fun environment. And it's an ever-changing environment at that, mind you. One day could be polar opposite the next with how the moods of some of us work and effect the others.

Our original seating changed, as I took a seat nearer to Kain. I definitely consider him a really good friend of mine, and he keeps me calm. He just seems to radiate serenity. Havoc, on the other hand, makes me agitated and irritable.

By lunch time, we were just goofing off and joking around, with no more papers for us to file or fill out. I struck up conversation with Kain about some books, which turned to arts, which turned to culture, which turned to our own little unit, which brought us into the others' main conversation. I loved how I could talk to Kain about anything, he's like another brother to me.

My fun time was cut short- by my standards, anyway- when a call came through Mustang's phone requesting me at the private phone room. Riza had to finish a few signatures on papers, so Jean escorted me there, where I now stood, on the phone.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively into the phone, waiting for his reply. There was a bit of a shuffle on the other end, along with a few small clanks of metal somewhere in the background, most likely Winry tinkering with Ed's automail.

"Sister!" Alphonse cried excitedly in place of him, "Brother's watching Winry work, so he can't come to the phone. Granny had to bring it to me 'cause I'm still immobile, though." he explained. Somewhere in the background, I'm sure what Al said registered in Ed's mind because I heard him snap, 'I'm not watching her, that's creepy!' back there.

I laughed lightly, about to respond, but Al interrupted me to continue, "I have to tell you what we found in Tucker's house," My mind flashed to the poor little girl, Nina, with the long brown braids and big brown eyes. No wonder Ed wasn't the one telling me. "I found a transmutation reversal book. There's even a way to reverse you and brother's blood transmutation." I blinked in surprise and felt my jaw freeze over. A Blood Transmutation Reversal? How is it even possible, to reverse a human transmutation? And more importantly, why would they think to look for something to do that?

I sighed, completely confused. "Are we going to do it?" I asked, finding myself whispering into the phone. It was a bit childish and totally ineffective, but I couldn't help it.

Alphonse remained timidly silent on the other end, so I repeated myself. He still hesitated, but finally relented, saying, "Edward has already started the process." Once again taken by surprise, I let out a nervous laugh.

My humorless laugh falling, I reiterated, "Edward already started it?" I inquired incredulously, pushing it further, "Without even asking me, he started the separation process?"

The conversation went downhill from there. I suppose my tone was a bit too harsh for Al, after all, he'd only been the one to fin the book. Ed was the one who insisted on starting the process without so much as a word with me.

"Liz, listen to me," Edward reasoned, "I knew you'd be opposed to it, so I wanted to start it before you could say anything." I gritted my teeth, so going behind my back was a way to convince me to go through with it? I don't think so.

"Edward Elric. You know damn good and well that I would have gone along with it if you'd just explained it. As long as there's not a big risk or anything, I'm not concerned at all." I took a breath, "After all, what if Scar used his alchemy on one of us? It'd do the same to the other, and then no one would be able to get Al back to normal." I had managed to calm myself down very quickly, convincing myself of Edward's plan to undo our transmutation.

On the other end of the phone, Edward made a grunt of reluctance, "Eh, about that risk..."

* * *

Havoc watched as Elizabeth paced in a small circle, obviously distressed about her phone call with her brothers. Perhaps they'd been delayed? Or found a dead end? She froze in her pacing and glared at the receiver as if it were the person she was talking to.

"You're telling me that you began this process _behind my_ _back, _while you are _miles away_, and without _considering the risks?_" she seethed into the microphone, a fire blazing in her eyes. She paused, listening to Edward's response.

Surprise flooded her face as she wavered slightly. The sudden change of attitude had Havoc wondering what the risks were. He knew how protective Edward was of Beth, so he'd never do anything that put her directly in danger, would he?

"Really, Edward? Even if it would only directly affect the one performing the alchemy, if the reversal process failed, then we would still be connected and it would still hurt me, too." She muttered disappointingly into the phone, just barely audible to Havoc. She sighed sadly, "But it seems we're too far into it to stop now, huh?"

Elizabeth bid the boys goodbye begrudgingly and slowly pushed the phone onto the receiver, cutting the line. Havoc took a small step forward, his sudden movement causing Elizabeth to snap her attention to him. "Is everything all right?" He asked, biting his tongue not to call her Beth. It seemed to him that he said her name every other sentence when talking to her. She definitely didn't use his name that much, or he'd have noticed it.

An unsettling mood stirred in Elizabeth, He'd been listening in, hadn't he? "You were listening?" she asked quietly, wondering what to expect as an answer. With Havoc she never knew, it could be genuine, it could be professional, or one acting like the other.

"Yeah," He answered sheepishly, ducking his head, but still much taller than Elizabeth. "I didn't really understand what I heard, but you were pretty pissed and..." He hesitated momentarily before adding, "afraid. You were a bit afraid, too. What's this 'Process' going to do?" he asked concernedly, trying to look into Beth's down turned eyes.

Barely audible to Havoc, she muttered out, "Internal or external injuries ranging from the size of paper cuts to whole limbs, psychological damage extending into insanity, possibly death." At the last and faintest word, Havoc's eyes widened.

"Death?" He parroted, "How possible is 'possibly death'?" He cried, astounded that Edward would even consider doing something like this if there was a chance of Elizabeth dying in the process.

She fidgeted nervously, curious as to why he was so concerned. She already had a hunch of course, but her pride and temper kept her from believing it. "Of the hundred and four confirmed cases in their book, forty five died instantly, another twelve due to complications of the process." She gritted her teeth angrily, wondering why her diligent brother didn't read up on this like he should have. She already knew the answer to that, however. He'd been close to getting hurt, or killed, by Scar. Death or injury by alchemy would have hurt or killed her as well.

Havoc let out a frustrated groan, "That damn boy." He moaned, shoving his fingers through his hair, "Why doesn't he think before rushing off and deciding things?" Elizabeth smiled slightly and let out a little laugh.

"Because then he wouldn't be Edward. He's always been like this," She laughed again at her realization, "it's just that I've always been at his side when he decided things, making it seem like I had a say in it." She smiled brightly at Havoc, trying to give him some reassurance, "It'll be fine, Jean. We'll make it out okay, just like always."

He couldn't help but smile back at the innocent and sweet smile she held. In the back of his mind, the thought was definitely present that she'd used his name. His first name.

"Elizabeth?" Riza called, walking into the room. She'd just finished up some last minute paperwork in Mustang's office and was headed to meet Elizabeth and Jean.

"Yes?" she replied, stepping towards her. Riza glanced at Havoc from the corner of her eye, and an invisible smirk played at the edges of her lips.

"I saw your file and noticed your birthday was coming up soon." She stated, digging through her pocket very ungracefully and out of character. She seemed to be drawing something out, and Havoc knew exactly what it was. He glared at her angrily as she continued, "And I wanted to give this to you in advance." Riza smiled slightly at Elizabeth, an emotion gracing her face.

The moment her hand was completely out of her pocket, there was a small white box with a scarlet ribbon tied around it clearly visible. Only a split-second later, the box was snatched away by Jean, and now in his shaking hands.

"Hawkeye, that's dirty." He remarked, shoving the box into his pocket, leaving a very confused Elizabeth in his quake, "first giving _my_ gift to her _in front_ of me, then saying it's from _you?_" He shook his head disapprovingly, "Shame, shame." He turned to walk out, but Elizabeth grabbed his jacket sleeve, snapping out of her slight daze.

"W-Wait, what gift?" Elizabeth stuttered, why had Havoc gotten her a gift? Havoc looked over his shoulder at her and smirked playfully.

"Well," he drawled, "guess we'll find out on your birthday, Beth."

Her surprise melted into curiosity instantly, leaving her mind to wander to the possibilities of the contents of the box, the meaning behind it, and how Jean had thought of a gift for her. As she tread along the corridors and slowly gathered people to eat with, the whole Mustang Unit soon had gathered and were headed to the mess hall with her. Though the thought would normally make her smile, she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to care too much at the moment.

By the time she was seated and thoroughly zoned out of the conversation, irritation evaporated any curiosity as she realized what Havoc had done. He'd gotten her just interested enough in the box to stay fixated on it for weeks. And that was how far away her birthday was, a few weeks.

Angrily, she stabbed her mashed potatoes and started eating, trying to get her mind off of _that_ by wondering if she'd have another nightmare tonight.

* * *

**Meeeeh. Are these last two chapters shorter, or is it just me? This is pretty tedious, setting things up for the future chapters, and I now have a great deal of respect (More than before) for writers of all genre. These slower/filler/setup chapters really suck to type out. **


	21. Chapter 21-First Branch

I sighed heavily, feeling the ever-present push on my back. No, Havoc wasn't touching me, but I could still feel it, and it was sure as hell annoying! I spun around on my heel to face him, most definitely red from anger. "For god's sake, Jean! I said I didn't have a nightmare last night! Trust me, you would have known!" I snapped. I was in a really irritable mood at the moment, and it wasn't completely justified, to be honest.

The main reason I was so aggravated was the stares from people watching us walk away from my room. He had spent the night again, on the floor. Damn busybodies, he was on the _floor. _Riza didn't stay this time, she had to help Mustang sort out a misfile. Havoc had the bright idea to get up early and take a shower before me, to avoid any awkward confrontations. Only he takes scalding hot showers and used up all the hot water without letting me know. So when I went to step in the shower, I squealed and jumped out, getting tangled in the curtain and making him rush in to see what was wrong. The only thing I'm willing to say about that encounter is that I'm glad I'd picked out the dark blue curtains instead of the clear ones.

I can't really blame them, though I'd very much like to. We were quite a sight to see. My hair was slightly untamed because of my lack of a shower, easily mistakable for bed head. Not the normal kind of bed head, but _Bed_ head. Jean's hair wasn't much better, as he refused to use my comb because it had a freaking _flower design_ on it, and of course this was the one trip that Ed remembered all of his belongings.

The hair wasn't the only problem, however. Though my clothes were clean and pristine, Jean forgot a change of clothes, and was wearing his shirt and pants from yesterday. And they were obviously from yesterday, the way they were crumpled and wrinkled. The damn man wouldn't let me iron them or toss them in the washer or drier.

That about sums up how we got here, looking like the walk of shame from a one-night stand. I swear Jean is just about as unprepared as Edward is.

"_Beth,_" He groaned pleadingly, "What did I do wrong?" he asked genuinely. I sighed, I knew my anger was a bit misplaced, but surely he wasn't oblivious to what our situation looked like right now!

I wanted to just blurt, _We just came out of my room with sex hair and wrinkled clothes, what do you think is wrong?_ but I bit my tongue and opted for a more subtle approach by saying, "You just spent the night in my room and people are giving us funny looks." I whispered, just loud enough for his ears.

He chuckled nervously, glancing around inconspicuously, "I guess they are," He replied, giving me a sheepish look and rubbing the back of his neck, "We do kind of have the hair." He added vaguely, probably assuming I wouldn't catch the reference.

I scowled at him and patted my hair self consciously before lashing out at him. "Hey!" I cried, slapping his chest, "I do _not _have that kind of hair." I replied defensively. A mean streak appeared as I added, "Especially not with _you,_ Havoc."

Havoc feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. "Beth," He gasped, "I see how you are." His playful attitude made a giggle bubble out of me.

"Whatever," I mumbled back, "you're so..." I trailed off, not knowing how to describe Havoc. Luckily I had no obligation to finish as two very serious-looking people stepped in front of us, making our pace halt. There was a woman with short, dark brown hair and a beauty mark under her right eye. She was very pretty and sweet-looking. Accompanying her was a slightly taller man, about the height of Havoc, with shaggy blonde hair and a much more relaxed aura. He also wore a serious expression, but it was clearly not as natural as the woman's.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Ross," She greeted, then swept her hand over to the man next to her continuing, "And this is Sergeant Brosh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Broken Flame." The man next to her, Brosh, nodded at me, and then at Havoc. Surely a guy-thing.

He then turned to me and asked, "We're just about to go meet the train with Major Armstrong and your brothers on it. Would you care to join?" He smiled warmed, losing the serious facade.

I smiled in return and obliged, nodding. Ross lead the three of us, though I think Brosh should have been in the front with her. It only took a few awkward hall-encounters with the people treading in the opposite direction for Havoc to get frustrated and start walking up with her. He'd huffed in annoyance before picking up his pace and moving from my side to Ross'.

"So," He drawled, picking up some conversation, "Can you really use alchemy without a circle?" He asked curiously. I laughed lightly. He made Havoc all mad just for a few questions?

"Yep." I replied happily, popping the last sound playfully.

He hesitated before deciding to ask another, "What makes the flames?" He inquired, almost whispering.

I furrowed my brow and opened my mouth to say something but stopped. I wasn't too sure myself. "Uh, I'm not too sure of all the technical terms, but it's in the metal. Something clinks together when I clap and it makes a spark. The way I transmute the air forms little pockets of highly flammable gas. The spark's energy flows through the air in the direction I aim it, and once it hits a pocket..." I trailed off.

He nodded and smiled, "Boom." He finished for me, moving his hands to demonstrate. I chuckled at him, he's the first to have me explain like that. Ed never really wanted to know, he liked his way.

"And, um," He began nervously, "Did you really... Your arm..." He cleared his throat, trying to calm down, "Did you really lose your arm in the Eastern Conflict?" I sighed. He's military, so he should know the story, so it's only natural that he wanted to question it.

Smiling sadly, I replied, "Yeah," I lifted up my arm and showed him, pulling up the sleeve just slightly, "And my leg, too." I added, twisting on my left leg enough to make it creak. I noted his slight cringe at my insensitivity, but didn't comment on it. Havoc, the bastard listening in, did comment.

He looked over his shoulder at Brosh. Actually, it was much more like a glare, and he snapped, "Quit asking questions like that. It bothers her." My temper flared once again because of that man.

"Jean Havoc," I scolded, "His questions don't bother _me_, so why don't you let me speak for myself? Unless they're bothering _you,_ don't say anything!" I finished in a huff. Jean gets on my nerves to bad it's not even funny.

"And if they do bother me, Beth?" He asked quietly, turning back to face where he was walking. We were out of the building and loading up into a car to take us to the train station. I almost stopped walking to consider this, but somehow kept my feet moving. Why would it bother him...? Is he just teasing?

"Does it, Jean?" I retorted quickly, still not done deciphering the possibility of his concern, or lack thereof.

He blew out a huff of hot air before gruffly replying, "No." And getting into the car silently. He was clearly not pleased by our seats, with me by the ever-chattering Brosh.

Thankfully he didn't have very original questions, nor did they require elaboration on my part. So I scraped by without really hearing his words, only replying a 'yes' or 'no' with a friendly smile. To be honest, I was slightly enjoying Havoc's frustration. He'd already resorted to his cigarette.

* * *

**(3rd person, as I find it more descriptive:D)**

"Hurry up, Al!" Edward cried, racing ahead of the Major and his brother, clutching onto his baggage and just itching to get off the train.

Alphonse was right behind him, looking as worried as a metal suit could, "Brother, we don't have to rush this much..." He pleaded, wanting Edward to stop for some food. He hadn't eaten anything on the ride over, and it was almost an entire day's ride.

The Major's deep voice echoed, "Yes, libraries cannot run away." He was right behind Al, standing as tall and proud as he normally did, with just a faint sparkle being set off of his eyes. The trio had just exited the train and were headed to the main platform to look for the people sent to collect them.

Edward groaned and retorted, "Just hurry up!" as he jumped up onto the collection platform. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight before him, slinging the suitcase over his shoulder, "We're here, Central!"

His bold actions caught Ross' attention and she ushered Havoc, Elizabeth, and Brosh over to them. She stopped and saluted the three, "Major Armstrong," She greeted attentively, "We're here to see you to Headquarters." Behind her, Brosh also saluted formally. Havoc gave a half-smile and even less of a salute, only bowing his head slightly and raising two fingers towards the general.

"Edward!" Elizabeth cried happily, bounding over to hug her twin. Had Ross or Brosh been listening, they would have realized the mistake they'd already made. Edward hugged Elizabeth back, but released her immediately at Ross and Brosh's words.

"I'm Maria Ross, it's an honor to meet you." Ross told Al, smiling.

Brosh had also flocked to the large suit, "I'm Denny Brosh, I can't believe that your suit is why you're called the Fullmetal alchemist!" He cried, a bit too loudly.

Edward cleared his throat, clearly annoyed. Al pointed at him, Havoc chuckled, the Major pointed at him, and Elizabeth stifled a laugh as she pointed to him. The reaction was instant. The two's faces were painted in shock, dried from their embarrassment, and the masks of seriousness and formality cracked and broke away as the two scrambled to correct their mistake.

"That little guy?" Brosh asked in surprise. Maria smacked him and began to stutter out an apology, but Edward was already being held back by the remaining few.

"S-so sorry! He didn't mean little!" she cried with wide eyes.

Edward grumbled incoherently to himself about not being little or short, but managed to reign control of himself once more.

"Now I shall go back to headquarters to write a full report on our trip!" the Major declared, about to walk away.

"Oh?" Edward called in a delighted stupor, "This is where we part?" He chirped with a wide smile.

Tears seemed to form in Armstrong's arms as he too realized what was happening, "I'm sad as well, Edward Elric!" He wailed, wrapping his arms around the short boy and making him practically disappear into the bear hug, "May our paths cross again!"

Elizabeth elbowed Jean gently and whispered to him, "There's something that went down. I'm gonna grill Ed for details, you want in?" she smiled up at Havoc, a mischievous glimmer overshadowing her gaze slightly.

Havoc chuckled minutely as he picked him cigarette from his mouth and crushed the burning end of it, tucking it neatly into his shirt pocket, "'Course I do, Beth." He couldn't help but momentarily entertain the idea of being her partner in crime. God knows the things they'd do, the things they could get away with between his combat skills and her alchemic talent.

Elizabeth had a slight glow to her as he agreed to her shenanigans. Her mind drifted to the simplistic idea of _them._ After all, the two of them could get along together swimmingly if it weren't for outside interruptions. Maybe Winry wrote a good reply about Jean, telling her exactly what it was she was feeling.

Both of their wanderings came crashing down as Edward complained, "We still have escorts?" Any whimsical idea they might have had was gone in an instant, dragging them back to the reality that there was a serial killer on the run, who had targeted Edward.

"Of course," chimed the Major, "Scar has yet to be apprehended and until he is, the three Elrics will be under constant surveillance. He has already targeted the Fullmetal Alchemist, who's to say he won't try for two birds with one stone and go after his twin sister, the Broken Flame Alchemist?"

Elizabeth cringed at her official title. Edward proved his title every day through the use of his automail, but she wasn't confident enough to mess with the metal's structure. It was her plan after her last resort, in a way. _Come to think of it,_ she thought to herself concernedly, _I haven't used alchemy in quite some time at all, and the last time I used flames were…_

"Beth, Al!" Edward called, already headed toward where Ross and Brosh had the car, "Let's go! The library's waiting!"

Brosh was muttering to himself slightly, within hearing range of everyone, "Edward is the older one, so," He glanced at the towering metal suit, "You're the little brother?" he asked skeptically.

Ross also took notice, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, "Why _do_ you wear that huge suit of armor?" she inquired ignorantly.

"Uh-uh," "He, -er" Edward and Alphonse stuttered nervously together, not quite knowing how to respond. "Hobby!" Elizabeth blurted out quickly, trying to salvage the situation.

As they continued to walk, the whispers of Maria and Denny were not-so-discretely following them. "What kind of hobby is that?" Denny whisper-yelled furiously, utterly confused.

"I don't know, what are these kids?" She replied, just as confused as he.

The group, Edward, Alponse, Jean, Elizabeth, Maria and Denny all managed to get in one car. Jean took the front seat, next to the driver. Maria and Denny sat across from the three they were watching, trying to figure out the girl and the two boys who sat on either side of her.

Not wanting to know of their obvious secrets, Maria Ross proceeded to tell the trio about the library, "The National Central Library holds the greatest collection of books in the nation. They're so numerous that rumor has it a man once calculated the time it would take the fastest reader to read every book. It was well over two hundred years." She grimaced slightly at the thought of all that non-stop reading, "The branch you're looking for, the first branch, is to the west. It held records, research papers, and the majority of our registries." The explanation halted with the car, leaving nothing to be said at their arrival.

The Elrics, the escorts, and Jean stepped out of the car one by one to see the sight before them. Maria cleared her throat loudly, finishing off her initial explanation, "But it was mysteriously burned down just a few days ago." She said sadly. The three siblings felt a touch of despair, something they thought they were immune to by now. Before the group lay a brick foundation charred by roaring flames long since gone and black ashes sprinkled all around. Strong, solid books had been reduced to fragile, brittle ashes before they'd even been able to see the originals. Though Elizabeth was oblivious to what their lead was, she knew it lead here, and that this looked like a dead end to her.

Edward shook his head defiantly, "There's no way in hell this is another dead end, damn it!" He snapped furiously, mostly to himself, to strengthen his own personal resolve.

"Well," Jean suggested, "We could check the main branch. If there's a specific book you're looking for, it might have been checked out or relocated."

Edward's anger melted mostly, leaving only a small aftertaste in his mouth, "Right." He retorted slightly bitterly, "The main branch."

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise! Not only is the story back with the Manga, I GOT MY INTERNET!**

**I had this chapter half-done on saturday, was going to finish it sunday, but the internet said, Nope:]**

**The lines were flooded(I don't understand it, but y'all might:\) but the important thing is that I can now POST CHAPTERS! I'm aiming for two more chapters before monday, to celebrate the privilege of internet that I so often take for granted:)**


	22. Chapter 22: Winry's return Package

**Part 2/3 of the before-Monday uploads...Maybe part 2/4:) I'm feeling giddy and excited now that I'm back with the manga setting:)**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

"Tim Marcoh..." The tanned lady hummed behind the counter, skimming a record book. She had her dark hair pulled up in a professional bun and sported pearl earrings to match her librarian's uniform, "Research files on the philosopher's stone..." She muttered before raising her voice to respond to us. We were practically on pins and needles because of Edward and Alphonse's secrecy, we didn't need her adding to it! "Just as I thought, not in the catalogue. Any check-outs or re-locations would have been recorded here." I sighed as she rambled on, "Meaning that the book you're looking for was either never in the library, or was burned to the ground with it." The woman looked up at our group for the first time, and shock splattered across her features.

I'll admit, it was a sight to see. A huge suit of armor was holding up a short, defeated, blonde boy with an automail arm and a shiny State Alchemist pocket watch. Next to them were the still-whispering officers, who still had no idea what we were up to, and they were getting pretty scared with the conspiracies that were being conjured in their minds. Last but not least stood Havoc and I; he so boldly with a cigarette after the library to the west burnt down, and I was just an oddity in myself. My hair had still not been fixed, where Jean's had tamed considerably, I was lacking my leggings, making my automail leg very present, and I, too, wore a shiny, out-of-place pocket watch.

The librarian tried to blink away her surprise and asked, "A-are you okay?" to the deflated fullmetal.

Still dazed, Ed replied, "Yeah, yeah. We're all...right." The clank-monster beside him, Al, was also clearly upset.

"Thank you." He added whimsically, still being good ole Alphonse.

Luckily for us, a man carrying books had just walked by and had overheard our conversation. "Seska might know." He commented pleasantly, putting the books he carried down and starting the organize them into their proper spots.

"Yeah," The woman replied, turning to us, "If you go to her house, she could probably tell you something about your book." She smiled to herself, "That girl is a bookworm to the letter."

The boys brightened slightly as I ushered them to the side, Havoc following. It made me want to grit my teeth, was I his assignment again? "Thanks, could you write down her address, please?" I asked warmly, fighting my urges to get throw my metal elbow into Jean's rib cage.

* * *

Thankfully Seska was such a bookworm that she'd wanted an apartment close to the library, because the deadly silent ride was suffocating me. In less than five minutes we had arrived at her apartment complex, and in those five minutes, no one dared speak a word. Even if they had, I don't think it would have even reached anyone's ears because of the thick tension I had unintentionally created. I was being completely unreasonable, and didn't know why. It just bugged me, and...Just bugged me. Havoc bugged me. He could step on my nerves, stomp on them, dance around on them, and burn out his cigarettes on them, too. He just made me so...so...

"Well?" His masculine voice resounded through my ears, as if it weren't the first time I'd actually heard it. I glanced at the owner, Jean himself, to find an outstretched hand ready to help me out of the car. Though chivalrous and kind, it agitated me even more. Damn it, why can't I just enjoy a sweet gesture like any other girl? "Are you getting out, Beth?" Beth. That made me mad too! He's even got Edward saying it!

I huffed out an negative answer, taking his hand and letting him pull me out anyway. I made sure to give him _my_ hand. It tends to bother people to suddenly feel a hard hand. Even friends are surprised because they never see it; out of sight, out of mind. I went to brush him off and catch up with the others, who had already entered the apartment, but an arm blocked my way, coming level with my neck and chin.

"Beth." He interrupted my escape in a very un-Havoc-like tone. He was fairly emotionless, if not showing a suppressed anger. Not that I'd really know what that looks like, Edward sucks at suppressing his anger. Anyway, Jean's jaw was tightened just a little as his forced himself to remain calm, probably because he knows nothing good will come of both of us losing our tempers.

"Yes?" I replied in a sarcastically sweet voice, like we were just peachy-keen. I tried to duck under his arm to continue on, but his arm swooped down quicker and backed me right up to the car side of the car, actually scaring me a little. I'd never seen him this serious. He's always the happy, mellow one.

"Elizabeth." He snapped, not using my nickname. Moments ago, the absence of that irritating name would have been like the voices of heaven, but now it left a bitter taste in my mouth. "Stop acting like a child. I know that you're not..." He paused, slightly less angry, to find the right words, "Not an adult, but you have to learn to control your emotions. You can't get angry just because someone does a petty little thing, because then you're just as petty." That one hurt a little, like he was talking about someth- Oh, the lie. That bastard is turning it on me. "And you can't go around doing thing just to spite others, either." He added, obviously referring to the questioning Denny Brosh.

Still practically pinned to the car, he wasn't holding me down, but I knew he'd be way faster if I tried to get away, I glared up at him, "I do _not_ act like a child, first of all. Secondly, I _know_ I have a bit of a temper, but at least I _try_, unlike Edward. Do I see you lecturing him? No." I took a deep breath and less than a split second to admire the shocked expression he sported, "Then you said petty. There's only one instance that you could be talking about, and I was completely justified in that, Havoc." Having gained momentum and confidence, I stood with one hand on my hip, facing him defiantly, "And when have I done anything just to spite you? Who's being petty now, Havoc?"

I could visibly see his eyes flash in anger, and I watched as he grit his teeth angrily before me. "It was my _assignment_." He barked out, leaning in and putting his hands on either side of me, physically boxing me in for the first time since the conversation began, "We're in the _Military,_ Elizabeth. The _Military._ I had orders, so I carried them out." I could see how worked up he was getting about this, and I felt slightly guilty for bringing it back up, I _had _forgiven him. I mentally shook out the thought. I didn't bring it back up, he did. "Unlike you, I _actually did_ have a good reason for how I acted." His strong gaze was still locked with mine, and I wasn't sure how much farther he could be pushed, or how much farther I could be pushed.

"_Really now?_" I sneered hatefully, my temper finally snapping, "Did those orders specifically prohibit you from telling me you were to guard me?" He paled in remembrance, and his tense shoulders slumped, but he gave no reply. "That's what I _thought._ You still don't have a good excuse for lying to my face, and then you have the audacity to bring it back up _after_ I've gotten over it, and try to use it _against_ me?" I spat angrily, watching realization and regret flood his features.

"I-I," He stuttered out, so un-Havoc-like, "I'm sorry Elizabeth." He muttered, still not returning to my nickname. Those three words, 'I'm sorry _Elizabeth._" were like a punch to the gut. Not only did the oblivious man apologize, but he called me Elizabeth, not Beth. Even after the initial shock, a bad feeling gnawed at my gut.

I shoved the feeling down, smiling at Havoc, "It's fine, I shouldn't have said so much." I replied. I gently touched one of his arms, which fell limp at his side at the contact, not even attempting to age me any longer. I didn't like this Havoc. Havoc would made me angry because of his tendencies, but now he's just making me... Upset. He said he liked being the only one to call me Beth, but he's not even calling me Beth.

Practically leaving him in the dust, I muttered bitterly to myself, "Stupid Havoc, Stupid Argument, Stupid Stupid Stupid me." I threw my head back exasperatedly as I entered the apartment, not even seeing the massive amount of books until I tripped over a pile and fell flat on my face. "Ooww." i whined helping myself up.

I climbed over piles and piles of books, but couldn't find anyone. After at least ten minutes of searching, however, I groaned in the realization that I'd just gone in a huge square around the room, finding myself back at the front door. I huffed angrily before diving back in, this time going straight into the room and pushing books out of my way as I walked, hearing far-off voices becoming closer.

I was almost within hearing distance, as in decipherable words, when a sudden jump in volume by Edward, "**Thank you Miss Bookworm!**" startled me so bad that I tumbled off of a small pile of books and fell right to where I needed to be.

"Beth?" Edward chimed above me, his hair framing the sides of his face as he leaned over to look at me. I groaned from the pain of several book corners jabbing into my sides.

I waved him off, climbing up to a stance once again. "So I take it she's got the book?" I joked lightly, elbowing Edward. He smiled a bit, but it didn't reach his eyes, sort of like an 'I'll explain later.'

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that Edward finally explained all of what happened on the trip, from Doctor Marcoh and the side trip to the liquid Stone he had and his cryptic message. The bonehead even forgot to give me my return package until then. When my hands were finally on it, I rushed to our bathroom and locked the door, ripping into the cardboard box with ease. The first thing I saw was the envelope on top, which wasn't sealed. I lifted the triangular tab and tugged the note out gently, scanning over all of Winry's words. It read:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Grandma Pinako and I were so happy to get a letter from you, even if the boys never make any attempt at all to contact us. Then again, this is your first contact, too! Things here are just fine as well, minus the criminal. You were right, Ed and Al made no mention of him. Those guys, I swear._

_And missy, who're you asking about love? I'm not one to talk, really. But I've been told, after constant talks and questions with Granny that it's the worst and best time of your life. She says that love can make you madder and more petty than you've ever been in your entire life, but the greatest moments also come from it. Kinda cryptic, huh? Speaking of love, I heard a little something something from Major Armstrong about a man... I was told he was tall, blonde, playful, and temporarily assigned to be your guard. I also heard it didn't end well when he held you back from Ed and Scar's fight. Since you mentioned a guy holding you back in your letter, I just knew it must be this 'Jean' guy, so I grilled the Major for info on him._

_Anyway, I think a convo on types would be hilarious with you! I bet you got a flustered, being in the same room as Mr. Havoc. Oh god, you should see how I'm laughing right now! _

_Oh, and since you guys have been gone, I got my last ear piercing. They look so cool all together! I have almost as metal as you guys! Haha, just kidding!_

_Love,_

_~Winry Rockbell_

_P.S. I sent the bras in the box and taped them up so that prying eyes wouldn't look. _

_P.P.S. Go for it, Liz. According to the Major, he's only six and a half years older than you._

I felt my face heat up at her 'post-post script', I really had no idea how old he was, I realized, but Winry was telling me to go for it? As, as in go for _him?_ To be an '_us_'?

I buried the thought embarrassingly, and got the bras out. There were five of them, two were one size larger, two were two sizes larger and one was a three sizes larger. After experimenting with them, I went to tuck all but the middle two away when I found that she'd packed something else into the box; a few tank tops, a few blue skirts, and a pair of black, feminine combat boots.

I rolled my eyes but mentally thanked my friend, who'd cared enough to grill the Major and find out what I've been wearing recently. No more too-big Edward tank tops or roomy Edward shoes. I could give Riza her skirt back too, and finally wear a skirt without a safety pin to make it smaller.

Packing away the remaining bras and clothing, I sealed up the box again with the letter inside. I folded Ed's tank top and put it on top of the box, along with his boots and Riza's skirt. My esteem raised to a whole new level, I stepped out of the bathroom with a whole new me, from my shirt and skirt to my boots and hair, pinned to the side, but otherwise down completely.

I smirked as Edward's face dropped as I exited, and his brotherly instincts reassured me that I looked good as he sneered:

"**_There is no fucking way in hell you are ever wearing that outside._**"


	23. Chapter 23: Feelings and Thoughts

**I WILL write two today, the the second one might be between 9-11pm. Here goes 3/4~**

* * *

**(Age 15)**

Jean Havoc ducked his head slightly as he watched the girl walk by him, and boy was he watching, though he would never want her to know he was. He hadn't expected such a change from Elizabeth, nor had he expected her to look so, so... well, adult like. She relied way too much on her brother, and when she stopped leaning on him... Well, let's just say she was turning a few heads today.

He couldn't help but watch as she walked in the line, a few of the men allowing her to skip them. She smiled brightly at them, responding in some way that Jean couldn't hear, but made him imagine so many anger-inducing things. Her face was completely uncovered, with not a strand of hair blocking her feminine features. He wondered why it took her so long to pin it back. She'd only kept it pinned like that for an hour or two when Riza did it up for her, but she'd had it like that for nearly two days now. And for nearly five days now, she's completely avoided him, and he's made no effort to contact her.

Still, his eyes found her, and he couldn't pry his mind away from her. She seemed to have gotten more shapely, but he knew it was just a trick of his eyes. Elizabeth must have finally gotten some clothes of her own. He wanted to smile at how mature and beautiful she looked with the more fitted top rather than her brother's baggier one, but he scowled instead at the other men taking in the same view. Roughly, he turned back to his own food, some mixture of hamburger and macaroni and cheese.

A light, innocent giggle flooded his ears, and he swore under his breath angrily, when had she gotten so close? Facing the direction of the laugh, his eyes found her conversing casually with Kain Fuery and Denny Brosh. He suddenly wanted to know which of them caused her laugh, and what they had said or done to earn it. Nonetheless, he found himself looking once more, as if not speaking to her made it more difficult to ignore her.

This time his gaze settled on her hands, which somehow appalled her. She had always been sensitive about them near him, but here she was in the mess hall, talking to two men, without anything on her arms or hands. And what delicate hands were those, even her automail one. It was much smaller and lighter than Edward's by appearance, with more life-like details on it as well. Even the small scar on her shoulder and chest only added to her personality, resembling her life and soul perfectly. He wished he knew what he kept doing wrong around her, and why she made him get so flustered. Havoc was the smooth, mellow, and go-to guy. He didn't like getting angry at people, he didn't like feeling guilty, and he definitely didn't like getting these feelings from a little girl.

Little girl. Those words seemed to ring in his mind, Little girl. How old was she? 14? 15? He racked him memory for reassurance, knowing he had read her file before. It was definitely 15, 16 soon. He sighed a bit, he had a gift for her, but who knows if she'll even accept anything from him._ Fifteen_, he thought,_ I'm practically a cradle robber_. Havoc smiled to himself in realization, looking the girl over once more, he certainly wasn't a cradle robber, she seemed almost his age at times. Then again, she seemed almost half his age at times. Was seven years that big of a difference? Does it even matter to him anymore, now that he's gotten this far in?

His gaze dropped to her legs as he examined the automail leg that he was once scolded for. It was very life-like, past the metal. It was thin and almost toned, like her real, human leg. His view shifted to the non-metallic leg with ease as he took in the daintiness and delicacy of it. Sure, her legs seemed a bit thin, but _she_ was thin. Compared to her brother, who was actually fairly broad, she was very tiny. Not to mention height.

Jean's gaze traveled even farther down, to her new shoes, another addition to the girl's wardrobe. The soles and heels of the shoes were considerable thinner than Edward's platforms, and they had a much more subtle color to them, remaining a charcoal compared to a blood-red. If Edward was short, this girl was a midget. Not in a bad way, of course. Her brother must have been about 5' 3", where as she, with her new, thinner shoes, probably stood at 5' 0". That was okay with Jean, he kind of liked short girls.

He liked her, damn, he was back to that train of thought. He smirked to himself, almost in an ironic way. He did like her, he liked her way too much for his own good because he liked one of the youngest and most powerful state alchemists with two overly protective and equally skilled alchemic brothers. He chuckled to himself, realizing just exactly how screwed he was, both for the future and in his mind. But one thought from that screwed up mind did comfort him; Elizabeth didn't really want anything to do with him, it was obvious she was avoiding him, so he'd be safe from anything intimate or any unplanned events.

Because yes, seven years was a pretty big age difference. Because yes, he was a cradle robber. And because no, it didn't matter to him anymore, now that he had gotten that far in.

* * *

Elizabeth felt many eyes on her, and it kind of bothered her. The guys weren't looking at her like they normally did, nor like strangers normally did. They looked at her like they would...a girl. A woman. She almost smacked herself once she realized why they were looking. She had boobs now. Well, she'd always had boobs, but now with a bra that fit and a shirt that wasn't so baggy, you could actually _see_ them. She was really surprised at the sudden change of attention, to be honest. Everyone tiptoed around her before, not wanting to deal with a pissed off Edward. She wasn't sure if she looked different enough that the connection wasn't made right away, or if she had proven herself different and independent enough that they dared to approach her. Then again, she wondered if maybe she _looked_ nice enough that they risked talking to her.

In any case, it definitely boosted her confidence. Either she stopped looking exactly like Edward, like she had hoped for, or she simply managed to wriggle away from his constant influence, which was just as good. Even knowing the reason for all the looks and smiles, she still felt a little uncomfortable. It only worsened when some of the men blatantly began to flirt with her. She thanked god that they were younger, and newer soldiers that were probably only three of four years her elder, not old men. So she played along flawlessly, allowing herself to skip them when they so graciously offered. It made her wonder if she would have been picked on as a little girl had she worn more dresses and less of her brother's extra clothes. It seemed that chivalry was far from dead, especially if you kept your cool and enjoyed their compliments and coy small talk.

Even lavishing in the newly found attention and social skills, Elizabeth was much happier in her little niche with some familiar faces. The two in question happened to be Kain Fuery and Denny Brosh, as Edward and Alphonse were still on the edges of their seats, waiting for Seska to return. She sat down with a new kind of feminine grace and poise that she had never realized that she could possess.

Kain and Denny both smiled up at her for a moment, before realizing the change. Sure, they'd seen her with the new hair, but she had never gone anywhere without her jacket and white gloves. They blatantly stared at her automail scar, which somewhat irritated Elizabeth, but she figured, _What the hell? After all, they've never really seen it._

"L-Liz?" Kain choked out first, still wearing the same shock as Denny, "Yo-you look really nice." He complimented genuinely, making her smile widely.

"Thanks, Kain." she replied, digging into her food and finally breaking the trance of the two. Denny picked up his fork and continued eating his hamburger and macaroni and cheese while Kain went back to his book puzzles. They settled into a casual, witty banter that had no real substance. It lifted her mood as well, but there was something holding her back, an odd feeling that she normally got around Jean Havoc, but she had sucessfully avoided him for almost a week now. I wasn't until a particularly humorous jab at Roy Mustang did she know for sure that Jean was near.

As she laughed at Kain's comment of Roy being a walking female census record book, she could seen Jean's jealousy roll off of who she could now identify as being him. It made her feel a bit smug to be able to torture him, to be quite honest. He had really scared her when he lost his temper those five days ago at the car, and although she knew nearly all of it was said in anger and not thought out all the way, she also knew that there was some truth to what he was feeling when he said that, or those hurtful things wouldn't have slipped out. At least now she knew he wouldn't be calling her _childish_ ever again.

Out of spite, Elizabeth made sure to laugh a little more playfully at anything she thought funny, and interact much more. Denny and Kain didn't seem to mind at all, but Jean's aura of jealousy seemed to expand and push to her, two tables away, to the point that she could almost physically feel his emotions.

She made sure to draw out all of her movements as gracefully and femininely as possible when she could feel the ash tray's gaze fall on her. She even managed to sneak a few glances herself, looking at him to see the way he was looking at her. Once again, she was completely startled by his emotions being worn on his sleeves so carelessly for all to see. This time, anger wasn't there, at least not so overwhelmingly as before. He held a plethera of emotions mixed together in with his handsome features, but it was his eyes, currently locked on her legs, that held the most intense and pure emotions. Clouded with a large variety of feelings, Elizabeth could catch flickers of regret, probably about their encounter at the car, and bitterness, definitely spawned out of jealousy. Anger was very present, but still not the main focus of his darkened eyes.

Scaring her more than anything else, even a little more than the nightmare and the car encounter, she saw two very deep clouds cover his gaze; Adoration and Lust.

* * *

**Alrighty, so it's definitely a bit short, and only like three lines of dialogue, but I really like this chapter. I hope it gives an insight to Elizabeth and Jean, and their relationship to/with each other. **

**Please give some feedback on this one, I really do want to know what y'all thought of it:) **

**[Not that I _don't_ want to know what you thought on the other chapters, too~!]**


	24. Chapter 24: Birthday Kiss

**I feel so bad for skipping days in these chapters recently, but it takes seska 5 days to copy things and the boys 10 days to crack the code. I'm so not writing 15 fillers, even if I had a bunch of days in one or two chapters. It's boring to read and even more boring to write. Here comes a curveball:)**

* * *

**(Age 16)**

Elizabeth groaned angrily as she shut the library door behind her. It took five days for Seska to write down Doctor Marcoh's book because it was coded into _1000 Flavors for Today's Menu_, not even joking. What Ed commented was correct, though, when he said that Alchemy was born in the kitchen. She just wish that he hadn't gotten so caught up in cracking the code that he forgot what today was. He forgot that today was their birthday. In her mind, what was worse was that Alphonse had also forgotten. He normally got so excited about those little mundane things.

Nonetheless she grudgingly trudged to the mess hall, hoping to buy a small celebratory cookie or treat of the like. She completely ignored Denny and Maria's whispers about their determination and their theories of what the research was on. She was feeling pretty down that no one remembered, not even her brothers, not even her twin who shared it!

"Hey," Riza's sharp voice called from down the hall, thoroughly catching Elizabeth's attention, "Come here, Elizabeth." With a small, forced smile, Elizabeth made herself stand up straight and proud as she obliged.

"Yeah?" She replied, eyeing the woman's odd expression. She seemed to be happy, but not quite disguising it as well as normal. Or maybe she was just never happy...?

A smile finally appeared, confirming Elizabeth's suspicions of happiness, as the normally strict woman softly said, "Happy birthday, Beth." Without another word, Riza turned sharply on her heel and left the girl with watery eyes.

Someone had remembered, and that made Elizabeth so happy, yet the nickname was like a punch to the gut worse than when Jean stopped calling her that. Only Jean Havoc got to call her Beth. That was the way she, and he, liked it. "It's Elizabeth or Liz," She muttered in response, just loudly enough to be heard by the retreating figure, "But thanks for remembering."

Down definitely depressed, Elizabeth made a beeline for the mess hall, hoping for no more surprises, but disappointed at the arrival of Roy Mustang.

The Flame Alchemist smiled at the girl, "Broken Flame, how are you?" He asked genuinely, pausing his quick pace to converse with her.

Elizabeth once again placed a forced smile on her lips and replied, "Good, and you, Flame?" She knew that her forced smile was completely unconvincing, Riza knew as well, and so did Roy Mustang. Thankfully for her, he just smiled knowingly and turned to leave with a nod.

Before she managed to take her first step to the mess hall, however, Mustang threw his head in her direction and called, "And Happy Birthday, Beth." With a sharp intake of breath, Elizabeth managed to calm herself down a little bit, just enough to continue on her way to the mess hall.

Riza's slip had been a coincidence, but Roy's as well? Elizabeth felt something funny going on, and was pretty damn sure it had a little more than something to with a certain ash tray by the name of Jean Havoc.

* * *

Finally sitting an munching on her chocolate muffin, Elizabeth allowed her imagination to wander to marvelous places, where she and Jean had a fairy tale ending and everything made sense all of the time, and no one had automail and no one needed alchemy. But then her encounter with Kain, just before she came into the mess hall, rebounded through her mind. It had been nearly identical to Riza's and Roy's encounter. He had greeted her, then went to leave, stopped, said 'happy birthday,' and called her by Jean's nickname, _Beth_.

Beth. _Beth._ **Beth. **Beth. No matter the tone or feelings she tried to tie with the nickname 'Beth,' the emotions stirred in her came nowhere close to those that Jean could create by just uttering the name once in his slight accent. Reluctantly, Elizabeth ate her last bit of chocolaty goodness and stood up to go throw away the wrapper. As she made the movement, she caught a familiar blonde's eye.

Jean Havoc smiled mischievously as he watched Elizabeth's eyes widen, and he knew exactly why, because he was the one to ask Riza, Roy, and Kain to call her 'Beth.' He knew he was the only one who really got away with calling her that, and that's exactly the way he liked it. Now he was just trying to get Elizabeth to feel the same way.

Breaking eye contact first, Elizabeth shuffled over to the trash can to dispose of the wrapper before swiftly turning on her heel and all but dashing out of the mess hall. Expecting no less from his feisty little crush, Jean was already on alert, shoving the little white box with a red ribbon in his pocket before reaching the mess hall door only a split-second before she.

He smirked at her playfully as she only froze for a moment to take in the shock of his swift movement. Quickly regaining her senses, however, she opened the door and exited anyway, Havoc in tow.

"What do you want?" She spat angrily, her hair pin slipping down slightly. He managed to catch up to her, but only because his strides were longer than hers.

"Elizabeth," He pleaded, without a trace of his prior smug smirk, "I just wanted to tell you something." He almost walked straight down the hall as she turned sharply, but managed to continue to trail her.

"I'm listening, tell me." She replied sharply, making no effort to slow down or stop, rather seeming to speed up and turn sharply again, nearing her room.

"Eliz-" He began to say, but just as they reached her room, Elizabeth halted and spun on her heel to confront him.

"_Don't._" She sneered, "Call me that." A small smile played invisibly at the corners of Havoc's lips, but he contained it, barely, as she continued, "I asked you over and over and over again not to call me that _Damned _name Beth, and now, now that I'm _finally_ used to it, you start calling me _Elizabeth_ again? What the hell, Havoc?!"

The small smile removed its invisibility cloak and grew noticeably larger as he replied coyly, "Finally used to 'Beth?'" Elizabeth stopped cold in response, her hair pin slipping even farther, visibly messing up her hair. "I see," He added, "You like the nickname." He leaned a bit closer, "You like me."

Flustered, Elizabeth snapped, "Do not!" As she shoved his warmth away, enveloped in her own heat from nervousness. Red faced, her hair pin slid the final length and clinked on the ground.

Smiling, Havoc reached down and grabbed her bobby pin, moving to place it back in her hair. "N-No!" She cried, trying to take it from him. He seemed to have expected this, and held a firm grip on the small metal contraption until she started to grab with her automail hand. He then let her have it, but she had still been waiting for resistance, thus accidentally snapping her own bobby pin in half. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath, still very well heard by Jean.

"Well," He smiled knowingly, having obviously planned for her to break the pin, "Looks like you're stuck with no hair supplies." He pointed out rudely, making Elizabeth huff angrily, knowing that she blamed him entirely.

"Wonder whose fault _that_ is," She remarked snidely, "_Jean._" she added, a bit bitterly, waiting for his own snide retort. He completely surprised her again by smiling warmly.

"Now that's the Beth I know," He replied, wrapping her in a warm hug. She couldn't help but revel in his body heat, even though she wanted to badly to be mad at him. "I made you break it on purpose," He confessed, releasing her a bit too soon in her opinion, "Otherwise you might have stayed mad at me and not want to accept my birthday present." He explained, digging into his pocket and wrapping his fingers around the little box.

Her eyes brightened, somehow completely forgetting the anger he'd caused her previously, "A birthday present?" she chirped happily. Havoc nodded with a coy smile.

"But," He said, adding a condition, "I want a present, too. You missed my birthday, you know." Elizabeth pouted unconsciously, but nodded with a small look of confusion.

"What do you want?" She inquired, curiosity eating at her. She wanted nothing more than to open her present now. Havoc let out a small 'hmm' as he pretended to think about it. She huffed and put a hand on her hip and repeated, "What do you want?"

Havoc chuckled at this short girl's determination, "I'll ask for it after you open it, so you can't refuse." He decided, handing her the little box before her questions could get him out of his plan. He knew the curiosity would get her, and that her honor and justice would do the rest.

She grabbed it excitedly with greedy fingers, untying the knot gracefully and flinging open the tiny lid. Her eyes sparkled in wonder and small, unshed tears as she realized what it was, the small, silver periwinkle bobby pin. She turned her head to him and looked at him expectantly.

He smiled in return and delicately took the pin and place it in her hair, securing the fashion she came to love with a memorable bobby pin. Then his smile widened as he blurted, "A kiss."

She blinked at him, completely confused, and asked, "Huh?" He brushed her hair that was left unpinned behind her ear and leaned down to it to repeat himself.

"A kiss," he reiterated, his voice a bit deeper, "That's what I want." When he pulled away from her ear, the confident, feisty girl had disappeared, leaving an astounded, red, and nervous girl in her place. A girl who was biting her lip in an innocent way that made Havoc feel all kinds of things.

"Uh, uhm." She muttered nervously, a completely different person. She flared again in embarrassment, "I-I've never..." She trailed off, seeing Havoc's expecting gaze. Had she asked not to, he would have dropped it without hesitation. He knew that. She knew that. But she wouldn't, and he knew she wouldn't. She nibbled on her lip once more and muttered, "Come here."

She grabbed Havoc by the back of his neck and tugged on him gently, feeling him lean in easily. His head tilted slightly to one side, and Elizabeth, not knowing what to do, copied and tilted to the opposite, closing her eyes and just letting it happen. His hands fell to her waist as he tugged her closer. Their lips met softly, without any movement, for only a moment. In that moment, they felt a dozen different things. They were aware of each other's heat and strength, the softness of their skin and lips, the small of her back, the nape of his neck, the feel of their hands on them, and the involuntary flutter of eyelashes against one another, tickling one side of their faces, only adding to the single moment they stood there, lip-locked.

In another flutter of her eyelashes, Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she pulled away abruptly, her heart racing and her face flushed bright red. Havoc was also slightly pink, but his heart was racing just as fast. His breathing was a bit shallow, but it was definitely not from being out of breath. "Elizabeth," He started, his voice a bit husky. Elizabeth shook her head to interrupt him.

"H-Happy birthday, and, and, uhm, goodnight." She rambled, turning and rushing into her room as fast as she could, pushing the door shut behind her. She had left Havoc in the dust, touching his lips where he had felt hers. She leaned against the door and slumped to the ground until she, too found herself touching her lips where she had felt his. The kiss was simple, innocent, and not much more than a peck, but it left them both wanting more.

* * *

Walking back to his own room, Havoc heard a familiar chuckle. He turned to see a smirking Roy Mustang, "Havoc, stealing kisses from the cradle, are we?" he teased, walking past him to get to his office.

Havoc let out a frustrated groan and hit the hallway wall as hard as he could, thinking, _Why the hell can't I just enjoy a moment like that? An innocent kiss like that? He has to go and ruin my moment with Beth, damn bastard._

* * *

**UPLOAD 4/4! I never thought I'd get it done3 So proud of myself right now:)**

**Anyway, I've been wanting to do a kiss for about...20 chapters nowxD**

**Feedback, please? Was the kiss good, too soon, not good, too late, what?**


	25. Chapter 25: Codes and Brothers

**(Age 16)**

Elizabeth sighed as she pulled her fingers through her hair, decoding what appeared to be a list she already knew by heart, even after all these years. _Water, _she decoded, _35 Liters. Carbon, 20 Kilograms. Ammonia, 4 Liters. Lime, 1.5 Kilograms. Phosperus, 800 Grams. Salt, 250 Grams,_ Elizabeth winced at the memory, but knew by the amount of coding left, that there was more to these notes than just the trival little list._ Saltpeter, 100 Grams. Sulphur, 80 Grams._ Her hands felt the paper, the edges, and the pen as they swiftly copied down her find, taking into muscle memory that which her mind had already absorbed countless times._ Fluorine, 7.5 Grams. Iron, 5 Grams. Silicon 3 Grams. 15 Other elements in trace amounts. _Her hands froze in time as her mind flew back to the past, when Edward had read off the list to the Liorian girl, Rose. Having a human composition broken into these exact, lifeless elements truly did make a person, an individual, seem cheap.

Her pen dropped in shock as she read the next line only milliseconds after decoding it, _Could alchemy be the use of our own life energy?_ It was nearing nine o'clock at night, the time when the library would close and kick them out. She couldn't bring herself to tell Edward, for the thought shook her so badly. What if she was draining her life away? What if she was draining the lives of the people she helped? Is life energy even renewed? She lifted her head to see that Edward had broken the code as well, so she moved to his side to help him with what he thought was a significant document. Her eyes widened in horror as she connected the two documents she had just read. "No..." she gasped out slowly, letting it sink in and watching it engrave into her brother's mind.

"It's closing time," Denny called into the room, opening the door ever so gently. Just as he had, however, Edward slammed the papers he had been holding and chucked his pen at the floor in an outrage.

"**No ****_fucking_** **way!**" He snarled at the papers, or perhaps at Doctor Marcoh. He startled the two incomers, Brosh and Ross, making the jump in their skin violently.

"What happened? We-were you guys fighting? Please just c-calm down." Denny stuttered out, eyeing Edward's volatile actions. He'd already thrown his chair to the ground and made several papers fly. His metal fingers were leaving indents in the soft wood as he gripped it angrily.

"No. We haven't fought." Alphonse replied tenderly, also trying to sort this out. He wasn't as angry as Edward, but more frightened. He was wondering if alchemists drained their own life as they used it.

"Oh," Maria said knowingly, "Then you're angry because you haven't cracked the co-"

"We cracked it." Elizabeth snapped angrily, sick and tired of that damn code. "The code is broken." she added, a bit defeated, with a twinge of sadness as well.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, also curious about the whole ordeal. The guards had been told precious little, knowing only it pertained to the stone. "That's great!"

With a snarl Edward dropped to the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum, landing in a very frustrated thud. "How the hell can there be anything great about this?" He snapped, his face covered by his hair and his breathing ragged and out of control, mirroring his emotions. "This is _bullshit._" He spat, punching the floor and slightly splintering the hardwood.

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep her from trying to comfort her brother. She knew she couldn't do anything, and she knew he was scaring her. He'd never lost it like this, but what bothered her more was her own reaction. Why wasn't she absolutely furious? She knew the answer to that, too. Elizabeth had been emotionally shaken around like a rag doll since her brothers left for maintenance, at least compared to how sheltered she was before, hiding under their metallic brotherly protection. She was worn out and broken down, just like her name.

Edward was wallowing in remorse, anger, and confusion. He raked his hand through his bangs, pulling them away from his damp face, "The Devil's Research," He muttered, laughing without humor in an almost sadistic way, "The Devil's Research was what he called it," he shook with his frustration and new found knowledge as he tried to regain any composure he might still have to get his words to those listening to his mad ramblings. "You're despicable, Doctor Marcoh," He spat at no one in particular, "despicable man."

Worried beyond belief, Denny inched towards the volatile boy, "Wh-what did you find out?" he asked with wide eyes. He didn't get too close, as the alchemist was still shaking with anger, tension, or possibly both.

"The raw materials." He gritted out forcefully, "The materials for a stone..." His voice wouldn't allow him to continue the sentence. He just couldn't crush his goal with those words; he couldn't say the words that could hinder him from saving his brothers. They once said that they'd do anything, at any cost to get Alphonse's body back to him, but now he didn't know. Doubt was an evil thing.

A delicately soft human hand rested itself on Edward's shoulder in reassurance. "Living humans." Elizabeth's broken voice chimed out sadly, knowing there was nothing to be done about it, they would have to search, possibly for years still, for another way to restore Alphonse's body.

Havoc, who had arrived just in time to her the final, complete sentence, dropped his cigarette from his mouth. He'd come to pick Elizabeth and her brothers up, as they were still to be under protection. Only minutes ago, there was what appeared to be a gas explosion, but Roy and Riza had properly and quietly identified as Scar's alchemy. They needed to know he was still on the loose and in central. In his own person matters, however, he came very willingly because was sick and tired of Elizabeth's avoidance these past three days. She'd acted like he was the plague or worse, in Jean's mind, he reminded her of her father and made her sick. But what he had overheard was down right shocking, so much so that he didn't even greet the girl in question as she continued to attempt to calm her brother, oblivious to Havoc's presence.

A small, silver glint in her hair completely reassured him that her cold shoulder was temporary, and he gained enough of his senses back to react to the scene before him. "Beth?" He called gently from the doorway. She looked up at him in unison with her brother, their identical eyes gleaming in very different ways. While Edward's glared hatred and anger, Elizabeth's were flooded with grief and despair.

The girl's arms went slack as she wondered how much he'd heard, and how far he thought they'd actually be willing to go to get that cursed stone.

"We shouldn't have taken this lead," Edward commented exasperatedly, "We'd have been better off not knowing about this." He turned to the curious stares of the people outside of the trio, "Not only does it require human sacrifices, but a large number of them for just a singe stone." His head fell back into his hands as he sighed, nearly defeated.

"B-But, this is military research! I can't believe that they'd even attempt something so inhumane!" Denny cried, horrified at what he'd learned, and more scared of how much he had been previously oblivious to.

"It's unforgivable!" Maria snapped disbelievingly, she too was scared of how much the military had been keeping from her and the other enlisted soldiers.

Something snapped in Edward when he realized just how widespread this knowledge might be in the high ranks, and how tight they might be trying to keep it. He stood ominously, keeping an emotionless expression as he addressed Maria and Denny, "Second Lieutenant Ross," His eyes flickered to the woman, then to the man, "Sergeant Brosh," He sighed deeply as his gaze fell again, hoping they'd do as he was about to ask, "Forget you learned any of this." Denny lurched forward to protest, but Edward snapped his head back up and gave him the most pitiful look that the young man had ever seen, and begged, "Please. Act like you never heard this."

* * *

Elizabeth had managed to plant Edward on one side of her and Alphonse on the other while on their way to their room, but as they entered, she was not as lucky. Havoc snatched her arm roughly, the automail one, and pulled her outside the door, more than a bit disheveled.

"Damn it, Elizabeth, you make me worry, you know that?" he muttered angrily, with a tint of embarrassment. Elizabeth wretched her arm from him violently and eyed him very carefully, obviously not trusting him, or herself. She was a little upset that he called her Elizabeth instead of Beth, but it was more of an unconscious reaction than a conscious one.

"Why would you worry about me?" She asked quietly. She still didn't understand this man, and it irritated her beyond belief. She understood Edward and Alphonse well enough, why not him? She even understood Bradley and Roy, so why not Jean Havoc?

"Because after that night, you just dropped off the face of the earth! After a whole day of not seeing you, I checked the files to be sure you didn't leave for a trip without telling me!" he cried, angry at himself for worrying over petty things, and more so for knowing they were petty but worrying nonetheless.

Elizabeth felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that was something she might have done, had she been able to leave the first day after the kiss. By the second day after, she realized how immature running would be, so she waited for him to contact her first, having no clue where to begin talking about that. "I-I wouldn't have done that, Jean." She whimpered out, did he think that little of her? She wasn't the bravest, but she came to her senses quickly enough not to try and do that.

Jean let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't have any idea what you would have done, Beth." He replied softly, "I understand that you're not used to this, for god's sake you're seven years younger than me, but, I," He began with great momentum, but it soon tapered off into nothing as he began stumbling over his own words. Elizabeth's eyes widened at what he _had_ began. Did he mean a relationship, is that why he was so worked up, that seven years was giving him guilt trips?

"Jean..." She whispered tentatively, "Seven years... uhm, doesn't really mean... you know, it's not that much-" Elizabeth halted her own rambling and looked up at her blonde haired heartthrob and took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter to me."

With a half smirk, Jean lowered his head to hers, resting their foreheads together. "Really?" He muttered out, his voice noticeably lower.

Elizabeth's eyes were fixated on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up, hovering around his lips, "Really." She whispered in return, the vibrations from her single utterance tickling Jean's lips. They crashed together, this time there was no surprise or lack of movement. Their lips slowly danced, gently and innocently. Elizabeth was learning, and Jean a very willing teacher. He pushed her no farther than the interlocked mouths, and enjoyed every touch of her, from her soft lips and fingers intertwining in his blonde hair to the smooth small of her back, where his own hands rested.

It ended all too soon for them as a door behind them opened quietly but slammed shut furiously. Her brother stood before them, watching them wallow in their guilt at they jumped apart nervously. Edward gritted his teeth together, putting up a facade of control as he addressed the man who was kissing his sister, "Havoc?" he gritted out, almost shaking.

The young man didn't dare look him in the eye, instead lowering his eyes even farther to the boy's boots. "Yeah?" He replied nervously, but his vice conveyed none of that, as it was still rugged and deep from what had just happened.

"**What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing with my sister, you** _**bastard**?_" He shouted angrily, lurching after the taller and more skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He didn't stop to think, reaching to clap his hands and turn his automail into a dagger. Elizabeth reacted with swift motions, grabbing his automail arm and pinning it behind his back. She grabbed the other flailing one as well, after more struggle. Smiling an apologetic smile, she drug him back into their room, all the while he was screaming at Havoc, "**I'm gonna fucking kill you, Havoc!**"

Just as the door slammed and he thought he was all alone, Havoc dropped his head into his hands and groaned, "I am so screwed." A chuckle proved his thought of privacy to be void when Roy Mustang decided to make himself known.

"That you are." He remarked, thoroughly enjoying Havoc's luck with women, "First robbing the cradle, then pissing off FullMetal?" He chuckled again, "I'll bring flowers to your funeral."

Havoc groaned again, this time out of annoyance, "Why are you here, Mustang? I thought you were typing out a report on the gas explosion."

With a smirk Roy replied, "I finished as fast as I could. I wanted to see what was going to happen when you got back to the Elric's room. I was _not_ disappointed." Mustang turned on his heel happily and walked down the hall to leave Jean to his thoughts, chuckling the entire way.

* * *

**Haha, I love Mustang:) He's enjoying this as much as I am~!**


	26. Chapter 26: Finding the Fifth Lab

**Be warned, this is gonna flip back and forth between Elizabeth's P.O.V. and Jean's P.O.V. I'm not writing out all of the (Jean/Elizabeth's POV) after the line breaks, but there will be line breaks between them. So every time there's a line, it's a new point of view:)**

* * *

**(Age 16)**

I sighed as I sat on the bathroom floor, propped up against the door. I could hear everything that Edward and Alphonse were talking about: Me. I cringed as I heard Edward's disappointed sigh.

"Al," He said quietly to my little brother, "I always knew she would want something more than just us brothers, but now?" I heard Alphonse's metal creak a little, probably shifting to speak to Ed.

"I know it's hard to let her go, brother, but she's happy." He replied sadly.

Edward groaned in frustration before retorting, "He's too old for her. I looked up his file while we were waiting for Seska to finish copying Marcoh's book, and he's _twenty-two_. That's six, almost seven, years older than her!" He snapped furiously.

"Brot-" Alphonse tried to start in my defense, but Edward scoffed bitterly, cutting him off.

"And have you seen how he is with women? Sure, he can't keep them for long, but he gets around just fine." he remarked hurtfully. I carefully controlled my breathing so he couldn't hear my distress. I wasn't crying, but I was on the verge of it.

"_Brother_!" Alphonse cried disbelievingly. I couldn't believe how cruel he was being either.

Edward didn't even hesitate, but continued, saying, "And to kiss her in front of us? He's got guts, that's for sure. The next time I see him-"

"**Brother**!" Alphonse snapped angrily, his temper bursting at Edward's inconsideration for me. There was a slight pause before he asked, "Don't you know that she can hear everything you're saying?"

"Of course I do," He replied smugly, "I wanted her to hear every word of it."

* * *

"_Fuck_." I hissed in realization. "He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me and there's nothing else about it." I muttered, feeling like a school boy cowering in fear of his sweetheart's older brother.

The soft click of the military-issue shoes approached the pub table where I was sitting with a very strong alcoholic drink in hand. The one woman I never expected to seek me out sat across from me, giving me her usual, emotionless stare.

Riza sighed at me, dropping her mask and looking at me with pity. "FullMetal won't kill you." She tried to reassure, "That would get him kicked out of the military and they'd never find the stone."

I chuckled nervously, "So he would, but only if he could not get caught? Damn Hawkeye, you sure know how to make a man feel better."

"I wouldn't let any of the Elrics hear you say that, Havoc." Roy commented from behind me, chucking. I whipped around to see his smug smirk and his hands so casually in his pockets.

I groaned, "Thanks for reminding me, at least bring flowers to my grave, alright?" I replied in all seriousness. Edward is gonna kill me. probably slowly and painfully. At least Alphonse won't help- I think.

* * *

Mustang took a seat next to Hawkeye, where everyone knew he was most comfortable, and adamantly shook his head. "If FullMetal did go and kill you, there would be no way in hell I'd get caught near you grave. He might think I supported your," Mustang jested, pausing to raise a questioning eyebrow, "relationship?"

I scoffed, catching his double meaning, "We kissed twice. This first time she was surprised, the second time we got caught. I highly doubt she'll go against her brothers to spend any more time with me. That, Colonel," I replied sadly, taking my first, long swig of whiskey. I burned my throat horribly, but that soon washed out by a dull numbness as I continued speaking, "Does not equate to a relationship, much less a relationship worth fighting for."

"Get me a map, Brosh!" Edward snapped, still irritated with me. The major had appeared and offered, more like forced, his condolences to Edward and Alphonse. Thank God I was in the bathroom. However, his rant about the cruel truth got Edward's mind spinning and he asked for a map.

That's where I came in. Well, partially. I stood in the room with them, but on the opposite side of it. I couldn't get too close to Edward, as he was either too angry or too cold towards me. Nonetheless, I silently approached the small group they had formed, sticking to the outskirts of it.

"Well," Armstrong began, taking the map from the freshly returned Brosh and smoothing it out on our coffee table, "There are currently four alchemic research labs being used in Central." He pointed to one of the four, which were arranged in a partial circle, "Of them, the Third Laboratory is most suspicious, as that is where Dr. Marcoh worked."

Edward let out a soft 'hm', signaling that he was deep in thought. I leaned over the map to get a better look at it, finding the missing part of the circle peculiar. "We toured the labs after our exam and nothing seemed sketchy about them then..." He trailed off, still mentally deciphering the details.

Finally finding a building that could fit in the circle perfectly, with the correct gap and all, I cleared my throat to get their attention before pointing to it and saying, "What about this one?"

I felt a chilling stare as Edward's resenting gaze landed on me. Before he could comment, however, Maria responded to my question with her nose in her notes, "It used to be the 5th Laboratory, but due to its unstable foundations and risk of collapsing, it's now just an old, unused building. Entrance is prohibited due to it's state."

Something caught Ed's eye, making him say, "That's the one. That's where the research is being done." All eyes turned to him as he continued, "There's a prison right next to it," He pointed to the adjacent building, "I bet they used prisoners from death row for test subjects."

An ominous silence began to slowly settle over our group. The silence made us all uncomfortable, but Denny couldn't take it. He made a noise of obvious unease which shattered the fragile absence of noise.

* * *

"Forget her!" I scolded myself, a bit tipsy. I had gone off to the little pub I met Elizabeth at when she was pissed at me. Not the best place for trying to forget her in hopes of getting off of Edward's 'to-kill' list, but it did have the strongest liquor.

I knew that what I was doing in this stuffy pub was gonna come and bite me in the ass eventually, but I didn't care. Maybe I'd had too much to drink, maybe I was too scared of her brothers. Who in their right mind _wouldn't _be? The eldest had managed to transmute a _soul_ that took away his entire arm, _while suffering from blood loss of his leg!_ And he wasn't even a teenager yet! Then the other one, a soul attached to a suit of armor, he couldn't feel anything! He could fight forever if he wanted! Damn straight I was scared of them.

"Uhm, Jean, right?" A sweet voice with a southern accent called. I looked up to see Melanie, the waitress here. Only she wasn't in her waitress uniform. I smiled a bit lopsidedly at her.

"Yeah, how come you're not in your skirt and apron?" I asked rudely, noting her casual appearance. Her hair looked like something was different too, but I couldn't place it.

She giggle at me, probably because of how the alcohol made me so frank, and explained, "I'm off work. I was actually about to head to my place..." She smiled coyly, cocking her head to the side. I knew exactly what she was inviting.

"I could walk you there." I replied with a smirk, standing. My half-empty drink faced my unoccupied coat which I had left abandoned on the chair.

* * *

"Edward! Wait!" I called in a whispered shout. We had climbed out the window and were making our way to the fifth lab right now. Only Ed and Al seemed to have rockets strapped to their backs and wouldn't slow down for me. Was he still mad? Who am I kidding, he was still pissed, but probably not for the reason he was saying. Sure, he didn't like me and Havoc, but I knew he'd get over it. What angered him the most was that he had to _find us._ I didn't tell him about Jean like I told him about everything else. He's upset that I've been changing.

The dark sky kept us hidden during the long walk. I almost lost them a few times, but I managed to remain hot on their trail all the way until we reached the crumbling stone walls of the laboratory.

Edward and Alphonse ducked to the side to avoid being seen by the guard at the gate. He stood armed the the right of the gate in the only slice of light on this stretch of sidewalk. Once I followed in suit and was completely out of his range of vision, I heard Edward scoff and say, "Hah, a guard at an abandoned building? Doesn't anyone double check stories these days?"

I sighed, only barely able to keep my mind off of the possibilities of Jean and I. Maybe one day we could actually date, after Al gets his body back and Ed and I restore our limbs.

"How do we get in?" Al mumbled to Ed, the two of them having one of their moments where they forget about me to solve a problem. I heard all of their words, but my eyes and mind were tracing two figures walking down the sidewalk across the street from us.

"Make one?" Ed whispered back, suggesting a transmutation. As the couple neared, I could clearly make out their heights and that the shorter one, a woman with long, curly hair, was hanging on the taller one, a man. I couldn't see their faces because of the dark, only their silhouettes.

"No," Al replied, still in his hushed tone, "The guard would see the light from the transmutation." When they finally came close enough, my jaw dropped at the man's face. There with the waitress from the pub was Jean with a carefree grin on his face. He was walking her somewhere, and by the way she was looking at him, he was taking her to her place.

"Then I guess the only way to do this is to go over." I interrupted quietly, more than a bit deflated. Edward sent a stubborn glare my way, but froze. Once his eyes softened, I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat. Now he'd seen Jean and he waitress, too.

Al gave me the courtesy of not letting me know he had seen them together. Instead, he lowered himself to one knee and linked his armor's fingers together to toss me up over the wall. I gently placed a foot in the step created, forgetting that Al was made of armor and that my little brother didn't require a gentle touch any more.

He jerked his arms up in one swift movement and I was sent flying. Than God he had a good aim, or the barbed wire fence on top would have really hurt. I landed just before the wire, where there was only about a one-foot gap for me to safely land. Turning around to lower some wire down to Al, I was surprised when Ed was also sent flying, landing about five or six feet to my left.

Our movement had caught Jean's attention, causing him to stare curiously at us. He was probably trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly fueled by a flood of anger, I almost screamed at him. I was still aware of the guard, however, and settled with flipping him the bird with my metal arm.

I smirked in satisfaction as his face dropped and he scuttled away looking positively guilty.

* * *

"My house is this way, Johnny," Melanie cooed, tugging on my arm and changing my 'john' sounding name to 'johnny', "I wanna get back to my place to have some fun." she added suggestively.

I wasn't giving her my undivided attention like I had been previously, however, as I noticed some figures hanging out by an abandoned building. I had sobered up a bit on the walk from the pub, but I still wasn't thinking very clearly. I watched in passing as the tallest one knelt down an tossed a girl up onto the wall. Blinking, I realized that the girl was Elizabeth.

Suddenly curious, I slowed down my pace drastically to try and figure out what was going on and how it involved Beth.

The tall figure, it had to be Alphonse, tossed up the other boy, Edward as well. Beth had been unwrapping the wire on top of the wall, but she froze when she saw me. She looked really pissed off, and I was reminded of the girl on my arm.

Beth used her automail arm to flick me off, something I never thought she would do. Though that gesture made me feel guilty, Edward's gesture made all the blood drain from my face.

Though childish, he raked a finger from one side of his throat to the other, shifting his head slightly so I could see the movement clearly. All the fears that the alcohol had removed came back in an instant as I sobered up instantly.

I wanted to kick myself for being seen. Sure, kissing his sister was a dumbass move. Being seen by her with another woman on my arm was even worse. But the stupidest thing I've ever done was to get caught with a woman on my arm by the twins. I knew my fate:

_Edward Elric is going to kill me._

* * *

**So, I meant to have this up yesterday, but my sister-in-law had her baby shower that day. I could have gotten it finished (As I was expecting the shower and still had time later that night) but my little niece decided that she just couldn't wait! So (10 days early) she came on the same day as her baby shower!**

**And so, my beautiful little 1-day old niece postponed this chapter. But, in consolation, I'll have y'all know that her name is:**

**Annabelle** **_Elizabeth;D _  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Number 48

**(Age 16)**

Elizabeth silently followed her brothers over the wall, not even looking back to see if Jean was still there. Al jumped down first, making as little crash as he could. Edward followed, landing much quieter, but still with an audible creak of metal. The boys opened their arms up to catch their sister, but she huffed indignantly and hopped down a few feet to their right, using her smaller frame to roll out of her landing without a sound save for the rustling of weeds.

"Damn," Edward swore, his gaze lingering on a boarded up entry-way behind the gate that the guard stood watch, "The entrance is also sealed shut." He paced away from it slowly, raking the area for possible entrances without the use of alchemy.

Elizabeth cleared her throat quietly and pointed to an air vent above him. It was just a few inches broader than his shoulders and squared off exactly.

Climbing up on Alphonse, Edward quietly unscrewed the already loosened bolts and removed the vent's cover to peer inside of it. "It looks like it goes all the way back," He informed them, his voice echoing slightly in the long vent, "Al, you stay, Beth, you're coming." He ordered bluntly, handing the cover down to her.

As they nodded in agreement, Al asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Ed laughed a little.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I don't think you'll fit, Al." He glanced over at Elizabeth and eyed her chest. "Then again, my little sister isn't exactly my size any more either. Will you fit, Beth?"

Realizing what her brother was saying, Elizabeth flushed red and covered her chest, thoroughly embarrassed, "Y-You know, your shoulders are wider than mine! I think that will make up for my...my..."

"Chest?" Al offered helpfully, purposely looking way from his big sister.

"Yeah!" She agreed, waving her hand t Edward, "Just go already, I'll be right behind you!" she hissed, wanting this to move along already so she could get back to headquarters and maybe get to the bottom of what was going on with Jean.

* * *

_Wonderful. Just. Fucking. Wonderful. _Jean thought bitterly, followed by a string of swears. Melanie lead him to her house, which had only been about a five or so minute walk past the building that the Elrics were breaking into.

_That's another thing,_ he thought, smiling and waving to a disappointed waitress, as he ha left her at her front door and not gone in to have some fun. _What were they doing at that abandoned place?_ He walked back the way he came, much quicker than he had walked away. By the time he turned the last corner to get to the crumbling walls that the kids had jumped, he was at a full sprint.

He couldn't see any of them, but he couldn't see over the wall either. After snooping for a few minutes, Jean found a place that was crumbled enough for him to climb through. Finally in the darkness he could make out Elizabeth's younger brother, Alphonse.

Creaking slightly with his sudden awareness of a person, Alphonse snapped his attention to Jean. Once he realized who it was, Al waved pleasantly, surprising the man.

He waved in return, asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh..." Al replied lamely, rubbing the back of his helmet slightly, "Just out for a stroll. You should head back," Al was going to stop there, but the look in Jean's eyes showed full intent to argue with him, so he added, "Before Elizabeth and Edward get back. Liz is pretty upset about you and the other woman, and Ed was just getting used to the idea of the two of you so...yeah."

Jean's heart sank at the boy's words. Edward _wasn't_ going to kill him before? "You mean he wasn't mad any more...?" Jean asked for clarification.

Having successfully shifted the subject away from why they were here, Al replied willingly, "Oh he was mad. But you have to remember that Edward has a really short temper and that you were caught with our sister. I knew she liked you, so I wasn't so surprised, but Ed had no idea that either of you liked the other. He's not so good with stuff like that," He shrugged at the last part before continuing, "And Ed really liked you anyway, so you and Liz wouldn't have been an issue for him had you given it some time. After all, you did keep her away from the fight with Scar. He and I are still thankful for that. But..." Alphonse trailed off, not knowing how to put the next part without criticizing the older man and keep it short so he'd leave and ger out of any possible danger.

"But what?" Jean prompted impatiently, hanging off of the armor's every word. He had long since forgotten that Al was seven, almost eight years his junior, and was listening like a little boy to his father's advice.

"But you blew it." He replied bluntly, "You blew just about any chance you had with having a smooth relationship with my sister and not being on brother's bad side. Had you told Ed about the two of you, or stood your ground, then you would have Ed's respect and Liz's admiration. But now they both think you're a coward, and Liz thinks that she meant nothing to you." Al paused, looking to Jean skeptically, "She did mean something to you, right?"

Panicked, Jean replied, "No! I-I mean yes! Not did, does. She _does_ mean something to me. I really care about her." He stuttered out, subconsciously intimidated by the large suit of armor.

Al was satisfied with his answer, even though he was disappointed in the man's actions. He knew that Jean did care about his sister. Not only was Al very susceptible to others' emotions, but he knew that Jean wouldn't have come back from his 'trip' to check on his sister if he didn't. Still, he knew that Jean was scared of his brother, even more now than before, so he goaded the older man a bit more to help motivate him by saying, "Obviously you don't care that much about her, or you wouldn't have gone home with another woman."

Jean moved to argue, but a looming figure interrupted him, jumping down from the building's roof with a cleaver in hand. "I wanna mince you up..." He jeered eerily, eyeing them both. "And I don't mind chopping up an extra little piggy, either!" He cackled, referring to Jean's sudden appearance.

Alphonse shifted quickly to cover the man, ordering him roughly, "Go back to head quarters, now!" Knowing her was over-powered and out-gunned, Jean raced out the way he came, a string of vulgar words following him as he cussed himself out for not having his pistol on his person.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the air duct, Elizabeth trailed her older twin, completely oblivious to Jean's arrival. Her mind was cluttered with jealous, angry thoughts, how he had kissed her twice but taken another woman home. Then doubt crept in on her mind as she reminded herself bitterly that he _was _six, nearly seven years her senior. He, in her mind, thought that she was a child.

She suddenly halted, just in time to stop before she ran into her brother. He had crippled himself, as far as his ego goes anyway, by accidentally calling himself small while muttering about the cramped space.

"Oh suck it up, Ed," Elizabeth hissed angrily, "At least your boobs aren't squished so much it's hard to breathe!" she snapped in a hushed tone, punching his boots to signal for him to continue moving.

"Damn it, Beth!" He retorted, shuffling along, "I could have gone my entire life without hearing about your damn boobs." Though she couldn't see it, he was sporting a scowl tinted with disgust.

Luckily neither of them had much more time to wallow in their self-pity or angry thoughts, as the exit to the vent was only a few feet before them. Edward quickly knocked the cover off and hopped down, moving to the side so Elizabeth could also get down from the vents.

"What's with the lights...?" Elizabeth muttered, pointing to the small strips of light along the bottom of the halls, illuminating the pathways.

"What the hell do they mean by 'currently not in use'?" he muttered in reply, scanning the hall for an important looking door or anything of pertinence.

"Bingo!" Beth chirped, pointing again, this time to a wide door way just barely out of his sight. Had he been standing directly under the vent like she was, the corner of the hall wouldn't block his view of the portal.

"Let's go."

* * *

Jean ran as fast as he could back to head quarters. He didn't know what they were up to exactly, but he knew that they were in trouble and that it had something to do with the philosopher's stone. Once he reached the building in the middle of Central, he barged through the front doors an kept running all the way to the Elrics' room.

There he found Mari Ross on one side of their door and Denny Brosh on the other. The bewildered look on his face worried the lady, but Denny was nearly asleep, propped up against the wall.

Realizing that the two guards hadn't noticed the Elrics' escape, Havoc's temper flared. "What the _hell_ are you two doing here?!" He snapped furiously, scaring Brosh into consciousness. A small part of Jean, behind his current panic and worry, felt a little happy that he'd scared one of the other men who had been very friendly with _his_ Beth.

"What?" He mumbled incoherently, almost entirely unaware of his surroundings. In his defense, Denny knew that Maria was near and he could let his guard slip a little. Though He was slow to the start, Maria had already rushed into the now-empty room with horror painted on her face.

"We've been had!" She cried, cursing silently under her breath, "I knew it was too quiet in here." She added, sending a glare to Denny, who had told her they were probably asleep when she had voiced her skepticism.

"Oh nooooo!" Wailed Denny tragically. "Major Armstrong is going to scream at us for not doing our jobs!" Denny was afraid of the Major, but he was oblivious to the man near him who was simmering in his own anger.

He managed to keep his cool, however, until Maria gritted out angrily, "Those little punks! Can't they think about things from our standpoint?!"

"Damn it!" Jean seethed furiously, lashing out at the two people involved who knew the least, "Don't you know that I'm unarmed and those three are fighting god knows what at that lab?! I came for you two to get some help and you bastards are worried about _your_ standpoint?!"

When the urgency of the situation finally became clear, Maria sprang into action, snatching up her coat and ordering Brosh, "We're going!" while pulling on her coat and rushing out the door, a confused Brosh following like a duckling.

* * *

_"Damn it!"_ Elizabeth screeched as her brother lunged forcefully at the soul-bound suit of armor. He'd revealed where his blood seal was soon after Edward and she had realized that he was hollow. Elizabeth's screech was primarily due to her frustration. The flames weren't going where she wanted them to go. The flint piece she had Winry install in her automail was malfunctioning, making it more difficult to create the spark. It was still possible, as the first time she ever used flame alchemy was by accident and by a spark created by a slight overlap in the inner workings of the automail, but nonetheless it was much less predictable than the use of the flint.

The armor, number 48 as he called himself, was just as fast as Alphonse was when he sparred with the two of them, but he had the intent to kill. Elizabeth stood to the edges, having little experience with the arm-sword that Edward usually used. When her ears filled with the sound of metal on metal, however, she became motivated once again to aide her brother.

She clapped and touched the ground, blue light enveloping her. She pulled out a a fierce, short sword to match that of number 48. Gulping, she charged him, hearing a distinct 'clack' coming from Ed'd arm. _Oh no. Don't tell me he broke his arm again!_ She thought worriedly. He was more of a hand to hand fighter, she was more of a distance fighter. Not that she'd fought much in these past few months.

Her stone-like sword crashed into the armor, not really affecting him much. It did, however, distract him long enough for Edward to slip away a bit. Realizing that she had only created a distraction and that Elizabeth wasn't much of a fighter, he turned back to Edward, thrusting his sword down where Ed lay crouched from his sudden escape.

Just barely avoiding the attack, Edward had rolled backward, resting on his hands and narrowly keeping his legs on either side of the sword to evade injury. From that position, he surprised the armor thoroughly by continuing with his roll into a back handspring and landing a few feet away.

Number 48, caught completely off guard, just chuckled. "You're like a monkey!" He exclaimed, as if talking with a friend and not an opponent. Elizabeth had already known that number 48 thought he was going to win, but to talk so casually with the enemy only added to her confirmation.

"What did you say!?" Edward cried, still on the ground and breathing heavily. Elizabeth's face dropped. She was fine. She hadn't been in the fight. When was she going to step in and stop being useless?

The armor waved a hand, signaling that he meant no offense, "I'm happy to have a worthy and energetic prey for once." He commented, thinking back, "Though with your wounds and fatigue, I can see where this fight will lead." Ed's head dropped, realizing it too. Elizabeth shifted to the shadows discreetly, hoping to ready herself for a surprise attack. She had been mapping out a plan of action, but wanted to see if the armor would reveal anything pertinent to the stone. "Your two companions aren't much help either, boy. The girl is too loud and not covered properly by the darkness like she wishes to believe," Elizabeth cursed loudly, coming back out of the darkness. Leave it to an Al-wannabe to catch her being sneaky. "And the other boy outside is probably being taken care of by my companion. He can't help you, and it seems as if the girl is no good at direct contact."

"So." Ed drawled out, slowly regaining his breath, "Is that companion of yours strong?" Elizabeth walked over to Edward, never turning her back to number 48, and tried to help her discouraged twin up.

Answering seriously, the armor replied, "He is strong," with a slight pause he added, "Though weaker than I."

Elizabeth smiled a bit, her eyes shining as she watched and listened to her brother gain back his confidence. She listened to his scoff and honest-to-god amused laugh and watched his confidence physically build him back up to a stance. It was times like these, when Edward was broken, beaten, and bleeding, but still standing an ready to fight that she knew why she stood behind him. Because no matter how bruised or battered he was, Edward always stood tall for something he knew he could fight.

"Then I'm not worried a bit!" He cried smugly, "In all out years of sparring together, I've never beaten that guy once!"

"Even if he does arrive, he will have wasted a great deal of time already." The armor reasoned, completely calm.

Edward smirked, and Elizabeth smiled hopefully, catching his drift. They had no idea when Al would arrive, but neither did this suit of armor. "Is that so?" He countered smugly. "Al!" He cried, "Do it now!"

Number 48 whipped around quickly, not willing to be attacked from behind. "When did he...?" He cried, sword drawn and poised for attack. He realized the trick too late, however, as Edward and Elizabeth were already charging him, transmuting their automail simultaneously. Though Elizabeth's blade was not as smooth as Ed's because she was not used to transmuting metals, it was still sharp enough to aide her brother from the other side as they sliced off the armor's helmet.

As the helmet flew, number 48 huffed, "How cowardly!"

Elizabeth scoffed, "Sorry, but when it comes to my brothers-"

Edward interrupted, "And my sister, there's no such thing as being cowardly in a fight." The twins leaned on each other, Edward leaning a bit more than Elizabeth. They walked to where the helmet lay, transmuting their automail back to normal while walking.

Elizabeth snatched up the head by the long string of hair, looking at it intently. The rounded helmet had two bars on top of the brow, where the top had two bolts and the bottom had three. Below that, the eye slit was shaped like a 'T', branching left for one eye, right for the other, and down for a person's nose. Covering the very bottom and potentially one's mouth was a piece of cloth across the entire bottom. "We have some questions, if you don't mind."

"About the Philosopher's Stone?" The armor asked.

"Come on," Ed demanded, tapping the helmet in Liz's grasp, "Tell us, you lost, don't resist!"

An eerie, unsettling laugh emerged from the helmet, striking a chord of fear in Elizabeth's heart. "I haven't lost yet." The helmet retorted.

Suddenly, the armor's sword jutted between the two of them, grazing Edward's side and Elizabeth's left arm. Elizabeth dropped the helmet nearly as fast as Edward clutched his side, and both of them jerked out of the way, frightened to the bone.

A new voice, this time emitting from the armor itself and not the helmet, explained, "There doesn't have to be only one soul, you know."

The helmet chuckled slightly, having known that he kept an ace tucked away in his sleeve, "I forgot to mention that number 48, the killer known as 'slicer',"

The body continued for him, much like Elizabeth and Edward had done when disputing cowardice in a fight, saying, "was actually a team of two brothers."

Worn out, Elizabeth breathed, "Two...Souls? One for the head...and another for the body?"

Sitting not too far from his sister, where he had thrown himself away from the second brother's attack, Edward cried pettily, "That's cheating!"

The helmet brother replied, "Who was the one that said there was no cowardice in a fight?"

"Yeah, yeah," The armor brother chimed, reminding Elizabeth of Al. She felt a pang of worry when thinking of him. Was he alright against a death row criminal? "Don't take this personally, it's our job to keep outsiders...out." His arm jutted forward as he took a large step towards the twin, about to charge them, "Ready for round two, shrimps?"

He halted himself, however, lowered his sword, and pointed to the blood seal in plain view on the inside of his collar. "First I'll show you my blood seal. Destroy it and win," He taunted, but paused and added, "But with the way you're shaking, I doubt you can!"

Edward cursed under his breath and clapped, yelling, "Don't underestimate me!" The previous charge that the younger brother had begun, however, was upon Edward at once.

The armor snapped, "I'm not letting you transmute!" Forced to the defense, Edward leaped out of the way just in time, but Elizabeth's reflexes weren't as good. The sword slashed shallowly across her upper chest, only just below her collar bone, until it hit her automail shoulder. With gasp of pain and a jerk of delayed reactions, she flew back, pressing hard on her cut to make the pain go away if she could. She didn't deal well with pain.

Meanwhile, the younger slicer brother had paid no mind to the weaker twin, instead catching up to Edward and jabbing him roughly with the butt of his sword where he had just been cut, making him double over in pain and cough up blood.

Elizabeth was still seething in pain, but she tried to get up and help Edward. Propping up on her automail arm, it gave out without warning. She let out a swear as she saw the removed bolt, broken off by the blow she just received. She still managed to stand shakily, just in time to witness the most terrifying attack.

Edward was propped up against a pillar, clutching his side wound. He clapped, ready to transmute, right as the younger brother was upon him. "I told you I'm not letting you transmute!" He yelled, sword aimed.

"_Edward!_" Elizabeth screeched, right as he evaded to one side, only barely getting nicked by the blade.

His alchemicly charged hands touched the armor's midsection and in the split-second that time seemed to freeze, Edward muttered, "I just remembered that bastard." Then like a time bomb, the younger slicer brother's armor exploded and fragmented off into a thousand pieces. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw what happened. Edward had stopped at stage two: decomposition.

Edward slumped to the ground and Elizabeth slowly made her way there. The younger brother started wriggling and snapped, "You really screwed me up! Damn you kids!"

Elizabeth let out a squeak of surprise and lost her balance, tumbling down once again. "Brother..." A young, pitiful voice whined, coming from the armor. Elizabeth managed to prop herself up again, without the arm.

"It's pitiful," The helmet replied to his brother, "But we lost." he admitted in defeat.

Edward, ever suspicious, reached out with his leg and kicked the legs of the armor. "There's not really three of you, right?" he asked seriously.

"No, no." The two of the chimed together, the armor top waving his hand dismissively. The helmet elaborated by adding, "Good job, kid. You really did win this time."

Content with his victory, and oblivious to Elizabeth now propped up against the same pillar he sat against, he demanded, "Now tell us everything!"

In a sadder voice, the helmet replied, "I can't. Now destroy us and get lost!"

Edward sighed as Elizabeth slumped next to him, "We're not murders." he insisted, Elizabeth silently nodding with him.

"You're too soft!" The helmet remarked, "How can you call us humans?!" he laughed bitterly, "Don't kill us! Destroy us!"

"_No._" Elizabeth sneered angrily, "You are _human. _You have a _soul_. We won't murder, nor can we destroy you. You're human, just like my little brother! He's _human._ He has to be. He's my little brother. You're _Human._" she explained pitifully, repeating the same few ideas a couple of times.

Laughter flooded the room and swam through Ed and Beth's ears. "Brother?" The younger slicer asked, not understanding the laughter either.

"That's so ironic!" The helmet cried through fits of laughter, "Since we were young, we've stole, destroyed, and killed. We were labeled as outcasts and savages! Never human! And now, in these bodies, to finally be treated as a human! So funny!" His laughter faded and the helmet took a more serious tone, "You wanted to know about the stone, right boy?"

"Brother!" The younger one cried, sending a pang of worry to the twins' hearts. "We'll be punished if we talk!"

The helmet barked a laugh, "We'll be punished anyway for being defeated! We've died once, let's not be afraid now. Boy," He began speaking to Edward again, "As a farewell gift, I'll tell you everything, even if I don't know much."

"Then what's the point in talking?!" Ed cried rashly. He knew deep down that any information would help, but the moment caught him by surprise.

"I know not of the stone itself, but the ones who are making it, the ones who ordered us to guard this place..." He trailed off slightly.

"Who?!" Edward and Elizabeth cried together, needing to know.

"They are-" Two sharp spikes shot through the helmet and the blood seal, silencing number 48.

"That was too close," A thick, womanly voice purred, the spikes retracting back to her. A woman in a long, tight dress stepped out of the darkness. Her black hair was the only thing covering her shoulders, and the black dress she wore didn't cover much cleavage. "You mustn't blab so much, number 48." She teased.

"Oh my," Another voice cooed, out stepping a person that Elizabeth couldn't identify as a single gender. His hair was long and spiky, jutting out of a head band. He wore a cropped turtleneck and some sort of mixture between a skirt and shorts. "Why're the shrimps here?" He laughed, "Well then, what to do in a situation like this?"

Elizabeth, feeling faint already, stopped hearing the conversations completely. She heard bits and pieces, like the woman not wanting anyone to see this place, and the younger slicer wanting a new body. She heard his death, but by then couldn't move or see. She was slowly losing her grip on consciousness. There was something about a sacrifice, then the next thing she heard was Ed screaming at someone angrily. The last part she heard before going completely out was Edward's automail failing and him slumping to the ground as well.

_Are we...Dead?_

* * *

**Wow! This one's pretty long! I couldn't find a good place to break it up, and I figured, what's wrong with an extra-long one every once and a while?**


	28. Chapter 28: Maintenance in the Hospital

**Ah! Even I'm all giddy about what's going on in the story and I've: A) Seen the shows B)Read the Manga and C) am writing this! I'm such a dork sometimes, I swear I feel like I have no say in what's going on, the characters are doing it for me xD**

* * *

**(Age 16)**

The tired looking man watched in wonder as the doctor did a diagnostic on the unconscious girl. He ran his shaky hand through his blonde locks, longing to reach for a cigarette, but knew that the nurses would scold him if he tried-again. Elizabeth's face was the image of serenity, much calmer and innocent looking than he'd seen recently. It seemed to him that anything he did these days made her furious, he just couldn't win.

But looking at her her like this, not in critical condition, but still needing constant care, struck a chord with him. He wanted to protect this girl, and not like a brother. She had enough of those. A small, sad smile found his lips as he examined her. She had some stitches on her forehead, right above her left eyebrow. The doctor said it would heal without a scar, as long as it didn't reopen before healing completely. He grimaced at the bruise along her left cheekbone as well. He didn't know who or what caused it, but he wished he had been there to help, not running back for reinforcements because he wasn't armed like he should have been.

As much as Havoc wished it, however, the small stitches on her face were not all of them. She also had a long gash on her chest. It began only an inch below the center of her collarbone and swept across her chest, all the way to her right automail shoulder. Though it had appeared to be a shallow cut, it was only a clean one, by a very sharp sword. It required several stitches, disinfectant, and a bandage. The bandage prevented her from being allowed to wear a regular shirt, but Havoc was down right pissed that she was in the hospital in only a bandage and underwear, so he brought a large, baggy shirt that wouldn't irritate any injuries.

Though not the cleanest thoughts, Jean couldn't help but love the way she looked in his shirt. The baggy cloth hung off her shoulder, even as she lay on the bed, still not awake from the fight. Her hair had been washed and dried by a nurse, and it now rested next to her in soft, gentle waves. Her amber eyes were not open, but her dark pink lips were slightly parted, as she had a flow of breath through them, guaranteeing her life. Her automail hand was set at her side, still not fixed. Her living hand, however, was spread across he midsection, palm down.

Once the doctor left, Jean slowly stood from his seat, unsure of his right to be here before this girl. Was it worth it? Would he just hurt her? Shaking away any thoughts, he knelt by her bed, wondering why she hadn't woken up yet. Edward did, and he already knew that Winry was on her way. He even wanted to visit Elizabeth, but everyone told him that she was resting. While half-true, no one wanted to tell the temperamental boy that his sister had yet to awaken. Jean grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips gently.

"Beth, wake up. You've been out for almost an entire day, you're scaring me." he whispered against her knuckles, kissing them a second time. He almost jumped out of his skin when a tired moan escaped her lips. Jean dropped her hand and stood quickly, not wanting to get caught in there by her. Just as he exited, her eyes fluttered open. Only moments after, when she had just begun to question her whereabouts, did the doctor return, thanks to Jean's tip.

* * *

Winry had just gotten in a fight with Edward over his milk when she decided to calm down and find Elizabeth to fix her automail as well. She'd heard from some soldiers that Beth was still unconscious and her automail had been damaged too. Winry also had to do some regular maintenance because she knew that if Edward had grown, then Elizabeth probably did too. She was pleasantly surprised to find Elizabeth already awake an peaking to a doctor when she came to the open door.

"-And just be sure not to over-do yourself. The cut may have seemed shallow at the time, but like your brother, you lost way too much blood. We had to just you a transfusion, just to be safe." the doctor droned out concernedly, reading off of a paper pad.

Elizabeth nodded carefully and began to ask a string of questions, "How are my brothers? Is Edward awake yet? What were his injuries, was he hurt worse after I blacked out?"

"You blacked out?!" Winry cried, loosing her patience at the door.

The doctor, no wanting a scene in his room, cleared his throat and halted her, "From the blood loss. She's fine now." His eyes darted to the case that Winry was holding, and added, "I presume you're the automail mechanic. Please fix it, as the lack of movement is putting extra strain on her shoulder and neck. Just be careful and don't reopen any of her cuts. I'm sure she doesn't want any scars."

As the doctor exited, Elizabeth scoffed, momentarily forgetting her other concerns because of Winry's appearance. "Like scars scare me!" she retorted to the absent doctor, looking towards her right shoulder. Though she sounded strong and sarcastic, her eyes said something different. Winry sighed as she could tell what her friend was thinking. Even if they somehow got their limbs back, there was a good chance that the large scars would remain if they even lived _through _the transmutation.

"Hey, Liz." Winry finally greeted, bending over to hug Elizabeth.

Irritated, Liz shooed her away. "I can stand! I'll give you a hug, dammit." She grumbled, swinging her legs out from under the covers and standing. Winry's jaw dropped at the sight of her friend. The side of her face that had been turned away from her, the left side, had a yellowing bruise along her cheekbone and stitches above her left eyebrow. The bandages, which hadn't been present before, were in clear view because of how baggy her shirt was. The shirt came down half-way between her elbows and wrists, falling off of her shoulders. It fell to the tops of her knees, clearly showing her automail scar and the beginning of the metal. Frozen mid-hug, Elizabeth frowned and asked, "What?"

Winry clacked her teeth together while trying to stop gaping before opening her mouth right away again to point out, "You're wearing a man's shirt." Before Elizabeth could reply, while she was looking down at her attire and picking at it confusedly, Winry began to go off on a tangent, quite loudly, "It's Jean's shirt, isn't it?! Oh my god! He found you when you were wherever you were at! He bandaged you up the best he could and took off your sliced shirt-like a total gentleman, of course! Then he gave you one of his shirts and carried you all the way here bridal style! He did, didn't he?!" she gushed happily, lost in her romanticized fantasies. Elizabeth gave her a harsh glare in vain, as Winry was too far into her delusions to care. The giddy girl let out an excited squeal. Though only audible for a few feet, it was loud enough to bring Jean rushing in.

"Beth?!" He cried worriedly, "Are you okay?" His eyes found the two girls, one with her face in her hand and the other looking positively misty-eyed at his arrival.

"Look, Elizabeth! He even came because he thought something happened! It's love!" Winry cried happily.

"Uh-" Jean tried to protest, but Elizabeth's voice was louder.

"Hell no." She snapped loudly and coldly. The two words wounded Jean and his face fell drastically, causing him to think bitterly to himself, _What did I expect to happen? That I'd come in here and save her? I'm a damned fool._

"Beth..." He pleaded pitifully, his eyes shining hurt, "I promise I only took her home. I came right back to the building you were at." He felt like a man trying to convince his wife he wasn't cheating on her. It made him feel pathetic to have to beg to her like this, but he couldn't bear to have her hate him any longer.

Elizabeth almost smiled at his concern, but refused to cave. He was a coward in her mind, and he ran away from her brother, a sixteen year old boy! "I'll tell you what, convince my brother, and all will be forgiven, Havoc."

Jean cringed as his Beth retreated into last-name territory, but nodded slowly. He felt better already. He smiled at her and said, "I will. As soon as your arm is fixed and you and your brother are well again, I'll explain it all to him. Alright?"

Elizabeth's urge to smile overwhelmed her as she reciprocated the gesture and replied happily, "Alright."

* * *

After Havoc left, Elizabeth was forced to tell the whole story. Well, the majority of the story. Actually, just the parts about Jean and her. By the time Elizabeth had cut out the details about the stone, the laboratory, the armor bound souls, and the sneak-out, she was left to vague mentions of events that occurred.

In the end, she told Winry about a few select moments. She began by explaining her first kiss, and how it was in return for her hair pin. Then she skimmed over Scar, for she'd already explained it in a letter. Shamefully she told about her second kiss, and how Edward interrupted it and reacted to it. She snapped quite a bit when explaining how Havoc steered clear of her after that, and how he was a coward, until she vaguely told of when she saw Havoc walking with some girl on his arm.

"That bastard!" Winry cried, mostly angry because her fairy tale created for her friend had crumbled.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Elizabeth replied, "Yeah, but I want to get my arm fixed so that I can meet up with Ed and Al." She laid down on her chest, arm towards Winry so she could begin to fix it.

"Yeah, yeah." Winry groaned, popping open her tool case. She grabbed a measuring tape and sighed, "Now hold still so I can tell how much you've grown since the last time I saw you."

* * *

"_How the hell did this screw get busted off, Elizabeth Elric?!_" Winry snapped angrily, trying to force the jammed screw out of the hole.

* * *

"Damn it, Winry," Elizabeth groaned in pain, "You didn't have to hit me! I told you, we don't want you wrapped up in this! If Edward and I decided on our own and separately not to tell you, that must clue you in on the danger of it!"

Winry sighed as she clicked her case closed, "I know. I just wish you'd include me in some things. Once day I feel like a sister to you three, the next I'm a stranger." she replied, her hurt being conveyed through her soft tone.

"Win..." Elizabeth breathed, "We all love you. That's why we're not telling you. There are things the boys don't even tell me, and I'm directly a part of this whole thing. And you know we all think of you as a sister!" Her tone lightened a bit as she laughed, "Well, Al and I do, anyway! It would be just plain weird if Ed thought of you as a sister, too!"

Turning slightly red at her insinuation, Winry gathered her things in a rush, all the while rambling, "Speaking of Edward, I need to go to talk to him. I need to say goodbye to him, oh and goodbye, Elizabeth. I probably need to find Al, too. He worries a lot, I don't want him to worry about me. I-uh-" Once she had everything in hand, she backed up to the door with a slight wave and squeaked, "Bye!"

Chuckling, Elizabeth called for a doctor. She was sick of being in a room by herself. She was going to request that she be put in her brother's room.

* * *

**Gosh, after that last chapter, this one seems short:\ Should I start making them longer? Or is this good? Anyway, I'm off to type the next chapter! This one was boring, and I didn't like it very much, so I want to get on with the next one, cause something interesting is coming up!**


	29. Chapter 29: Little Brother

**(Age 16)**

Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed the next morning, eating her pancakes and bacon. Edward had already inhaled his own breakfast, and was currently glaring at his milk.

"I've had enough of this!" He growled pointedly at the milk, "What the hell is milk even for?!" He scowled even more, adding, "I'm not drinking this!"

Elizabeth sighed, tired of listening to his rants, but as too deep in thought to take the time to tell him to suck it up and drink his milk. She was wondering if Havoc would actually go through with what he said he would, or if he'd take the cowardly way out.

"Hey, Al!" He called to the quiet armor sitting in the waiting chair across the open floor, "Drink this for me!" He ordered rashly, but as soon as he realized what he said, he backtracked and awkwardly added, "Er, I guess that won't work with that body."

Elizabeth cringed, Edward could be so insensitive sometimes. It was almost like he and Alphonse were polar opposites. Al looked away and curtly replied, "You have a real body, Brother, so drink it."

One little sentence from hi brother sent Ed into another rant, "If I don't like it, I don't like it!" He grumbled, "I'm not gonna die from not drinking milk, you know."

Elizabeth sighed once again, reasoning, "Edward, it really is good for you." He sent a glare her way and continued his rant, now including her.

"Fish really is good for you, Beth." He remarked, sending her another pointed look, "And even if I look like I'm not, I really am growing!" He groaned, as if remembering something unpleasant, "But everyone keeps saying I'm small, small, small!" Rolling his eyes, Edward gestured towards Alphonse freely, adding, "You're lucky, Al, because you're so huge."

Just as the door cracked open, Alphonse stood up angrily, knocking back his chair with a loud crash and snapping, "I didn't want this body!" Winry, who had just entered, stood with her mouth agape, trying to understand what just happened. Edward looked downward, ashamed and hiding his face with his hair. Elizabeth sat in her bed with an expression much like Winry's. She knew something must have been bothering him before, as Al doesn't lose his temper that easily.

Shaking like the little boy that they often forgot he was, Al repeated quieter, "I-I didn't want...this body."

Feeling guilty, Edward relented much faster to his brother than he would have to anyone else by admitting, "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're like this," He glanced at Elizabeth, "That we're all like this." He sighed, "But the first thing we will do when we get the stone is restore your body, Al. I'll fix this."

"What proof do I have?" Al challenged. Though it made Elizabeth suspicious that Al would be so skeptical, Ed considered it a step toward calming his brother and making him feel more secured.

"Just trust me, Al." He replied, "I will restore you!"

"Trust?" Al reiterated incredulously, "With what can I trust?!" He snapped, "In alchemy, a human is made up of the body, mind, and soul. Has anyone ever proved that?" His tone dropped slightly, but stayed just as potent as he continued, "If you think about it, the memories of someone are just information. o you could artificially create them!"

With a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Edward asked, "What?" Elizabeth's unease was also growing during this time, trying to wrap her head around his ideas and who he got them from. Her little brother wouldn't doubt them so much without an outside push.

"Before, when you were angry with Elizabeth, there was something you were going to tell me before the Major and our guards arrived, right? What were you going to say?" He asked urgently, but not stopping for an answer. "Were you going to tell me that I never really existed?"

Just like that, Elizabeth snapped. Not outwardly, but emotionally. All these years, she'd been hell-bent on not crying in front of him or appearing weak for him. She wanted to lean on him as little as possible so that when he finally stopped playing the role of a big brother and became a little brother, he would know he could count on her. But now, she wondered how long he had been harboring this. How long had had believed that he was fake? That she and Edward had created him for some sick reason? How little did he think of them?

"How do you prove that your little brother, '_Alphonse Elric_' ever existed? Were you all just pretending around me, You, Elizabeth, Winry, Granny? Well brother!?" He was practically yelling by now, to a numb boy. The three witnessing his outburst were by far shocked and in a state of disbelief. A silence settled over the room.

A few moments later, a crash resounded through the room, shattering the painful silence. Edward had slammed his fists on the table where he had been eating, "Is that what you've thought all this time?" He asked, his emotions buried far from his voice and his eyes fr behind his hair, "Is that all you wanted to say?" When another moment of silence stood as his only reply, Edward stood and said, "I see." While passing his brother and walking out of the room.

"Ed!" Winry called, running down to the door, trying to get him to come back.

"You _idiot!_" Elizabeth screeched, getting up from her bed. Alphonse turned to face her. She held up her automail arm. "Do you see this thing?! Do you see this..." She yanked her collar down to the shoulder to show her scar, "This god-damned scar?!"

Breathing hard she paused only to gather her breath for another round. With fist up, she approached her little brother menacingly, "You're right! It's totally possible to create memories!" she exclaimed, "But do you honestly think that Edward would give up his right arm for a little brother that he was creating?!" she shook her head, "Who knows, maybe he would have. But here's the thing, would he have put me in danger? What do you think!"

Alphonse slumped to the ground, to Elizabeth's level and hugged her, "I think I want to stop. I don't want to remember carrying you two home," he whimpered regretfully, "There was so...so much blood. And we didn't know you were there. It scared me even more to find you outside than it was to wake up next to Edward in the same condition." he admitted.

Gingerly, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him as well, putting her slender arms around his bulky, metal waist. She patted his back her vision blurring. She gave up on her sense of sight and closed her eyes, but still saw. Only what she saw now was completely different. She hugged a tall boy with long golden hair and eyes squeezed shut. He had tear tracks down his face and a red nose from crying. Elizabeth took a deep breath before it came out as a shaky sob, "I'll cry for you, Al. Because you can't, I'll cry for you."

He released her a moment after, and she sniffled and said, "I-I need to go. Winry has to explain things to you." Elizabeth cringed, "I doubt she'll be gentle." With that, Elizabeth walked out and told the guards she was headed to the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

After twenty minutes or so, Elizabeth stood from her table, where she had done absolutely nothing but sit and wait, and she head up to where she knew Edward would have gone off to, the rooftop. Hoping she had judged the time well, she peeked out and saw a fresh start to a fight between her brothers.

Edward was fierce and determined, while Alphonse was restrained and reluctant to fight. He was only dodging and blocking, not fighting back at at, leaving Ed on constant offence. A few minutes in, Edward ripped a bed sheet off of a clothes line and tossed it up in Al's face. He then kicked him, knocking him back completely. It was his first win against Al, and it was done shadily, but a win was a win.

As Alphonse removed the sheet, Edward relaxed considerably and plopped down, his head directed towards Al's They both laid there for a while talking about things that Elizabeth couldn't hear. Out of the bits and pieces she did catch, however, she knew they were alright now.

Just as she was ready to leave and let them talk it out, they began a new, more serious subject. Though inaudible, they lifted their fists to examine themselves while discussing something. Elizabeth figured it had something to do with the stone. They fist-bumped, ending their conversation with a whole new sense of accomplishment. Al jumped up first to help his hurt brother, and all was well again.

Elizabeth slipped away silently, passing Winry and Hughes with a smile on the way back to the hospital room.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I wasn't feeling well and after that last break, I was like...not dealing with quotation marks. So I put it on 3rd person limited and decided to roll with it.**

**I think it's partly because I'm tired and partly because I'm emotional, but I cried when I wrote the '_I'll cry for you_' part.**


	30. Chapter 30: Childhood Tormentor

**Two things! 1) Ohmigosh there's thirty chapters! 2)Check out this web address for my blog about Broken Flame. You can ask questions and request drawings there:D**

* * *

(Age 16)

Edward held up a picture of a spiky-haired boy with a black halter top and a matching headband. "And after this guy kicked me," He said, pointing to his poorly drawn picture, "I can't remember anything else."

Elizabeth sighed sadly. As little help as her brother was, she was even less. She had passed out minutes before he had. Major Armstrong and Hughes were in the room as well, with Maria and Denny outside the doors standing guard.

Major Armstrong was deep in thought, mumbling the key points of what Edward had retold, "Soul Guardians, Sacrifices, A man named Envy, The use of stones in the East Area Civil War, A tattoo of the ouroboros, and the transmutation circle used to create the stones." He sighed thoughtfully and raised his voice, no longer speaking to himself but the group before him, "There are many mysteries concerning the process of creating the stone, let alone these other variables."

"And even if we tried to investigate this any further," Hughes replied, also brainstorming strategies to take from here, "the place is just a huge pile of rubble now." He picked up the tattoo drawing and drawled, "_But,_ I might be able to find something if I fished in the criminal records."

Armstrong found a packet of papers regarding Dr. Marcoh and his apprentices and added, "I will investigate all of Dr. Marcoh's subordinates who could have been connected to the research and development of the stone."

The door to the room creaked ever so slightly as someone entered. Though Elizabeth hadn't been paying any attention at all, her senses awoke immediately and she lurched forward in her bed with wide eyes, hoping to see a head full of messy blonde hair walk through the door. When a man with black hair and an eye patch entered instead, she was thoroughly disappointed. By the time she realized who it was, however, she could hear the men disbelievingly say in unison, "Fuhrer King Bradly?!"

The man in question smiled slightly and raised a hand, signaling silence, "Please be quiet!" he chastised gently, walking to the two beds that stood side by side.

While Major Armstrong had simply nodded obediently and respectfully, Hughes asked, "Mr. Fuhrer, Sir, why are you in a place like this?"

He chortled silently and pulled out two small bags, "Why to drop of some get well presents!" He replied, turning to Edward and handing him a bag with a honeydew melon in it, "I hope you don't hate melons," He turned to Elizabeth and handed her a bag with a couple of red apples in it and added, "or apples."

Edward fumbled over his words, surprised at the Fuhrer's arrival and managed out, "Ah, Uh, Thank you!"

Elizabeth, on the other hand, simply replied, "Thanks." with a forced smile. Her mind was obviously elsewhere.

The Fuhrer just gave her sympathetic smile and asked, "Are you homesick?" The girl froze for a split second before sighing and shaking her head. His sympathy then turned into an amused, knowing smile as he corrected himself, "Ah, no, then you must be lovesick," She didn't reply, only winced slightly. It wasn't very visible as Elizabeth had turned to look away. The Fuhrer put his hand on her shoulder in a very fatherly manner, "Don't get so upset by some young man. He'll see what he has waiting for him eventually," He lifted his eye patch to reveal a closed eye, making look as if he had winked, "the ones worth keeping always do."

Turning away and leaving her there with a small, thoughtful smile, the Fuhrer looked to the papers in Armstrong's hands. He merely gestured at them before the big man handed them over without hesitation. "This is, uh," Armstrong began to explain, but the Fuhrer's words overrode his, coated with power and authority.

"A list of the names of all persons ever involved with research and experimentation regarding the philosopher's stone. I've investigated this list quite thoroughly my self." He paused, flipping though the pages thoughtfully. "And the whereabouts of every single person on this list are unknown since a few days before the collapse of the Fifth Laboratory." Eyes widened around the room and Elizabeth stifled a gasp. "The enemy is always a step ahead," The Fuhrer added, "And even with my intelligence network, we still don't know their objectives, size, or how far they have penetrated into our ranks."

A very somber tone had drifted into his voice, alerting everyone of the potency of this issue. "In other words," Hughes elaborated, "It would be needlessly dangerous to conduct a search, right?"

With a curt nod, the Fuhrer replied, "Yes." He then turned to the standing men and declared, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, The Elrics, I have decided that you soldiers are worthy of my trust and respect. Because of that, I am giving you an order for your own sake." He cleared his throat and, in a very militaristic and commanding voice, bellowed, "I will not permit you to involve any more people in this, nor will I allow you to speak of this to anyone else!" He had clearly transformed into a new person, much harsher and serious, continuing, "As we do not know who out enemies and allies are, you must not trust anyone!" His passion for this cause was making him physically shake, "Act as if you believe everyone in the military is the enemy!" He took a breath before adding sharply, "But!" His face melted into a slightly more relaxed expression as he said smugly, "When the time comes, be ready, as I will have you work for me without restraint."

Armstrong and Hughes' hands went up in a salute with lightening speed, followed closely by Edward and even later by Elizabeth's as they all chorused, "Yes sir!"

From out in the hall, desperate calls of, "Sir!" and "Where are you, Mr. Fuhrer sir?" could be heard along with the beat of footsteps running down the halls.

The Fuhrer jumped slightly and made his way to the window quickly while explaining, "It seems as though my subordinates have come looking for me. This is what happens when I sneak away, I suppose." He stepped out through the window, as gracefully as climbing out of a window can be, calling, "I will return!" Walking away, as if he hadn't just exited through the window, he called without turning back, "We shall meet again, Farewell."

The dumbstruck group barely heard the opening and closing of the wooden door as Winry entered. She had noted the rigid stance of shock that Ross and Brosh had, but ignored it. Here, she found the entire group with the same rigid posture as those guarding the door. She cleared her throat to break their trance and get their attention. She face Edward and held up an envelope, "Here's the train tickets you asked me to buy."

He brightened right up at her words and replied, "Oh, thanks!"

His short stature was towered by Armstrong in a moment, who scolded, "You're in a rush. Your wounds haven't even healed yet."

Edward brushed his comment off, saying, "I can't stay locked up in a place that reeks of antiseptics forever! We're leaving Central tomorrow!"

Armstrong raised an eyebrow with a challenge in his eye, "And your sister is healed?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth's voice beat him, "If Edward's fine, then I'm fine. His wounds were worse than mine."

A few feet away, Hughes had removed the tickets from Winry's envelope and read the name on the place, "You're going to Dublith?"

Curious, Winry snatched the tickets back and put them into their envelop, wondering aloud, "Where is Dublith?"

Ever helpful, Alphonse brought a map over to her to show her. "Here it is," He pointed below central, "Right in the middle of the South Area." Winry's eyes widened as she took in it's location.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed, her finger landing on a dot just an inch above Dublith, "Look at this! Right before Dublith!"

"Uhm," Alphonse inquired, reading the city's name, "What's Rush Valley?"

"Rush Valley!" Winry swooned happily, "The Holy Land of automail technicians!" She gushed, fantasizing about the metal, "I've always wanted to go!" Snapping out of her dreams, her eyes landed on the one running the trip, Edward. She rushed over and latched on to his arm, her eyes big and begging, "Please take me there! Oh please Ed!"

He huffed, "Go by yourself."

Winry's lip jutted out as she pouted angrily. "Oh yeah?" She asked, remembering that she'd paid for the train tickets, "Who's paying for the trip?!" Her grip on him loosened.

He replied, "Are you trying to threaten me?" and pulled his arm away from her moodily. Elizabeth sighed silently at her brother's antics.

Alphonse turned to him an asked, "It's okay, isn't it? I mean, it's on the way." Edward sighed.

"Okay. Whatever." Winry began spinning happily at his approval, cheering to herself. Smiling, she skipped to the door to leave so she could gather her things for the trip.

Before exiting, however, she turned with a beam and added, "I had planned to go back to Resembool, but now plans are changed!" She chirped, "I need to go call Granny now!"

As the door thudded shut, Hughes placed a proud hand on Edward's shoulder and said, "She'll make a good wife for you, Edward." With a sheepish smile he added, "Not as good as mine, though."

Ed shrugged the hand off violently and refused angrily, "Don't say those kind of things to me!" He grumbled, "And I don't want to know anything about your love life, Hughes!"

* * *

When all the commotion had passed, Elizabeth had gotten dressed in her normal clothes and finally realized what, and most likely whose, shirt she was in. She found her little black backpack and decided to keep the shirt and a few other things in it. And she was packing some snacks and the shirt away, however, Winry entered her room.

"Liz?" She called, opening the door gingerly, in case Elizabeth wasn't in there.

"Yeah?" She called back, snapping the pack closed. She turned to see Winry standing at the door with a small cardboard box taped up in packing tape and labeled with a big sticky note that read: "**For Elizabeth Elric's Eyes Only**." She stifled a laugh at the childish handwriting, but asked anyway, "What's with the box, Win?"

Winry sighed in annoyance, "Edward was _supposed_ to bring this to you. Bradly wanted you to have it by your birthday." She shifted the box in her hands slightly and held it out for Elizabeth to take it, "But he left it on Bradly's front porch instead, with a note that said..." She grimaced, "Never mind, the point is, he sent it with me this time."

Suspiciously, Elizabeth took the box, expecting something to pop out of it or worse. When she didn't make a move to open it, Winry groaned, "Come on! I've been dying to know what's inside of it! Bradly's been crazy about you since we were like four! And he's become a lot more like a man and less like a boy," She winked at her friend, "if you get my drift."

"Winry!" Elizabeth yelped embarrassingly, "The same boy who pulled my hair, streaked mud on my face, tripped me, and pushed me off swings? Really? Even at ten years old, right up until my mom died, he still pulled my hair like a little kid and put bugs and springs in boxed wrapped like presents!"

Frustrated, Winry huffed at Elizabeth and grabbed her shoulders. "He wanted you to notice him. You noticed him, right? Do you remember any _other_ boy in your class?" Elizabeth remained silent, "Exactly! He had it bad for you. He _has_ it bad for you. He hasn't had a single _serious_ girlfriend, ever!"

Elizabeth looked away, her face flushed red. She was unable to speak, as she didn't trust her voice. Instead, she began nimbly peeling off the tape that held the box closed. She let out a shriek of surprise as a dozen compressed paper springs flew harmlessly out of the top of the box. Her face still burning, she glared at her sheepish friend, Winry.

Before she could pick up the paper, however, a second box with another note caught her eye. A box only slightly smaller had a second note attached, written in the same childish handwriting. This one read: "**I bet that brings back some memories, eh Lizzy? Keep opening for some more.**" With an amused smile and a nearly silent chuckle of nostalgia, she peeled away the second layer of tape.

This time, nothing popped out, but it brought tears to her eyes. Filled to the brim of the box were freshly picked periwinkles, no, they only looked freshly picked. They had been dipped in a fine, hard wax to preserve their appearance. One by one she pulled them out and set them on the bed stand, until she revealed another box. She sniffled and laughed as, in the same handwriting, she read, "**I know, shocking that your childhood bully remembered, right? It gets better, promise.**"

She pulled what she didn't know would be the final box and opened it up. Inside were several pieces of paper and a plain ring. The first piece was a poorly drawn transmutation circle, attached to another piece of paper, with a slightly better drawn one on it, by a paperclip. Another was a crumpled drawing of a boy with short, spiky hair holding the hand of a girl with pigtails in a pair of shorts. The next one was a Valentine's day card, addressed to Bradly and said, "Because I have to." Another Valentine's day card was present that was addressed to Elizabeth, with "Because I'm nice" written on it. She laughed at that one, remembering its origin. The final paper was a new piece, a letter written to Elizabeth.

**Dear Elizabeth,**

**As you can see, my handwriting hasn't improved one bit. I've gotta admit, I never should have dropped outta school after you left for Central. I bet you're wondering why now, why this, why me. Let me explain the things you found in this box, and the others.**

**I'll admit, the paper snakes were for my own amusement, to imagine your cute angry face. The wax periwinkles, they were my dad's idea. I was going to put fresh ones in there, but now I'm glad I didn't. He showed me how to use the wax we have at our candle shop to coat them and preserve them. I always knew they were your favorite flower. Because of the name, right?**

**I still remember that one Valentine's day, when you gave me the one because the teacher made you. And how you threw away the one I made for you. I dug it out of the paper waste, as you probably have already seen. And that drawing, you might not remember, but I do. That was a project we had to do, draw someone you love. The teacher expected friends and family to be drawn, but I drew you. As soon as I realized how close you were, I crumpled it up and shoved it in my pocket, though. You were so mad that I wouldn't let you see it. And the transmutation circles. I stole that one from you, because I wanted to draw one for you. But mine ended up worse than yours, and both ended up in my drawer.**

**I guess that just leaves the ring. I bet you never knew I liked you, did you? On the day you came back from Central after you test, I was actually going to ask you to marry me. I'd found the ring in an old jewelry box, and decided I wanted to take care of you so you wouldn't have to go and be a soldier and get yourself killed. Or at least that was my reasoning back then. But when you never came by to say goodbye to anyone other than Winry, and my father wouldn't let me outside because of the huge fire, I didn't get to ask you. I'm kinda glad I didn't now, 'cause I'd have looked like a fool, wouldn't I?**

**But don't worry, I want you to keep the ring, for good luck. I want you to wear it on your left hand, like a wedding ring. Even though you may not care for me, and by the time you come back to Resembool to stay, I might not like you anymore. But it's not a wedding ring, it's a promise ring. A promise that you _will_ come back eventually. To stay. **

**And then, maybe if we get together, then maybe I'll actually ask you. Maybe I'll ask you, knowing exactly what it really means to get married.**

**But first, it's a promise, alright Lizzy?**

**-Bradly Jones**

Elizabeth's fingers wrapped around the little metal ring. It was made of silver, but was badly tarnished and very dull. It was also very thick and probably too small for her finger. She tried slipping it on to find that her hunch was right. Winry watched her curiously as she put down the letter and took the ring as set it on the bed side table. She snatched up the letter and read it while Elizabeth was re-sizing the ring, alchemy style.

Winry gasped about the same time Elizabeth finished, squealing to her friend, "That's so sweet!" Her face dropped, "Oh god, but what about Havoc? Oooh, there's a love triangle! Who will get the girl, the childhood tormentor turned sweet or the sexy older man?"

Flaming red once more, this time with a new shiny ring on her hand, Elizabeth snapped, "Shut up! Don't casually call him sexy! It's embarrassing!"

Winry wiggled her eyebrows, "I'm saying points for Jean Havoc, I made you jealous just by calling him sexy!"

* * *

**Well then. I apologize for the lateness. I only wrote and rewrote this chapter about seven times. Yes, I know there's a save button. Yes, I know it works. Yes, I should use it. Do I remember ever to? No. So any draft is deleted when my browser decides to crash or my computer reboots for updates, or browser refreshes for internet. GAAAH I hate technology!**


	31. Chapter 31: Rush Valley

**Ello:) Story time~!**

* * *

**(Age 16)**

As they boarded their train for Rush Valley, as it was closer than their actual destination of Dublith, Winry took the seat nearest the window beside Elizabeth and directly across from Edward. "So what are we going to Dublith for, anyway?" she inquired, directing her question to the blonde boy.

"Well," Ed drawled, a bit uneasy. He hadn't consulted Elizabeth at all, and he was scared of what she might have to say. "Al and I talked it over and decided it would be best to go see our teacher."

Elizabeth made no ill move, instead agreeing, "You're right. She might know where to go from here. But, um." She halted her reply, also feeling uneasy at the thought of going to see her.

All three Elrics hung their heads in shame. "Brother...Sister..." Alphonse whined, reminding everyone of his age, "I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, guys," Elizabeth reasoned, "We'll just stick close to Winry. Izumi wouldn't kill us in front of a guest!" She didn't even convince herself and she laughed into her hands, slightly bitterly at the thought of what kind of pain Izumi would put them in.

Winry was frozen in her shock as she listened to Edward encourage his siblings, "Come on guys, stay strong!"

She finally broke her trance and interrupted their self-motivational speeches by asking, "What the hell kind of teacher do you have?!"

* * *

A few hours later, when Elizabeth was finally comfortable, Winry started talking again. It was painfully obvious that the girl couldn't sit still on a long ride. "So what were the reasons for visiting your teacher, anyway?"

Sighing, Elizabeth sat up, only to find Edward already answering, "Two reasons," he explained, holding up two fingers, "We've been on a losing streak, and sorely need to get stronger. Especially Elizabeth. If she were left alone..."

The girl in question growled indignantly at him, "It's your fault I'm practically an invalid, you bastard!" She snapped.

Though it angered her more, he just continued his explanation, "And the secon-"

"Wait!" Winry cried, "You're just going to get stronger? Why are you so obsessed with fighting?!"

Ed groaned, "It's not as simple as that!"

"Yeah," Al chimed, "Just like we train our muscles, we must train our mind and soul. We train our strength, but also our endurance, intelligence, and dedication."

Edward smiled proudly at his brother and leaned against the window, "And I want to get stronger than ever."

"I feel like just by going to see our teacher, we'll be stronger!" Al added.

Sighing, Winry slowly began to understand their odd values, "...And the second reason?" she prompted apologetically, as she had interrupted him a minute ago.

Edward's smile turned hard and rigid and he looked out the train window to avert his eyes from anyone's gaze. He replied lowly, "To ask about human transmutation."

Elizabeth smiled a reminiscent smile as she whispered, "Yeah. We learned a lot from Izumi, but never dared to ask of human transmutation. At the time, we knew enough not to tell anyone. Plus, anyone involved with it was in some serious danger. We just didn't take it seriously."

"But now we're going to ask directly!" Edward announced, causing Elizabeth's eyes to snap up to him. "We can't worry about _how_ we do things anymore. I'm ready to get killed by her, if that's what it takes." He strong beginning slowly lost momentum as he thought of asking Izumi directly, "So I can ask...I can ask..." He turned to Al, "It was such a short life, wasn't it?!" he cried sorrowfully.

"I wanted to get a girlfriend at least, brother!" Al replied, just as desolate.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and huffed, "Winry, are boys always chasing girls?"

Her friend just smiled knowingly at her and replied, "I don't know, you tell me, Beth." She teased. Remembering the package sent by Bradly, she quickly added, "Or should I say Lizzy?" Elizabeth's face flamed in embarrassment. She wasn't used to this kind of attention from men, or at least not aware of it previously. Winry snickered at her expression of anger and mortification, relaxing her hands on her bag.

Just as Elizabeth had managed to cool off enough to mutter a response, Winry remembered the food in her bag, "Oh!" She cried, pulling out the box, "I've got some apple pie that will lift you guys' spirits!" Her fingers swiftly popped open the cardboard lid to reveal a golden-brown pie with just a bit of filling coming out of the woven top and sliced into six pieces.

"Wow!" The boys chimed, Edward's voice taking dominance, "It looks delicious, where did you get it?" His hands snagged a slice before either of the girls could swat him away for being so impatient and he took the first bite of the pie, "It is delicious!"

Glaring at Edward and eyeing the food he'd swiped, Winry replied, "Mrs. Hughes said I should take something for the trip and made this for us."

"But still..." Alphonse contradicted, "It seems a bit much for three people to eat a whole pie." He gave Edward a second glance to find that his brother was already down to the crust of his first slice, "On second thought, maybe it won't be enough." he jested, pointing to Ed.

"Well," Winry offered, "The next time we eat it, you'll have to eat some too, Al." She closed the box to save some for later, leaving three pieces inside and three in the hands of the ones with bodies, "Mrs. Hughes gave me the recipe, so once your body is restored, I'll make some." She promised with a smile.

"I guess," Edward replied, taking the last bite of his pie, "You could call this a mother's touch."

Laughed good-heartedly, Winry added, "Yeah. Mr. Hughes, Mrs. Hughes, and Elicia are good people."

Just to be contrary, Edward pouted and argued, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is a braggart, dramatic, and overall annoying as a person."

Elizabeth sighed angrily, "Don't you even start, Edward." She scolded, acting like the eldest, "He always came to chat with you while we were hospitalized. Plus he didn't even gush about his daughter and wife to you too much, that was mostly saved for me."

With that reminder, Edward's pout dissolved into a soft smile, "Seriously," He relented gently, "He kept saying how busy he was with work, but he visited Elizabeth and me every single day." He chuckled to himself, "The next time I'm in central, I'll have to thank him somehow."

* * *

Awestruck, Winry dragged Elizabeth from shop window to shop window, her eyes glazed with the wonderful intrigue of the metallic limbs on display at Rush Valley. "Oh. My. God." She gushed, emphasizing each word. Her eyes were glued to an arm that Elizabeth couldn't find anything special about. The arm was to the elbow, so it didn't interest Elizabeth in the slightest. Sure, it was shiny and looked light-weight, but it was in a stupidly fancy box, sitting on some sort of soft fabric and had a little string around the wrist that attached the over-blown price tag.

"This automail!" She gushed, "It's a Gotts 11th year model!" Even with the pride heard in the squeals of excitement, Elizabeth still didn't understand what was so great about it, "I never thought I'd get to see it!" Winry added, leaning on the glass and leaving hand prints. Edward and Alphonse finally caught up, looking to Winry with confused and questioning eyes. She heard the clanking metal and found all three Elrics with bewildered expressions on their faces. "What?" She asked soberly, down from her excitement high.

"Ah," "Uhm," "No," "Nothing!" They all stammered out, not wanting to get hit by the girl defending her passion.

Venturing forth to her brothers, Elizabeth finally stopped getting dragged from window to window as she whispered to them, "The technology here is so fast-moving."

"Yeah, I guess Rush Valley's a good name for this place," Ed replied, "The holy land of automail," he scoffed disbelievingly, "This place is really all about mechanics."

Winry had finally wandered back to the Elrics and the four were moving towards a large crowd in the middle of town when she replied, "Yeah, but the unrest here that's heard in the news in unbelievable. Hopefully the economy doesn't go under." Her eyes were big and sad at the thought of her candy land in ruins because of something like that.

The crowd seemed to pulse and jerk at a sudden movement from the heart of it. "Incredible!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the middle, "Fifty one straight wins!" cheered another. "No way this guy is gonna lose!" A nervous voice cried.

Curiosity drew the group towards the crowd, the cheers of it quieting down as the event at the center halted. As murmurs shuttered through the people, a loud voice called out to the crowd enchantingly,"This is the _Metallic Arm Wrestling Constest!_" Elizabeth and the others shuffled through the mass to find a light, weak looking man pitching the contest. Behind him sat a big, burly man with two automail arms and a dark beard. His arms were crossed defiantly and he gave off an aura of pure arrogance. "Limited only to challengers with automail arms," The thin man continued, "The entry fee is only 10,000 Cens! If you beat the champion, take home the whole pot!"

Elizabeth felt a cold hand on her only warm shoulder as a man pushed passed her gently. Once out in the middle of the circle, the average Joe called out to the champion, with money in hand, "Great! Lemme give it a shot!"

Thin thin man of the duo took his money and place him across a table from the champion. The challenger laughed to himself and, only loud enough for the first row to hear, said, "I just got a new arm today. Gotta test its limits!"

The man still standing replied, "You seem pretty confident, buddy." He shook his head and grabbed the two automail hands, placing them together and making sure neither had extra leverage. "Ready..." He drawled, changing his stance to get the hell out of the way as soon as he let go, "Steady..." he said next, barely touching the two hands anymore. With one swift movement, he let go of the two hands a split-second before shouting, **"GO!"**

Like a cat's reflexes, the man with two automail arms, the champion, snapped his metallic arm down with such force that the challenger's arm was not only beaten, but shattered in a million pieces. As the small metal bits went flying, some fans of the champion scooped them up.

A smug smirk settled on his face as he taunted the shocked challenger, "Is this really a new arm? Sorry buddy," He chucked the arm to the side, relishing in the paled expression of the young man before him, "Lemme get rid of this scrap for you."

The words of the still-champion set a frenzy to the automail mechanics in the crowd. With tools in hand and deals on the tips of their tongues, they began jumping at the poor man who had just lost his brand new arm. Streams of offers, "Lemme fix it fer ya!" or "No, no, me!" surrounded him like sharks after a fish, offering him different types of arms and payment types.

The man running the whole operation, however, was already searching the crowd for the next victim. His eyes easily found the tallest one, Alphonse and he challenged, "What about you, big guy? Wanna give it a go?"

Alphonse waved his hands frantically in disagreement, saying, "Oh, no! I couldn't possibly..."

Elizabeth, on the other hand, volunteered. "I'd like to give it a go." She replied, stepping up to the table. The crowd around the challenge area and the man with the scrapped arm hushed instantly.

The smaller counterpart of the contest stood in shock, not knowing whether to let her go or not. After all, she was a teenage girl. He shrugged and turned to the champion, seeing if he was alright with the challenger.

Then, with only a few words, the whole tense serenity of the crowd broke as the man replied, "There's no way in hell I'm going to break a little girl's arm."

Her temper flaring, Elizabeth managed only to call him a few unmentionable names under her breath before turning to Edward and dragging him to the table. "Well then," She snapped, still beyond her sober mind, "let my twin brother challenge him. Since your challenger is too afraid of a girl, let him go against him. He has the same automail as me, and we're twins, so our strength is about the same. Or is he scared of a boy, too?"

Edward was being held against his will, a scowl engraved on his features. Though the man running the money pot was fine with the challenge, Edward wasn't. To goad him into the 10,000 cens, however, the man slapped his forehead and sarcastically added, "Oh, never mind. A little guy like you could never win."

At the word 'little', Ed slammed down at the table and sneered at the champion. Elizabeth patted his shoulder and, with a glare at the money-pot runner, she ordered, "Shatter that fucking arm into a million pieces, Edward. If you don't, you'll never live it down for the rest of your life, I'll make sure of it."

Still in the crowd, Winry was standing next to a suit of armor that was empty. Empty-empty. Alphonse vacated for a little while so he wouldn't be obligated to try and tame both of his sibling's tempers at the same time. Winry also called encouraging words to Edward, "You better win this!" she called.

Behind the two, the entire crowd seemed uninterested, as the competition seemed so little. A boy with the height of a pre-teen against a man whose width was at least twice his opponent seemed too easy of an outcome to predict. "I can't believe the shorty's gonna try," One muttered, "There's too much of a difference in size and strength," Another added, "Looks like another arm is gonna break," A man next to him agreed, "Techs get ready!" A man with a wrench called, leading a small sub-group who all chorused, "YEAH!"

Hushing the crowd, the man took Edward and the champion's hand and placed them equally yoked on the table, neither one at an advantage compared to the other, and drawled the same preparation as before, "Ready...Steady...GO!"

In an instant, the same scenario that took place with the previous challenger unfolded. However, this time the arm that shattered belonged to the now ex-champion. His eyes were as big as saucers as he realized what just took place, and his jaw went slack, setting the precedent for the entire crowd.

"Sorry," Edward taunted spitefully, not in the least bit apologetic, "Looks like a busy day for scrap dealers." he sneered, adrenaline rushing through his veins and sending his confidence soaring.

And just like before, the mechanics were sent in a shark-like frenzy. This time, though, they were much crazier, as they had never before had the chance to work on the arm of someone who had once been a well-known champion. With a smug smirk and his temper simmered down to a lukewarm quality, Edward sat back an enjoyed the shock and chaos of the crowd around him.

Winry was one of the shocked onlookers, turning to Alphonse and whispering, "What happened?" She knew that, mechanically, her automail most likely would not have held up to the ex-champion's arm to the extent of shattering the metal.

Leaning down to reply, Alphonse clarified the process by which Edward won with one word, "Alchemy," He whispered back, explaining in much less words that Edward had essentially transmuted the metal into a weaker structure.

Edward ignored their conversation, refusing to acknowledged that he technically cheated. Before any of the three with him could scold or reprimand him, however, a man in the crowd noticed his and Elizabeth's arms. "Wow!" he called, getting a great deal of the mass to pay attention, "I've never seen this type of automail before!"

The people instantly surrounded the twins, asking to see, poking, and prodding at the metal. They examined Elizabeth's leg and arm with ease, as she was wearing a skirt and had her jacket packed in the suitcase. Edward, on the other hand, was treated much less gingerly because of his sex. He was brutally stripped down to his boxers, the mechanics examining even his connector plates and bolt types.

"Everyone is so enthusiastic!" Winry beamed, proud of her automail and how it was being fawned over, "This is truly the holy ground of automail!"

* * *

**Oh! Here's my tumblr for Broken Flame. (( brokenflamealchemist(There's a period here)tumblr(There's a period here)com/ )) ****It's Elizabeth's Tumblr, so you'd be talking to her;)**

**I wanted to leave this one on a good note:) Winry happy, Al happy, Elizabeth happy, Edward half naked-Erhm, uhm, Happy. I meant to say Edward _happy._ **


	32. Chapter 32: Bunny

**(Age 16)**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward shouted, pulling on his pants. Winry gave him a look of disapproval, knowing what was to come, right as Edward began to blame her, "This is your fucking fault, Winry! Someone stole the one thing that proves my certification because of you and those damn nut job mechanics. I swear all of you gear heads are the same!"

Winry's face flushed in embarrassment and a bit of misplaced guilt. There was a deep chortle from a mechanic shop off to the side on the strip of buildings. The party of four turned with curiosity, or rather, three did. Edward was grumbling about locals laughing at him and a 'damn thief' while pulling his shirt on. "Boy," Drawled an older man, tinkering on a metal hand, "You just got played."

Another man, a customer at his shop, nodded in agreement. "Looks like the handiwork of Bunny. She likes to target the oblivious tourists that come around these parts."

Edward's attitude swerved to a more respectful tone as he urged them to give him information, "Do you know where this person is? Please, what they took was very important to me."

The men, not missing his change of tone or the reasoning behind it, agreed, "Well, I see no harm in telling you," His eyes flashed with an idea, "As long as you let us take a look at that automail."

With that, Edward's temper snapped. He'd been stripped once that day and wasn't going to do it again. "You wanna see?" He asked maliciously, "Here." He snarled, clapping his hands and elongating the blade he so often made with a flick of his wrist.

With the sharp point at his nose, the man relented, "The west side main. There's an old shop called Glatz!"

And with that, Edward took off running towards the west side of town, leaving the other three in the dust.

* * *

When Elizabeth, Alphonse, and Winry finally caught up, Edward had only just opened the shop door and beginning to yell at Bunny, "Never open even the hood!" He snarled, taking a few steps inside, the other two Elrics trying to make a move to stop him from being too stupid.

The girl with the pocket watch had a darker tan than most city-folk up in central did, with short, dark hair pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a black tank top and camouflage cargo pants tucked into her black combat boots. Her eyes, giving away no nervousness or regret, found an expensive looking vase on the ground next to the counter where she was about to sell Ed's watch. With a swift movement of her foot, she scooped it up and called out to Ed, "Hey bro, catch!" and kicked the vase towards him.

Meanwhile, though no one was paying attention to him, the man behind the counter exclaimed, "No! That vase is over one million cens!"

Yelping, Edward managed to catch the vase and set it down, but the girl had already bolted out of the window, only looking back to remark, "Nice catch!"

"Hey!" Edward snarled, "Get back here!" He, too, took off out the window and jumped up on the roofs. Elizabeth turned and took charge of the situation as soon as she realized that he was going to hurt the girl if he didn't calm down.

"Al, Win. You run after them on the ground. Make Edward calm down, or bad things are going to happen." She ordered, sighing. She lined up with the window, preparing to run after them on the rooftops.

"Wait!" Winry snapped, taking in the sudden authority that Beth held in her voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side to look at her childhood friend. "Growing up." With that, she bolted after them, jumping in the window and pushing off the window-seal to get to the rooftops.

They weren't too far away, and she could hear the insults Edward was spewing at her, and the laughs that echoed off the walls. "You're ten years too early," She remarked, pausing to jump over a pipe, "if you think you can outrun my on my home turf!" She laughed as she zoomed be a hissing pipe, which let out a big puff of steam right as she past it, hitting Edward instead of her.

While he was trying fan the steam out of his vision, Bunny leaped down from the low roof they were on and into the street. Al, who had run around on the streets like Elizabeth instructed, reached out of the steam falling from the rooftops down into the streets. His metal arm swiped across where Bunny was running, but her reflexes were faster than any of them could have expected them to be. She slid under his arm the moment it appeared out of the cover of the white and chuckled all the way, remarking, "Too slow!" Still running, she turned into a dead-end alley. With a groan, the speedy girl mumbled, "Dead end."

"No way out!" The younger brother exclaimed. His sister, approaching on the rooftops, caught his eye as she sprinted along, right above the tall brick wall that formed the dead end.

"Al!" the elder screamed happily, "Get her!" His tone had a wicked edge, he was out for a little bit of payback.

The girl just laughed, not giving the brick wall so much as a split second's hesitation. "No biggie!" she cried as she jumped to the right with the power of her left leg. Reaching out to land on the wall, she used her right leg to push off the side of the alley the moment her sole touched it. With an extravagant flip, she landed with a light thud on the other side.

Elizabeth jumped off the the gutter she was running on to try to catch the girl. Alphonse, on the other hand, rammed against the brick wall as soon as the thief leaped over it and called, "Brother!"

Edward then ran, jumped on Al's shoulders, and slid over the wall, snapping, "You're not getting away that easily!"

He froze as soon as he saw the two girls huddled on a sign post. His sister was latched on to the pole, only a foot above a snapping dog and only a foot below a smug looking Bunny perched atop the sign, perfectly balanced. He, however, was only balanced for a split second before tumbling over the edge and to where the dog was snarling.

On the other side of the wall, Alphonse heard the crash and giggles of the girls. He could also hear the struggle of his brother and the growls of the dog while it tore up Ed's pants. The sudden urge to rush caused his transmutation circle, which he was already in the process of drawing, to come out a little bit more elementary than planned, but he still managed the alchemic reaction and got through the wall just fine.

"Good doggie," Al cooed at the pit bull gnawing at Ed's hair, treading all over his back, "Let brother go."

Elizabeth took the opportunity to climb down, but she failed to notice that Bunny took the same chance to escape. The dog, still fixed on Ed and Al, growled in response to Al's kind-hearted request.

Then, taking on a tone that Elizabeth had never heard in her worst nightmare, Alphonse snarled hatefully and frightfully, "_**Now**_."

The dog froze before whimpering like a lapdog and slowly retreating off of the short figure. Edward stood angrily and snapped, "I feel like someone just tripped me, stepped on me, called me short, and poured milk all over me! That bitch is gonna die now. This means fucking war." He fumed, Elizabeth had only ever seen him this angry after the whole fiasco with Havoc.

Havoc. The name sent off an odd sensation within Elizabeth. She didn't know how to react to the name at all, much less the man himself. Seven years was a long gap, she supposed, but wasn't her father older than her mother? "Elizabeth" The girl mentally scoffed, reminding herself with a chide that the age gap couldn't have helped her parents' situation and that they probably weren't the best example to follow. "Lizzy!" But still, he was much more experienced. Though she'd never done anything like... _that,_ Elizabeth knew exactly what might have happened at the waitress' house, had Havoc not been worried about the three _children. "Elizabeth"_ Or maybe it did happen, for all she knew. "**Elizabeth!**" After all, Jean didn't have the best track record with truthfulness.

A sharp slap to the back of the head knocked Elizabeth out of her thoughts of Jean, "Damn it, Liz!" Winry whined, "I've been calling your name! Ed already ran after the girl. He's beyond pissed, even Al couldn't calm him down at all."

"Yeah," Alphonse admitted quietly, as if thinking. "But..." He suggested tentatively, "I think she might swing back around here, after she loses him." Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask his reasoning, but her little brother knew her too well, answering her unasked question by adding, "Just a feeling. Help me draw the trap."

* * *

The girl approached the circle unknowingly, twirling the silver watch aimlessly. As Alphonse had predicted, she had come back this way. By then, the three had remembered that she had tried to sell it, and was probably back to sell it. But, as she took one step into the transmutation circle, the girl known to them as 'Bunny' was to be like a wild rabbit in a cage.

"You fell for it." Elizabeth remarked, not playfully, not snidely, just a fact.

As Bunny turned to run, realizing who was there, Al began the transmutation and created a giant cage around the girl. "Whoah..." she trailed off, amazed by the surprise of being encased in an alchemic cage.

Edward scoffed at her, "Not so tough now, eh?" he raked his metal arm across the bars mockingly, to show how he was outside of her imprisonment. "The jail bars do you justice." He added with a smirk.

With a soft 'hmm', the girl ignored his taunting and tapped one of the bars, to test the strength. Her smile grew as she discovered that it was just reformed clay, what the road Al had drawn the circle on was made of. Her eyes lifted up to meet Ed's and she said, taking a slight step back, "You might want to back up."

As Ed began to ask, "Wha-?" Bunny reared her right leg and swung it around, a blade extending from her formerly concealed automail clay bars shattered from the impact of the blade. A few shards hit the only person she warned about his close proximity, causing her to fall into a fit of laughter. "An automail leg?!" Ed exclaimed, angered by her sudden tool.

"Yep." She chirped, bending her left leg, "And my left knee can shoot projectiles." As if on cue, and with her, it probably was, the small firearm inside the kneecap shot out a nonlethal projectile, hitting Edward.

"Damn you-!" Edward screamed, falling backwards.

"Catch me if you can~!" Bunny challenged once more, waving the silver watch for good measure before taking off.

"Not again." Alphonse moaned as he helped Edward up and took off running after her.

Though the boys were hot on her trail, Winry had been standing where she was running past. With a mechanical glint in her eyes, her snatched up Bunny's hand. "Oh," she huffed out, "You're not going anywhere..."

The thief, finally caught, visibly paled. The two boys and Elizabeth looked relieved that Winry had caught her, still running to catch up. "..I want a closer look at that wonderful automail!" Winry squealed, making the boys fumble, landing at the two girls' feet. A few feet behind them, where the boys had begun to trip and where Elizabeth simply stopped upon hearing the rest of Winry's 'threat', Elizabeth's choked laughter echoed loudly back to the others' ears.

* * *

**Q: How long has it been since I updated?**

**A: Too longD:**

**Q:Have any questions?**

**A:Feel free to P.M. me. **

**This time, I won't wait 25% of eternity to upload, pinky promise:) Please tell me what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33: Bunny and Bars

**So FCAT is coming up. At least I'm a tenth grader and it's my last year with that stupid test~**

* * *

**Age 16**

"Ohmigosh! Oh, Oh my goooosh!" Winry squealed, propping Bunny's mechanical legs on her knee to examine them, one at a time. "I've never seen this kind of mechanical limb before!" she gushed further, paying no mind to the constraints that lay on the girls wrists, courtesy of the eldest Elric.

Elizabeth's mind was swimming with factual and gear head lingo being spouted off by her childhood friend, "The machinery of this piece is so much more complex than most of the comparable calibers, yet is able to maintain impeccable balance, as displayed with the chase earlier!" Winry began to test the ankles and fiddle with the weapons in the knees, poking and prodding, continuing to mutter mumbo-jumbo in the ears of the alchemists present. "The hidden artillery, with as much torque and firepower as many military issued weapons, does not seem to detract in the least from the general aesthetics, nor the piece's overall ability to withstand high impact! My suspicions point to a high grade steel, though I've never personally been able to forge steel as strong, light, and eye appealing as this!"

Over a few feet, the Elrics had given up on trying to understand their friend's little rambling. Instead, the three engaged in meaningless small talk. Alphonse began their pointless conversation by saying, "Brother, Sister, how are you enjoying Rush Valley?" as he was unable to withstand the awkward silence fueled by Winry's background speech.

"I just wanted to go to Dublith and get our asses handed to us already so we could get it over with." Edward moaned, pouting about having to stop for Winry. "But," he added, falling into a lapse of wonderment, "it sure did make her happy, eh?"

"Yeah it did, Ed." Elizabeth replied, also not entirely there. She probably would have been the one to break their silence, had she been paying attention to it. Her mind was also on someone important, only for her, it was Havoc, not Winry. She sighed softly, her mind wandering to the many possibilities of the real personality of the man Jean Havoc.

Alphonse, always the perceptive one, asked his sister, "What are you thinking of?"

Her eyes still fixed on the distance, Elizabeth forgot herself and replied, "Jean." The name rolled out off of her tongue so naturally and escaped her lips so swiftly and softly that she didn't even realize she had responded until Edward snapped out of his own haze.

Edward's ears had pricked at the soft sigh of his sister. She had said that bastard's name, Jean. As in the man who kissed her twice and went home with another woman, at least in Edward's mind. "What?" he replied tentatively, "Did you just say what I think you said, Elizabeth?"

The girl in question rose her eyebrows and focused on her brother, still contentedly, "Hmm? What did I say?" she asked, blinking the haze from her mind and the focus into her eyes.

"You were thinking of that one guy, Havoc?" he spat, more of a accusation than a question. He was standing now, looking very intimidating, with a brooding look in his eyes, where a well of fury lay resting behind. Havoc was not a good subject to touch when it came to Edward. Realization slapped the girl in the face as the words sunk into her mind.

Had she really, _really_ just said that to him? Her hands started to occupy themselves with the suddenly interesting locks of hair falling into her face. She sheepishly muttered, "I wasn't paying attention. It's nothing, promise."

Edward glanced around and gritted his teeth in a poor attempt at the novel idea of tolerance. "It's-It's fine. You can't, uh," His eyes flickered subconsciously away from his sister, but he didn't even notice that he looked to Winry, "help who you like. Even if he's almost a decade older than you." The last part was a snide remark that he couldn't resist, which had his lips curled up in a nasty sneer.

Hurt flashed in Elizabeth's eyes as she realized the odd situation she was in. Sure, Havoc was seven years older, but he didn't seem it. Was he just that immature, or was she just very mature? The doubt worried her, almost as much as Melanie. Edward's sneer faded quickly as it passed through her expression, and he felt the guilt settling to the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, that is a lot, isn't it?" She replied, almost resigned. Her mind was still off, she wasn't feeling right. Something felt off to her, and she couldn't pinpoint anything that was really, physically, tangibly wrong here.

Edward sighed and searched the shallow waters of his short-term memory for something to comfort his sister. He may have hated Havoc, and what he was doing to his sister, but he wasn't heartless, and he couldn't stand not being able to do anything for the girl he could normally give the world. Then again, as a child, just letting her play with him and Al was the world to her. A few seconds in his search, his mind wrapped around his father and he consoled her by gritting his teeth and informing her grudgingly, "Our father was ten years older than mom."

As the words registered in her mind, Elizabeth blinked the feeling of unease away and drew her gaze away from the blank distance to focus on her brother. Though she wanted to accept the comfort, she couldn't. "And we all know how to worked out." She painfully whispered, looking back to the distance, somewhere behind where Winry and Bunny were still conversing about mechanical limbs.

* * *

"Hey, this is a non-smoking area, take it outside, man!" A voice called from the back of the bar. Havoc sighed angrily and pulled the cigarette from his lips and crushed the nearly-dead embers with his fingers. If the annoyed and annoying man had waited just a few more minutes, the blonde would have been holding an unlit cigarette anyway.

He turned to him, with a crumpled shirt and messy hair. His expression was one not to be trifled with, and his tone unwavering, "Happy?" he asked sarcastically, clearly not joking or pleased with the order of putting out his smoke.

The man who had spoken out, a merchant with a funny little hat and matching beige vest, grunted uneasily, as if being challenged by this military man. And in a way, he was. "Ecstatic." he replied dryly, turning back to his drinking buddies and the poker game at the next table over, which he had been watching.

Havoc turned back the the bar, beer in hand. He couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he was being. "Damn it." he swore, capturing the attention of the bartender, who meandered in Jean's direction as he continued, "I thought I past the awkward part, with women and games and older brothers! Damn it all to hell," He slammed his beer down with little conviction, "I'm not gonna say anything to her brother. I'm not going to say anything to her. I'm done with that woman. I'm done, I tell ya, done."

The bartender just chuckled. "Younger gal, eh?" he asked, cleaning a cup with a dry rag.

Havoc looked up at the older man through a fall of blonde hair, slightly shocked at his words. The man hadn't spoken a word sine he arrived, nearly three hours ago. He decided on telling the man, "Seven years. That's too much. She's practically a child. She's not a woman, why am I even considering her a woman? I don't ev-" A loud clack of glass on hard wood halted Havoc's rambles. The bartender stood directly across the bar from the drunk man, pouring a clear liquid into the scotch glass he'd just clamored down. He then slid to to Havoc, with raised bow. Not even knowing what was in it, Jean slipped it down his throat in one swift motion, waiting for the dulling burn of alcohol. But it never came. With a slightly clearer mind, he accused, "Hey! Bartender man. That was water."

A few heads in the bar turned, as this was a method that the bartender has used before. "You need to wake up, son." He shook his head disapprovingly, "If she's old enough to be giving you these kinds of troubles, then she's old enough for you to give her enough consideration a woman deserves. She may be younger than you, but once a girl is seen as a woman in one man's eyes, she becomes a woman in every man's eyes. If you love her one day, and deny it another, you'll only lose her to a man who didn't deny her."

He looked into Havoc's eyes and saw his words weren't affecting the drunk man like they should. He sighed aggressively and set the cup down roughly again. This time, he didn't pout water, but went to the back room and returned moments later with a cup of coffee. He set it next to the glass and returned to idly wiping the cup with the dry rag, "You just nurse that cup of coffee for and hour or so. Sober up and then we'll talk, son." He shook his head disappointedly, as if he'd known Jean all the young man's life.

Havoc's face scrunched up in confusion. "No," He replied without a slur, "Explain now. Tell me how some mysterious man is going to sweep that girl off her feet just because I decide not to rob the cradle." He sneered back, still not sober enough to think clearly or notice how everyone around the bar was grimacing and averting their gazes.

Narrowing his eyes, the bartender man asked, "How old is this woman you keep saying is a child?" The man set the rag and the glass down and crossed his arms, his chin up high with skepticism and his brow raised with a challenge.

"Barely sixteen." Jean replied gruffly, bowing up to the challenge held in the old man's eyes. "And I'm twenty two, twenty three soon." He replied no further, awaiting the man's reply.

With his lips pressed in a tight line, the bartender shook his head once more, and reached back with his arm and pointed to and old, black-and-white photograph on the shelf with all his glasses for the various types of alcohol. "See that woman in the picture? She was my lovely wife of fifty seven years. I fell in love with a girl of fifteen when I was twenty five and working as a farm boy for her father. She was literate where I was not. She would sit out in the barns where I cared for the animals and read to me. At night, she'd sit up late by candle light and teach me the letters and numbers. I, a man ten years older than she, was unable to do the things this little girl could do. By the time she was eighteen, I'd fallen so far in love with that girl that I knew that ten years was nothing. And the older we got, the smaller that span seemed. I asked her father for her hand and we married on her twentieth birthday. I was twenty nine at the time."

The man chuckled, "And we would have been together for fifty seven _more_ years had that illness not taken her six years back. It was a shame for it to sweep through the East Area." His eyes and tone softened at the mention of his late wife, but immediately hardened once again as he tore a new one into Jean, "And you think waiting for a girl is hard? Think about waiting for the day you can see her again. I can't just go and find my woman in Amestris, you can. Don't give me these laments of how she's younger than you, learn to live like a man, not a boy. It won't kill you to keep it in your pants for a few years. If you love this girl, this woman, you can wait for her."

Gritting his teeth and looking away in shame, Jean replied back in vain, "And if I don't love her?"

Once again shaking his head, the bartender man sighed and said, "Then you wouldn't in my bar, drinking away your pains, son."

* * *

**I haven't uploaded in like two weeksD: So sorry guys! And I missed Havoc, so there he is~!**


	34. Chapter 34: Greed

**I'm tired of this section of the plot. I'm a horrible person for completely skipping the Dublith trip, but there will be a brief mention of it.**

* * *

**(Age 23. Jean Havoc)**

Regardless of the old man's advice from his trip to the bar, Havoc still went out and found himself a nice girl. He walked into a quaint little cafe near where he had been relocated to only hours before the fiasco in the bar he'd discovered.

There was a woman about twenty years old or so reading a magazine and sipping on some type of latte. With a smirk and a determination to forget, he blatantly began to chat her up.

One thing lead to a date, which lead to a second, which lead to Havoc having a new girlfriend.

About two weeks into this new relationship with a red-haired, green-eyed woman, who was nearly as tall as himself and had a very sophisticated look and aura to her, Havoc was working in his usual area, still looking for a trace of Scar.

"Damn," He swore, he still lacked his military jacket, and was currently smoking a cigarette and wiping the sweat off his brow with a rag, "I can't believe we still haven't found this guy. He couldn't have survived that." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"Clear over here still." A distant coworker updated, hauling debris and rubble to look more.

"Hey, man!" another called, standing with a buddy, "Take a break with us and tell us more of this Ginger-Looker you managed to sweep off her feet. I still think you're bullshitting us."

His buddy chuckled along with him, "Just keep asking questions. He'll slip up eventually!"

Just as Havoc was about to retort, the radio-monitor called out for him, "Jean Havoc!" the man in question turned his head as a reply, "It's the colonel." He informed him, motioning for Jean to take the phone.

Jean felt his smoke slip gently from his lips as his expression dropped in defeat. Nonetheless, the blonde trudged over and took the radio-telephone from the man and waited for the colonel's voice.

"Havoc?" he asked tentatively nearly instantaneously. Jean internally groaned, yeah, it was Mustang.

"Yes sir, Colonel Mustang?" He replied formally, in the presence of many military men.

"Oh," Mustang drawled, clearly amused, "You're in public, where they know you're on the phone with a colonel? How can I piss you off before I make the call for Fuery?" his chuckled resounded across the line merrily.

Jean cleared his throat and replied, just as formally, "What is the situation, sir?" he tried to remain as unfazed as possible. He knew Mustang would try and pull something, just because he could. Even if Roy was a good friend-Hell, probably because Roy is a good friend, he does these things to Jean.

"Well, I just got done walking Elizabeth to her apartment. She enjoyed our date _ immensely. _Even Edward was okay with the dinner I had planned at my home for the two of us." though it was across the telephone line, the smugness of Roy's smirk was clearly audible.

Jean gritted his teeth at the hollow taunt, but Roy took one last step, "And the dessert was just... _Wonderful._" that one, slight insinuation made Havoc's blood boil. "Anyway," He continued seriously, "Come to my office. It's urgent."

Blowing what felt to him like hot steam out of his nostrils, Havoc bit his tongue momentarily to calm down before replying, "I'll be there in five, sir."

* * *

"Private Kain Fuery." Roy stood behind his desk, "Sargent Vato Falman." His hands were firmly on his desk, "Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda." A slight smirk was present as he called off the names, "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." After each name, a slight, barely audible 'yes' was resounded. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc." He stood and gestured to the five, "Although you have only been reassigned for a few months, you five will be returning to Central with me." He crossed his arms defiantly, "I will hear no complains," He ordered, "Come with me!"

They saluted in unison, like a quintet, replying, "Yes, sir."

Only when Jean broke off did they separate, as he jerked forward slightly, remembering something, "Wait, colonel!" he added, "There's a problem!"

"What?" The colonel bit out, annoyed by Havoc's sudden outburst.

"I just got a girlfriend." He replied, causing all heads, including Roy's, to turn.

Shaking off the shock, Mustang replied, "I didn't think you were ballsy enough to get past her big brother. But don't worry, Havoc, Broken Flame and her brothers are returning to Central as well."

Now Jean's turn to be shocked, his face paled considerably. "Uhm, Sh-she's, no-t erm." He muttered fearfully, red from embarrassment, he took a breath, "She's not my girlfriend. And why are they coming to central too?" His voice betrayed his fear and dread of the last statement.

Of the five listening, Kain, Riza, and Roy were most shocked by his reply. "What do you mean, she's not your girlfriend?" Riza and Kain exclaimed. The two were out of character, because of their deep shock.

Roy, on the other hand, was acting as if this was one of the many possibilities he had foreseen. "Is it because of Fullmetal?" He inquired calmly, not judging, yet.

Jean looked away, clearly ashamed. He was scared of a boy seven years his junior. "Yes." He gritted out forcefully.

Roy scoffed and gathered up the paperwork he had prepared for the five's transfer, "Good, then." Roy's unexplained comment was met with confusion on Jean's part, to which Mustang continued, "I'm sure that Broken Flame doesn't want some skittish boy. If you're scared of a young man that only has her best interest at heart, you should stay away. Your fear either you don't have her best interest at heart, or you wouldn't be able to protect her."

_I have her best interest at heart. That's why I'm staying away. But I could protect her. And she can protect herself._

* * *

Elizabeth stole in after a while of waiting for her brother to reemerge from the building her met the odd people, as he had yet to come out. Weaving through the corridors and hallways of the underground part of the building, she eventually reached a place where Alphonse was tied up. Across from him was a tall man with black hair, black clothing, black bracelets on either wrists, and a bit of a white fur on the collar of his sleeveless black jacket. She couldn't hear the beginning of the conversation, but as she ventured closer, the words became clear.

"...beat me, you have to at least do this." The man talking to Alphonse, obviously the leader around there, pointed to his head. Though Al couldn't see the big man with a sledge hammer coming behind the leader-guy, Elizabeth could. She winced and shielded her eyes from the blow, as if she were the one being hit.

Once she ventured to open her eyes, hesitating because of Alphonse's cries of disbelieve, "How could you do that?" A few chuckles, then, "I thought you were..." Elizabeth watched wide-eyed as the man, with half of his head splattered on the cement floor near Al's feet, rose from the ground with one finger pointed. "Allies." Al finished, barely audible to his sister's ears.

Like alchemy was happening, but with a more sinister red light instead of the comforting and familiar blue, the man in black's head started to reappear. First his skull was reconstructed, then the muscles of his face and head spread over it, rapidly followed by his skin, hair, and features. It all happened within a few seconds, leaving two very shocked Elrics.

The man that just resurrected groaned in pain and cracked his neck loudly. "That's one death," He said, wiping away some blood running out of his mouth.

The fear was practically radiating off of the girl now, she'd never seen anything like this. The man had his head blown off with a sledge hammer, and here he was, scolding his comrade, "Can't you do it more elegantly?" Just as the bulky man with the weapon was about to apologize, the man in black's gaze slyly slipped over to where Elizabeth was staring in disbelief, already fallen to her knees. He added, "We have a lady guest present."

Elizabeth quickly stood and braced herself, taking in the group. The bulky man who had hit the leader had gray hair in a militaristic style with an outdated uniform. The only other notable person she took into account was the sharp-looking man with a loose training-sort of outfit on with sleek black hair and a sword that was curved and looked like it came from Xing or the East.

"Come," He gestured towards Alphonse, but with a sharpness in his tone that suggested the word was not a request. As the ones he lead were closing in behind her, Elizabeth took a few steps forward, carefully nudging her jacket sleeve down, hiding her mechanical arm. Though she hadn't worn leggings and he could clearly see the metal leg, maybe the surprise of a metal arm as well would give her the slightest advantage if it came down to a fight.

With a raised brow, she looked at this man, tall, but still shorter than Jean. "Call me Greed, Miss Elric." His eyes flickered to her right hand, "Don't bother trying to hide it. You and your two brothers are quite famous. I almost want an autograph." He taunted, flicking a wrist at her and turning to Alphonse.

Obviously a signal, Elizabeth was suddenly grabbed on either side by the two subordinates. She considered fighting briefly, but then thought better of it, as she could possibly learn his motives before attempting escape.

She was tossed next to Alphonse, where Greed began explaining to the boy what he was. "You know what a 'homunculus' is, right?" The creak of metal next to her told Elizabeth that Alphonse had responded, but she dare not take her eyes away from this sly man. "An artificially created person. A person that isn't human." He grinned slightly, placing his fingertips together at before his now apparent smirk, "A person like me." His smirk faded, his tone more serious as he continued, "Now, I'm built to be quite tough. I've been living like this for over two hundred years."

Elizabeth gasped slightly, "Th-that's not possible." She stated, "I've read and reread all records of homunculus and there's never been a single case recorded to be successful!" she exclaimed, capturing a blank stare.

Greed was obviously not pleased with her interruption in the first place, nor did he like her second interruption. After all, he just wanted to know how to bind himself to a doll of sorts to become immortal. He didn't want the boy's sister. The rumors had nothing good about her.

Nevertheless, he chuckled slightly and leaned into her. Her eyes widened dramatically and she leaned as far back as she could, to the wall. Still Greed smirked only inches from her face, her fear and nervousness clear to him, "There are places where the sun doesn't shine, sweetheart. You live in your nice, surface world, but the underworld has things you've never seen before." He jabbed a thumb behind him, where four or five guys were standing, and tapped Alphonse's chest, "These chimeras, even the one in your brother, don't officially exist in the your world. Yet here they are." Leaning in even closer, she could feel his cool breath, "There's no such thing, as no such thing." He breathed out.

He leaned back away from her, sending chills of unease down her spine. He propped up on his feet, still crouching to the level of the two restrained Elrics and demanded, "I told you my secret," He pointed at Al, "Now tell me yours. How was your soul transmuted?"

Elizabeth snarled unconsciously, "That's what this is about? You Greedy bastard. You've lived for two hundred years, and it's not enough for you?"

Chuckling, Greed rested a cool hand on her cheek. Even though she flinched away, he still smirked at her reaction, "Never enough, sweetheart."

"You should speak," A woman's voice whispered from inside Alphonse, "Not only could they take you apart and treat you like a lab rat, but Greed has your sister here too. He probably wouldn't hurt her, but if you refuse him, there's no telling what he might do in anger."

Grimacing as much as a suit of armor can, Al relented, "I-I can't. I don't remember how I got this body." He lifted his head to Greed, who had taken his hand away from his Elizabeth's face, much to her relief. "Besides, I didn't preform the transmutation, so I wouldn't know anyway."

"Ah," Greed replied, acting as if they were totally in this together as allies or something, "Then the one who did, I'll ask him!"

"It was our brother, but he's not here now." Alphonse replied sadly, thinking of how his brother could have handled this situation better. Or maybe worse, who knew?

Elizabeth looked away as well, _How could I be his twin, and so much weaker and more helpless? Why can't I fight like him?_

Greed backed away quickly, retreating into his little group and whispering about. He returned sheepishly after a few moments and replied, "Uhm, I guess it makes sense that your sister came after you, then. How do I, ehm, say this?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, you two. Cheer up." The bulky man added, quite bluntly.

Elizabeth blinked and Alphonse whispered to her, "Do they think he's...?"

* * *

"This is too troublesome." The man who had just attempted hypnosis on Al whined to Greed, "Let's take him apart and analyze him. I know a bit about alchemy." he reasoned impatiently.

Al shifted in his seat and Elizabeth started to think of an escape. No way in hell were they going to analyze her little brother with that fragile blood seal of his. "If you're going to do that," He replied, "At least let someone at a State Alchemist level do it." he shifted again before adding, "The idea of an amateur tampering around with me is not very pleasant."

Greed chuckled, "Well said, little Elric, well said!" A small smirk settled on his lips, as he was clearly amused by the siblings' company.

The wanna-be alchemist chuckled along without humor, "This guy's got guts. I like fellas like you, but..." His hand bolted out to Alphonse's helmet and grabbed the spike near his forehead, "That attitude of fearlessness really pisses me off." He snarled, holding up his other hand threateningly as it changed slightly to accommodate sharp claws.

Elizabeth clapped her hands without hesitation, not even realizing she had done it or could use alchemy with her wrists bound until the chains fell from her wrists, broken. The clinking of metal made the amateur's snarl turn to her. Though she sneered right back at him and charged, he was much faster and was holding her by the throat before she could clap. Fear once again settled in her stomach as she clawed at his single hand in vain. As she went to clap to transmute, his second hand snatched her automail arm and pinned it against the wall as well. Though she had her feet on the ground, his grip was so great that she could barely breathe. Not only was the girl in pain, but she was utterly humiliated by her inability to protect herself, much less her little brother.

"Hey!" Greed snarled, flaring a temper for the first time in her presence. The outburst was short-lived as he cooled down instantly and continued with a bored look, "She can't fight, so just re-restrain her, not manhandle her. We'd never get the brothers' cooperation if we killed her."

Through her feet, and barely audible, Elizabeth felt and heard some crashes not too far away. "T-There's one thing A-Alphonse is scared of, Amateur." She taunted, "I know this f-or a fact." Though the man had loosened his grip slightly, his claws still dug into her skin and were tightly wound around her neck. He still hadn't calmed down from the adrenaline rush enough to just let his opponent go.

"You're right, sister." Al replied, "And it's here, the terror."

Just as the words left him, a bright flash of blue light blinded the viewers' eyes. By the time anyone had blinked away their blindness, a large, ornate door stood where there was none before. A loud crash sounded on the other side of the door as it slowly creaked open, terrifying a few of the paranoid chimeras.

Barely able to see past the chimera still holding her, Elizabeth saw Izumi entering, dragging a limp body. Other unconscious bodies lay behind her as she walked in naturally, saying, "Hello, please excuse me."

Despite the chimera's loud and alarmed questions, Izumi just tossed the limp man at Alphonse. Before the loud crash of his armor ever resounded, Izumi began to scold harshly and loudly, "You idiot! Why the hell did you get yourself kidnapped?!"

"I'm sorry, teacher!" Alphonse cried pitifully.

Her eyes grew ablaze when she saw the position that the amateur and Elizabeth were in. "And _you._" she snarled, getting the attention of the man and a weak smile from Elizabeth, "I'll kill you before you manhandle that girl again!" Her foot jabbed out and kicked him in the throat, causing him to drop Elizabeth and cough violently until he managed to catch his breath.

"Now," She started, turning to Greed, "What is all this about?"

* * *

**Kind of filler-y, isn't it? I want to get in the important parts, but I have a scene I've been DYING to write with Havoc/Elizabeth. Anyway, How do you like Greed? I think the remarks he made to Liz are something he'd do:)**


	35. Chapter 35: Greed 20

**(Age 16)**

"Now missy, that's not very nice, barging in and taking down all of my men." Greed scolded playfully at the furious woman.

Her smoldering glare shifted from the man that had been clutching Elizabeth's throat to Greed, "You're the one responsible?" She asked rhetorically, with little emotion. She continued without hesitation, "You've been caring for my students?" She asked, slightly sarcastic this time, but still with that uneasy stillness that was rarely seen in Izumi, "I'm taking them home. Now." She declared, face to face with Greed and her hands firmly on her hips. Had it been an Elric, they would have complied within a second.

Greed, on the other hand, crossed his arms defiantly and smirked. With a laid back tone, he replied, "Nah, it's not even open for discussion."

Moving with speed not seen in training, Izumi snarled, "Is that s_o?_" while whipping her fist around and plummeting it into the side of Greed's jaw. His eyes widened in shock as he dropped his hands to the side.

Izumi, instead of going for another hit, froze as blood started to seem from the cracks between her fingers. Her face betrayed nothing to the two siblings witnessing, but the drops of blood on the floor did.

Greed chuckled to himself, "You really do things without thinking, huh?" He remarked, pulling his jaw to the side to reveal his ultimate shield of carbon to Izumi. "Your fingers must be in so much pain." he added with a smirk.

His arm lashed out towards her, claws extended, making the teacher jump back to protect herself. "Give me a break," Greed reasoned, not pushing any farther forward, "I'm not interested in fighting a woman."

Izumi shook the loose blood off her hand slightly, not wanting to jolt the obviously broken knuckles too much. With a bit of awestruck wonder, she commented, "That's quite a unique body you've got there."

Greed just continued to smirk. His claws began to retract and he straightened out his fur-topped vest, "Yeah, and you're not gonna even scratch me with a weak attack like that."

Before Izumi could reply, Alphonse called out to her, after looking at the doorway for quite some time, "Teacher! Brother didn't come too?"

"Hm?" Izumi turned to face the boy, "No," She replied, still watching Greed out of the corner of her eye, "He hasn't returned yet."

"Wait, wait!" Greed interrupted, cutting between teacher and student. He turned to Al and pointed at him, "I thought you said your brother was dead."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, finally able to breathe well enough, and stood up. She was right near where Greed moved to so she slapped him on the back of the head, just to get one hit in, even if she hadn't thought of a way to fight him seriously yet. "We said he was _gone._ Not dead. He's out of town." Her slap gained her a nasty glare from the homunculus, but nothing more. He seemed much more interested in the conversation at hand.

"Oh!" Al exclaimed again, "And Greed is a homunculus!"

"Hey, kid." Greed snapped. He wasn't very angry, probably more annoyed than anything, "Don't go spilling my secrets so carelessly."

"What?" Izumi asked, bewildered by the sudden piece of information. "What does that mean, Alphonse?"

Shifting in his place with his hands still bound, Al replied, "He has information on how to get our bodies back! I can't go home yet! Big brother has to come so we can tell him."

Confused a little, Greed asked, "Why would you want a flesh body? This one is so convenient and unbreakable."

"Please, Izumi." Elizabeth bit out. She wasn't happy about her inability to fight back, but she knew that they couldn't afford to pass up an opportunity like this. "Please get Edward to come back here. We can't let this chance go."

"Yeah." Greed added, "It'll be an equivalent exchange." He wrapped an arm around Al's helmet and the other around Elizabeth's waist, as if they were good friends, "I teach them to make a homunculus, and they teach me soul transmutation. How about it, teach?" he grinned greedily, awaiting her response.

Izumi cut her eyes at the two siblings. Alphonse didn't struggle from Greed's grip, but Elizabeth squirmed uncomfortably from being touched. Sighing, Izumi calmly came to her conclusion and began by saying, "I don't like to say something like this, considering we alchemists believe is creation, but..." She tore her eyes from the two teenagers that she considered her family and set her gaze on the man holding them captive. Her snarl was more frightening than that of a mother bear, and her eyes sharper and fiery than the pits of hell as she threatened in a low and terrifying voice, "_If anything bad happens to these two, I won't hesitate to obliterate _everything_ here._" Without looking back, Izumi turned and left with a wake of crashes and voices behind her.

Greed chuckled and squeezed the two where he held his arms, "Your teacher is amazing."

* * *

After a while of waiting, Elizabeth grew restless. She hated just waiting for her brother. They had restrained her again, because she'd tried to burn Greed by his carbon shield. It had worked surprisingly well, but he regenerated quickly and ordered her to be tied up by the wrists.

Groaning of idleness, Elizabeth blurted to her captors, "I have to pee." A few expressionless faces turned to her, the dog-man being one of them. Roa grunted and shoved him forward, making him grumble, but take a hold of Elizabeth's cuffs nonetheless.

"Come on, stupid girl." He complained, tugging her along and out of the room.

* * *

"Damn it!" The sharp-faced man swore only moments after he'd locked the bathroom door from the outside. He had wanted to make sure she wouldn't try anything, but he heard a commotion in the main room, not too far away.

He rushed away from where Elizabeth was locked in, snapping at her, "Stay put, girl!"

"Excuse me?" The blonde shrieked, rushing to the locked door and banging on it to be let out, "Don't leave me here, you dog!" Her fists slowed down as she calmed herself down enough to remember her ability to use alchemy. As she clapped to transmute the lock, she muttered under her breath, "Damn it, what's going on down there?" The blue glow of a transmutation flooded the room as she made the lock into a weaker material

She kicked down the door with the weakened lock using her automail leg, and pushed onward before the dust even settled. Unfortunately, her return wouldn't be as fast as the dog's, as he was long gone. Regardless, she ran off in the direction she thought they'd come from.

* * *

Running past an open doorway, Elizabeth glanced to the side and skidded to a stop at the sight of Edward charging after Greed.

She turned in and clapped her hands to create the sparks for her flames. She directed them right at Greed's back, far enough away from her brother. When the carbon caught fire, greed paid little mind to the heat. Instead, he caught Edward's blade with a shielded hand and gripped the end tightly. His eyes locked with Edward's and he retorted to something he'd obviously said earlier, "Ignorant kids need to be punished," his gaze snapped up to the girl who had just set him on fire right as his regenerative powers smothered the flames, "Right?"

In one swift movement, Greed took a hold of Edward's automail and slung the whole boy towards his sister, knocking them both down like pins. Edward's blade barely missed Elizabeth, landing only centimeters from her eyes. "Get off." She huffed out, tired of not being able to breathe. She helped push him off, just in time for Greed's next attack. With the shielded claw, he slashed across the two twins, catching Elizabeth on the left forearm and Edward on his left cheek.

"Damn it." Elizabeth hissed out in pain, tearing off her military jacket's right sleeve to tie up the gash on her arm. She cradled it slightly, watching Edward put up alchemic obstacles in vain while Greed charged after him, clawing them down with his diamond-strength shield.

Trying a different tactic, Edward created pillars, each higher than the last, as a stepping stone to attack from above. As Greed shielded both arms to counteract the attack, Elizabeth realized how he created the shield.

"It's futile," Greed snarled, a totally different person from the cool, laid back man who she'd last seen. "That metal blade can't touch me!"

Bouncing back from his attack, Edward created spikes from the ground as Elizabeth shouted to him, "Carbon!" She stood up, ready to fight again. As she ran towards the two men, she reiterated, "His shield is made of _carbon_, Edward!"

Greed slashed down the spikes as soon as they were created and had time to bat Elizabeth's attacks with her own blade off. She didn't really intend to take Greed down, just distract him.

As soon as his attention was turned from the brother to the sister, Edward flipped forward towards his enemy and snapped his feet around his neck, pulling him down head-first into the concrete. "Then we hit him where there is no carbon." Edward replied to his sister, finally.

Greed lay still for a moment, and Elizabeth eyed him uneasily, "Uhm, Edward. He can-" A shielded hand shot out from under what Edward had thought to be a corpse. Thankfully his reflexes kept him mostly out of the reach, but Greed still managed to graze his side.

"You know," Greed scolded playfully, more like how he had been acting earlier, "that might have killed a normal person." He commented, rising from the cracked concrete with blood dripping down his forehead.

Elizabeth's shoulder's slumped slightly, but Edward actually chuckled, "But you're not normal, am I right?" It was times like these that she hated how she could never live up to her brother.

"Well," Greed replied, wiping the blood from his face, "I'm basically a person with a higher regeneration rate and my ultimate shield." He smirked and raised a clawed hand, "Don't you get it? You can't win. I'd go for the deal instead." Elizabeth was slightly lost, she hadn't heard about the deal, but she assumed that Edward had gotten pissed and declared he would kill all of them for kidnapping Alphonse and herself. Edward's defiant glare never backed down, making Greed sigh regretfully. "You're fine with blood, but not emotional pain, so you lose control. How childish. You'll risk your siblings' lives if you continue like this." Greed slipped off his vest and the shield started expanding outward, "I didn't want to do this, because it makes me look all scary, but now," The black carbon shield covered him completely, giving him a demonic look, "You really can't scratch me, kid."

Elizabeth glanced at her arm, the militaristic blue stained a dark red. Edward continued to fight, his automail breaking more, his clothing tearing and his wounds growing. His sister refused to let him fend alone, but couldn't speak long enough to tell him her idea about the carbon. She tried rearranging the molecules herself, but she wasn't quick enough to do another transmutation near Greed. After being set on fire a few times, he made a point not let her hands touch. It wasn't that difficult either, as her movements were getting sluggish as she lost more blood from her arm, her side, and now her shoulder.

Edward, with only the bare minimum of his automail remaining, was thrown against the concrete wall. He yelped in pain, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. He slid down the wall and slumped for a few minutes. In that little time, Greed threw the weakened girl into a few wooden crates. She slumped as well, but managed to speak through the blood in her mouth, "E-Ed." she croaked. Coughing a fit and spitting out blood, she spoke much clearer, "His shield is carbon. Right now, the molecules are," She shifted on the splinters of the cracked crates, groaning in pain, "like diamonds. Make them softer. I tried, but I'm not fast enough." Forcing herself to stand, Elizabeth charged after Greed once more.

While he fended her off easily, the girl proved herself a great distraction as Edward came from the side and transmuted Greed's chest. Both were thrown off like paper dolls, but they came back just as soon as they had been discarded. This time with a fury, aiming in unison and directly where Edward had transmuted Greed's chest.

Pain shattered through the previously invincible man, unlike anything he had ever felt before. "Damn it." He swore, clutching his wounds, "What did you brats do to my shield?"

Elizabeth scoffed, "Your shield was flammable, and it didn't take long to figure out it was carbon." Greed was still regenerating, but was almost done, so she opted for a shorter explanation, though the educated alchemist in her wanted the longer one. "Hard carbon would be a diamond, like your shield. Soft carbon would be pencil lead, like after what Edward did to it."

Standing once again with a hardened chest, Greed was laughing again, "Good!" He charged Edward, "Then this will finally be a fair fight!"

Before a blow was even landed, Edward ducked under Greed's arm to reconstruct his side, and elbow him with his metallic arm, exclaiming, "Furthermore!" He followed the man who had been caught off guard once again, "It seems as if you can't regenerate and harden at the same time."

Healed and hardened once again, Greed smirked, "And here I thought you two were stupid kids. You're not someone I want to fight against again anytime soon." His tone seemed like he was saying a goodbye of sorts, or that he knew something the Elrics didn't.

This proved to be true as the door busted open and military men filed in, guns blazing between the siblings and Greed. Both sides jumped apart, the Elrics into military arms and Greed towards his escape via an air vent. "Later kid." He called, jumping once onto a high pillar that Edward had created. He jumped up into vent and disappeared, much to Edward's displeasure. Though he would have run after him, Elizabeth had already paled considerably from the blood loss and stress of the fight. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if her weakened condition of late was also being influenced by his recent attempts to sever the blood transmutation from long ago.

* * *

In the hospital at central a few days later, Elizabeth's eyes were practically dead. She was feeling weaker than ever, and the doctors had even diagnosed her with things she'd never thought she could have. Anemia, Malnutrition, Dehydration, Infection, and Vitamin deficiencies. Though she looked no different, the doctors insisted the tests didn't lie. Though she only felt more tired, Edward still hadn't explained the side effects she was experiencing.

Finally on the fourth day in the hospital she began to feel better, regardless of the doctor's words. She stood up, despite their protests, and insisted that she go home. Edward arrived in time for her demand to be heard.

"Edward." She snapped at him, impatient with her lack of information regarding whatever he was keeping from her, "I'm going home tomorrow. You need to go to Rush Valley to get your arm fixed, I want to head home for a break. Just a week or two."

Edward, ready to refuse, rethought his stance. He was the reason she wasn't feeling well. He didn't even tell her why. The least he could do was go along with a trip home to Granny Pinako. "Alright." He replied, a smile forming at the bright response on his sister's face, "As long as someone escorts you."

Her face fell faster than it had risen, and Edward left to talk to the Fuhrer, who had stayed longer to confirm the Elric's well being.

* * *

He returned moments later with word of the response given, "King Bradley is alright with your leave of absence, and he agrees with your need of an escort. Scar still hasn't been found." He smiled at his sister, hoping to raise her spirits. "He's having Mustang pick one of his subordinates to go with you for a guard. Mustang will probably send Hawkeye, so don't worry."

* * *

**Off plot, but I don't care:) who do you think Roy will send with Elizabeth to Resembool? I'll put the names of anyone who guesses right in the beginning of the next chapter(:**


	36. Chapter 36: Resembool

**Darn it. I was planning on surprising everyone with a Wednesday-Upload, but I guess a long chapter will have to suffice!**

* * *

(Age 16)

_"Elizabeth, sweetie," Her mother called, "Come and play with Edward and Alphonse with me." Elizabeth looked up at her mother from her child-self. Her beautiful brown hair swept to the side in a loose ponytail framed her subtly sweet face, currently holding a bright smile. The idealistic picture only lasted a moment._

_The Truth she saw at the gate that fateful day appeared, sitting in the only posture she'd ever seen it sit in. One leg was bent at the knee and flat on the ground under the other, which it rested its arm lazily on. His head was laying sideways on his arm with a wicked grin, looking almost playful._

_"Elizabeth, sweetie," It called in her mother's sweet voice, "Come and play with __**Edward and Alphonse with me."**__ His voice changed towards the end, turning much scratchier and rough. She tried to scream and run, but couldn't move at all. It's just a dream, she thought desperately, I need to wake up. Just a dream._

Elizabeth startled awake, with ragged breaths. She allowed her vision to be flooded with details of her surroundings, to attempt to get rid of the nightmare. Her brown luggage was above her train seat, held behind a mesh to keep it from falling. Riza's warm presence reached out to her subtly, as the girl could feel the slight heat coming off of the woman's body sitting in the train seat next to her. Jean's annoyed expression made her stomach drop as she remembered his complaints when Riza insisted he come along: _"But Solaris will miss me. We just started dating since the transfer to Central, and I don't want to be away from her for too long."_ By the look had had given her at the time, however, Elizabeth thought it had much more to do with his cowardice than anything. Still, The blonde's familiar wisp of smoke flowing out the slightly ajar window eased the girl's pain of that dreadful nightmare. Until she drifted off again, that is.

_She watched helplessly, frozen in space as the thing at the gate unraveled Edward's body, taking him into the gate. He fought fiercely against the current of shadow hands clawing at him, but all in vain. Reaching out for her help one last time, she watched her twin brother disappear past the gate. As it slowly inched closed, she anticipated the creak of its seal. She was disappointed when it didn't close all the way, and fearful when she realized what it meant._

Elizabeth jerked in her slumber, making both guards jump slightly. They'd seen her nightmares before, and any little movement she made caused them worry. Jean had lurched forward much more than Riza, his reaction showing how he felt. It went un-noted, but not unnoticed by Riza. Havoc also didn't relax after she snuggled back into her military jacket as Riza did.

As the dream progressed, the two noticed more and more similarities of the two nightmares. Thankfully this time was not nearly as violent as the first. Still, the desperate and broken mumbles of pleas unsettled Jean most of all. Or rather, that unsettling feeling he felt towards this girl's terror did.

"No." She groaned, not longer mumbling incoherently. The girl's eyes, still closed and seeing in her mind, started overflowing with soft, warm water, "No. Come back." She wailed in a breathless whisper, as if she had been screaming with all her might for hours and couldn't muster any more. Her fists clenched and Riza wrapped her in a hug instantly, fearing sudden movements. The confinement matching up with that in her dream, Elizabeth cried harder, "Give him back." She slumped, making Riza slowly release her, "Give him back." She breathed out, barely audible.

"Take her, Jean." Riza ordered, handing the girl to the nervous-looking man. Though obviously dubious, he accepted her into his lap without hesitation. A plain silver band on her left hand caught Jean's eye as he realized she must have put it on recently, because he'd never seen it before.

Her hands instantly wrapped around his neck, silently craving the comfort. "Jean, don't leave me. I'm scared." She spoke the words of her nightmare, "I won't lose you too, Jean." Her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and she took in a deep breath.

Her subconscious seemingly controlling her, Elizabeth's still dreaming mind relished the smokey cologne mix that was Jean to her. But by the second breath, uneasiness rippled through her, starting to wake her. Jean felt her movements but couldn't bring himself to get her off of him. He, too, enjoyed this close proximity, even if he had a girlfriend.

Elizabeth sputtered awake and felt the warmth of someone all around her. With one glance of his blonde hair and sexy two-day stubble, Elizabeth was back-tracking off of his lap as soon as she could. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Lieutenant?" She snapped, pulling herself off of the floor of the train and into her seat next to Riza, who was silently enjoying the scene before her.

Remaining mute, Havoc sighed and reached for a cigarette, lighting it in his mouth and slumping back in his seat in defeat. The girl obviously forgot her dream, or at least what she'd said aloud.

* * *

Leaving the train station was much easier than the ride to Resembool, thankfully, and Elizabeth had called ahead and had someone very willing waiting for her.

Bradly waved excitedly to Elizabeth as she exited the train with her luggage. His chocolaty hair bounced as he rushed over to her the moment the brown suitcase came into his field of vision as he politely offered, "Let me get that, Liz." The girl, obviously able to carry the medium size case, realized he wasn't just being polite.

"Uhm, Thanks Bradly," She replied, seeing as he had already leaned over to grab it. His medium length hair brushed past her face in his speed to get to her luggage, making her flush at the realization of their close proximity. By the time she swallowed the lump in her throat to speak again, the four were already walking out of the train station. "U-um, you really don't have t-to carry it. I can handle it, it's pretty light."

Bradly threw his head back with a lopsided grin, "Ellie, don't those city boys know how to treat a lady?" Elizabeth didn't notice the split-second pause as he flicked his eyes to Havoc, but Jean sure as hell did. "Just because you're able to carry something doesn't mean you have to." Once again the eye flick went unnoticed, but this time it was more of a glance, as his gaze lingered longer as he spoke, "That's what a gentleman is for."

Havoc was getting pretty fed up with this boy's tone and wondered why Elizabeth wasn't picking up on it. His eyes found the answer as Elizabeth's gaze was locked on the ground in front of her, with a curtain of hair attempting to conceal her reddened face. Gritting his teeth and reminding himself that it was best for her to date within her own age group, Jean held his tongue, but Bradly wasn't through with him yet.

As the began to tread on a dirt road leading to Pinako's home, Bradly turned his attention to Jean. "So, how old are you, Sir?" He inquired respectfully, "You don't look much older than me." Jean did a double-take. The kid, not really a kid, didn't look that young. He was almost the same height as himself, and definitely as broad. He had a southern tan about him and relaxed, country-side clothing.

"I'm twenty-two. You, kid?" Jean responded gruffly, waiting for the 'kid' to snap at him or lose his temper in some way. That way, Elizabeth wouldn't like him as much

A rich, deep, chuckle erupted from Bradly's chest. "Sorry, man. I'm nineteen. You're not," Bradly's eyes glinted mischievously as sarcasm seeped into his tone, "_that_ old. It's only three years."

Jean blinked in surprise, and Elizabeth stopped altogether. "Wait," She interrupted as Bradly had half-expected, "But I remember having classes with you. If you were three years older, then how did you manage to pick on me so much?" The characteristic chortle one again escaped from Bradly due to the girl's adorable confusion. Jean was seething, trying to find out how he knew just about everything about this girl's past _except_ this well built, handsome, chivalrous, jackass of young man. It was fairly obvious to Havoc that Bradly had been a big part of her childhood, so why omit him...unless there was something unresolved?

"Beth," He began, noting Jean's flare of his nostrils, as he'd been testing different nicknames, "That's what you hated most. I was supposed to be two grades ahead of you, but I purposely failed one of them, and my class was right next to yours. I'd sneak in the back and play with your hair and kick at your feet. The teachers got so tired of me not listening that they eventually just gave me the work and let me stay in the younger class."

A giggle bubbled out of Elizabeth's lips, making Jean's heart jump a bit before dying back down in realization of the cause. "I always knew you were an odd one, Bradly Jones." she teased, fondly remember calling him a mud-faced snot muncher.

Gritting his teeth, Jean spoke up, "You know, that would be considered stalking in the city." He retorted bitterly to Beth's childhood friend, earning himself a fierce glare from the young woman.

"And following Kain and I out of the diner and _all five miles_ back to headquarters isn't?" Elizabeth snapped angrily, accidentally revealing that what Kain had asked her not to.

Silent momentarily, Jean mentally kicked himself for getting caught back then before bursting, "That bastard! He said he wasn't going to say anything."

Elizabeth's mind grew foggier and foggier as they continued to walk in an angry aura. Riza moved herself next to Bradly, with Havoc on the other side of her, to put the most possible distance between Jean and Elizabeth. Elizabeth's mind was feeling heavier to her and she felt herself straining to keep up with the others. The anger in her dispersed instantly, but Jean's thrived on the other side of Riza, where he had been separated from the man he wanted to hurt and the woman he just wanted. Nevertheless, he made himself shake off those angry thoughts, focusing instead on Solaris, his beautiful girlfriend. She was much more developed than Elizabeth, and much taller too. The two of them looked great together, with only a year of age difference.

Only did a loud crash and a strangled shout from Bradly managed to pull him out of his attempt to distract himself. He whipped around to see Elizabeth's suitcase sprawled open, with clothing, undergarments, paper, pencils, and waxed periwinkles strewn across the dusty dirt road. Moreover, Elizabeth herself was pale and limp, laying in Bradly's arms.

Anger pulsed through Jean again in a flash as he yanked the girl away from Bradly and cradled her bridal-style. "What the hell did you do, _boy?_" He seethed in a low voice. Riza had begun to pick up the strewn items and had barely heard the threatening question, but Bradly heard it well enough.

Still slightly dazed, Bradly stood, bloody knees showing through his pant legs, stared concernedly at Beth and replied breathlessly, "I-I don't know. One second she was chatting with me, then she slowed down and stopped, and then she fainted." He smiled gently and brushed a stray lock of golden hair out of Beth's face, "But I caught her still."

* * *

Pinako shut the door behind her silently and crossed her arms angrily, "I have no idea what is wrong with her! What did you boys do to this poor girl?"

Both men in question hung their heads slightly, but Bradly less so. "Ma'am," He replied, "I don't know what happened. Will she be okay, though?" Pinako's gaze softened slightly at the sight of the familiar face painted with worry.

"I don't know." She replied simply, "It seems like she's just...unwell. It's like she's older or has malnutrition, but there's no cause to be found for it," She cut her eyes at the two in the military, "unless they're dabbling in forbidden alchemy again."

Jean's hung head snapped up, "Edward did say something about a reversal for something they did when they were young, and some side-affects." Pinako nodded, knowing all to well the circumstances of that incident.

Changing directions, the short old woman dug into her apron's pocket and pulled out Elizabeth's bobby pin, state alchemist watch, and little silver ring. "These were on her, and I took them off so they wouldn't be in the way while I checked her out." Riza grabbed the watch, slipping it into her pocket at the same time Jean grabbed the bobby pin and began to reach for the ring.

"I can't believe she was actually wearing this," Bradly commented softly, plucking the ring out of Pinako's outstretched hand only inches before Jean could. Jean pinned the silver periwinkle pin on the pocket of his jeans and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" He asked. Pinako brought out a few glasses of water for her guests and Bradly waited until after he took a drink to reply.

As Havoc sipped at his own drink, Bradly replied, "Because this is the ring I was going to propose to her with."

Jean sputtered and choked on the sip he was taking and dropped the glass, shattering it to pieces. It didn't seem to affect him, or anyone, as Riza and Pinako were frozen in shock. Jean, on the other hand, was eerily calm. "I'm sorry," He replied, "What?"

Bradly was staring wide-eyed at the glass bits on the ground, but he clarified once again, "I'm waiting until the right time to propose to Beth. I'm going to go to the jeweler and have him put on a little diamond as soon as I can afford one. I've been saving up for a few months now, and I just got a house, too." By the end of his explanation, he, too didn't care about the glass, lost in his dreams of the future, with a house and kids with Elizabeth.

Jean was shaking, his jaw line taut from jealousy. Instead of losing it in a house where he was a guest, Jean stood without a word and waltzed out of the house, crunching on glass as he left.

* * *

Jean's mind wandered, winding its way through the memories he and Elizabeth shared together.

_Mustang had almost let the conversation about dating standards die when he smirked and coyly asked, "What's your type, Broken Flame?" Jean found himself amused as well, knowing the girl would have some odd answer, or refuse to answer entirely. _

_She surprised him by unfreezing and replying, "I like sweet guys. Most girls do." Subconsciously, Havoc thought to himself, _I know how to be sweet._ His thoughts were shot down by Riza's bark of laughter._

_"That's not true and you know it. Living with brothers like you've got, you wouldn't be able to deal with a sweet, calm man. You'd go nuts from the quiet!" she contradicted, laughing lightly all the way through._

_Elizabeth's petite little face went from porcelain to a deep scarlet in a matter of seconds, from the bridge of her little button nose to the tips of her delicate ears. Jean decided he liked that expression on her._

He remembered that conversation, and what happened later as well, when she ripped her pants on a nail and had to borrow a skirt from Riza.

_As soon as the short girl walked in, he noticed legs. She really did have some shapely legs she had kept hidden under those boyish pants. It took him a second to realize that the left leg was automail, because of the realistic shape and silhouette. And above her knees, still before her skirt began, he could see the bottoms of her thighs, only a shade or two tanner than Ivory. He watched her walk to her seat, noticing a slight sway of her hips. She couldn't be doing that on purpose. But...he'd never seen that kind of delicate, womanly motion from her before. Was it the skirt? Or had she walked like that all along and he's simply missed it because of the unflattering slacks? _

_The girl sat down, and the skirt hiked up a bit, with another two or three inches of skin showing. Jean felt a lump form in his throat as he realized how attractive this girl could be. He tried to swallow it, but Elizabeth moved slightly, readjusting her legs to sit more comfortably. This made the skirt hike up considerably, coming up to her mid-thigh, at least three or four inches higher up on her legs. He couldn't speak to tell her that her skirt was too far up, nor did he really feel like losing the view of those legs. He glanced at her face, to see her filing papers, oblivious to her short skirt, beautiful legs, or the issues it was causing for Jean's work. And that made the lump in his throat even worse, and tinted his cheeks pink._

_"Havoc!" The incredibly attractive girl snapped at him, bringing his gaze away from the skirt he could _almost_ look up, "I swear to god, if you don't stop staring at my leg, I'm going to kick your ass." her mention of if made him look, but it wasn't nearly as appealing as what he had been looking at. But that expression she had, a flushed face in anger, with her adorably pixie-like features scrunched up in annoyance, made him feel like he had melted, but did nothing to aide his situation. Jean decided he liked that expression on her._

Jean calmed down, bit by bit, thinking of all the things he could of her, and why she wouldn't accept that boy's proposal.

_The two of them walked out of headquarters together, out to get coffee. Jean was thoroughly annoyed at Mustang's most current assignment for him: To guard Elizabeth. He would have done that anyway, had he gone with her. But now it made him feel as if his time spent with her was...forced. Nonetheless, he managed to enjoy the entire day to the fullest. They had talked and talked for hours, about everything under the sun. From his family's store, to flame alchemy, to guns, to her story. He realized the depth this girl had when he listened to every nook and cranny of hell she'd experienced. And she was still sane today. He really respected her for that, but grew even more annoyed at Mustang for creating this opportunity to get to know her through an assignment._

Havoc sighed as he realized in his anger and memory searching, he had gotten himself lost and landed at a burnt down home. It had to have been where their house once stood; the Elrics'.

_He could feel the anger burning through her small body as she fought as fiercely as she could to try and get to her brother and help. In his mind, this little pixie couldn't go; it'd be a suicide mission. His arms were snaked around her in a way he'd have loved had it been in just about any other situation. Here, he was holding her away from helping the thing she loved most, her brother. She would hate him. But he'd have her still. It's better to have her hate him than to have her dead. _

Havoc was sitting now, tightening his hands until his knuckles were white. Is this really what he wants? Her? He couldn't fathom it, falling for her was signing his death certificate, especially after how badly he screwed up. On _several_ occasions.

_Lying to her face about being an assignment, then telling her absentmindedly anyway. Flirting with a waitress in front of her. Calling her 'kiddo'. Getting jealous of Fuery. Following them home. Intimidating Kain. Getting drunk and taking Melanie home. Getting caught with Melanie on his arm. Promising to talk to Edward. Getting scared by a boy six and a half years younger than him. Breaking his promise. And now, straining her to the point of_ fainting.

Sighing, Havoc stood to get ready to find his way back to Pinako's home. It was dusk now, and if Elizabeth had waken up, she'd probably be worried. Or not, maybe she'd be on Bradly's arm by now.

"Hey, man!" A voice cried out from the distance, only a black silhouette from Jean's perspective, but Bradly was the only person to ever repetitively call him 'man'.

Jean groaned from his horrible luck, wondering how to make it back without killing this kid. _One step at a time._ He realized, biting his tongue and giving a little wave before heading in his direction.

* * *

"Listen," Bradly prompted, breaking the silence and halting before they reached Pinako's yard. His voice took a much more serious tone, "I know you like Beth. I just want to tell you," anger seeped into his words slightly as he clenched his fists and spoke harsher, "I will win her over. I don't know how that colonel convinced them to go to the military, but I'll be damned if I let my Beth fall in love with a military man."

Jean's temper flared at the mention of 'Bradly's Beth', and he grabbed a fistful of the boy's shirt, pulling him off the ground slightly, "You listen," Havoc snarled right back, "I won't have a little bastard like you trying to fight for a girl I've given up on." He raised a fist threateningly, "_Your Beth_" Jean taunted cruelly, "was _mine _first. Don't you ever forget that, you little punk."

Soft footsteps crunched on the crisp grass as a smug smirk curved onto Bradly's lip. "Jean Havoc." Scolded Elizabeth, "You better put that man down right now! Don't get jealous just because he wants your old toy!" She snapped the last part spitefully, referring to his actions of 'dropping' her for Solaris.

Jean refused to, growling, "Man? I'm a man, this is a little boy. He's not old enough for me to get jealous of." Hearing Elizabeth's sharp exhale, Jean knew he could add another thing to his 'stupid things said to Beth' list.

"That's it!" Elizabeth threw her hands up and Jean noticed her under-dressed attire, with only a large shirt that must have been Bradly's. "The dogs are outside until they behave as well as Den!" She snapped, letting the dog in question go inside before her and letting the two men face each other until it was all sorted out.


	37. Chapter 37: Mother's Day

**Mother's Day Special!**

* * *

(Age 16)

Elizabeth sighed as she slipped a single blanket on the two sleeping men. They had fallen asleep on the porch, never once even trying to get inside, even though the door hadn't been locked at all. She wondered to herself, were they trying to give her space, or just stupid enough not to check the door? She bit her lip and tip-toed past them, wondering why Bradly still liked her and what Jean felt.

_Bradly is kind and affectionate. And not to mention chivalrous and agreeable. He hardly ever fights with me, because he picks his fights so well. He's hard-working and mature, never petty like Jean. Jean. Jean. He's something else._

Elizabeth's mind warred with itself, trying to figure out the man named Jean Havoc and how he felt about her. She didn't even attempt to figure out what she felt about him, she already had a strong feeling that she was falling- if not fallen- in love with him.

_He's warm and affectionate one minute, and reclusive and cold the next. He's told me I'm childish and petty, and implied I need to grow up. Then he turned right around and tucked his tail and ran the moment I mentioned confronting my brother. Does he care that little for me? Is he that scared of Edward? Or maybe, he's fallen in love with that Solaris woman and I was just a passing fling. Oh, who am I kidding? He probably was teasing me about the birthday kiss, and just got caught up in the moment the other time he kissed me. That's why he regretted it so much._

Warm water slowly rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away fiercely, not wanting to think about how he had been acting towards her. She forced herself to take a deep breath before continuing down the road.

* * *

(Age 16)

Edward sighed sadly, eating a bit of lunch with Alphonse. It was mother's day, a day he and his siblings used to spend with their mother, picking flowers and baking goods. They would skip school, wake up extra early, and be in bed extra late. Nearly eleven hours straight with their mom. Even though it was the third-or was it the fourth?- year without her, this day always hit him hard.

"Well," A Xinese voice cried happily, "I'm revived!" Edward cringed and cast a glare at the Xing Prince's savior, Alphonse.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in a field of Periwinkles, picking as many as she could, just like she did as a child. Only now, she was silently apologizing to her mother for trying to bring her back, for abandoning Resembool, for being a lovesick girl, for not visiting her grave, for not visiting anyone, and mostly, for forgetting what her voice sounded like.

"Mom." Elizabeth whispered, picking another light purple flower, "I'm sorry." Her eyes watered, "I'm sorry I'm forgetting you."

* * *

(Age 19)

Bradly was waken up by a sharp smack to the head. When he opened his eyes, he found himself tangled in a blanket with the ash tray. He wasn't sure what his name was, though. He rubbed the sore spot the ash tray left, and snapped, "Hey! What was that for?"

The blonde in question just kicked the younger boy away from him, untangling his legs from the covers in the process. The heat was stripped away and replaced with a cool, refreshing, morning breeze. "For getting me tangled up in the blanket, kid." The ashtray snapped right back, with his lip curled up in a nasty snarl.

Bradly slung the cover off of himself as well, sick and tired of this guy. Jean, Bradly suddenly remembered Elizabeth calling him. He stood up, towering over the still-sitting man, and defiantly grabbed a fistful of his crumpled tee, "Damn it, Jean. I don't know what your problem is with me, but you're upsetting Elizabeth and it stops now." He ordered gruffly.

Jean blinked in surprise, wondering if the kid had a death wish. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that held his shirt and he yanked it away. He flung Bradly off of the wooden porch and into the dusty dirt road, rising as well. He was at least two inches taller than Bradly, and he was more intimidating than the country boy. Before the younger of the two stood up and finished brushing off the dirt, Jean sauntered over to him and grabbed him by his collar like he'd done earlier. He didn't lift the boy, but he had him pulled up and clawing at Jean's hand. "My problem?" Havoc spat, "My problem?" He pulled Bradly closer and hissed in his face, "My problem is your fucking proposal to a sixteen year old girl." Tossing him once more, Jean landed the boy in the ditch this time.

"_Oh_." Bradly replied with a smirk, "So it's not _me_ you have an issue with," he stood up again, dusting himself off again, "it's the fact that I have one hell of a shot with Beth!" he sneered, spitefully using the nickname that pissed Jean off the most. He took a few steps towards Havoc, "And what's wrong with a proposal from me? I've known her as far back as I can remember! She grew up with me. She may not love me romantically, but there will _always_ be _something_ there." He chuckled at Jean's anger, "You don't just get rid of the memories of a childhood friend and _love_."

Though his anger had been visible, Havoc had kept his emotions in check very well. Until Bradly crossed a line, calling Elizabeth- Havoc's Beth- his childhood _love._ He roared with anger, snarling hatefully, "_You bastard!_" and charging after him with fist raised. He tackled the boy, straddling him. The punches flew until he felt his gun move. The moment his hand moved for it, though, a shot rang out. The fence post next to Havoc's head splintered from the force of the bullet, causing the two men to duck and cover.

Havoc sprang back up to face the shooter, snapping, "Damn it, Hawkeye! You could have hit me!"

Her icily angry eyes cut at him, as she replied, "You know damn good and well I missed on purpose. The next shot will be at you," She paused and flicked her eyes down, "and lower." Even dirty, split-lipped, and bruised, Bradly managed to scoff at the threat toward's Jean's privates. Riza cut her eyes at the younger man as well and added, "I have plenty of bullets to go around. Don't test me, boy."

Pinako's door opened and creaked shut, revealing the old woman herself. "Now Bradly Jones!" She scolded, "What on God's green earth are you thinking, riling up an armed military man on purpose?" The nineteen year old opened his mouth to speak, but she continued, "And don't you think it'll upset Elizabeth, seeing you beaten up? You know Mother's Day is hard enough on those three, and you're adding to her worries by picking fights!"

His head snapped up at the mention of Mother's day. "What?" He breathed, "That's today? Where's Ellie?" he quickly stood and began frantically searching for her around the house, only to stop minutes later and declare, "She must have left earlier this morning." with a heavy, worried sigh.

Havoc swore loudly, kicking the splintered fence post. "I'm her guard. I'm going looking for her." He grumbled, "Besides, we still don't have any leads on the whereabouts of Scar."

Bradly shot a glare at Jean, and remarked, "I'm going looking for her. You don't know this town like I do," He narrowed his eyes at Jean, "Old Man." He sneered spitefully, trying once again to piss him off.

Havoc just shot him the bird and started walking down the road. Bradly figured he had enough time to wash his face before Havoc got anywhere close to where Beth would be-The periwinkle fields- so he an inside to clean the blood off of himself.

Smirking, Jean glanced once at the closed front door before picking up his pace a bit. Elizabeth said her mother's favorite flowers were periwinkles, right? Jean thought he saw a big patch of purple periwinkles on the way here.

* * *

(Age 16)

Elizabeth had stopped crying now, simply picking the flowers methodically in silence and bundling them as best she could in the large, flowing sun dress she borrowed from Winry's closet this morning. She must have picked hundreds of them by now, and she was ready to go to her mother's grave.

Carefully clutching the skirt of the dress so that no flowers were lost, Elizabeth began the walk to her mother's grave. She vaguely heard footsteps behind her, but paid no mind to them, even as they were rapidly approaching.

"_Elizabeth!_" Jean called, suddenly beside her. Or so it seemed to the girl, whose mind was elsewhere. She jumped violently and dropped her entire skirtful of little purple flowers. "There you are," He exclaimed in relief, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, damn it, did I scare you?" He asked, worried by her lack of speech and reaction.

Elizabeth just stood there, staring at the flowers. She was sort of in a daze still, but when reality caught up to her, the sight of the flowers she'd spent hours picking for her mother's grave made her eyes well up with tears. She spoke something in a soft, dejected voice, but Havoc only heard the last part, "...Mother's grave."

Jean could have slapped himself. He ran up here and scared the girl half to death and made her lose the flowers she'd picked for her mother's grave on mother's day. Did things that horribly ironic happen in the real world? To him they did, anyway.

"I-I'm sorry Beth." Jean caught a glimpse of the unshed tears in her eyes and he dropped to his knees and began picking up the flowers. "Sweetheart, please don't cry. He pleaded, moving her hands to hold her skirt once more. He began putting the flowers back in her skirt, until every single one was back.

The girl blinked at the flowers, the few tears in her eyes sliding down her face. Then she did something that almost scared Havoc. She giggled. "Thank you, Jean." She said whimsically, continuing on her way.

He froze for a few seconds before following her. What was up with this girl?

They slowly approached her mother's grave and Elizabeth lowered down to her knees and just let the periwinkles roll out of her skirt and onto the top of the grave. She sat in silence, trying to remember everything she could about her mother, and then stood, still in silence.

Another set of footsteps found the two of them, and Bradly appeared on the other side of Beth. He nodded at the headstone respectfully and started subtly pulling Elizabeth away from it.

Once they exited the small, town graveyard, Elizabeth somewhat returned to her normal personality. The moment she snapped out of her daze, she tilted her head and looked thoughtfully at Bradly before rushing to his side.

"Bradly Martin Jones." She scolded harshly, "What did you do?" She gestured to his split lip and bruises. Unlike what Jean expected, Bradly just gave Elizabeth a lopsided grin and a carefree shrug. It made Jean feel sort of guilty.

Jean hung his head and Beth understood instantly. "Havoc!" She cried, outraged, "You hit him? Why?!"

He gritted his teeth, unable to lie to the girl, "I lost my temper." He replied vaguely. She shot him an angry look and he elaborated, "Because of his proposal."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and she turned to face her childhood friend, "That was a serious proposal?" She asked, pink brushed across her face. A single nod from Bradly turned even the tips of her ears scarlet red. "Wait," She snapped, the color fading away as she turned to Jean again, "Why would that make you lose your temper?"

Havoc clenched his jaw and looked to the ground. His silence angered Elizabeth to the point of turning pink again.

"You're kidding, right?" She barked out, laughing humorlessly, "You have a _girlfriend_. And to be honest," She glanced back at Bradly, "I did like him when I was younger."

Jean's jaw only tightened more as he realized there was no way in a frozen hell he was winning this argument. Not with that smug-ass bastard hanging around his Beth.

Bradly smiled back at Elizabeth, "So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, holding a hand out for her if she agreed.

Resisting the urge to glance back at Jean, Elizabeth took Bradly's hand with her left hand and they began walking back to Pinako's. Jean trudged along behind them angrily, cursing Bradly Martin Jones in his mind the whole way.

* * *

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**And, on a plot-topic, I've gots me a plan with this whole Bradly-Jean-Elizabeth-Edward issue going on:)**


	38. Chapter 38: Heading Home--To Central

Once they returned home, Jean found Riza on the phone with someone who made her stand up straighter and curve her lips ever so slightly into a smile. "Hawkeye," He greeted quietly, catching her eye, "Is it Mustang?" Her chin dipped in a minute nod and she continued to listen. He figured her should let her have her moment, so he turned to walk away.

As he stepped out the door, Riza called out to him, "Havoc!" He whipped back around, just a bit irritated, "Roy wants to talk to you, too."

* * *

Elizabeth guiltily dropped Bradly's hand as they approached the house. Jean had rushed angrily ahead of them to get home, and she'd forgotten to release it.

Her lip quivered as she regretfully realized she'd just used the one man she knew for certain had feeling for her. "Bradly..." she trailed off, looking at her feet with a heavy heart.

The boy sighed, knowing it would come to this. He lifted Elizabeth's chin with two fingers to find her on the verge of guilty tears. He smiled sadly and consoled her, "It's okay, Ellie," He chuckled, and shrugged like nothing was wrong, "I don't think I could ever love you like Jean does. He's known you and been with you through the hard times you've faced. I haven't and," Bradly scoffed humorlessly, "and I've had this picture perfect moment set in my mind, that I now know could never happen. I'm not going to lie to you to make you feel better: It's not me, it's you."

Elizabeth jerked her face away from Bradly, looking to the side to avoid his forgiving gaze. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.

He took his palm to hold her cheek this time and continued, "Elizabeth. I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same boy you left here. But you..." His other hand came up to meet the other side of her face, "you've transformed from the carefree, cute, and oblivious girl I loved into a beautiful, strong, and emotionally mature woman that I have no clue how to begin to try and love." His hands dropped to her shoulders and he gave the living one a comforting squeeze, "But Jean does, and he'll come around eventually. Wait for him, and you two will be great together."

A stray tear fell and Elizabeth sniffled as she broke away from Bradly to wipe it away. "But how do I wait for him?" She asked desperately, "We fight, we say horrible things, we're never on the same page, and... and..." She hiccuped from her abnormal breathing, "He has a girlfriend." She cried, biting her lip again.

Bradly hugged his childhood friend in her time of need and shushed her as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. His hand petted her, smoothing her hair gently as he whispered to her, "Wait for him like I waited for you. Just don't give him up for anyone like I'm giving you up for him."

* * *

"She's _what?_" Edward snarled over the phone. Jean cringed from the tone Edward conveyed over the line. Shouldn't he be happy that she was with Bradly instead of him?

"Edward." Jean cajoled, "I thought you'd be happy that she wasn't around me. Besides, that kid isn't much older than her, and he really cares about her, right?" Though it hurt him to admit, Jean really did think that Bradly would be better for Elizabeth than he.

The boy on the other side of the phone line, however, didn't hold the same opinion. He groaned in frustration, trying to get his point across. "Have you _met_ that creep? Sure," His voice drawled, sounding sarcastic, "he likes her, so much that he followed her around. Like a freaking _stalker!_" Jean scowled at the word he'd already used against the younger man. "He followed her around at school every damn day, and even though he was two grades ahead of us, he still managed to get into her class because of his family." Edward barked a mean laugh, "I'd much rather my sister be with you," He explained, "at least then I know I could put the fear of alchemy in you. Bradly always liked to hide behind people." From the sound of his voice, Jean knew Ed's lip was curled into a hateful sneer.

"Whoa, wait," Havoc back tracked, "You wouldn't have minded me and Elizabeth being together?" He inquired lightly, not wanting Edward's temper directed at him.

Unlike anything he had ever expected, Edward's entire mood shifted with a chuckle, "Of course not." He replied light-heartedly. "Sure, I was mad at first, but I was more angry that Elizabeth didn't tell me anything about what was going on between you two." He paused, probably thinking back to something, "And to be honest, the more I think about it, the more I like you two together. She's been sort of distant to us lately, and having someone else to protect her is never a bad thing." Off handedly, he muttered, "I hope the distance thing isn't a side effect of the reversal transmutation...Nah," He dismissed the idea, returning to his conversation to Jean, "So are you two official yet or what?"

The single question stopped Jean's breathing. He'd been scared to death for nothing? He'd ignored the girl- no, the woman- he loved for nothing? He'd gotten a new girlfriend to forget Elizabeth, _for nothing?_ "No," He lied smoothly, "She's still really pissed off at me, and I've got to win her over from that punk." His voice, even though he was omitting his own girlfriend, conveyed inflection of someone telling the truth. He fully intended to win her back over. And find a way to break up with Solaris gently. Then it dawned on him... The reversal transmutation. "And what are you talking about, the reversal transmutation? What kind of side effects might she be having?"

Edward's side of the line remained silent momentarily before he relented, "Muscle weakness, becoming tired easily, nausea, dizziness, fainting spells, mood swings, lack of appetite, and symptoms of malnutrition, vitamin deficiencies, dehydration, brittle bone disease, and anemia. Also sudden black-outs and sometimes unexplained death." He took a deep breath before adding, "But the brittle bone disease symptoms and unexplained death only happened in cases of participants over the age of thirty."

Jean's mind drew a blank with the sudden increase of knowledge, yet questions yearning for more information popped into his head and out of his mouth, "How long has this been going on? When will it be done? Everything that was diagnosed at the hospital was from this reversal? Is it affecting you, too?" He asked rapidly, firing one question right after another, not pausing for an answer until he ran out of questions to ask.

"Ehh," Edward groaned out before he began to explain, "I don't know why, but nothing is affecting me. I started it a while back, about two days before the big fight with Scar." Jean noted that and hoped most of her angry outbursts were because of the mood swings. "It'll actually be completed in a few hours. She'll feel much more refreshed, stronger, and more emotionally stable. And yes, everything diagnosed was actually a side effect of this."

"Well damn." Jean breathed in relief.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the house alone, as Bradly had returned to his own home. As soon as she entered, however, it felt like something was crushing her. She froze mid-stride, struggling to breathe correctly. Black dots invaded her vision as just as Riza entered the room. The girl tried to choke out a cry, but every little sense she had was under immense pressure that couldn't be seen. Her knees thudded loudly on the ground before the pressure overtook her eyes completely and she blacked out.

* * *

The girl awoke with a gasp, like she'd been underwater for quite some time. Her breathing was ragged and rough, but she slowly regained her oxygen supply. "Riza?" She croaked, sending the woman with one word to fetch a glass of water. Elizabeth gulped down the icy liquid and swung her legs off of the bed to face her guard and friend, "Thank you."

Elizabeth felt as if she'd been liberated. Her mind was without a trace of the fog she'd felt earlier and she felt stronger and healthier than ever before. She noted the increase of her senses as her head snapped unconsciously to the light footsteps Havoc created. His worried voice resonated in her mind as he spoke, "How are you feeling?"

Grinning like a school girl, Elizabeth stood and spun once for show, "Wonderful! I knew coming back home would get me out of that funk!" she exclaimed happily, still unaware of the side affects she had been suffering from. "I feel much stronger, wanna spar, Jean?" She asked playfully.

He just chuckled at her giddiness, "No thanks, I don't feel like having my ass handed to me by a girl half my height." Elizabeth scowled at him and stood chest-to-chest with the man. Or rather, head-to-chest. With a huff, she walked back to her bed and sat down.

Riza took the silence as initiative to begin a new conversation. "We're headed out for central today." She commented, leaving it at that. Jean nodded in agreement, already knowing this.

Elizabeth just cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why?" The two military officers glanced at each other.

"Well," Riza began, "Colonel Mustang has an assignment for us involving a certain chopper, and it's top-secret." She paused before adding, "And you're coming along as well, Bethany."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Bethany?" She reiterated incredulously, posing an obvious, unasked question. Jean chuckled and stepped forward to supply an answer, but Riza cut in.

"Yes, and I'm Elizabeth, and this here," She gestured to Jean, "Is Jacqueline."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked incredulously at her superior officer, 'Elizabeth'. "Why is your code name my _name_?" Jean turned to face the woman being questioned, slightly interested as well.

Hawkeye just laughed, gaining the attention of even Pinako's dog, Den, "Bethany, my code name had been Elizabeth ever since I met Mustang. That was probably before anyone in the military thought they'd ever see someone from your generation enrolling so soon."

* * *

"_Damn it!_" Elizabeth swore, ignoring Winry's presence. "Why am I left behind?" she cried angrily. She'd returned with the two military officers, but they dropped her off with Winry and took off. Alphonse was already gone as well, he left with some Xingese man.

"Liz..." Winry strained her name, "You've got to stop pacing! You're driving me nuts!" She plopped down on the bed in the Elric's room with a heavy sigh. She'd been worried sick about her friend, and had to tell her, "Besides, you've only just gotten better." She reasoned, pleading, "Please don't strain yourself."

Elizabeth gingerly sat next to her, "Fine," She relented, "But if everyone isn't back by nightfall, I'm going out there to help, okay?" She insisted seriously. Winry remained solemnly silent. For reassurance, Elizabeth grabbed her childhood friend's hand and gave it a light, warm squeeze and asked again, more softly this time, "Alright?"

Nodding slowly, Winry agreed with a soft voice, "I guess." In the back of her mind, the only consolation to her worry was the promise Alphonse had given her as he left, that he'd return soon with everyone.

* * *

**In case you haven't noticed (Which I'd be very surprised if you hadn't) Havoc now has the go-ahead from big brother! Except he's with mysterious-girlfriend-Solaris. And I think he's still under the impression that Elizabeth is with Bradly:) And the plot! The Mustang unit just got called out to deal with Barry the Chopper and they're encountering Homunculi as Winry and Elizabeth speak! (I hope I gave enough allusions to that) **

**Enjoy! I'll be updating ASAP, at least one by sunday night:)**


	39. Chapter 39: Flames

(Age 16)

Elizabeth neared the corner, thankful that Winry fell asleep before night fall. She'd gotten near a research facility, but she had no idea where she was or where the others were. As she began to turn it, hollow footsteps clobbered closer to her. She rushed around the corner to see a suit of armor that was not her brother. It had a skull for a head and fur around a one-shouldered leather tunic. It reminded her of the armor that Alphonse had described to her, the transmuted convict that had fought with him and made him believe that he was artificially created.

The blundering fool was cackling in a crazed frenzy, chasing after something that had already entered the facility. She froze in surprise as he turned into the occupied building through the front gate without hesitation. He didn't care that people were in there that might try and capture him.

Elizabeth hesitated at the gate, wondering if she should pursue the murderer or Mustang's Unit. "Damn it." She swore, knowing that she might be able to help keep the casualty rate much lower here than with the others. She poked her head in the gate and saw that the coast was clear.

Just as she was about to dart to the front door, a vaguely familiar voice asked, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Elizabeth jumped in fear, whipping around to find a masked man.

He had on a black shirt that went down to his elbows, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and a ski mask-Black, with only . She couldn't place his name, but a slight breeze brought by the smell of his cologne mixed with the smoke of his cigarettes by her face just in time. "Jean?" she breathed, more than relieved to see him.

"That guy was Barry the Chopper." He seethed, his voice slightly muffled as he was still wearing the mask, "He's a serial killer who would have sliced through you without a second thought. Watch your back, Damn it." He turned away from her, letting Mustang pass him to rush through the door of the facility. Not sure of what they were doing, Elizabeth followed in suit.

She glanced at Havoc, but his eyes were trained on the path before them. Even Mustang was more serious than normal, and Riza wasn't letting him out of her sight. Elizabeth focused on their path as well, sensing the seriousness of the situation. She ran along with them, sticking to the back of the small group.

When they entered the building, Roy lead the pack, with Jean and Riza right behind him, closely followed by the two Elrics. Frazzled and skittish scientists were trying to gather papers and other dropped items that had been knocked over during Barry's Rampage.

The three officers with firearms un-holstered their guns and had them ready to fire. Roy put on a voice of authority as he frightened many of them even more by shouting, "A wanted killer has entered the building!" The five entering seemed to march in sync to the onlookers as their aura of power and authority pulsed with each step, "All staff evacuate immediately!"

The head security officer on duty tried to keep pace with the group, saluting as he addressed the Colonel, "What's the matter?"

Mustang didn't even turn to face the older man, replying with urgency, "The homicidal maniac that attacked the West Detention Center has broken through your perimeter." The security officer began to lose pace, "I'll take care of the criminal, security officers, block all entrances and exits!"

As the head officer fell behind the group, he called, "Yes, Sir!" before running off to call the order. A few more officers caught up momentarily to ask Roy, "Should we call for reinforcements, Colonel?"

"I already have!" He called impatiently, still keeping his seemingly impossible pace to the security officers, "I want you to do as you were ordered!" he snapped angrily. The officers fell away as their superior did, to follow Mustang's orders without question.

Quietly, Alphonse inquired, "When did you make the call?" Elizabeth listened as well, as she hadn't been with them as long.

She was deprived of any kind of information of what happened prior to her joining the group as he replied deadpanned, "I lied."

The five fanned out, looking for a way underground. Riza found the stairs to the basement and motioned for the others to follow her, gun ready to fire. The group turned a few corners, almost passing a pad-locked chain link fence. Havoc, still masked, noticed the gate chained shut as they were passing.

"Colonel!" He called quietly, pointing to the dark area where the chain link gate was. Mustang glanced at Alphonse, nodding his head purposefully.

"Yes, sir." Alphonse replied in a whisper. He clapped without a sound and illuminated the entire hall with the soft blue glow of transmutation. The silence of the group was only broken by the sound of the lock falling on the concrete.

They pressed onward, through the gate and into a slightly curved hall that went off into darkness in both the left and right directions. "Which way would Barry have gone?" The colonel thought aloud.

Riza lowered her gun, but didn't holster it as she offered, "Should we split up into two groups?" She glanced at Al, "I'll go with Alphonse to the left."

Mustang nodded, but Havoc asked, "Shouldn't Elizabeth go with you two as well?" Elizabeth thanked god for the darkness, so Jean couldn't see her anger and disappointment. Alphonse shook his head, almost in annoyance.

"No. I want her with you two." He spoke up, "No offense, but I want Elizabeth to be as safe as possible. Miss Riza is a great fighter, but she is coming into a place with alchemists, and I could be disabled very easily to anyone that knows how to. You two are the better option. Please take her with you."

Elizabeth smiled at her brother with love, knowing how much he wanted to protect her. Mustang nodded, "Alright. Now, don't pursue too far. Retreat once you've gathered a reasonable amount of information." He looked at Riza directly when he ordered this, worry ingrained into his voice.

Hawkeye's expression softened as she promised to him she'd be safe in the most reliable way she knew possible, "Yes sir."

* * *

The three that went to the right began periodically searching the rooms they encountered. The first few held nothing, and they were getting restless from the silence resonating through the halls. A huff of frustration echoed as Havoc peeled off his warm mask.

"The atmosphere here is brutal." He commented uneasily, "It's like a prison." Elizabeth felt the unsettling presence as well, but couldn't bring herself to comment on it like Havoc had. Mustang remained silent as well despite the atmosphere, entering the next room gingerly. Jean and Elizabeth followed in suit, Jean with his gun raised and Elizabeth with her automail arm sharped and ready. "It seems quite old," Jean said, entering slowly next the Mustang, "Like an abandoned Lab room."

The room was in a perpetual state of dismay, from overturned tables covered in dust and aged chemicals to the broken tubes and cylinders lying next to their rusted holders. Among the strewn papers, thick pipes, and cracked fixtures, Mustang scowled at a crimson stain near one of the tables, "But I doubt any experiments were ethical."

The three froze as a sultry laugh penetrated the darkness. "Not only did they fail to kill you," A woman's voice rolled out, feigning disappointment. The two men reared up their weapons, waiting for a threat, or at least a target, "But they allowed this intrusion, too." The woman behind the voice stepped out of the darkness. She was very tall compared to Elizabeth, falling only a few inches shorter than Jean. She wore black heeled boots that clicked softly among the rubble and a tight black dress that fell below her knees but revealed much of her cleavage. Her long dark locks fell to her lower back. On the center of her chest was the same tattoo donned by Greed. "Looks like we underestimated you."

Jean looked at her suspiciously, not sure of what he was witnessing. The woman continued with a false hurt in her voice, "How horrible. You stood me up to come to a place like this. And I was wondering where you were off to." She smiled at the realization slowly creeping onto his face, "I missed you, Jean." Elizabeth's gaze ripped away from her and landed on him, unbelieving.

"S-Solaris?" He cried, unbelieving as well. "What are you doing here?!" He lowered his gun instinctively.

Mustang gave the woman no such courtesy as he kept his fingers at the ready to snap, "You know her?!" he snapped angrily, looking at the lieutenant, but keeping Solaris well in his vision.

Elizabeth's arms had drooped slightly, "S-solaris?" She looked at Jean, her eyes wavering on him, "Your Solaris?" He grimaced as he reluctantly nodded.

Solaris laughed as if she were watching children, "Yes, I'm dating Jean." She glanced at Elizabeth smugly, knowing all about the girl.

Roy raised his firearm, pointing at Solaris, "Hey, that's an Ouroboro's tattoo." The woman raised her hand to the tattoo, like someone being complemented on a necklace.

Jean grimaced again, ashamed that his own girlfriend had been someone trying to kill the Elrics and he didn't even know it. "Yeah." He admitted, "I'm just learning about it as well."

"Well," Mustang drawled, eyeing Solaris's chest. Elizabeth followed his gaze and widened her eyes at what was coming, "I see why you were deceived by her. "You must love big-breasted women."

Elizabeth scoffed in disbelief. They were discussing their sexual preferences in front of a homunculus. "Men." She spat angrily.

Roy ignored the girl's annoyance and jealousy as he continued to the more important issue, "Did you tell her anything at all?"

Jean shifted uneasily, "Nothing about work." He replied loyally, having already known not to talk about anything remotely confidential. "I'm not an idiot," he added, "I know how to separate my professional and private life." Elizabeth scoffed, earning herself a glare from Jean.

"Solaris, right?" Mustang asked, pointing his gun at her once more, almost forgetting it wasn't an extension of his hand.

Laughing to herself, 'Solaris' looked down and replied with a smile, "An alias."

He paid her comment no mind as he asked, "Did you know Maes Hughes?"

The smile crept back on 'Solaris's lips as she said, "I sure did. A very sharp man indeed. My only regret," she cut her eyes at Roy, "was not finishing him off myself." Elizabeth gasped, learning of Hughes' death in such a calloused way, but it was drowned out by the ringing of a bullet being fired.

'Solaris' was shot in her thigh by Roy's firearm. Though he didn't flinch at the wound inflicted, his two comrades did. "Fall on your knees." He seethed, his hair falling in his face and taking on a tone that scared even Havoc. "Confess everything you know."

Jean looked like he was going to have a panic attack as his girlfriend stood defiantly against the colonel, "I don't think so," She remarked, lacking any pain as a red, alchemy-like light darted around her gunshot wound to heal it, "You won't be able to make me kneel." Mustang fired two more rounds, one through her tattoo and the other between her eyes, making her fall. Jean's breath quickened and Elizabeth's stopped as 'Solaris' stopped herself from falling backwards and stood straight again, blood flowing from both wounds. "How merciless." She taunted, licking blood that had rolled from her forehead to the corner of her mouth, "Truly the hero of Ishvalle."

Amazed-in a bad way-of her healing, Jean muttered out, "A homunculus?" He was strained and being pushed to his limits. He had known about his bad luck with women, but this was in a whole new league for him.

"My, my," 'Solaris' patronized gently, "You certainly investigated extensively, Jean." Elizabeth hated the way she said his name, Jean this, Jean that. The woman continued, unknowing of Beth's hatred of her, "I'll show you something as a reward for your hard work." She slung her hand out to the side, her fingers extending a ridiculous length like spiked claws. She brought the claws to her chest and tore into her own body to reveal a system of veins and tubes leading to a red stone in the center. "Can you see it?" she asked, grinning as she slowly let her chest heal back up, "It's the philosopher's stone. The legendary amplifier."

Elizabeth stepped forward, "Artificially created humans, with a stone as their life force. You don't have your own life force, so you have to create stones from human lives to live off of like a parasite!" she snapped, Mustang less than a step behind her with gun cocked. Jean still didn't have his gun pointed at the woman.

"How rude." 'Solaris' scolded, flipping her hair away from her chest and fluttering her eyes shut nonchalantly, "Our appearance is much like your own, and we have the same five senses, the same emotions, and affections for our creators, our 'parents'." She snapped her eyes open and stared at Jean, "We _are_ human."

Jean was still unable to speak, and his attention was captured by Mustang's voice, "Revealing secrets so easily. You don't intend for us to leave here alive, do you?"

"The existence of Homunculus is the top secret." Elizabeth thought aloud, "So beyond here must be even more so, for _her_ to be here, guarding it." Mustang nodded in agreement.

"And we're going to see what'd hidden, _Homunculus._" Mustang spat the word, degrading the woman before him.

As Jean was still fumbling with his firearm because of this woman, something in Elizabeth snapped. "_God_ _damn it, Jean!_" she faced him, thoroughly fed up with his inability to function around 'Solaris', "She doesn't care about you _at all._ She's not _human_ and she's going to fucking kill _all _of us." He didn't budge, so she pushed even father, "You're supposed to be my body guard, right?" she snapped, "Are you just going to watch in a _fucking love-sick stare_ as she kills me with those god-forsaken nails?"_  
_

Jean snapped out of his blunder as he yelled at her, "Damn it, Beth!" He faced her angrily, "Don't talk about dying around me, you know damn good and well I won't let anything hurt you!" Elizabeth felt a smile creep on her face, but it was short lived.

'Solaris' extended her nails and stepped forward, "Very touching," She swiped at the three of them, "Now die." Jean went to the right, Roy, his cheek grazed and now bleeding, to the left, and Elizabeth dropped right where she was, shielding herself with her automail arm. It proved to be a bad decision as the nails sliced into the metal.

Mustang tried firing, but was out of ammo. "Havoc! Back me up!" he called, slipping on a glove. Jean aimed his own gun at his now ex-girlfriend. She curled her lip into a sneer as she sliced the water line above them, drenching the two men in water.

Elizabeth attacked from the side, just as the homunculus said, "Your trick's not good with a wet igniter glove, is it colone-" Beth's sharpened automail sliced into 'Solaris''s neck, splattering the girl in blood. The would-be murderer shook slightly, not used to the blood of another being on her.

"Run, while she's healing!" she cried, darting with the two men out the door. Roy was on one side of the doorway, Elizabeth and Jean on the other.

Jean was suddenly very talkative, demanding, "What now!? If we don't kill her soon, she's going to torture us to death!" His head drifted dangerously close to the doorway, which would have made an easy target for 'Solaris'. Elizabeth snatched him back without a word.

Roy readjusted his glove, muttering angrily, "Boy, am I underrated. If anything, this situation is actually favorable. Water means hydrogen and oxygen. Hydrogen mixed with oxygen is extremely flammable."

Elizabeth smirked, catching his drift, "And Miss 'Solaris' is in an enclosed space." Mustang nodded and bent down to the ground, where the water was slowly flooding out of the room. He transmuted the liquid into a gas and looked expectantly at the lieutenant.

"Yes, sir." Havoc agreed with a smirk to match Elizabeth's. He took out his cigarette lighter and flicked it open. It was an older model, so it lit as it opened. He chucked the whole thing into the room, right above 'Solaris''s head. Elizabeth pulled him down to the ground, where the sat as the flames of the lighter hit the gases and exploded around the homunculus. The two across from Mustang jumped violently from the explosion, whereas he remained calm and composed.

He chuckled at their responses, "Broken Flame, this is my field."

They treaded lightly on their way back in, the room scorched to hell and back. Jean slipped a cigarette in his lips and managed to find the remains of his lighter, "Damn, look what happened to my light." He tried flicking it to light it, "Shit, it won't light." he glanced at the Flame Alchemist, "Colonel, can you..." His eyes caught the reflection of light off of the water droplets still on his dripping wet clothes, "Never mind."

"Don't treat me like a wet match!" The colonel snapped. They sobered as they took in the sight of the soot, burns, and bits of explosion left in the room.

Through the now somber atmosphere, Elizabeth asked, "Was she burnt to death?"

Mustang hesitated, "Well, she was either blown to pieces," He paused and felt around his lips and face with his ungloved fingers, "No, she was definitely burned to death."

Havoc looked up from his investigating, interested, "How can you tell?"

Roy seemed to momentarily lapse into a war-memory as he replied in a daze, "When the body is burned, lipids disperse in the air. If you're near one that's been roasted recently, the area on your face around your lips become sticky from greasy fat."

Elizabeth subconsciously touched around her lips to find that there was indeed a sticky residue on her face. Her eyes softened as she walked to the colonel's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry you have to relive this because of our meddling." she apologized.

He shook her hand off, "This needs to be fixed, regardless of who began the investigation. There was something seriously wrong, and there still is." He turned around, "Now, the corpse is still nearby, and her regenerative power can't be taken lightly. Stay on guard, you two."

Jean watched as Elizabeth gingerly stepped over what looked to be the remains of a hand. His eyes widened as he saw the red glow of her regeneration. Without a single thought or hesitation, Jean jumped over the pipe that separated he and Elizabeth and landed above the hand she was stepping over, shoving her into a charred table a few feet away. With only a split second to spare, he tried to move as well, but two of 'Solaris''s unnatural nails shot up into his midsection and out his back. Elizabeth pushed herself off of the table and cried, "Jean!" as Roy shouted out, "Havoc!"

His cigarette dropped and blood seeped out of his lips. The nails retracted as the homunculus put her energy into regenerating, making Havoc fall from the lack of support. Elizabeth pushed herself to move faster, trying to catch him. She only managed cushion his fall slightly, holding his head in her lap. "Damn it," Jean choked out, "My luck with women really sucks."

Elizabeth began taking his shirt off, despite his flimsy objections to her stripping him. She tried to help stop the bleeding, looking frantically for the lighter he had picked up that could only produce a spark.

"It's hopeless," she could hear from that bitch, "He won't survive." She taunted, the sound of her regenerating still resonating through Elizabeth's ears.

"You're wrong." Mustang argued back, taking Jean's gun and shooting 'Solaris' in the chest.

She laughed at him, "I still have many more lives!" Mustand knocked her over and dove a hand into her chest, right where the stone lay.

"There's a way to save him right here." He snarled, just as Elizabeth found the burnt up lighter on Havoc's person. He had stopped resisting, instead only wanting to touch Elizabeth's face.

Mustang ripped the stone from the homunculus's chest and declared, "I'm using this amplifier to treat my subordinate!" He rushed to where Havoc lay in Elizabeth's lap, "Havoc, hold on! Medical alchemy isn't my specialty, but with the stone..."

The stone between Roy's fingers pulsed and glowed red, the homunculus starting to form from it like a seed. "Isn't it rude to stick your hands between a lady's breasts?" 'Solaris' chided, half-formed form the stone. Mustang cried out in frustration and fear. The woman just laughed at the chaos around her and took her newly formed hand to extend her nails once more. This time they buried themselves into the side of the one holding her stone, Mustang.

She chuckled sadistically at the Colonel's pain, "Didn't I tell you? The stone is my center." She pushed him against a wall, "Our existence is closer to the 'Truth' than you humans. In other words, we're the newly evolved form of mankind." She retracted her hand and dropped him like he was as good s dead.

"No you're not!" Elizabeth cried, cradling Jean desperately, "You don't love. You don't care. You have no sense of fear, of loyalty, or regret, or pain, or connection. You are individuals, and mankind is never alone. You are always alone, but humans always have someone willing to band with them for the common good." Tears flowed as she flicked the lighter, trying to make a spark, "You're not." She cried, "You're not!"

"Now, now." 'Solaris' muttered, "I already had to leave one sacrifice for dead, but I have a feeling they've left you in the dark on a lot of things, haven't they, little Bethie?" She patronized, "I think I can leave you alive, you are a precious sacrifice, after all." She sighed and turned away from the girl cradling the man and the man trying to get up still, "There are more intruders, I should go and dispose of them as well."

"Damn you!" Mustang choked out at her, clutching the wounds inflicted on him.

She turned a cold stare on him, "Watch your officer slowly turn cold in your alchemist's arms before your very eyes, when you can do nothing, and die along with him."

She turned and left to Mustang's cries for Havoc, "Lieutenant! Havoc? Havoc, wake up! Answer me, damn it! Don't die!"

Elizabeth fumbled with the lighter more above Havoc's naked, bloodied chest. She finally created a spark and used it to transmute enough air to heat up the blade on her automail arm to cauterize Jean's wounds. She slowly pressed the red-hot blade against his smeared abdomen, biting her lip until it bled because of the sickening sizzling sound and smell of flesh. The only consolation she received was the groan of excruciating pain reverberating through her lap, reassuring her that Jean was still alive. She turned him over onto his side to patch up his back in the same way, the comforting noises of pain still there. Jean then fell limp in her lap, making Elizabeth's head stop for a beat. Only the steady movement of his chest made it pump again. He had passed out from the pain.

Pale and nearly sick, Elizabeth turned to the still conscious colonel and heated her blade up, "Your turn." she pulled away his shirt, thankful that his wound was much easier to access, and cauterized it the same way she'd done Jean's, even turning him over to finish the back. The moment she stopped burning his skin, Mustang tried to stand.

"Colonel!" Elizabeth cried, about to tell him not to move too quickly. Then she remembered what 'Solaris' had said about the other intruders, Riza and Alphonse, and forced an encouraging smile that turned out more like a grimace, "Be careful." she looked back down at Jean and stroked his hair gently, "And char that bitch to hell for me." she seethed, angry tears spilling over.

Mustang gave her a curt nod, not knowing how to deal with a situation like this, "Take care of my subordinate." He turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "Toss me that lighter, will ya?" He groaned in pain at the thought of walking more. Elizabeth tossed it gently to him, thankful that he caught it. He almost started walking again, but stopped one last time to say, "You're good for him. I know he'll pull through for you."

With another grunt of pain, Mustang began making his way towards Riza and Alphonse as fast as he could, with a mixture of walking and running.

Still in the charred lab room, Jean was drifting in and out of consciousness. Elizabeth forced herself to stay awake by busying herself with patching up her scraped up forearm from when Jean shoved her out of the way. Even painfully picking out bits and pieces of broken glass, she couldn't help but smile because he'd saved her. And then the tears flowed again. He was laying here, in pain and she was unable to help him anymore _because_ he'd saved her.

"Jean." She whispered to him, not realizing that he was slowly drifting into consciousness as she spoke, "Jean, I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every time I cussed at you, and I yelled at you. I'm sorry for getting mad and getting jealous. I'm sorry for ever thinking that you were horrible and didn't care about me. I'm so sorry, please don't die. I need you." She hugged him tightly, "Jean, I need you so much. Please don't leave me."

Tears continued to streak down her face as silent, delicate sobs racked her frame. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, trying to wipe away her tears with her fist. A larger hand came up to meet her small hand and enveloped it, pulling it away and revealing her face. "Jean?" she asked, "Jean, just rest. Help is coming as soon as possible." He remained silent for a few moments as he wiped away her tears and held her left hand. She could see the pain from the burns and the stab in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.

Finally, once all the tears were wiped away, Jean whispered, "Don't cry because of me. I don't want to hurt you, Beth, I love you, too." Elizabeth found herself laying next to Jean in the rubble, stroking his hair and hugging his neck, trying desperately to do the one thing he asked her not to do-Cry.

Against his neck, she whispered, "I know. Just don't die. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jean's eyes drooped in weariness and Elizabeth felt his tension from the stress of staying awake so long. "Let me get some of this rubble away from us. You stay laying down and get some rest."

As she began to clear away debris, Jean replied, "That won't be too hard." Elizabeth thought he was just joking until he added, "Beth, I can't feel my legs." She felt the color drain from her face as she tried not to falter. She continued cleaning until there was a cleared spot around where the two of them could lay. "Lay with me, Beth." Jean pleaded in a breath, too tired to speak any louder.

She laid next to him, her head on his shoulder an her arm around his chest. "Maybe the hospital can help you." She offered, feeling his hand squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"Maybe." He replied, kissing her forehead before closing his eyelids. Elizabeth snuggled up to him, but couldn't sleep like the injured man could. She was blaming herself. If she'd seen the threat, he wouldn't have had to save her. If she'd been quicker to heal him, or better, or if he hadn't seen the threat, she'd be the one paralyzed, not him. Anything.

Her eyes fogged up slightly, thinking, _at least he's alive,_ before surrendering to sleep as well._  
_


	40. Chapter 40: Jean Havoc

(Age 16)

Elizabeth bit her lip anxiously as she waited for the nurse to give her the go-ahead to leave her own hospital room. She'd been admitted with minor burns, some laceration and a suspicion of a concussion, but she was much more worried about Jean. She wanted to know how he was, if there really was something wrong with his legs. Whatever pain she felt was numbed at the thought that she was almost the one without her legs. Whatever anger she felt towards his past actions paled in comparison to the awe created by his instinct to protect her.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the nurse walk in with a clipboard and her lips pressed in a taut, disapproving line. She huffed, "You may leave to visit Mr. Havoc," Elizabeth's eyes lit up as the nurse gained her undivided attention, "As long as the clothes you change into are very loose and you keep the IV in your arm."

A gurgled groan escaped the girl's lips, the IV attached to her arm was beginning to itch and she could feel the needle shift ever-so slightly inside her vein with every movement she made. The woman gave her a pointed glare, "I don't know what was going on down where they found you," She scolded, "But you were latched onto your comrade with a hot automail blade slowly burning through your clothing. You were dehydrated from the heat in that room. The officers took the temperature when they got there, it was nearly one hundred degrees! And you want to go visit that man? Without your IV?"

Elizabeth hung her head sheepishly, "I love him. And he might be hurt because of me." She glanced at the IV, "And I promise not to take it out."

The nurse gave her a strained smile and nodded, giving her some clothes that Riza had brought by. "I suppose there's nothing to do when love's involved." She gave Elizabeth a slight wink, walking out where she came in to let the girl get dressed.

A sigh filled the silence as Elizabeth breathed, "I suppose." She gingerly stepped out of her bed and slipped on her bra and underwear before shimmying into the big baggy shirt that had to have been Havoc's. It reached her mid-thigh, only slightly shorter than her normal skirt, so she figured it would be fine.

With one last deep breath, she grabbed the pole that held the IV and made her way to Havoc's room.

* * *

As Elizabeth neared the men's hospital room, her heart skipped at the sound of one of Jean's calm retorts, "...blindly onto the battlefield?" She chuckled to herself silently, still pulling her IV. Jean must have been talking to Roy about entering the room with Solaris in it.

A sharp, defensive cry resounded as she turned to corner, "_Shut up!_" It definitely came from the second room, making her pick up her speed slightly, wanting to know what the commotion was about.

She reached the nob and began to turn it right as Havoc replied, "Please don't yell so much," Elizabeth opened the door to see Riza standing guard, Jean laying in his bed with an IV attached, and Roy with his feet over the edge of his bed and a hand holding onto his side wound. "It's making my wounds sting." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the statement, but the joke made her feel much better about his condition.

Both men turned their attention to her, the darker haired of the two with a much more positive response to her presence. The blond man, on the other hand, had his gaze irritatingly fixed on the IV she was dragging along with her. "What the hell are you doing walking around when you still need to be attached to _t__hat?_" He asked angrily, sincerely concerned for her health._  
_

Before the girl was able to recover from his seemingly sudden anger, Roy had chuckled and retorted, "Is that how you talk to the girl who saved your sorry ass?"

Jean looked up at Elizabeth with surprise. He'd seen the scars and he'd been told how much blood there would have been. The sadness he looked at her with forced her to avert her own eyes. She couldn't handle a look of pity like that, especially not from him and especially not when he was the seriously injured one. "What are you talking about," Elizabeth gritted out, forcing her gaze to Mustang, "You're the one who torched him. You don't have to lie to him just to make me look good or to cover for having to undress a man." She looked back at Jean and rolled her eyes, as if she hadn't just lied through her teeth.

To her relief, he no longer held a look of pity towards her. Instead he was already facing Roy, nonchalantly remarking, "Well damn, couldn't you have fried me a bit more carefully? Women don't like ugly scars, they'll drive them away."

Mustang, clearly irritated by Jean's lack of observation and gratitude, snapped, "Quit being so needy. I saved your ass, didn't I? You're alive and in a hospital rather than dead and six feet under!" Jean's response was a quick grunt, which only added fuel to Mustang's flame. "And why in the hell am I sharing a room with a man, anyway?" He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, "I should be in a private room with my own, beautiful nurse!"

Elizabeth barely caught Riza's eyes rolling as she replied promptly, "Bear with it, Sir. The enemy could finish you off in your sleep at any point. The shared room makes it much easier to guard you two."

Roy clapped his hands in an epiphany and pointed at his woman, "Exactly!" sobering from his previous banter with Havoc in a heartbeat, he continued, "Why haven't they taken this perfect opportunity to kill us yet? In a hospital, death isn't uncommon, so why not?"

Before anyone could respond or expound on his statement, the hospital door creaked open. At once everyone was on hyperalert, proven to be useless when Kain and Alphonse popped their heads into view. "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation." Kain stated formally, saluting with one hand while the other was occupied by a rolled up piece of paper.

As the two entered farther, Alphonse became more visible as he added happily, "Hey! I tagged along to see how you guys are doing." When he noticed the unexpected extra, his sister, he realized too late that she had not been informed of his 'bodily' harm. With anger evident in her features, Alphonse raised his one hand, as the other and the arm attached were broken and the hole covered with a white cloth, in attempt to appease it. "S-Sister! I see you've come to visit," He glanced at Roy and Jean, trying to determine in a split second who would reward him the better response, "Jean and see how he is!" He finished quickly, practically sighing in relief as she gave a small smile.

"Alphonse," Riza addressed with worry, "Should you be walking around like that?" Though she had an almost motherly tone with the young boy, it was clear she was scolding him, "Do you know that someone could be trying to kill you?"

"Ah, it's okay!" He defended quickly, "I have someone accompanying me that can sense homunculi!"

Bewildered Roy and Riza muttered about in confusion, "Sense humunculi..." and, "How is that...?"

"I don't understand how, either, but it's definitely true!" Alphonse assured.

Riza, suddenly remembering something, faced Kain with an outstretched hand, "Did you bring what I asked?" She prompted.

Kain held up the rolled paper, "Here it is!" Earning himself a nod of approval, the young man turned to leave the room.

She followed, thanking him briefly before ordering him, "Please watch the door."

Saluting obediently, Kain replied, "Yes, Ma'am." and shut the door silently to let the others work with what Riza had in her hand.

* * *

Rambles of the circle Hawkeye had drawn based on measurements of her stride and the buildings that fell within it were lost on Elizabeth. The fact that both the second laboratory and a corner of the Fuhrer's office were some of those surely reached her ears, but she couldn't concentrate on any of it.

She was looking at Havoc, trying to determine why he hadn't said a word to her. Was he well again? Was he still hurt? She was mad at him for leaving her hanging, but even angrier that he had gotten hurt trying to save her. How could someone be so unobservant? How could she have not see that bitch's hand there?

The rustle of paper as Roy took the map from Riza's hands snapped Elizabeth out of her worrisome thoughts. "Could the Fuhrer be connected to the homunculi?" He wondered aloud, his voice slightly hushed in fear of prying ears.

"But," Alphonse interjected in a normal volume before adjusting as well, "The Fuhrer led the troops that wiped out the pocket of homunculi in Dublith. The Major even fought along side them." A tone of confusion arose in his voice as he added, "Does that mean that the Fuhrer regarded Greed as a threat to the military?"

Riza nodded curtly for Roy, who was still lost in thought, "Possibly."

"Then..." Elizabeth finally joined, almost smiling at the memory of the odd homonculus Greed, "Why would he try so hard to completely obliterate them?"

Roy removed a hand from the map to touch his chin as he hesitated in thought. Then he turned to his roommate, Jean, and asked, "The Fuhrer is the one who called the ambulance, right?"

The blond looked slightly confused as he replied, "Yeah, that's what I heard." Elizabeth smiled sadly, once more reminded of falling unconscious at his side.

"Would he be an ally?" Roy's eyes hardened as he added, "Hughes said that the military is in danger. If this enemy is strong enough to overtake the entire military, we have no idea how many of the higher-ups are in on it." He glanced back at the paper with nothing less than a look of sheer determination. "This won't be an easy task."

Riza understood the gravity of the task without fail, "But if we were to lure them out and finish them all at once..." She trailed off, waiting for the confirmation she knew would come.

"Yes." Roy nodded slightly, "I can rise quickly and become the leader of this country." Elizabeth looked at the colonel and saw him for the first time in proper lighting. She saw a strong man who had a cause, an ability to fight for it, and plenty of people to back him up. And she was honored to be one of those people.

The man she was currently admiring spoke again, this time beginning with a chuckle, "I thought this was something small when we were chasing down Barry, but it seems like we caught something so much bigger than ever expected." He scoffed lightly, "At least it's worth fighting for." He glanced to the side at Hawkeye, "I'm going to need you to continue working hard along side me, got it?" Riza saluted in response as he added, "And a few more loyal officers would be appreciated."

Just as Elizabeth moved to say she would also be along side him, Jean spoke up sheepishly, "Eh, about that. You're going to have to count me out." Just two sentences crushed her spirit. She'd been praying to whatever higher being there might be that the doctor would have fixed him. What would she do, knowing he'd lost his legs to save her? She stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes, silently begging him to say anything but what she feared most. He glanced down to his legs, confirming it wordlessly to her, "I can't feel my legs. I couldn't since Beth was talking to me in that damned room."

Elizabeth, forgetting her IV completely, dropped the pole and knelt at the side of his bed. Though she winced at the pain of the needle slipping out, she didn't really care.

"I-I'm sorry." He continued, taking Elizabeth's hand. Though it was directed at the colonel, she caught the double meaning. He was apologizing to her, too. His eyes met Elizabeth, this time clearly speaking to her and letting Mustang interpret the second meaning, "I'm out of the game."

Elizabeth didn't even notice her little brother leaving, as she froze from his words. Once the curtain was drawn between the two men for as much privacy as the circumstance allowed, Elizabeth stared at Jean, nearly speechless. "_Out of the game?_" She laughed nervously, "What game, Jean?"_  
_

Havoc smiled at the fiery pixie at his side, as he placed his palm to her cheek, "I can't fight for you anymore, Beth. I love you more than anything, but I can't fight for you like this."

Elizabeth's vision blurred from the tears. They threatened to spill, but she tried to keep them at bay as she took a shaky breath, "There is no fight, Jean. You don't have to fight for me, you never really did."

His thumb brushed away a single stream of water, "Beth, you should accept Bradley's proposal. How am I supposed to compete with that? He has a house, a job, and he can walk."

It pained him to say it, but she really was better off with him. It pained him even more when she pulled away from his hand, fearing she would take his advice. When she grabbed his hand though, he knew she wasn't giving up on him and that gave him a bit of hope. "I won't marry someone I don't love, you idiot. And as soon as you're up and walking again, I'm expecting you to be down on one knee for me." Jean's eyes widened at her seriousness, shocked that she was actually okay with the idea of getting married. Even if his recovery would probably never happen. "Do you understand me, Jean Havoc?"

He grinned at the girl, "Loud and clear, sweetheart." His eyes flicked to the ring still on her finger. "But do me a favor and chuck that thing into the nearest river, okay?" Elizabeth giggled for the first time in a long time without being influenced by alchemic side effects or hospital drugs.

* * *

Elizabeth and Alphonse spoke for a long time after visiting hours were over, discussing each detail of their adventures while they had been separated, so as to help one another decipher the different puzzles they had encountered over the months and weeks.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long, guys! I've been busier than a bee! I hope you liked it though! I can't believe how emotional I got over this chapter though, I've been wanting to say the line about being down on one knee since like chapter three. **


End file.
